Friendship is Magic, When All Are One
by Thunderstarwarp
Summary: Squeal to Stars Dashing, The ruler of Equestia has a secret and as cutting herself off from most ponies and Starscream assumes the worst after questioning. On top of that, Earth is not going to be the only battleground affected from the Cybertronian War. Permanent Hiatus.
1. History Lesson

Friendship is Magic

When All Our One

By: Thunderstarwarp

**Chapter 1** History Lesson

"Unicron is a powerful being with an origin that remains unknown. However, many races across the galaxy have been well acquainted with this creature. He's often mistaken a transformer and with understandable reasoning. Unicron was similar to a giant Transformer, a large mechanical being, a machine that was both a powerful robot and devastating planet."

"The residence of planet Cybertron, the Autobots and the Decepticons, who were currently in a Civil War with each other, was exposed to this phenomenon. After it ate one of the moons of Cybertron, the Cybertronians of the planet knew that the only chance for survival was if they formed an alliance and fight the phenomenon together. With the combined forces of the Autobots and the Decepticons and a power of the Autobot Matrix of Leadership, they were able to defeat him."

"All that remained was the head of the creature at the long grueling attack. And for centuries to come, he orbited the planet like a replacement for the moon he destroyed. One day though, he vanished, no one knows what happened and to this day no one knows where he went. Even though the war between the Autobots and Decepticons still raged on, both still remain ready, and continue to search…for Unicron."

"Excellent presentation Starscream!" Princess Celestia called out.

The two of them were in Celestia's personal chambers. She's lying on her bed while Starscream was just standing a few feet away with two guards behind him that guarding the exit of the room.

The stallion chuckled "Merely retelling history Princess. It's all just recounting things from my databanks."

"Your mind."

Starscream rolled his eyes to this. Just about everything he said was like when he was talking like a Cybertronian and they would tell him the equivalent for an organic. At first he took it in laughs since it was humorous at first, but now it was just getting annoying. He was aware that this was one of the many things that he'd have to get used to when he chose to stay a pony but he was hoping something as simple as this would be something he'd be able to over come easily.

"I guess."

The day princess chuckled "Now, no need to be so hard on yourself Starscream. I would imagine that being changed into a very different race would be difficult."

"You have no idea…" the ex-seeker said under his breath.

"Tell me Starscream, how long did it take all of you and the other Decepticons to make it to our planet?"

The stallion merely shrugged a bit "Roughly about seven to six orbital cycles." Celestia looked at him confuse, to which he groaned to "Seven to six days? Is that clear enough for you?"

The Alicorn chuckled "Yes, that is quite clear enough." She then got up and started her way to the door "Come Starscream, breakfast has been prepared for us. Hopefully, my dear student and sister will make it too."

The princess lead the way with Starscream following beside her "Why are you so interested in Cybertron's history?" The former Second-in-Command has been in situations like this many times where he was questioned on something that seemed minor but turned out to be for something bigger, weather it be for better or worse.

The day princess chuckled again "I'm an Alicorn Starscream. I'm sure Twilight has informed you that we are immortal." The stallion shook his head "Well, we live forever. Because of this, we rule for all times, and that being said, to be an effective ruler, I must be educated on all that can be learned, including possible threats." She then turned her head to him and gave him a disguised glare but he caught it "I'm sure you remember your invasion all but six months ago."

Starscream rolled his eyes at this "I thought we were past this by now."

The day princess chuckled "I can forgive but forgetting is not likely..." Starscream was getting uncomfortable all of a sudden "But you did save us, thanks to your defect, so I don't hold it against you" she said with a joyous tone.

The ex-seeker decided to just quite talking for the remainder of the walk to the dinning room.

_-Canterlot Royal Library-_

"Thanks for studying with me Luna." Twilight said as she walked next to the night Princess through the library. "It's nice to have a study partner again."

"It is our pleasure- We mean-no… It is MY pleasure Twilight Sparkle." She corrected. She was still getting out of use the old style of speech, or least when she was with her friends. "I notice you've spending much time here alone. Were you not usually with my sister when you visit for studying?"

The two of them made it to table where she put her books down a little slumping. This didn't go un-noticed by Luna "Yeah, she's been asking for me to come visit often but she mostly just wants to talk to Starscream these past few months, sometimes I don't even see her."

Luna nodded "It is true my sister has been…a little distanced recently. Even as her sister we haven't socialized. Last week I had dinner without her at all."

Twilight nodded and realized that is pretty strange. Before the whole incident with the Decepticons, she could recall that every meal was with her sister beside their lunches. Celestia's breakfast was Luna's dinner and Celestia's dinner was Luna's breakfast. But recently that has been ceased, many times she wouldn't join them at all, it would just between Starscream, Luna, and herself eating together.

The last few months, Celestia has been asking her to come visit often but many times they didn't spend time with each other. She just wanted to talk to the ex-transformer, to which Starscream was losing his patience over, to the point where he'd actually escape from her sight and just spent his time with Twilight. At first she thought this would have something to do with the fact that she asked her to return to Canterlot and continue her other studies but declined. However, she never seems to make mention of that. In fact, she never seems to talk much about her studies period.

In recent time however, it seemed that Luna had taken the place as her teacher, to the point where she was giving Twilight homework assignments, and requesting reports, due en part to the fact that she had no further duties and Twilight having nothing to really study otherwise. In fact, she even had a mind to quit coming for a while but thanks to Luna becoming her substitute teacher and high probability that she didn't have the heart to disobey her ruler/teacher.

"I don't get it. Even Starscream doesn't want to come anymore, so obviously he's not enjoying the extra attention. And we barely have time to meet up with Celestia anymore just as friends." Twilight said as she used her magic to open the book. "Does this have anything to do with me denying to return to Canterlot?"

Luna looked at her skeptically "Deny returning? My sister has yet to inform me of such a plan?"

"Well it was about six months ago when the Decepticons attacked." Luna still seemed to have no idea what she was talking about "Surely she would have told you about it…"

"We're- I'm afraid not Twilight." Luna responded "Obviously, my sister wished for me not to know. Usually, she warns me of someone of such importance to her would be taking residence back in the palace."

"Well…I'm not so important anymore…" Twilight said in a sigh. Luna frowned putting a wing around her. 

"Do not fret young Twilight, we'll uncover my sister's recent attitude in due time, however, first let us dine, it is breakfast time after all."

Twilight smiled looking up at the blue Alicorn "Oh, I guess I lost track in time, waking up five in the morning."

"Indeed." And with that Luna removed her wing and the two left for breakfast.

_-Earth, The Ark-_

"Decepticons have been awfully quite the last few months." Prowl said suddenly to Bluestreak next to him. Both of them were outside their 'base' on their usual patrol.

"Yeah, and I don't like it." Bluestreak replied "Ever since those creeps left for another planet and came back I can't feel comfortable anymore. Primus knows what they were doing, and we couldn't do anything about it."

"From what I've heard they didn't get much of anything, but I know what you mean. If they pull another stunt like that, things could get dangerous. All the resources that Earth gave to us when we woke up is about out and I can't help but feel that Megatron has something coming up." He sighed "Every time we get a break it seems Megatron has something big in store for us."

"I hear that, hey, have you noticed that Starscream's been missing for the last few months. Megatron hasn't made any noise for almost a month and a half and ever since they returned from their trip, that sneaky little jet hasn't been seen since."

"Hmm…That is strange. We all know that little seeker doesn't just give up. He never really made it much of a secret that he wanted to overthrow Megatron."

At the point the two of them started their way back to the Ark where their patrol would rotate with another duo. "Maybe Megatron finally got fed up with him and…"

Prowl shook him head "No way, if Megatron could afford to offline Starscream then he would have done it a long time ago. My guess is that he forced him to return to Cybertron or something."

Bluestreak shook his head as they entered into the Ark "According to Teletraan I there have been no other Decepticon officers up there."

At this point the two of them were inside the main control room. The only ones in there were Wheeljack, who was currently repairing a computer console, and Optimus Prime who was working on Teletraan I.

"Hey Optimus" Prowl called out to his leader to which he turned his attention to "Any word on the Decepticons?"

"No." Prime answered "Megatron isn't one to remain quiet for this long without a plan."

"Are you sure he didn't leave the planet again?" Wheeljack asked coming out under the computer console "I mean we didn't figure that out till about a week after he left."

"I doubt that. Ever since then, I've sent a sky spy to monitor all launches of any space craft on Earth. Only two have occurred since then and both of them were from the humans." Optimus explained "Obviously, Megatron's plan isn't going to be a repeat of last time, we can-"

It was then a siren started going off on Teletraan I. Everyone turned their attention to the super computer "Alert, Alert, Decepticons spotted out on the outskirts of the Florida Everglades." It was then that the computer put up on the screen a video of Megatron and few other Decepticons constructing a large metal ring.

"Is that another Space Bridge?" Wheeljack questioned as he looked at the footage.

"Hmm…maybe that is what he's been up to all this time." Optimus thought aloud.

"What? Making a bunch of Space Bridges?" Prowl asked allowed.

"To make it easier. We already know Megatron has a few of these already, he's probably making more so transporting them to Cybertron will not be as difficult." Wheeljack hypothesized.

"And future potential energy runs." Optimus added. He then turned to his mean "Prowl, get Bumblebee, Jazz, Ironhide, and Skyfire and follow Wheeljack, Bluestreak and I." He then turned to two he assigned to go with him "Autobots, transform and roll out!"

_-Canterlot, Palace-_

Both Twilight and Princess Luna walked into the dinning room surprised to see Celestia and Starscream just sitting down at the large regal table. Both were shocked but Twilight's shock was quickly replaced with a joy of happiness running to her teacher.

"Celestia!"

"Ah, Twilight!" The day Princess began "It has been some time hasn't?"

Twilight embraced her teacher from the side like she did when she was filly all those years ago when she was first studying magic. After a moment however, she noticed she was only putting a foreleg around her and wasn't even embracing her back really. She was looking down at her and smiling but, it seemed…empty. Usually, she would hold her firmly and sometimes put a wing around her but that didn't seem the case here.

Eventually she let go and took a few steps back to look at her almost former teacher. While she maintained an expression of joy like she usually did, she all seemed so…distanced. The mare then turned to Starscream at the other side of the table. He was merely looking at the table with a foreleg on the table. He seemed to be in thought. She was aware that Starscream was getting suspicious from the many visits to Canterlot. Each time Twilight was invited it always wanted Starscream to accompany her and she would always focus on him. Within the past six months they have visited about ten times and each one was the same. Except for the last two times where Starscream snuck out and just hung out with herself and Luna.

"Um, Celestia…can I ask you a question?" Twilight asked, though she knew that she could ask anything.

"Of course, you know you can ask me anything." The day Princess said with a smile.

"Right." Twilight responded with a small chuckle "Um, why have you been asking me to come so often? I mean I know I've asked this last time I was here but-"

"Don't fret my student. I have been busy so some studies have been put on hold." She replied but she could tell that this wasn't a satisfactory answer "As you know, the incident six months ago was alarming and has exposed us to creatures from another world. I have been studying with Starscream to learn more about them."

Twilight nodded "I know, Starscream told me. It's just, I don't know, it just doesn't feel like it used to."

Celestia sighed "I'm aware, but I assure you that it is all growing up Twilight. But the spark will return I assure you."

The lavender unicorn nodded to which she returned to her set that was on the opposite side of the only stallion in the group of them. She only sighed as she looked up at the pony sitting opposite from her and seemed to notice that he was in just much thought as she was.

"Our meal has arrived!" Celestia announced. "Please, let us all enjoy."

The meal went on as if were any other meal, which hadn't happened in months. Since these many times Starscream and Twilight visited Canterlot, it's been between either themselves and Luna or just themselves. As strange as it may sound, but it almost felt alien. It's been so long that they had this kind of get together.

And that's what affected Twilight the most. She could recall over the last few months that she wished that her mentor was dinning with them as she did when she was a filly, but now it just felt…forced. It didn't really feel like the old times, it just felt like it was a show.

Like usual, Starscream said nothing, perhaps because he had nothing else to say to Celestia and she was currently doing most of the talking. Twilight and Luna often contributed but it still felt superficial. It didn't feel like a real conversation like they once had with the day Princess. Within half an hour they finished their morning nourishment.

"Excellent like always!" Twilight compliment like usual.

"Indeed. The cooks do work hard." Celestia said proud "Well, I'm sure that your carriage is ready by now."

"It usually is. So Celestia, when will you want us to return?" Twilight asked as she got of the chair put on her saddle.

Celestia smiled "Actually, these random callings have no need to continue. I think all I need to learn about Cybertron and the Transformers has been met."

Just as Starscream got out of his seat and hear that his eyes widened. This was not a good feeling whatsoever for the ex-Decepticon. All they talked about was Unicron and how Cybertron fought him off. He turned his red eyes to the smiling Celestia and glared for a moment before making his way to the exit.

"I'm sorry we couldn't study together like we used to but at least you can focus clearly at home in Ponyville."

"It's okay, I understand there are more important things at stake." The unicorn then went up to her mentor and hugged her once again quickly. "Bye bye, Celestia." The unicorn then went over to Luna and hugged her as well, though this lasted a bit longer and Luna put a wing over and said her good bye as well. "Bye Luna."

"Farewell, Twilight Sparkle." Luna said as the unicorn went for the exit as well.

After she left the dinning room she let out a breath of air. She couldn't really understand what she was feeling. Sure, the relationship between her mentor and herself has been stirred to a certain extent but she figured it wouldn't be so…uncomfortable. She shook it off and started her way down the hallway where she could see Starscream already walking on his own to the carriage.

Twilight ran to meet up beside him "Strange meeting huh? It's good to know this is going to be the last time right?" she said in a weak attempt at humor. The ex-seeker didn't respond. "You've been awfully quiet."

Starscream broke out of his trance "What?" he turned to the unicorn "Oh, right…"

"Is something wrong?" She asked in concern "You look..."

"I don't have a good feeling about this." he said turning to her "Something gives me the feeling that this is more than mere education to Celestia."

"Huh? What are you implying?" Twilight said skeptical to what Starscream was saying.

The stallion stopped for a moment before continuing "This time…it wasn't mere Cybertron history or the Transformers in general…"

"What were they this time?" Twilight asked but this time both of them stopping in the middle of the hallway "Are you aware of Unicron?"

"You mean a Unicorn?"

"No" he stallion said annoyed "Unicron?" he stressed.

"…no…not even in history books can I recall anyone named Unicron. What does that have to do with anything?"

"How does Celestia know of him?"

Twilight remained silent for a moment and the two of them continued on to their carriage "Who's Unicron?"

Starscream remained silent for a moment "A creature you better pray we never have to face." He continued to walk along the path "And you better hope Celestia is not what I'm thinking."

Twilight remained silent for and moment processing everything he just said before following after him.


	2. Indifference

**Chapter 2** Indifference

Both Starscream and Twilight entered the carriage with no further conversation mostly because there were guards around and even Starscream was aware that saying bad things about their ruler was a pretty dumb idea. And while in the past the seeker made it clear that the he was out to take down Megatron, it's safe to say that he gained some experience about his words about his leader and its consequences that came when voicing them.

The unicorn and the pegasus got seated and when the door closed Twilight looked up to Starscream "Okay, again, who's Unicron and what does this have to do anything?"

Starscream sighed and practical just reiterated what he told his now-ruler. "…after she said that she was through with us, it looked it as if-"

"No offense Starscream but don't you think that maybe you're jumping to conclusions." Twilight interrupted with a gentle smirk.

"What!"

"Celestia has been around for thousands of years and peacefully ruled this land." Starscream snorted "She's also been my teacher since I was a filly. She's always been a kind, intelligent, and caring ruler."

The ex-seeker shook his head, turning away, making it clear he wasn't convinced "I don't know Equestia all that well or its government but I'm sure that it is not without corruption."

"That may be true, but Celestia is not one them, I'm sure of it." She assured, though her confidence was clearly not high in her own statement.

"Than how can she possibly know of Unicron? I'm sure even she can't erase that from the history of this planet." The pegasus countered.

"You said it yourself, Unicron has been around the entire universe." Starscream remained silent "Celestia also has access to books and has been alive much longer than any of us. I really think that you're jumping to conclusions."

The silver pegasus looked at her for a moment then just sighed "Perhaps. I keep forgetting that this isn't Cybertron or even Earth. After experiencing it on both the Autobots and the Decepticons sides…I figured-"

"It's okay Star, really, its okay." Twilight offered but she could tell that the ex-transformer was merely just listening, not really processing anything she was saying "Why don't you go home and spend the day with Rainbow Dash? I'm sure she'll be happy knowing we're not going to be constantly going back to Canterlot anymore."

"She'll be on weather patrol by the time we get there."

"Oh, well didn't you say you were working with Doctor Whooves on something?"

Starscream chuckled "Yes, a little piece of work he and I have been working with. Hopefully this won't be a screw up like last time!"

Twilight chuckled at the memory and she couldn't help but laugh at his stubbornness at his refusal to use magic. It definitely was something she'd always remember since Starscream came to Ponyville.

"As long as I stay the same age this time, it will be a step forward."

_-Florida Everglades-_

"Megatron, Space Bridge uplink almost complete." Soundwave said to his leader behind.

"Excellent. With these new bridges finally set up, we'll be able to transport energy to Cybertron in greater quantities and more efficiently." Megatron said with pride.

The Decepticons were currently putting much time into making many space bridges around the United States. Mostly because doing it on a global scale, while probably less districting from the Autobots, would use too many resources, and in the long run, would be have less energy output for Cybertron.

Megatron, Soundwave, Rumble, Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Blitzwing were working on the Space Bridge. This was the last of many space bridges that they created over the last month and a half. It was strategy that seemed full proof since they were easy to make and the power necessary to power it was less than it would for a star ship, and it was faster, it seemed to a win-win situation.

"But don't you think the Autobots will catch on to us?" Rumble said aloud looking up from the console port he was working on.

"It doesn't matter. By the time the Autobots respond to any of the scheduled energy runs, we'll have already sent the required energy to Cybertron. And if these runs go as scheduled, we'll conquer our home planet very soon."

"Does that mean we won the war then?" Skywarp asked stupidly which was answered with a smack in the head "No you dolt"

Megatron merely chuckled "No, but it will be a step in the right direction. We'll only have to worry about the war on Earth and resources will only be the only concern."

_-Ponyville-_

The rest of the ride was simply Twilight and Starscream talking about anything but their previous encounter from Celestia. Now Twilight didn't really blame him for being suspicious like he was. She kind of imagined that he have some kind of held back thoughts about rulers and the like because of his time with the Decepticons.

After they arrived back home, they said their good byes as Starscream made his way to Dr. Whooves place. Ever since the two have met, both have been rather interested or rather Starscream was interested in his talents. He was told him about his work with time and space. Since he had no interest in magic or breaking the spell that has already been cast upon him, he decided that this will be his best bet.

The ex-seeker didn't make it much of a secret that he at times wished to become a transformer again. It wasn't so much he wanted to return back to the Cybertronian war and all that, but he did want precaution. If he was to protect his new home from the Decepticons in the future, than he would need his Cybertronian mode.

Most of the ponies he was friends with were aware of this fact (though why he wanted to change back was up for debate between them). When it came right down to it, he didn't necessarily want to be Cybertronian again as he just wanted to be able to switch from being a pony to transformer. Since his field of expertise in science would not benefit him, and Twilight's solution would be something to do with magic, he decided it was time to outsource a different science.

The stallion walked through the residential area of Ponyville till finding the home that was on the outskirts of the small town. When he approached it, it was fine looking home, simple but was perfect for a doctor who was practically working the entire time. The home was a wooden two story house and had a few things in the front yard. In the front yard, was the grey, blond maned pegasus known as Ditzy Doo or as she has been nicknamed Derpy Hooves due to her lazy eye. But addressing her as either of them didn't seem to bother her. She was the Doctor's wife. And with her playing with a ball was a small filly that looked identical to Derpy but was a unicorn and coat had a slight purple tint by the name of Dinky.

"Starscream!" Derpy addressed with a positive tone, holding the ball for a moment "You've come back!"

"Indeed I have. Where's your husband?" the said getting to the point. It wasn't anything personal, nor did have anything against the grey pegasus, it was just that he wanted this done.

"He should be inside." She said pointing her hoof to the door. "Are you going to be a colt again?"

"Primus, I hope not." Was all he said walking past her to the door as she merely shrugged and went back to playing with her daughter.

Just as he was about to open the door, it opened in front of him revealing the pony he wanted to meet up with in the first place, the brown, blue eyed, Earth pony, Dr. Whooves.

"Ah, Starscream, here to test out my next prototype?" he said grinning.

"To put it bluntly, yes. After last time's little stunt, I could use this thing to work as I need it too!"

The Earth pony was wearing a saddle that had an electronic device in it. "Tell me Starscream, why is it that you want your robot mode back? You made it clear that you liked being a pony shortly before you made this request."

"We went over this last time! It has nothing to do with me wanting to be a transformer or pony! Do you really think that will be the last of Megatron?" Starscream countered though he could tell that he was not getting anywhere with the Earth pony at all.

"No, I know better than to think that someone like Megatron will not be seen again, if not for anything, than for you." Starscream raised a brow "What I'm trying to get at is that I know this isn't just for the safety of Equestria."

Starscream didn't say anything and just let him speak.

"I understand that you were not the same pony you were when you came here but I know that no pony changes that much." Starscream turned away "Despite it all, you want to be like it was before the war. While you enjoy the liberties of being a pony, you enjoyed being a machine as well."

Starscream only blinked but his expression didn't change. It was somewhat true that he will always be part machine and no magic could change that but it was out ranked by being a pony. But it wasn't like he could be a 'transformer' again. Sure if he could return to his former self he'd be a transformer but not a Cybertronian. His life before Equestia was gone, and while he came to terms with this even before the final battle with Megatron, it was still a lingering, longing feeling.

He questioned it in his head, how did he figure all this out. But then again this was the pony that was able to utilize technology to go through time. And while he didn't want anyone exploiting his past, he had to expect that since well, he did come and attack this planet. "Let's just see if it works." He answered with no venom in his tone.

The Earth pony nodded with a gentle smile before using his teeth and pulling out the device. It was a black box that looked similar to a C4 charge or explosive but it had two small LED screens and a few lights on it. "Now then Starscream, I realized that with my pervious invention that I was focusing too much on aging." The ex-seeker rolled his eyes "What I need to focus on was the actual timeline!"

Even being a fellow scientist himself, he had no idea what that meant "What? Focus on the timeline?"

"Yes, obviously not on the time a space of the area, merely focusing on the individual's timeline." He then placed the device on the silver pegasus's back pulled out a second device and placed it on a nearby tree stump. "Unfortunately, that means I have to go by frequency to find the perfect time in your life as well as the proper space to put you to your original Cybertronian form."

"Get on with it." Now just getting annoyed.

"Alright, Ditzy, Dinky," The mare and filly he addressed looked at him "Can you please come behind me, I think it will be safer." The two of them complied and did as asked.

"Alright" he turned a few knobs with his hooves and then finally pressed a button.

There was a bright flash that engulfed the silver pegasus, the ex-seeker could feel himself changing a totally different form. He closed his eyes since it was just so blinding even for himself and just let it take him.

After the light died down the family looked up to see a tall machine…though not the same one they were expecting. It was very thin and sharp. He was mostly grey and didn't look very well designed.

"What in Primus? What kind of universe is this?" Starscream yelled enraged but was louder than he expected since he was now longer.

"No need to yell!" Another voice yelled out. Starscream and the family of ponies looked over to see a bright pink pony with curly hair hop by "Oh is that you Starscream?"

"I…guess in another universe perhaps…"

"Pinkie, if you would." The doctor said motioning his hoof to her to come behind him like his family and she complied hopping over.

"So you are trying to make Starscream a robot again?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Yes, and it seems that the space or universe as Starscream calls it seems to be the Prime problem." The doctor turned the knobs again, changing the frequency, and then pressing it again.

Like before a large flash came and they all covered their eyes from the blinding light. Once the light settled they all looked upon a different form but it still wasn't what they were looking for. This time he was mostly grey and had a magenta frame around his cockpit, also he had a rather large chin that seemed to stand out.

Starscream's optics lowered as he looked down at them with a glare "I guess this is closer…but NOT what I needed!" he growled shaking his clawed hands.

"It seems that in this form Starscream is more Animated." Pinkie Pie said with a smile to which the Doctor rolled his eyes at.

The doctor once again changed the frequency and pressed the button again. After the blinding flash they saw a rather unique version. This one seemed to be detailed with a black cockpit, a back side that seemed to extend with two large dormant cannons. Unlike his previous universal selves this seemed to be redder than silver or white.

"…" Starscream only shook his head at the annoyance this was creating.

"Wow, you look like you're ready to face an Armada of mean badies!" to which Starscream himself glared at to which Pinkie still smiled.

Repeating the process and going through the light once more, there stood the Starscream they remembered. "It's about slagging time!" after a few huffs he looked back to the doctor to which he seemed pleased in himself and his work.

"It's the original Starscream we know and love!" Pinkie yelled out to which was greeted with a hoof to the face from a grey pegasus making the pink mare shut up.

The feeling Starscream was feeling was amazing. It was all coming back, his voice, the sensors, the height, all the things he lost becoming an organic pony. Both had their pros and cons and in many ways, the cons could easily out way the pros of the other but it was still something Starscream missed all the same.

"I must say I am very impressed." The once again seeker said enjoying his original voice though even he preferred his pony voice like many ponies would.

"So how do I return to pony form?" Starscream asked the Doctor.

"Simple actually, the device I placed on you is now in part of your robot mode. It's in your circuitry. Much like when you transform, it should be instinctual, however, I still need to lock in the frequency, so when you need to turn back to your robot mode, we won't have to play this game again."

Starscream nodded, though he could barely make out what he was saying. He remembered that he needed to adjust his audio receptors to pick up small organic life words without them yelling since he was much larger. Once again the Doctor did some work on his small device then flipped a switch and pressed a button to which a green light came on.

The seeker all of a sudden felt a surge through his head. It wasn't so much painful as it was just unexpected. The seeker shook his head and felt as if something just was put inside his head all of a sudden.

"Ah, it must have installed properly. Alright Starscream, I'm sure that within your databanks you will find its function." The Doctor instructed.

"Indeed I have." The seeker smirked as he located it and much like before a flash occurred but in the end it was pony Starscream. The now-pony smirked as he looked at the device that was now on his side by his cutie mark "I am appreciate this Doctor." The stallion than walked over to him "All things considered, I'm sure compensation is in order."

"Actually, that will not be required." The doctor said with his gentle smile.

Starscream was confused. Surely he wanted to be compensated considering all the trouble he went through to make this happen. Even if he was still with the Decepticons he would think that some kind means of exchange was in order, what he did was no small feat. "Why?"

"You've done a great service to us Starscream, protecting our planet and my family, not to mention the incident two weeks ago." The stallion cleared his throat "So look at this as a form of repayment."

Starscream smirked at this "Well, thank you. I would stay and talk but Rainbow Dash should be home by the time I get back."

"Ah, Rainbow Dash, you two together like she says?" Derpy inquired.

Starscream only arched his neck as he maintained his smirk "Well, after my defect and learning more about this planet, we have found some common ground and interests."

"Oh! That reminds me why I'm here!" Pinkie Pie yelled out of the blue "Twilight wanted me to tell you that Rainbow is going to be home a bit late tonight, something to do with clouds or the hail or something."

"Well, at least I know I can take my time. Considering, I'm sure by the time I pass through Ponyville they will want an explanation of several robots flashing around here." Starscream said making a weak joke.

The Doctor chucked "Don't hold back Starscream. Probably need some rest for when Celestia requires your presents again."

"I certainly hope not." The ex-seeker said with his mood changing drastically. "Thanks again Doctor. If you need anything…just ask." And with that the silver pegasus flapped his wings and started his way back home.

"Hmm…Did he seem troubled to you?" Pinkie Pie asked the family beside her.

"Yes, I figured he'd be ecstatic once he got what he wanted." Derpy added also confused.

"This is not our doing I think. I'm sure he's just going through many changes still and it's all coming back after having his robot mode again." The Doctor said assuredly.


	3. Confrontation

**Chapter 3** Confrontation

Celestia was currently looking over various books that were left by her parents. Most of these books were one of a kind and many were not available anywhere. Most of them were from the actual scientist and explorers journals and notes. Most of these were said to be destroyed or missing but only Celestia and her parents herself were aware of the true fate of these books.

Most of them were one of a kind history books that were parts of history that is supposed to be forgotten. Being immortals, only they knew of these books and these particular points of history were they are part of. Luna didn't seem to remember these times and Celestia refused to show her these books…they were hers.

She looked back at a book she's re-read many times, a book by another Alicorn who made travels out of their planet and show many things he found. The page she always looked at was one of a large planet with horns and hole in-between the horns. It was merely a sketch drawing and it had no information pertaining to the identity of the phenomenon but the name constantly rang through her head, as if she knew all her life.

"Unicron…" she said to herself once again shaking her head. With a grim look, she pushed the book to the side and put her hoof to her head. "What's happening to me?" she said to herself.

She was aware that she wasn't being herself and she was also aware that everyone was being suspicious of her recent activity. But she wasn't going to worry about them, if anything, they were her last concern. She wanted know this creature. Even though she kept seeing this creature, she couldn't believe it. But after the confrontation with the Transformers, she had to believe that such a being existed if a race of machines existed.

After confirming it from Starscream and learning more than she could have hoped to learn, she figured that it was time to finally confront it.

It called. The name kept on calling her. She could feel it getting loud and louder and her curiosity taking over. But she also kept feeling her heart and mind conflicting. She groaned and shook her head violently "Once I find Unicron, I will be able put my soul and these…desires… to peace."

With that in mind she made her way out of the private library of books that she kept away from her sister. It was a small room that was magically sealed up, it was right in her room, but to the common eye, it was just another wall.

Just as she sealed it once again, so no one would be aware of its existence, she heard a knock on the door. After the knocking ceased she heard Luna "Tia, my I please come in?"

Celestia smiled "Of Course." She then used her magic to unlock the large door.

Just as she done so Luna walked in and closed the door behind her "Tia, I know you're ready to go to sleep but I ask a few things first?"

The Day Princess maintained her smile as she lay on her bed "Yes, I'm going to assume that it has something to do with this morning."

Luna nodded with concern very clear on her face "Tia, is there something wrong? Ever since the Decepticon attack, you've…remained distant. Even Twilight seems to be very worried about you."

Celestia nodded with a somewhat faded smiled "…I know." She turned away "I will be honest with you sister, I've been going through a rough phase this last year since your return."

Luna looked horrified taking a step back "But…sister, I've not…I mean I did not mean to-"

Celestia shook her head and chuckled "No, it is not your doing Luna. I know that you have done no wrong to me or any since you have resumed your role." Luna sighed in relief though still looked concerned for her sister "But since then I've been feeling…a bit wanting…"

"Wanting? Of what may I ask?"

Celestia stopped as did her smile completely fading. Should she tell her sister the truth? Or would it be best that she kept this entirely to herself? She considered the fact that perhaps sharing it with her sister would be in the best of interest, but she really didn't want to drag her into this. Especially since it's been but a year and a half since her return and she didn't to make her suffer anymore than she already has from Nightmare Moon.

"I've grown tired." She came up quickly "I've wanted a vacation for some time now."

The Night Princess raised a brow. A vacation? "You wish to take time off from duties?"

"Yes" Celestia smiled "After taking over both the rising of the sun and moon for 1000 years, I've been much stressed. Since your return, I've been relieved greatly but because of the return of your duties and works that have to be re-established, it's been stressing me out."

Luna remained skeptical but didn't show it "So you wish for me to take over while you rest for a few weeks? I did recently master how to rise to the sun."

Celestia smiled, she was surprised that Luna was able to raise the sun all on her own, thanks to Celestia teaching her a few weeks before the Decepticons attacked "Would you? I merely ask that you take over my job for a max of two weeks. I need to clear my head."

Luna smiled and nodded once "I think I can, though, don't you think that citizens will find it…suspicious? Minus Ponyville, I'm well aware that my reputation is…" she trialed over looking away, her smile disappearing.

Celestia sighed, understanding her sister's dilemma and got up to comfort her "Do not fret Lulu. I will make a statement tomorrow about you taking over my duties."

The sisters rubbed there necks to each other in closed their eyes but in truth, neither of them were in truth. Celestia wasn't going on vacation, and Luna didn't believe her sister's claims.

_-Florida Everglades-_

"Decepticons in sight." Skyfire said as he flew over in jet form. Most of the Autobots Optimus called for were inside large star ship transformer and they flew through to the location.

Optimus looked at the small computer that was inside and saw what Skyfire was seeing. "Alright, Skyfire, open up the hatch and let us drop. Wait till I give the order before performing an airstrike."

"Got it Optimus." The large white star ship said, confirming what Optimus ordered.

With that Skyfire flew low and slow to a narrow path that was in a forest area and opened the front hatch to allow his comrades to exit. They transformed into their vehicle modes and drove off to the low ground. From there Skyfire closed the hatch and flew back up into the air.

"What's the plan Optimus?" Bubblebee asked his leader as they all drove on down the trail.

"The Decepticons are currently still setting up the space bridge which is less than a mile from where we are. If we can get them to stall by the time we get there. We may get some answers so what Megatron has been up to."

"Do you want me to buy some time?" Skyfire asked.

"That's the plan, if the path is clear, we'll arrive in mere minuets. Start the diversion." Optimus ordered.

"You got it Optimus!" Skyfire then sped up to start up the attack.

_-Ponyville, Rainbow Dash's home-_

Starscream arrived at Rainbow Dash's/his home tiredly, throwing the device that Dr. Whooves made for him to a small table. What a day, first he was told to explain memories he'd rather not remember, he couldn't shake the feeling that Celestia was hiding something, got his Cybertronian mode back, which turned out to be more tiring than expected, and again Celestia constantly being brought back up.

The ex-seeker walked straight to the couch and lied down and put his foreleg over his eyes. He really hoped that choosing to stay on Equestria would much smoother than this. He didn't come into this expecting it to be a walk in the park, but he didn't expect this kind of stress. Aside from his way of life being changed dramatically and having to learn how to live an organic life, he figured that the most challenging thing he would go through was maintaining his relationship with Rainbow Dash.

The silver pegasus unshielded his eyes and just laid back for a moment "Perhaps I am over analyzing this." said to himself "But what if the threat is real." He shook his head. Ever since his transformation he kept on thinking of the worst. First it was the idea of Megatron returning to Equestia and now it was Unicron. In a way, both were farfetched. Taking almost a week to get here is both very far and very energy consuming and Unicron was nothing more than a head. Granted he just disappeared and with no trail to follow but still. He couldn't just repair himself like that…

It was then he heard a door open. Starscream turned to the door to see Rainbow Dash enter into her own home "Starscream? I almost expected you not to be home anymore." The pegasus smiled and went to him giving him a small kiss.

Starscream sat up and Rainbow jumped up next to him and he gave a slight smirked, if anyone was going to get him out of a rut, it was her "If the Mighty Megatron couldn't keep me away, I'm sure nothing will stand against me."

The blue pegasus chuckled as she leaned forward on him "Now usually it's me who gets things started with these moments."

"Hmph, after today, I couldn't ask for much of anything else." He said with his small smirk lowering but still maintained his usual signature look. "But at least, I don't have to worry about Celestia calling Twilight and I anymore."

At this point she was lying on top of him but bother were at eye level "Oh, she's finally done asking you about Cybertron and all that junk?"

"Something like that." He shook his head "Listen Rainbow, I need sometime to let me forget about today."

Rainbow pulled back and just stared at the ex-seeker "Did something happen today?"

"…Rather I think something is going to happen."

"What?"

He shook his head again and got out off the couch "Listen, let's just say I've been worrying all day."

"About Megatron?"

He chuckled at that "I'm always worried about Megatron returning." He then turned away "I'm worried about something more dangerous than him or any of the other Decepticons combined."

Rainbow sat back up on the couch "So, what is it."

Starscream groaned, he really was getting tired of retelling the story and replaying it in his mind but took a breath and once again explained who Unicron was and his final encounter with the day Princess. If he was willing to tell Twilight, than he was obligated to tell Rainbow Dash as well. After he told her his story she remained silent though she had a similar sympathetic look Twilight gave him.

"Um, yeah, seriously Starscream, I think you're thinking way too hard about this." Rainbow said chuckling.

"I'm almost asking for that…" he said to himself though Rainbow could still hear him.

"Look Screamer, I think you need to forget about everything at Canterlot okay. You're not Second-in-Command or any of that anymore, you're with us." She said walking up to him and putting a hoof over him "You know what you need?"

"I'm up for suggestions…" looking at her, trying to get out of his current state of mind.

"Let's go out. The night's just starting and I think you could something more refreshing than a night at home." Rainbow suggested.

Starscream smirked, as he looked at her "For once I have to agree, besides considering how many dates I had to cancel thanks to Celestia, I think I am now forced to give you one." Starscream wasn't one for dates really, but focusing on that seemed more appealing than Celestia at this point, especially since it seems everyone thinks he's crazy.

Rainbow all of a sudden came forward and extreme close to the ex-seeker's face "You got that right. We've been together six months and we had what, two so far, you bet you owe me!" and with that she pushed the seeker gently away to which he merely smirked at. She then started off and looked at the small table in the room and saw the device.

"Hey, what's this?" Rainbow Dash asked the ex-seeker.

Starscream smirked and walked up beside the blue pegasus "Well, my dear, I'll show you tonight, this mere device can't be explained but must be shown. Now mare, let us vacate the premises of your home. We require a night out."

"You need to work on your lines Screamer." Rainbow smiled "But I think I'll get used to them."

_-Florida Everglades-_

"Megatron, space bridge uplink complete." Soundwave said turning away from the console on the large ring and looked to his leader.

"Excellent. Skywarp, Thundercracker, guard the space bridge for 300 thousand astro seconds then report back to Headquarters." Megatron ordered. "We need to be sure that our activities are unknown by the Autobots."

The two seekers nodded and did as order as they got in position by the entrance of the large ring space bridge. "Decepticons, return to headquarters for-" Megatron was interrupted by a twin blast of energy coming from the air. The Decepticons looked up to see the larger white and red star ship transformer.

"Why leave the party so soon Megatron!" the ship asked tauntingly while firing again flying over them.

"Skyfire! The Autobots are on to us! Decepticons, destroy him!" Megatron yelled jumping into the air and transforming into gun form which was quickly in Soundwave's hand.

The communications officer wasted no time firing the pistol at the larger transformer as well as the other Decepticons offering additional support. The star ship attempted to dodged the laser fire and while his armor was able to resist their attacks, Megatron's blast, especially in gun form was no easy feat.

It was a direct hit into one of back engines from Megatron that blew off his back engine and lost control. He transformed back into robot mode and crashed into the center of the space bridge.

Megatron laughed as he transformed back into robot mode "A lone Autobot defeating me? I don't think so. Decepticons get-"

"Think again Megatron!"

All of them turned toward the forest to see Optimus Prime and all of the other Autobots run in and open fire. "Scatter!" Megatron ordered as he returns fire along side his men.

In just a few moments, it became a rain of laser fire from both sides. Neither side had much of an advantage, and neither seemed to be winning either.

"Take this Decepti-creep!" Wheeljack yelled firing his shoulder rocket at Thundercracker. The blue jet reacted quickly however, he jumped to the side, avoiding the missile and continued to fire. The missile instead hit a control panel that was on the space bridge.

All of a sudden, a power surge went through the controls and caused it to jump start. The hole opened up in the air as well as the rays of the twirling energies from the ring hitting the wrap hole and causing suction into it.

"Uh, need to work on that." Skyfire said waking up. He then looked up and noticed the Space bridge had started up. Before he could even react the suction got a hold of him and flew him into the warp hole the space bridge had opened up.

"No!" Optimus shouted "Skyfire!"


	4. Rekindle

**Chapter 4** Rekindle

It was now night and Luna just put up the moon, on the balcony that leads to her room. After fulfilling her duties, she made her way back inside and walked to her bed and sighed heavily as she laid down on it. Technically, she started her rule and therefore she was taking charge and was to rule at her own thrown or where needed but this particular night didn't seem to have many objectives however, mostly listening to courts and watching over the country. Not to say they both didn't have their stresses but it was a simply easier night compared to others.

Luna sat in her bed very concerned about her sister and all the other recent happenings. She remembered when all she had to worry about was getting her reputation back on track. But now she was in great frustration, first Discord, to which she had no ability to aid anyone, then the Decepticon attack, and now her sister's current change in attitude.

She didn't believe her sister in the slightest, if it was simply a vacation, she could easily accomplish that by taking one. Though a ruler, next to her sister, and therefore had absolute authority, she could easily take a vacation when needed. Though Luna was sure that time has changed that as well, it seemed that a thousand years before a vacation is allowed seemed a bit farfetched.

The Night Princess sighed as she used her magic to grab a small toy that was near her bed and put it in front of her. It was just a small doll of her sister. Her sister had one of Luna herself, it was a small gift when they were both fillies from their now deceased relatives. Luna had to make sad smile at look of the small toy.

It brought out so many memories. She remembered when she and her sister when they were fillies would play with these dolls together often using them as a way to tease each other by mimicking each other since they had each other's. She smiled as she used her magic to make the toy Celestia doll stand up with a posing mocking tone. It was how she teased her both for humor and jealously.

Even as children Celestia was the favorite and the fact that she would be the one to control the sun always gave her more delight, no matter how hard she worked to make her night. She sighed at the memory and current facts, she came to terms to this after Nightmare Moon but it didn't mean that it was something she had to like. It's not like she hated the day or thought that ponies should sleep during the day, but…she shook her head, it was just something she got used to. It was her duty of the night, and in time she started to see that many did enjoy her night and learned of the many stargazers.

She sighed but put up a small smile "How I thank you Equestria…even if you don't forgive me…"

Eventually, she put the small toy to the side and left her room to finally begin her duties as Princess of the Night. She walked down the hallway, avoiding the gazes from the night guards. It pained her to know that her own people still didn't trust her but she never blamed them.

A few moments later she made it to the night court, with many of the delegates and many others ready to talk hours on end. If there was one thing she and her sister hated about being rulers, it was this.

_-Empty Fields-_

Both Starscream and Rainbow Dash just started their date but started surprisingly on the low ground, deciding to take it easy and slow. Neither of them were a fan of this but neither of them were arrogant either, much like when they begun their relationship, they felt that the best way to address it was slowly. Not to mention, technically Starscream was still, after six months, was trying to gain some ponies favor.

The two pegasi eventually landed when they made it on the outskirts of Ponyville but it was still a few hundred yards away. There really was a lot for them to get updated on. Aside from missing many dates they had planned, they barely had any time to just hang out together period. In fact there were gaps in-between Celestia's random callings where the two never even saw each other.

"So, since these random callings from Celestia are finally over with, you think you can get back onto Weather patrol?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Perhaps, I do need to obtain this planet's currency somehow." He answered. Starscream was part of Weather patrol for a brief time when he first started his life on this planet, but since the calls from Celestia were both random and would last a single night to a full week, there was no way he could do both.

"You got that right! Every since these callings I've been supporting for two!" she said in pretend anger.

"I haven't even been there." Starscream said in a mocking tone "And considering how much time it's cost me away from home, I think Celestia owns me a few bits."

"Didn't Celestia pay for the trip and everything else?" she questioned with a chuckle.

"Yes…just an idle statement for amusement." He said confirming it was a joke.

"Alright enough about that, what about that device?" Rainbow questioned looking at the small device that was next to Starscream's cutie mark.

Starscream was more than happy to change the subject but the little device was something he planned on showing her at the end of the date. But despite their being many missing holes in their six months of being together, he knew that she would be complaining the whole time. He was all for teasing every now and again, but he thought perhaps now would be best, after all, showing her inside Ponyville wouldn't be a good idea or have any possible advantage.

Starscream gave his signature grin "Fair enough my dear Rainbow Dash" he then took to the skies going a few yards away. "Behold, a flash from the past, a day I'm sure you treasure and hate." Rainbow only smirked as she looked up, expecting anything.

Starscream then looked at the device and then…stopped. The Doctor didn't even tell him how to use it in Pony form. He growled annoyed merely eyeing the device.

"I'm waiting."

"For Prime's sake…" he said under his breath before pressing a button the device, hoping for the best. All of a sudden the surge through his body came "Perfect!" he said proudly as the flash came and could feel his body changing.

Rainbow covered her eyes from the blinding flash before head a loud bump to the ground. She unshielded her eyes to look at him only for them to go wide and take a step back and fall on her back, tripping over her own tail "What? Is that-"

"Yes!" A crackling voice said proudly. It was how they first saw each other. The large Cybertronian she first saw in a distance all those months ago. "Surely you recognize me."

Rainbow shook her head and then flew up to the Cybertronian's face "How could I forget? But that's what you were talking about in this device, you can be a robot again?"

"A Cybertronian." He corrected, though using the term 'robot' and 'machine' also, it wasn't something he particularly liked being called "Yes" he stated to walk the opposite direction they were going "As you are aware, I've been concerned about Megatron and the other Decepticons since we last came here."

"Don't remind me." Rainbow said rolling her eyes as she followed the seeker at head level were he walked.

"So, with the help of Dr. Whooves, he invented a device that takes my form from another part of my life. Now I can go back to my Cybertronian mode any time when needed."

Rainbow only smirked "Really, you're that concerned?"

"Disregard it all you want. But I assure you Megatron will return, he may take a hiatus, but he will be back."

"I'm not saying he won't but I think you're taking this way too seriously. Jus-" she was going to mention Celestia and Unicron again but bit her tongue. "But seriously, you're just like Twilight sometimes, thinking way too hard about this."

Starscream stopped and looked away "Maybe…maybe I am thinking too hard about these things."

She gave comforting smile "It's all good. I mean from what you told me about the Decepticons, the war, and all that, I can only imagine how I would've came out."

Starscream chuckled and smirked "You've probably came out on top better than I did."

Rainbow chuckled and flew to the other side of the red seeker "Yeah, that's an easy accomplishment though. I challenge."

Now the seeker smirked "Oh really? Does the great Rainbow Dash think she's that much better?"

"I KNOW I'm that much better!" Rainbow crossed her forelegs looking in the seeker's optics.

"That theory requires proof."

"Facts are not theories Screamer."

Starscream smirked, this sounded painfully familiar but he was enjoying this nonetheless "I'm sure a completion then is in order."

"You may not know any pick up lines Screamer, but you do know how to set up a date at least." Rainbow her look turned to the side of them "What's the racing ground?"

"Now mare, a simple competition of speed is but a small factor. In order for-"

Just then a loud boom was heard, as well as a blight light coming from a distance from where they were in the field. Both of them went into awe seeing the shine from such a distance.

"What was that?" Rainbow asked.

"I'm not sure. Let's check it out." With that the seeker jumped into the air and transformed to his F-15 mode and flew over to the desired site. The seeker smirked inwardly, he had to admit, he missed being able to transform.

Rainbow smirked and flew fast to keep up with the jet "Be happy this isn't a race."

_-Elsewhere-_

Skyfire awoke shaking his head and holding it for a moment. He groaned as he forced himself to get up from where he was lying down. "I hope I don't have to go through that again…"

The large shuttle transformer tried to stand only to be reminded of the wound that Megatron gave him before his little trip through the space bridge. He slumped over a bit, his back thrusters was pretty damaged and very painful.

All of a sudden he heard a jet engine coming close, as he looked up he saw the jet change form in front of and next to a small flying creature next to him. His eyes widen when he saw who it was. "… It can't be…"

The jet looked confused as well as took a step back as he the larger bot looked at the smaller one "Skyfire? Is that you?"

"Starscream…" he said before glaring at him.

Rainbow Dash looked at the new bot and then back to Starscream "You know this guy?"

"Something like that..." Starscream answered not liking this development whatsoever.

The larger transformer stood up and put his guard up, keep his blaster ready and pointing it at "Starscream, what's going on here?"

"Whoa! Calm down!" Rainbow yelled alarmed but Starscream didn't seem to be surprised, though he did have his guard up.

"No need for hostilities old friend." He began "Surly we can look at this like as such."

Skyfire continued to glare at the Decepticon "We're not friends anymore Starscream. Things are different now, you've changed!"

Rainbow looked at Starscream who merely turned the other way "That's true Skyfire but it wasn't entirely by will, besides, I'm not part of that anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I haven't been around the last half of a steller cycle!" Starscream argued now getting angry "There's much you and the Autobots don't know." With that he turned away from his former companion.

The shuttle took a deep breath and lowered his weapon "Okay Starscream, where are we?"

Starscream chuckled turning back to him "Welcome to Equestria."

"Equestria?" The shuttle questioned "Where's that, and what are you doing here?"

Starscream snorted "It's a country on a planet a few orbital cycles away from Earth and Cybertron. As for why I'm here, it's my way of getting out of Megatron's hands."

"Okay, hold up, who is this guy!" Rainbow Dash interrupted both of them and flew between them.

"Oh yes introductions, Rainbow Dash, meet Skyfire, my former explorer and scientist companion. Skyfire meet my…" he struggled to think of a term.

"Marefriend." Rainbow filled in. She then turned to Skyfire, flying up to his head level since he was a bit taller than Starscream was "So what are you doing here. You're here with Megatron?"

"Oh no no no, quite the opposite." Skyfire assured.

"He's telling the truth, he's an Autobot." Starscream confirmed.

"An Autobot?" Rainbow asked "I remember you telling Twilight about them."

"You have told you about the Cybertronian war?" Skyfire asked to which Rainbow Dash nodded turning back Starscream.

Starscream merely shook his head turning away from both of them "As if I didn't have enough to worry about."

"So what do we do now?" Rainbow asked. "We're going to have to tell everyone sometime."

"No better time than the present…" The seeker groaned looking at the new arrival of an old 'friend' and the pegasus he cared for. This date was being more stressful for him, and it was for all the wrong reasons. "Go get them and tell them to come here."

"What? Why do it that way?" Rainbow questioned.

"We can't just fly into Ponyville and expect them to remain calm. I'm willing to bet they would fear me as well. It's best you bring them here."

"Alright." Rainbow said sighing in disappointment and worry "But you're taking the heat for this for waking them!" and with that she flew off.

Starscream also frowned seeing his marefriend flying away disappointed. He really wished that things would just fall into place. He was surprised Rainbow didn't just give up on him. After all, ever since they officially began their relationship, it's never really been steady. Granted it wasn't really either one's fault, but Starscream just couldn't have time with the mare. If anything, he's spent more time with Twilight more than any other pony.

"I never thought I'd see you like this anymore." Skyfire said behind him. He knew Starscream like the back of his servo, even after he awoke in the ice. He knew he wasn't sparkless but he figured that part changed about him.

The red seeker merely turned away from the rainbow streak "Come on Skyfire, we have a lot to discuss."


	5. Catching up and Connection

**Chapter 5** Catching up and Connection

The Decepticons were currently flying away from the scene, making their retreat back to their underwater base. None of them acquired any serious damage but staying and fighting them off wouldn't benefit them at this moment, aside from losing this particular space bridge, they still had plenty of them and was merely a small loss.

"Megatron to Shockwave…Megatron calling Shockwave." The Decepticon leader called on their long distance comlink radio.

"Shockwave awaiting orders." He answered.

"Shockwave, the space bridge has been used by the Autobot Skyfire." Megatron paused "Is he over there on Cybertron?"

"No."

"What? What do you mean he's not on Cybertron?"

There was a pause again from Shockwave "I've stayed in the command center all this time; I've had no readings of use of any of the space bridges you've uplinked."

"That's not possible!"

"He couldn't have traveled to Cybertron. This end of the space bridge is not activated." The assigned guardian of Cybertron explained.

"And without that end being open, the bridge couldn't be used to transport to Cybertron." The leader concluded.

"So…" Rumble butted in "Did he just transport half way across Earth and Cybertron?"

"If he did go through it all he would have been blasted into oblivion." Megatron answered "If that's case then that is one less Autobot to worry about. But we must be certain" he turned back to his radio "Shockwave, you informed me that these were in fact, a new model of the previous Space Bridge."

"That is correct." Shockwave confirmed.

"What made these more sophisticated than the previous model?"

"These were more flexible. Instead of being limited to the two way trip being between the bridge starting on Earth and Cybertron, it will be able to transport from any of the bridges regardless of location."

"So they will be able to transport from Space Bridge on Earth to another on Earth."

"That is correct, however, that is not possible in this particular scenario." Shockwave continued.

"How can that be?"

"All Space Bridges you set up have only been uplinked to the station here and on Cybertron and none of the others."

Megatron thought for a moment "Other than flying off into oblivion, is there any possible fate for the Autobot?"

Shockwave paused for a moment as if thinking himself. He wasn't sure if what he was about to offer was accurate. Usually he was at least 90% sure that what he was offer was entirely accurate. But at the same time he didn't want Megatron to think that an Autobot was terminated, but still see him functioning in the near future.

"Shockwave?" Megatron uttered

"I…have a hypothesis…"

_-Equestria, Empty Fields near Ponyville-_

"So how did you get here anyway?"

Both Starscream and Skyfire were sitting next to each other, close to where Skyfire just spawned from. They were in sight of Ponyville and Rainbow Dash's home was still in sight as well. It was just a simple vegetate area.

"It was the Space Bridge. I'm not sure what happened." Skyfire explained to see Starscream not taking that as a satisfactory response. Skyfire continued "We found out the Megatron was building more Space Bridges around American sector on Earth. When he found, out we confronted him."

"And I'm going to assume that didn't go well?" Starscream added out of nowhere.

Skyfire sighed and showed and rubbed his back where his thrusters were. Starscream caught the hint and looked at his back to see wound. It was a nasty hole, with dry leaking fluids and exposed circuitry. He didn't need to be told that was from Megatron, but he could also tell that it was just clipped shot from the side and was out maximum effective range, so it wasn't fetal, but it would make flying an impossibility till it was repaired.

"Megatron shot me down, and I crashed into the space bridge. After that I blacked out and…here I am."

Starscream turned away smirking slightly "And for some reason, you were transported her to Equestria instead of Cybertron?"

The shuttle didn't know how to address what Starscream was implying so he just nodded "Yes, actually."

"Right." The red seeker put his arm up on his knee and put his hand on his face plate "At first all I had to worry about was Megatron, then Unicron, and now the Autobots are added to that list just continue putting salt into the wound!" he paused "As the ponies say."

Skyfire could tell he was stressed. He remembered all the times exploring and performing scientific experiments with and how stressed out he got on those, so he knew that this wasn't an act by any means. "How exactly did you get here Starscream?"

The seeker turned his optics to the shuttle for a moment then looked back to the ground "Isn't obvious, surely you Autobots must've learned that we left the planet to search for another one."

"Well…yes" the shuttle answered "But how exactly did you end up on this planet and why did you choose to remain here?"

The seeker wanted to remain silent but much like Skyfire knew him, he knew much about Skyfire, so this would be a pointless strategy "It's a long story."

The Autobot had a light chuckle "I don't see there being much of a time limit. I'm sure you have a megacycle or two to spare."

'And I shouldn't!' he yelled in his head. Tonight was supposed to be night with Rainbow Dash and hopefully continue where their postpone relationship left off, and now it turned into a meeting with a long lost 'friend'. Another part of his life he was hoping he didn't have to dwell on ever again, a part of his life he hoped he could just leave behind like his time with the Decepticons.

The seeker left out an angered sigh "Why do you care?"

"I'm curious" he answered casually to which Starscream looked toward him his hand not leaving his faceplate "After all, many of us thought you were terminated or perhaps something worse, it's not common to see a Second-in-Command of any faction just disappear for half a steller cycle."

"I figured that would be more a good thing to you Autobots than a troubling one."

Skyfire would say something to that but he knew that he wouldn't be able to change Starscream's views on war or the Autobots in general.

"Well I suppose I do have time now don't I!" Making it clear he was not happy with anything going on now "Where should I start…"

Starscream went in good detail explaining what happened to him when first coming to the pony dominated country of the planet. He told him about his doubts, being turned into a pony, defecting to the Decepticons, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack, and his final fight with Megatron. He left a few details out like his relationship with Rainbow Dash as well current events, including his ability to change to pony form at will, and simply leaving it at, 'repaired'.

"What did you do after that?" Skyfire asked, curious about what happened after he chose to stay here.

"I made a simple living here." He answered lamely, not wanting to talk about it any further.

Skyfire was skeptical "You made a simple living as a Cybertronian with a bunch of smaller organics?"

The red seeker remained silent for a moment. He had to admit it was hard to buy, seeing a 20 foot tall machine living with a bunch of ponies being simple. "I found a way."

The shuttle didn't believe it but went with it anyway "Who was that smaller Organic with you? I never figured you to be friendly with organics after being with the Decepticons so long."

"I've never been against organics. You saw me occasionally interact with the humans and not harm them." He pointed out though Skyfire didn't seem to have any kind of reaction to what he said. Starscream sighed "Her name is Rainbow Dash…a friend of mine."

"What's a marefriend?"

Starscream glared at him, he hoped he forgot Rainbow addressed herself as such "It's the same thing as a bond with a femme." He turned away expecting any reaction from his former partner.

"Really!" Skyfire said surprised "And she's your-"

"Yes!" Starscream growled getting up and taking a few steps away from him "Yes! I started relationship here with Rainbow Dash! It was one of the reasons why I decided to stay here!"

"No need to be-"

"Shut up! It's bad enough I have so much to worry about Megatron returning and everything else and now I have to rekindle a severed bond made from this accursed war!" Skyfire was about to say something but was interrupted "I left the war in hopes that I would never have seen any other Cybertronians in my existence. I knew Megatron would return eventually but I was prepared for that." Now he was just rambling but caught himself and sighed as sat back down but now completely facing his former friend "Skyfire, I saw this planet as a means of escape."

Skyfire blinked his optic covers "Escape? Escape from the war?"

"From Megatron…and the Decepticons in general." He turned away "I saw this as an opportunity to finally leave this endless war and move on being…" he looked back up though he didn't look right at him "with friends…after you were lost…I had no one, all I had was my position with the Decepticons…"

Skyfire stayed silent, he was truly being updated on all the things he missed on his old friend.

"…I changed. Since I had no one to care for and vise versa, all I wanted was power. I wanted to be leader, at any expense. And the war only fueled it. After leaving the planet and the war for the time with the Decepticons…I started to realize that I was never truly happy, and after staying with the organics on this planet, and realizing I was happier here, I finally decided it was time for me to finally do what I desired for millions of steller cycles…escape…"

Skyfire remained quiet and just searched his old friend. He already knew he changed but this was something he expected to have died after he decided to go with the Autobots instead of the Decepticons like he awoke from beneath the ice as.

"And you found something else here as well." Skyfire added with a small smile.

"Yes…" Starscream said looking at him now "But enough about that." Changing the subject and standing up "We have to get you repaired so you can go back to Earth."

"Huh?" Skyfire himself standing up "Send me back?"

"Yes. You said so yourself that we're not friends anymore and this visit doesn't change anything. I may not treat you as a hostel like I did when I was with the Decepticons but I'm sure you're well aware that friendships are hard to repair." Starscream kept a neutral expression.

Skyfire stood up as well though his expression was a little saddened "But…why did you tell me all this?"

The seeker paused for a moment and turned away "I guess…no matter what happens, there will always be a trust between us."

_-Canterlot Castle-_

Luna took a deep breath as she flew to the top of the castle to start her night watch as she always had. It definitely felt good to stretch out her wings and let the cool night air flow through her feathers and mane, especially after a long boring meeting. It was one thing her sister and herself were different on. Luna loved flying on her own and only used an escort to show authority when needed. Otherwise, she enjoyed flying, using her own two wings. Not to say that Celestia didn't, but it was mostly for emergencies and when it was warranted, otherwise, she usually stuck with some kind of personal escort. It wasn't a bad thing; it was just a preference between the two.

In a way, it was a good feeling to finally be able to do this freely, considering all the current happenings, it was a slight stress reliever and preoccupying her mind with anything seemed to be more beneficial than not.

She flew to small top of the tower of the castle where a telescope was. It was strange to say the least. She always felt that this was a bit primitive and at the same time inefficient. Granted, there really wasn't all that much they do other than just fly around themselves around the country but that took too much time and energy.

Looking at the device made her think of a conversation Starscream and herself had once. Essentially, it was Starscream once again berating them for their lack of technology. He always went on about radars, video motion cameras, and all sorts of other things she was not familiar with. One thing Starscream never quite understood or even accepted was magic. He always turned a blind eye toward it and always tried to find an alternative that didn't involve it. She was told about his attempts to return to his Cybertronian form but refused any solution that involved magic, though he seemed to come to terms with his pony form, which was a result from magic.

She chuckled as she looked through telescope looking for anything of interest really. Equestria hadn't been in much trouble lately, at least internationally. If there was one thing Equestria was pretty good at, it was keeping foreign issues at peace. The entire 1000 years she was absent, there were no wars.

She continued to look through her device when all of a sudden she noticed a light coming from a very far distance; it was a little beyond Ponyville but not as far as Cloudsdale. She didn't know what it was but she was going to find out.

"Captain!" Luna called out as she jumped from the tower and landed in front of the Royal Guard. It was a white pegasus pony that served as the overnight Captain of the guard but was equal rank to Shining Armor. "I'm leaving to investigate a strange pheromone that has accorded close to Ponyville."

"Do you not want us to come with you?" The guard questioned.

"No, I'll investigate it myself. Make sure all important messages are given to me when I return."

"Yes Princess."

And with the Night Princess jumped into the air by herself and flew to her desired location, hoping it wasn't anything too serious.

_-Earth, Florida Everglades-_

"If I'm reading this correctly, this bridge leads to no end." Wheeljack said looking at a small computer hooked up to the destroyed console of the Space Bridge.

"What!" Bumblebee shouted "But, if that's the case, wouldn't that mean he's…"

"Not necessarily. As along as it hit an atmosphere from another planet, he should be okay." Wheeljack explained still reading from the small computer.

It was then that Optimus Prime walked up to him "And the possibility of that happening?" he asked hopefully.

"Actually, the probability of that happening is higher than if not." The inventor said "One thing the Decepticons did do right when designing these things is that there was a fail safe put in. The Space Bridge can't be activated unless there was an active way for the bridge. Even jump starting it would only make the bridge deactivate itself."

"So the Decepticons did something smart for once." Prowl said to no one unparticular.

"So it seems." Optimus said. "We have to make sure Skyfire is okay. He's badly damaged and if the worst case scenario he may not be able to fly."

"Are you saying we should go after him?" Bumblebee asked confused.

"Is that even possible?" Prowl asked.

"Actually, we may be able to make it work again, but it's a one way trip. If we go, we're not coming back the same way." Wheeljack explained looking to his leader.

Optimus sighed and turned to the Space Bridge "Are you sure you can get it to work?"

"Not a problem. But don't you think that this is a little risky?"

"We're not abandoning Skyfire." He then turned to Wheeljack "Wheeljack, stay here and monitor the space bridge. Prowl, Bumblebee, Ironhide, you're coming with me through the Space Bridge."

"You got it, Optimus!"


	6. Short Notice

**Chapter 6** Short Notice

'Come to Unicron…Unicron…' Celestia's mind raged with the message. A distorting voice constantly ringing through her head as she attempted to sleep. She twists and turned forcing her eyes shut trying her best to block out the voice.

"What do you want from me…" Celestia said to…herself. She knew she wasn't going crazy. There was nothing to spark it really. Maybe during Luna's absents, but since her return ruling the country has been far easier. But what was talking to her.

"So you're not ignoring me anymore?" the voice suddenly said catching her off guard.

She awoke from her bed shocked from the sudden change voice change. She took a breath using a hoof to remove sweat. "Who are you?"

"You're talking to yourself."

She made shook her head "I am not crazy. I know that you are not me."

"You are partially correct. Call me a messenger. However, I'm not the one fueling your…desires."

"What are you talking about?" She didn't want to admit they she was feeling deep desires being exposed.

"Don't lie to yourself. You remember the days when you were in complete control"

"Stop it!"

"You enjoyed it. You dictated when it was day or night. Weather it would be-"

"Silence!" Celestia growled "You are not going to change me! I rule Equestria with my sister! I don't do this alone, our parents made it so we would rule it together!"

"But deep inside, you that is not what you want is it? You feel the power…bloodlust" the voice continued "Deep inside, you-"

"Enough! You are merely a figment-"

"I am not imagination!" She voice echoed loudly to the point it were it physically hurt. She grabbed her hears with her hoofs "Come to Unicron…"

"I'm going to tomorrow…" she answered, hoping it would make the voice to go away.

"Go now!" The voice screamed painfully again.

"But…Equestria…my sister." She pleaded.

"No time for that. Once you get to Unicron, Equestria and all the planet will be safe…"

Celestia stopped for a moment. All of her country would be safe? The simple idea of having the entire planet at her control, her world at her watch, ensuring its safety. If what she heard and researched of said power of this Unicron, the fact that others may be immune to magic will become irrelevant, the power that such a being could have would perhaps even over power Discord.

"Fine…" Celestia said with a half smile. "Just let me inform one of my guards to tell everyone of my early absents."

She heard no reply. She waited for a moment for the voice to speak but nothing came. She took this as a 'yes'. She then got out of bed and exited her room. When she came out, she saw a patrolling Lieutenant at her room.

"Princess!" The armored black earth pony said standing at attention.

"Lieutenant! Where is my sister?" She asked.

"Not here Princess. The Captain informed that she vacated the town to investigate something she saw from a distance. A light from Ponyville or Cloudsdale."

'Perfect!' the voice said gently enough to not startle Celestia.

"Just like her. Doing things herself since she resumed her duties" she said to herself "Inform her that I have left to investigate something myself, but I will be gone for some time. Till I return, my sister is in charge of both Day and Night."

The guard nodded but was clearly not happy with the order. The day Princess sighed internally, what Luna said was true, aside from Ponyville, she still hasn't regained the trust of her people.

"Resume your patrol, then inform your Captain this order. I will be leaving momentarily." Celestia said as the Lieutenant saluted.

"Yes your highness." And with the officer continued his duties as he did before.

'You done?' the voice said suddenly, though surprisingly gentle.

"As long as Equestria is not left unattended or ill-informed, I am satisfied…" she whispered to herself as she started her way to leave her castle.

'Fair enough. Now I'll lead you to Unicron. And soon the desires deep in your heart will be…met.'

Celestia did her best to ignore that statement as she jumped into the air flying out of Equestria and far into the stars.

_-Empty Fields near Ponyville-_

"The damage isn't too serious." Starscream explained as he looked at his old friend's damaged jet engine on his back "But actually using it won't be possible."

Skyfire sighed "Can it be repaired quickly?" Skyfire's tone expressed his feelings toward the whole situation. First he's damaged by Megatron, then he's transported to a planet he wasn't familiar with and now he's met up with a former friend. In a way he was glad to see that he was no longer blowing him away without even thinking and was still functioning, but didn't seem to want to rekindle their old friendship they shared eons ago.

"Not likely. The residence of this planet is not very technologically advanced." The seeker explained "While the damage is minor and repairs are not too difficult, getting all the parts will take time."

"Well what about the residence of this planet's abilities you mentioned? Magic?"

Starscream glared slightly, though not facing Skyfire, he could feel him doing so "No. Your damages are minor and will not require their means of their…magic."

"Hmph, nice to see that hasn't changed." Skyfire chuckled lightly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I remember back when we were scientists. Every time the mere mention of magic" Starscream cringed "you'd always either spend most of the time trying to decipher it or trying to prove that it was something other than it and in the process I had to get more observations that you should've been able to get."

The seeker snorted "Don't start this up again. I may have not been able to figure out the properties of magic but I will in the future." He said standing up and walking away from his old friend and went in front of him "I'm constantly exposed to it after all."

The shuttle chuckled again, he was seemingly more and more like the Starscream he knew eons ago "And you're going to neglect it now as well, even for something this simple?"

"Yes!" The seeker groaned "Besides it more than likely won't work."

"What do you mean? Does this-"

"Before you say does this have anything to do with my prejudice toward magic that is not true." Starscream interrupted "Cybertronians…for the most part, are immune to their magic."

"Except you?" Skyfire asked smirking at the irony of this revelation.

"Yes…Primus thought it would humors for me to be affected by magic and no one else on Cybertron."

"Hmm…where is that organic anyway?" Skyfire said, changing the subject standing up.

"That's a good point. It shouldn't take this long." The seeker pointed out "But then again I'm sure more than one of them is a difficult impasse to awake at this hour."

Just as he made that statement a bright blinding light came nearby blinding both flyers temporarily. Skyfire was the first to unshielded his optics and saw four beings land straight from the light as the bright hole in the sky closed up. The shuttle blinked a few times before finally seeing them clearly.

"Optimus?" Skyfire asked as his optics finally cleared up.

"Decepticon!" A southern like voice called out.

Starscream looked up to the four figures and panicked as two of them raised their blasters ready. Before the seeker could let a word out, the two of them opened fire.

"I knew Starscream was far from dead." Prowl yelled out. Starscream finally was able to identify them.

The Seeker take a few steps back trying to avoid their blast as well as Skyfire who was nearby. "You insolent Autobots! Hold your fire! I not going to-" The seeker yelled trying his hardest to fire back as he did for years now.

"Ironhide, Prowl! Hold your fire!" Skyfire yelled out also trying to defend the ex-Decepticon.

"Autobots, hold your-" Optimus was interrupted by beam of energy blast nearby, making him take a step back. The Autobot leader looked to the origin of the beam to see the dark blue Alicorn flaring her wings.

"What kind of weird planet is this?" Bumblebee asked a bit amazed.

"Invaders! We have made it clear that you are not welcome here!" The dark Alicorn yelled in her Royal Canterlot voice "Leave Equestria or physical force will be implemented!"

"Made clear? What's she talking about?" Ironhide asked turning to Prowl who also had a confused expression both of them keeping their weapons aimed at her.

"Confusing us with the Decepticons maybe?" Bumblebee wondered allowed.

Optimus threw his ion blaster to ground and had his hands up "Please, we are not here to fight. We are only here to find our friend."

The dark blue Alicorn lowered herself to the ground a distance away from them, she was in-between the Autobots and the flyers that arrived earlier. At this point, the two Autobot troopers lowered their weapons. In that instance the blue Alicorn's horn glowed and in an instant she to the size of the Cybertronians. This action startled the Autobots but Optimus and Bumblebee didn't act hostel but both Ironhide and Prowl kept their guard up.

"You and the others do not look familiar. Introduce yourself." She demanded from them.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." Optimus introduced "And these are my men, Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Prowl."

"And I am Princess Luna, Co-ruler of Equestria." Luna nodded then turned to Skyfire and Starscream "And you two?"

"You know who I am." The seeker pointed out thought her expression showed that she didn't have any idea who he was. The seeker groaned remembering that Luna never actually saw him in his Cybertronain form "It's me, Starscream!"

Luna raised a brow "Starscream? You have returned to your Cybertronain form?"

The seeker groaned again. He really didn't want to show his ability to change from his Cybertronian form and to pony form. It was a weakness that could easily be exploited by the Autobots. He saw them just as much of a threat as he did the Decepticons, though he disliked this revelation, he really couldn't blame them for being that way. But nonetheless he didn't trust the Autobots anymore than the Decepticons or Celestia at this point.

But if he didn't there would be an outcry and at this rate, making sure the Autobots get off on the right foot would be most beneficial to himself and the ponies. He figured they would get along as they have with the humans on Earth.

He then groaned as he internally activated his implanted device and glowed with brief shine. When it was over they saw a silver pegasus, the one Luna recognized. "There! Satisfied?"

The Autobots were shocked at what they saw before their optics. It was in fact the missing Decepticon for half a steller cycle and yet here he was, talking to the co-ruler of the planet and as part of her species no less.

Luna blinked a moment but nodded "Yes, I am." The pegasus then flew over to the now much larger Luna "Maybe you can assist me on your friends here."

"He ant no friend of ours!" Ironhide growled lowering his blaster completely.

"The feeling is mutual Autobot!" The pegasus spat back.

"Enough!" The Night Princess called out. Not as loud as her usual Canterlot voice but enough to make it firm command to stop the fight early. She turned to Starscream "Starscream, return to your Cybertronain form immediately."

The pegasus flew a short distance away but soon did as ordered, pressing the button and flashing back to his Cybertronian form and walked next to Luna, seemingly like a body guard. He wasn't entirely sure why she wanted him back in this form but decided not to ask questions now, he already had to worry about the Autobots, he didn't need Luna's bad side to be added to that list too.

"I think it will be easier if we're all at the same elevation for this situation." Luna said with ease to which Starscream seemed to only nod at. Surprisingly, he couldn't come up with much of a complaint, it did make sense. "Now you are?" She said facing the larger white transformer.

"Skyfire, um your highness." The large shuttle said making his way to his fellow comrades.

"Skyfire you alright?" Bumblebee said running to him to look at the damage.

"I'm okay, just can't fly for the moment." Skyfire explained as he walked over to the other Autobots as to face the Princess and the ex-Air Commander.

"Now then, Optimus Prime, State your business." Luna said.

Optimus took a step forward "I apologize for my men's hostilities." Both Prowl and Ironhide just glared at the seeker to which he just blew them off. "We were here to rescue one of my men, who was transported here."

"Transported?" Luna questioned.

"By a Space Bridge" Starscream explained, butting in "We Decepticons developed it as a quicker, easier and more efficient means of transport between another planet and Cybertron."

"You know who the Decepticons are right?" Prowl asked glaring at the seeker.

"I am well aware. If it wasn't for Starscream's defect, Equestria would probably have fallen under their rule." The Night Princess explained.

"Defect?" Bumblebee asked turning to Starscream "So…you've been here all this time?"

"How perceptive…" the seeker said crossing his arms.

Optimus had his suspicions as well because of Starscream's presence but at the same time he knew Megatron wouldn't leave Starscream, of all bots, alone to rule a planet. For one, it's hard for a single bot to rule a planet and for what it seems, it looked like the planet hasn't been harvest for energy like the Decepticons have been doing with Earth. In fact it looked like the planet hasn't been used for mining period from what it looked like. But then again he only just arrived in an empty field.

"Your Highness, we mean you no harm." Optimus explained "We only ask that we barrow a means of transport to leave your planet in peace."

"Excuse me?" Luna was somewhat confused.

Starscream chuckled "This planet is not very technologically advanced Optimus Prime. The ponies use another source of convenience, one of which is almost useless to us."

"Is that so?" Prowl asked skeptically.

"I fear what Starscream has stated is very true." Luna said "We learned this when we fought the Decepticons, our prime defense, magic, and was useless against them. All we had was a few alien bits of technology and what Starscream offered us."

Skyfire had to smirk at that, it was funny knowing that Starscream told him the truth and he was able to confirm it for sure now. "So it's true, magic doesn't work on Cybertronians here?"

"At least not entirely." Luna confirmed to which Starscream lightly groaned at "But I'm afraid we can not grant your request. As stated before, we don't have the capabilities to offer transport."

"Well ant that great!" The red Autobot groaned turning away from all of them.

"It's a seven orbital cycle trip from Earth to here." The ex-Decepticon entered "As much as I hate to admit it, I fear your only option is to build another space craft or repair Skyfire."

"That will take too much time." Bumblebee said a bit worried "If we take that long, who knows what the Decepticons will do on Earth."

"I wouldn't worry too much, Wheeljack and Jazz will be able to hold their ground." The police Autobot explained.

"But that still minimizes our force on Earth and as long as we're here this planet is in danger as well." The Autobot leader explained. After a moment of pause he turned to Starscream who stood with his arms crossed "Starscream, is this the planet you and the Decepticons left to."

Starscream was about to throw a rude remark but held back "Yes, this is the planet we settled for a new source of energy. Since the planet's residence has yet to mine resources, we thought it would be easy to use as an energy replacement for Earth."

"Hmm...were there any plans for a space bridge?"

"I don't know. If there were any plans for one, I defect to Equestria by then." Starscream explained, uncrossing his arms but then continued "However, knowing Megatron, it would make logical sense to make one…"

_-Earth, Decepticon Stage and Bunker, Nemesis-_

"You preset the path without my authorization!" Megatron yelled at the computer screen. He was currently using video phone to talk directly to Shockwave on Cybertron.

"By then, the new model Space Bridge was still in development. I thought to be more efficient to preset the bridge path to Equestria on them while you're busy taking it over." Shockwave explained with little worry.

"And you're saying that it's possible that the Autobot has been transported there, even when there's no exit on the other end of the bridge?" Megatron inquired.

"Precisely, The other end of the Space bridge, as long as it ends in a planet's atmosphere, can still be used with out another space bridge at the end of the path."

"Hmm…" Megatron thought for a moment. They pretty much just made a quick way to the planet they failed to apprehend months ago. If the Autobot was there then it could be said that his fate was sealed. After all, as far as he was aware, the ponies were not aware of the difference between Autobots and Decepticons.

But at the same time, what if Starscream was still alive? The fate of Starscream was left for interpretation when they all left. Megatron figured a blast near the spark chamber would have terminated him but others still felt he was still functioning. And if that was the case, Skyfire may still be alive.

Megatron was well aware of Starscream's old friendship with Skyfire. He's been told the story twice. Once when they uncovered the shuttle transformer in the ice and another time when they failed to acquire the weapon they created with the power of the Earth's core. At the time, both of them were NAILs (Non-Aligned Indigenous Lifeforms), but this was before the war began. They were both scientists and explorers and since then started their long friendship. After losing him, he didn't have much choice other than to join the Decepticons and get involved in the war.

"We must be certain." Megatron turned to the other Decepticons "Knowing Optimus, he's probably sent a squad to help him."

"Megatron." Soundwave interrupted "Our previous encounter with the life forms on the planet, preparation will be required."

"We were ill-prepared. But we'll fix that. Besides, if we can get a Space bridge built on their planet the original plans for the planet will serve it's purpose."

"But if the Autobot's are already there then-" Thundercracker was interrupted by Megatron "Then they can only aid us."

The Decepticon leader then turned back to the computer console "Decepticons, we must re-obtain the Space Bridge and make a counter force. In the next orbital cycle I want all of you energized and recharged. For tomorrow we finally take Equestria and be certain of the Autobot's fate!"

_-Empty Fields near Ponyville-_

"What the hay? More of them!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as the group made their way to the field. They were still a distance away but they could still see all of them clearly, in the dead of night. "Last time it was only one of them and Starscream!"

"Well their not fighting." Twilight observed "Maybe these are those Autobot's Starscream told me about."

"Well, if there's no shooting then they already have a step above the Decepticons." Rarity added to it.

"Yay! More heavy metal! It'll be like seeing Starscream for the first time when the Decepticons came and-" Pinkie was stopped by a hoof in the mouth by Twilight.

"We got it."

"Is that Princess Luna?" Fluttershy inquired, flying up a bit ahead.

"Huh?" Rainbow flew ahead of her and Twilight came close behind her "Princess Luna? She wasn't there before. And why is she…so big?"

"Luna must have seen the big light you're talking about all the way from Canterlot. She must have responded to it." Twilight explained. "I guess she used a size changing spell to look eye level with them."

"Well let's get up there. Last thing Ah need is to be woken up fur nuting." Applejack said making it clear to Rainbow she was not happy with being woken late at night.

"Hey, it was Screamer's idea, not mine!" Rainbow exclaimed, catching the orange mare's frustration.

Twilight merely shook her head "What's done is done. Besides it's probably best were aware of their presence before hoof. And since Luna's here, we won't have to worry about informing Celestia."

"It's funny to think that he was always worrying about the Decepticons coming back, and instead we get the Autobots!" The pink mare exclaimed, mocking the irony.

Applejack chuckled "I guess that is kinda funny."

By this time the six of them finally made it to the group of giants, minus Bumblebee, who were currently talking together about a Space Bridge, which was something none of them were well informed about.

"So, you've finally arrived?" Starscream said turning to the group of ponies that just came to them.

By then the rainbow maned mare flew to the head of the seeker and crossed her forelegs "What's that's supposed to mean?"

"Twilight Sparkle?" Luna asked, slightly surprised but not entirely taken back. "And the others? What has thou- you doing here?"

The purple unicorn chuckled nervously, seeing the Night Princess in such large size, just added a bit of intimidation to her, more than she already had. "Um…Rainbow Dash informed us about, um, the Autobots."

"Now what's going on here?" Ironhide yelled out "You all mean to tell me Starscream has been here six months and now were supposed to believe he has to harm them?"

Starscream glared at the war Autobot, taking the comment personally "There is much you don't know about me Autobot…" he kept his volume low but intense.

"Back down Ironhide." Optimus ordered to which the red Autobot nodded to grudgingly.

"So these are the Autobots?" the shy yellow mare asked.

Luna nodded till letting her horn glow brightly before she gradually resized to her normal size as before. "Yes, these are the Autobots. Beings that Starscream has informed Twilight and I about."

"Didn't you say these were the guys who were good with um…?" Rainbow Dash struggled, trying to coming up with the word.

"Humans…Organics."

"Yeah, that's it! Um…so their on our side right?" The sky blue asked.

The seeker made a dry chuckle "At least they would be if I wasn't around."

At this point the Autobot spy took a step forward "So, what do we do? We can't leave this planet till Skyfire's repaired or get out of here before Megatron causes any trouble on Earth."

Luna shook her head "These are matters that I should discuss with my sister. Starscream" The dark blue Alicorn flew up to the seeker "I want the Autobot's to remain out in the fields for the time being. I want you and the mane six to watch over them till morning. By then my sister and I will come to a decision."

"What do we do till then?" Bumblebee asked the Autobot leader.

"I don't know. But we need to come up with a way to get back to Earth and quick. And if we can work with the inhabitants of the planet we may succeed, even if we may have to work with Starscream."


	7. Overdue and fitting in

**Chapter 7** Overdue and fitting in

Once Luna left, the Autobots just sat where they were but were still a distance away. Starscream and the Mane six were in eye sight of them but neither of them was close enough to hear any conversation either one was having. The Autobots just remained in a group, following their leader's orders of complying with the ponies and Starscream but all of them kept their focus on the supposed 'changed' Decepticon.

Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy were where Luna once was before she vacated the area for the purpose of watching over them as ordered. Twilight used a force field spell to protect them, though seemed unnecessary, and did as Luna asked, also keeping a letter ready. While she didn't have Spike to send it, she figured a transportation spell back in Ponyville to send to Spike so he could send it back.

Starscream and Rainbow Dash were on the other side a distance away from both groups, alone with Starscream just there with the blue pegasus lying on his shoulder. Both of them took this as an opportunity to finally catch up on all the things they planned on doing, though neither were really happy with the current situation, but neither of them were really complaining about the alone time either.

"Some date this turned out to be huh?" Rainbow said a sarcastic tone with a light smirk.

Starscream shared the same tone and smirk "Well at least it's an alternative to thinking of Unicron and Megatron."

"Like this was much better?" She chuckled.

The seeker only leaned back a bit using his arms behind to back to keep him up. "I don't know. You ponies don't have much to worry about them at least. The Autobots are more to their objectives. If anything their more like insurance to your safety than a threat. But as long as I'm around, they will consider me a threat."

"But you still don't like them?"

"Not necessarily. I don't have much of a reason to hate the Autobots anymore than the Decepticons now, I left the war. But I was involved in it nonetheless and Second-in-Command of the Decepticons no less. And I didn't leave much incentive to trust me otherwise. They are justified in their reasons not to trust me."

"So what are we going to do now? We can't force them to stay here."

"Your right. Their presents also makes them a danger as much as myself. Once Megatron finds out that Optimus and the others are here, he'll be on his way…" The seeker groaned a bit before turn his head and finally facing the pegasus "But that's something we'll worry about later."

Rainbow smirked "About time you take my advice."

The seeker chuckled "I suppose it take me time to finally process a request from my…" The jet thought for a moment before making a wide grin "pet."

"Pet!" The pegasus growled angrily but playfully as well.

"Well of course? We Cybertronians see primitive organics as nothing more than a mere living creature for amusement and social activity."

The pegasus made evil grin "Or really, because we organics see you machines as nothing more than a means for making things easier. You do all the work for us."

The seeker smirk lowered but kept its integrity "Do you now? So that means you see this defender of Equestria as a mere tool to defend your kind?"

"Eh, I can't see what else they can be used for…"

The seeker then gently grabbed a hold of the pegasus with his servo and she sat up on it "So, my dear Rainbow Dash sees these mere machine as nothing more than a mere tool…and perhaps a less than desirable memory."

Rainbow frowned at that statement. She couldn't tell if he was playing a game or was being serious. At this point, Starscream put her on the ground in front of him and then he stood up straight. "Um…Screamer… you know I didn't mean-"

All of a sudden the flash came again out of nowhere, startling her once again much like before. "But what does this mare think of this stallion?" His tone was soft and his now-eyes showed its compassion behind those words.

The mare's concern vanished as she walked up to him and rubbed her mane under the silver stallion's jaw with a small smile "Well, this mare likes this form better; it's about 20 percent more my style."

The stallion chuckled as the two of them laid together on the ground where the seeker once was sitting, Starscream laying his head on hers. Eventually the mare chuckled as well "Eh, never been much for dates you know. I always liked the whole spending time together thing more anyway."

"At least we have that in common." The seeker sighed "I'm sorry about this. If I didn't worry so much, things probably would've fallen into place. I may no longer be a Decepticon, but I still treat everything like a solider… no different than before…"

"Screamer, in case you haven't noticed your personality isn't all that different from when you first came here you know."

"Perhaps…"

"Aren't you worried about the Autobots seeing you in this form?

The ex-seeker chuckled "At this point, I feel safer like this than in robot mode."

_-Canterlot-_

Luna flew rapidly to return to her kingdom. She was one to respect her sister's need for rest as much as the next but for a situation like this, she had to be informed. Though they both rule the country, Celestia was the one ultimately in-charge. Celestia's title was 'ruler' as hers was 'co-ruler'. Any order or command she made could simply be over ruled by her sister. Now this wasn't a common thing, Celestia trusted her more so than she trusted herself, but for something like this, she felt that it was something the two of them should discuss together.

The dark blue Alicorn flew to the place palace to where she had let the Captain from before was standing at, doing his usual patrol. He was waving his hoof trying to get the night Princess' attention. She then landed in front of the entrance where the Captain was "Captain."

"You're Highness" The Night Captain asked facing the Alicorn and bowing his head.

"Captain, are there any reports that concern me? I am in great hurry." Luna said hurriedly.

"Yes, Princess Celestia has left."

Luna rose a brow "Left? At this time of night?"

"Yes, she informed a Lieutenant that patrols her bedroom and told him she was leaving. We have verified this and he states that you currently hold power over the country."

The Princess kept her strong neutral expression but internally she was worried. She was supposed to make a statement as to make sure the people didn't think she once again took over the country. Her reputation was far from repaired from the incident from Nightmare Moon and she was sure many ponies would think she did something to her sister again. But she couldn't worry about that now.

"Very well." She said, keeping her tone strong "I want you to send a small group of the Elite Guard to the outskirts of Ponyville."

The Elite Guard was a semi-new branch of the Equestrian military. After the Decepticon invasion, majority of the weapons that were used were destroyed, by Celestia's order. She felt that such weapons on a planet that majority of the other countries have yet to have encounter with aliens, it seemed unnecessary, especially since war between Equestria and another country have yet to occur in over a millennium.

But much like Luna, she felt that such weapons shouldn't be totally destroyed. After all, they always had to prepare for the possibility of the Decepticons and also for the fact that other countries, unlike themselves, were more advanced conventional weapons.

"I want you to tell them to keep a look out for Cybertronians."

"Cybertronians?"

Luna internally sighed "Transformers?"

"Decepticons?" The guard questioned.

"…something like that. But tell them not to attack them, if they enter Ponyville, send a signal and I will care it on from there." Luna concluded.

"Yes, your highness."

_-Next morning-_

Over night the guards that Luna requested went to the desired location. Luna also sent another group to look over the bots themselves. To everyponies' surprise the Autobots didn't seem to act hostel in anyway during the night. In fact, Starscream was the only one who didn't seem to worry about them hurting them.

On that note however, he still didn't trust them anymore than the Decepticons. While he was more than sure that the Autobots wouldn't hurt the organics of the planet, he couldn't trust them to trust him. Not that he didn't understand why they didn't trust him; he knew full well that the Autobots had more than one good reason not to trust him. All he could hope for was staying in pony form would convince that he would not harm the ponies or them.

The Autobots first got up after seeing the ponies around them were all awake. Optimus motioned the Autobots stand up to show that they were ready for departure and hopefully make plans to leave back to Earth soon and worry about Megatron and the others.

"Hey, where's the backstabbin Decepticon?" Ironhide said aloud, looking for the familiar Decepticon.

"Must went back to his pony form? Got to say though, he never looked better." Prowl said.

"Enough." Optimus said in a gentle but firmly tone "If these creatures trust Starscream then so be it. Besides from what I can tell he hasn't done any damage to these creatures and their home."

"And he hasn't gotten us killed yet." Bumblebee added.

"Well, he could've easily fooled these organics into thinking we were the Decepticons…" Prowl reasoned but after looking at his large red van partner he thought again "Then again, Starscream never was the smartest of the bunch."

"My fellow transformers." A slightly familiar tone said. All of them turned their attention to the recognizable silver pegasus "I see that the primitive recharge has done little to make you comfortable."

"Hmph, don't think that staying an organic will protect you Starscream." Prowl said crossing his arms.

"I've been under supervision for a long time Autobot. Besides, don't you know that I had more important affaires to address then this petty war?"

"Petty War!" Ironhide growled "This war is many things but petty isn't one of them!"

"Oh the veteran gives me chuckle." The now-pegasus chuckled "Listen Autobot, you have every right to not trust me but you leave this planet and it's organics out of it."

Bumblebee seemed to be the most surprised and for two reasons. One it was the fact that Starscream of all the Decepticons was making the act of not attacking the planet for personal gain but also showing that he himself cared for the existence of the planet. "Well you know we were not going to harm them."

The ex-seeker smirked slightly, mostly at himself. He was more than aware that the Autobots were not going to do anything to ponies and if he kept himself in check he wouldn't get harmed either, he was just hoping that the transition for them to go home will go smoothly.

"Starscream you have our word." Optimus said suddenly "Now, where do start setting up repairs?"

"…" The pegasus remained slight for a moment as he got more and more annoyed "There is hardly any technology here! This isn't even Earth level of technology Autobot, this isn't going to be as simple as you and I wish it will be."

At this moment Twilight arrived to them, hoping that she arrived before Starscream would do something that they would all regret "Star!" She called out, getting the pegasus' attention "The Princess told us to escort them to Ponyville. Hopefully Princess Celestia will make it like Luna said she would."

The pegasus nodded turning back to the Autobot leader for a moment before flying down to meet the unicorn.

"How come you're not going back to robot mode?" The lavender unicorn asked.

"Believe it or not, I feel safer in this form. Besides as long as I can't fight them, they won't take me as a hostel." The ex-seeker chuckled "The irony, I worked so hard to get my Cybertronian form back, a yet it seems to be worthless now."

Twilight only shrugged "Well, I think it will be best anyway, Ponyville was the place you attacked when you first came here."

"All around beneficial for me then, let's get this over with. I can only hope that the Autobots will be able to find a way off as fast as they came."

"Well it won't be likely." Applejack said walking over to them as well "Ya'll said it yurself that we able to do much with this hi-tech stuff."

"Hmph, the only reason I still function is because I was brought back to pony form." With that the ex-seeker took sigh "Is everyone up?"

"Yep, and I'm willin ta bet that the guards would like to finally move and get the Autobots to Ponyville. Standing there all night." Applejack pointed out.

"Ponyville?" The ex-seeker questioned "I don't think that would be beneficial."

"Canterlot will take too long and them staying in the field won't help either."

"Well let's move then. The last thing we need is for these two Autobot Troopers to get impatient…" Starscream said silently, looking back at the two larger beings.

With that said, they all set up from their slumber from the night, which didn't seem to make many of them happy. Rarity was no surprise but they wished that they could have some kind of compensation since they slept there the whole night. But to be fair, no one else seemed to be happy with this development either. They just slept on the ground in the grass but nothing a bath can't fix.

"Alright guys!" Rainbow Dash yelled up getting attention of the small group of Autobots to get their attention. "Let's head into town maybe we can help you guys there."

"And get off this planet…"

_-Earth-_

"Snarl…board." The large dinosaur Autobot groaned.

"Me Grimlock board too, but we must guard space bridge" Grimlock, the Tyrannosaurus Rex transformer said.

Both the Dinobots were guarding the entrance to the Space Bridge. Jazz took charge as squad leader till Optimus Prime returned. Really all they could do was wait till Optimus and the others came back. They tried to talk to him but their comlink wasn't powerful enough to reach them, wherever they ended up. Jazz however, wanted the Space Bridge under their control for it may be the way Optimus and the others came back.

From a distance another group of Cybertronian were watching them from a distance. They were behind some heavy and tall vegetation. It was a group of them looking from a distance. Megatron, Soundwave, Rumble, the seekers, The Combaticons, and the Constructicons were there about to pick up where they left off on Equestria.

"It seems that the Autobots left some security measures." Swindle said lowering his binoculars "Big security measures, the Dinobots."

Megatron put a servo to his chin, processing this new information "The Autobots aren't taking any risks, especially when their leader's gone."

"Combined efforts should be able to subdue two Dinobots." Soundwave calculated allowed.

"It'll draw too much attention and take too much time." Megatron countered. He then turned to the jets "Thrust, Dirge, Ramjet, get the Dinobots attention and lead them away from the Space Bridge. Once we all successfully use the Space Bridge, return to HQ and await further orders from Shockwave."

"Yes, Lord Megatron!" The three jets said simultaneously before all jumping into the air and transformed into their vehicle modes flying to perform their strike.

"So after they get the Dinobots out of the way, we just fly on in there?" Skywarp asked.

"Precisely." The leader turned to the Constructicons which were holding many materials in their vehicle modes. "If the place is secure, it is our first priority to construct the other end of the path."

From a distance they watched as the three jets made their strikes and confusing the two Dinobots. Surprisingly enough, it the Dinobots held their positions for quite a bit of time till eventually being fed up with not being able to hit them and finally went for the bait and starting going after them as the three jets (not too subtly) and tricked them away from their guarded position.

"Excellent." Megatron said through his comlink "Keep them busy for a little longer, we're making our move."

With that said, the group of Decepticons flew to the air to their desired location to the opening to the Space Bridge and as well as assisting in getting the Constructicons to the desired location as well, since being stuck in their vehicle modes at the moment. Megatron smirked at how easy this was.

The two Dinobots were staying grounded, and staying in their robot modes in order to keep up with the three jets.

"Decepticons…not firing…" Snarl noticed.

"Me Grimlock think we're being fooled…" The leader Dinobot said aloud. After letting off a few more rounds at the three jets unsuccessfully, he turned back to the Space Bridge to see the large group of Decepticons running toward the entrance of it. "Decepticons! Me Grimlock no like Decepticons!"

"Megatron" Soundwave said as he and most of Decepticons entered the bridge with the Constructicons "We've been spotted."

"It's too late for them." Megatron chuckled. "Soundwave, activate the Space Bridge."

The communications officer did as told, working through the damaged control panel, and ran to the center of the large ring before the entrance closed as the Dinobots started opening fire on the Decepticons. Soon after the large suction from the twirling beams around the ring powered up and opened the gate and all of them through the gate.

Soon after the explosion in the sky, the three Decepticon jets flew away from the sight leaving the Dinobots alone. "Dinobots…failed…"


	8. Together forms one

**Chapter 8** Together…forms one

Celestia flew through the freezing space, a place she had never been to. Something her sister would probably be more familiar with than she was. Something she was not really fond on looking back on, much like her sister herself. Space was quiet and sound made seemed to be lost as if in a vacuum of sound. Even the sight of the peaceful starts and, what she suspected, planets were did not seem to offer comfort or sense of good feeling.

The only reason she wasn't freezing to death or lack of air was because of a magic aura that surrounded her that seemed to offer her being necessary warmth, or at least enough from freezing stiff. While immortal, being killed wasn't impossibility to an Alicorn. While this did exclude things like hunger, exhaustion, and even extreme conditions, she was far from invulnerable.

She drifted through the endless void going to where the 'voice' was taking her. It was like going through a preset path. While still at her freewill, it felt like she was being taken there against her. Even she didn't know how to explain it herself. It seemed like she was following an invisible tunnel. If was as if she tried to go to a different direction, she'd hit a wall.

The voice was surprisingly quiet most of the time, only giving her directions like 'stay steady' and 'we're almost there' and other statements with similar meanings. But at the same time she was feeling a strange aura. Not the same that was keeping her warm, it was something…powerful. It literally felt like an extreme power radiating from a source she had yet to see.

During this trip into space she originally was thinking of her planet and her sister and all her people of her country. She was very concerned and felt that leaving them with only a small and short notice seemed unfair. Especially since she promised her sister she would make a statement to ensure her people that Luna hasn't done anything to her and took over. At least she had her stallions to be informed of the situation so they won't revolt or question her sister anymore than they already did.

In honesty, she was sad to think that she ignored her sister's reputation. In fact, she usually went along with it as oppose to try and repair it. Of course she comforted when needed and loved her sister more than life itself and she knew Luna felt exactly the same way, but she often forgot that if they are to have Luna back and serve her position where she was loved by her country, they needed to prove she was not Nightmare Moon. She could only hope that the power she was promised would be enough to accomplish this.

Toward the end of the trip her thoughts became one of curiosity. If this 'voice' was taking her to Unicron, her expectations were very high. All she learned from him was books from one of the few explorers who stated to see it. But according to the book, it was literally a planet, but it was more than that. And taking what Starscream had told her, she really didn't know what to expect. If it was like a giant transformer like Starscream said it was she couldn't tell if she should be scared or just intrigued.

After flying through space at a seemingly forever and without cause, going though what seemed like tunnel like vision, the Day Princess was stopped by a sudden moving rock going in front of her path.

"STOP!" the voice screeched painfully like before.

"What?" Celestia asked recovering from the piercing voice.

"We're here." The voice said. All of a sudden Celestia felt a huge jolt a coolness coming from inside flew out and suddenly vanished. She didn't see anything come out but felt it come out. All of a sudden the rock in front of her dissipated and showed her something that was horrifying.

What she saw was a large transformer like head, horned looking figure. It was mechanical and had what looked like metal facial features. Its eyes were glass and were both shattered. The head was mostly orange and grey with his mouth slightly ajar.

"What-"

"I" the voice was booming, catching the day Princess off guard "am Unicron."

The white Alicorn was truly afraid to see this in front of her "You're Uni-Unicron…"

"Yes…" the large head said. The voice seemed to just come from just the head in general. The mouth didn't move at all. "I am the one who has brought you here."

"You…you're the voice?"

"No." The voice from before called though it wasn't coming from her head now. She looked up at the top of the large head and saw a figure manifest there from a blue aura. The figure turned into a pony form and the white Alicorn recognized her immediately.

"Nightmare Moon!" she called with a glare, but she then stopped for a moment "Luna?"

Nightmare laughed "No. You're sister resisted me and the Elements of Harmony made her be able to force me out!"

Celestia didn't know what to think. She didn't think her sister was evil or that she would've done anything like that if she wasn't in her full control. But she figured Nightmare Moon was something Luna made while she was on her rampage. But now learning that she was in a sense possessed, she didn't know what to think.

"Resisted?" she questioned.

"Yes. I came to her first because I felt her pain and jealousy. I wanted to bring her to Unicron but her own selfish desires only got the best of her when I gave her my power." The dark blue Alicorn said with a somewhat 'on the spot' tone.

Celestia shook her head "What do you have to do with Unicron?"

The entity chuckled as she flew back to him "He created me."

"What!"

"I did" Unicron spoke once again "I have power of great magnitude…but I am greatly damaged"

The white alicorn blinked at this and remained silent.

"In this state…I am limited" The large head continued "But together, we can rebuild me."

"No! I know who you are Unicron! You're terrorized and destroyed billions of lives!"

The being was very silent but Nightmare Moon flew back in front of Celestia as she gave the being a death glare "So you're going with what Starscream has told you. As hard as it is to believe I was with the Transformers when they fought us as well."

"What? They know you too?"

"They know me as someone else." Nightmare's voice changed to a more masculine/robotic tone "I was on both their sides, they are all the same. In the end, they all feed on War. They can not be helped; they are hopelessly with war with one another. And with their war, they have only endangered thousands of lives with their meanness battles. Unicron does it for survival as they do to carry on their petty disputes…"

Celestia didn't know what to say to that. She knew that Starscream had informed her that the Decepticons and Autobots have been at war longer than she has been alive. It made sense in a sick strange way. For a war to last as long as it has was…meaningless it couldn't have any justifiable reasoning by it.

"If we become one, we can ensure safety to your planet and with our powers as one, we can ensure justice to all those who stand in your way..."

Celestia only had tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that she was thinking about actually doing this. But…her duty was to her country…and stop all those who threaten that with any force she felt necessary…and control over the whole planet she felt she deserved. All of a sudden, her horn glowed and flew into the head of Unicron with Nightmare Moon following behind.

_-Equestria, Ponyville-_

Within a half an hour passed from where the Autobots were transported to, the Autobots were already at the outskirts of the town. Surprisingly, it was a fairly quite trip the entire time. Aside from a few instructions of Twilight, there wasn't much talk between then, minus Pinkie Pie constantly asking Bumblebee questions that either disturbed or confused the yellow spy.

Starscream stayed in the air with Rainbow Dash next to him while Ironhide and Prowl watched over her like a hawk watching over it's pray. The ex-seeker was aware that they were waiting for him to say or do something so they could just terminate him and seem necessary. But it was something he came to terms with over night.

"I think the white guy and red guy are watching you?" Rainbow Dash said keeping her voice down, hoping they didn't hear.

"Can't say that I'm surprised." The silver pegasus said to her. He stayed silent for a moment and turned back to her "I have a favor to ask."

"Okay sure, what is it?"

"I want you to stay by me. As long as one of you is nearby, I don't have much to worry about them pulling out a blaster at me."

She smirked "Tables turned. I'm protecting you now." Starscream rolled his eyes "Whatever Screamer." The ex-seeker groaned at that but continued on without saying anything.

Optimus Prime looked over at the two pegasi having a conversation. He never really did know what to think of the whole situation. He still felt that they were doing the right thing. After all they haven't treated them in with any type of hostility other than when they first came. And it seemed that Starscream's story checked out. But still, it's somewhat like a reverse situation on Earth, although this was only one Decepticon, not the whole affiliation.

The Autobot leader turned downward to face the purple unicorn "Do you know when the rulers of this planet will arrive? Or will they be waiting for us?"

"I'm actually not too sure." The unicorn answered truthfully "I hope Celestia and Luna are there by the time we get to Ponyville. If their not, we're definitely going to have trouble explaining you guys to Ponyville."

"Yes, they um…" The timid pegasus spoke "not really fond you guys. The Decepticons I mean…I didn't mean-"

"I understand." Optimus said with an understanding chuckle "The Decepticons are not best representatives of our race. Hopefully you're rulers will see that we are not like them. And in time, we'll leave your planet in peace."

"Well, I must say that at least our encounter with you five has been far more pleasant than when we meet the Decepticons. Senseless destruction and then forcing us to give our planet to those…destructive ruffens." The white, purple mane mare said recalling the disturbing memory.

"That's putting it lightly" Bumblebee said, hoping to get out of his current 'conversation' with Pinkie Pie. "The Decepticons usually just take what they want without question."

"Yeah, let's just hope we can get through this as quickly as possible, who knows when Megatron will show up." Skyfire said suddenly as they were about to enter the town.

"Maybe it would be better if we go into our vehicle modes?" Prowl suggested.

"Ah don't think that will help much. Not to mention you'll have ta go back to this form eventually." Applejack piped in.

"Besides again, this planet isn't even on Earth's level of technology. Just seeing you in any form will raise suspicion." Starscream added, though kept his tone in check.

"I guess we'll have to rely on the rulers…" The Earth patrol car said with a sigh.

Not long afterwards, the guarded group was taken to the small town to which was surprisingly empty. There were no ponies outdoors and all the windows and doors were closed.

"What the hay? Where is everypony?" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Maybe you scared them off." Prowl smirked facing the ex-transformer.

"Watch it Autobot." Starscream growled lowering his brows before looking back at the town.

"Well, knowing this town, they usually retreat to their homes when anything out of the ordinary comes by." Twilight assumed.

"Yep, doesn't take much to spook this town, that's fur sure." The famer mare agreed.

"Probably saw us coming a long time ago." Ironhide said aloud while looking around the town and seeing a few ponies looking outside their windows curious as well as a few cracked doors.

"Better than getting shot at I guess." The large shuttle transformer said with a small smirk.

It was at this time they saw the dark blue Alicorn flying toward them with two pegasi guards with assault rifles beside her. She flew to the town hall where there was a stand with a podium and a few seats available. She could tell that the group saw her and she was thankful for that. The guards she told to watch over Ponyville merely sent her a message, similar to how Spike would send a message to Celestia. Apparently, they sent Earth ponies instead of a unicorn so a flare as planned was not possible, so a simple magic fire, with enchanted herbs and steel, with a note to her had to suffice.

When Luna arrived at the podium she was worried about the news she was about to deliver but also she was annoyed not seeing even the Mayor actually be here as she requested. She wasn't too surprised about the seemingly abandon town, she was told by Twilight how easily the town was spooked.

Within a few moments the guards took their place with their weapons guarding the podium where Luna was standing in front of where the group of ponies and bots were showing up at.

"Oh good, you made it!" Twilight said relieved seeing the night Princess and running up to the stand while the Autobots and the others stood in front of the stand "Um…where's Celestia?"

Luna sighed, she was not looking forward to this as she cursed her sister inwardly "We regret to- I regret to say…my sister has left us for some time."

"Huh?"

"I…honestly don't know. According to my men, she left before I returned to Canterlot to tell her the situation. She did tell me she wanted to go on vacation the night before, but I really don't know for sure…"

"I say that's a bit out of character for her don't you think?" Rarity pointed out.

Applejack nodded to that "Does seem a bit strange for the Princess to just leave without a word."

"I don't see what's wrong." Pinkie Pie said with a hop in the air "I'm for one love vacations."

"Quite, I'm sure that she does as well as everypony, but one to leave her duties, even for a short time, it rather unorthodox." Rarity said before turning back to the Night Princess on the stand.

"I wouldn't be so sure…" Starscream said silently to himself though Rainbow Dash seemed to hear him as they both landed. His suspicions just kept coming back. He thought that he finally got his mind of a problem but now it just got reinforced. Now Celestia just leaves and now things keep going down hill from there.

"Screamer?" Rainbow prodded "What are you thinking about?"

Starscream remained silent and only turned slightly to her for a moment before walking closer to the stage.

"Come on…" she groaned knowing exactly what Starscream was thinking before walking next to him.

Luna could've sworn she felt the Rarity and Applejack glaring daggers at her. She really didn't know what to say. Lying would only make her look worse and she was aware of that, plus telling a convincing story on the spot wouldn't make any promising results either. When it boiled down to it, all she had was the trust of the Mane six themselves and her men. After that, she really couldn't hope for any better results.

The night princess turned to Twilight hoping for her to show faith in her and could tell she just bewildered like she was. Aside from Starscream and herself, she too has seen first hand how strange Celestia has been acting recently. But even then, it was only the trust of two more ponies, she had to take authority and convince the country that is what happened and not that she tried to take over the country.

"What is wrong with Celestia recently?" Twilight asked herself. She then turned to the Night Princess and gave her a small smile "It'll be okay Princess, just tell the town and we'll get the Autobots set up so they can go home."

The Night Princess nodded "Right…" she turned back to the podium and cleared her throat "Citizens of Ponyville!" She yelled in her Royal Canterlot voice "We are here to announce that these beings are nothing to fear! Please vacate your place of residence and join this announcement!"

Slowly but surly, ponies started coming out of their homes or just peaking out their windows of the giant machines to see one of their rulers standing confidently around them. Luna and the others understood, after all, they were the first to meet the Decepticons when they were first come to their planet.

Within a few moments more and more ponies came out of their homes with caution as they come to the podium. Within time the Mayor herself came out of the building where she was supposed to be waiting for Luna and Celestia. But now she finally emerged from the government building to see the events unfold. She really didn't have much to say, she was petrified with fear, one from Princess Luna and the five large bots.

"Wow, I guess this planet is dominated by ponies?" Skyfire reasoned.

"I thought that too. But apparently, there are other species around this planet. But ponies dominant a few countries…" Starscream answered.

"I see you haven't totally abandoned being a scientist." The large shuttle chuckled to which the pegasus smirked at.

"I never have…" he turned away and spoke to himself "And perhaps not for the better." This made his rainbow mane mare sigh again, but chose not to speak to him about it.

On the stage Twilight and Luna were still there getting ready and Twilight could tell that Luna was still nervous to announce the news. Informing them that Celestia just left and now Luna was in-charge till her return. While her reputation in Ponyville was greater than it was in other cities in Equestria, she knew that it wouldn't be easy to convince them without some kind of negative reaction.

"You'll be fine Luna…" Twilight said though she clearly doubted her own statement "You just have to tell them the situation and everything will fall into place…"

Luna gave a sigh before changing her expression into a stronger one and walked up to the podium. Twilight watched over the Princess, hoping this didn't turn out bad and she noticed that the Starscream was keeping an eye out as well.

The Night Princess took a breath "Citizens of Ponyville!..."

_-Outskirts of Ponyville-_

The sky opened up once again like a door where several large machines fell through the portal as they have done before. They all landed with a thunderous landing of machinery on the grassy lands. The leader grinned as her stood proud amongst all of them. He remembered the land perfectly and he only grinned wider.

"So it seems Shockwave's prediction was correct." The leader turned to his men "Decepticons, we're at an advantage. Neither the Autobots or the ponies seem to be aware of our presents."

Soundwave stood by his leader "Megatron, radar has detected no organic or inorganic live."

"Excellent. Soundwave, eject Laserbeak and Buzzsaw to start long range patrols." Soundwave nodded as he ejected the red, black, and white bird and another that looked similar but was only yellow and white. As he was giving the two cassetticons orders, Megatron continued to the others "Constructicons, begin construction on the Space Bridge immediately."

"Yes Megatron!" Scrapper nodded as he transformed and started to lay out the materials with all his men.

Skywarp then walked up to him "But what do we do?"

Megatron chuckled "Nothing for now. We must ensure that the Space Bridge is complete before we worry about the ponies and maybe the Autobots."

"But what if the ponies did listen to them? And what if Starscream is still alive?" Rumble asked is a somewhat smart alack tone.

Megatron made a low groan "If you're all curious then go over to that organic settlement" he pointed toward Ponyville "then investigate."

"What! Alone?"

Megatron chuckled "It is only a few mere organics Rumble, surly you're not afraid."

"Yeah!" Swindle added as he handed a piece of metal to Hook "You're not afraid are you?"

"No! But why don't you do it!"

Megatron chuckled but was still getting annoyed "Enough." He said firmly "You're small and therefore able to get in undetected." The small purple cassette groaned "Now get over there and report you're findings. And keep your comlink open."


	9. New Battleground

**Chapter 9** New Battleground

Luna carried on with her speech about how they were going to address the situation with Celestia currently not ruling her kingdom and that she was hoping that the ponies would not fear the newcomers of the planet. Her guards as well as the ones that escorted the Autobots and the Mane six, were standing in a strict formation. Four pegasi stallions all armed with their assault rifles on the right and left side of the Autobots for protection of the Autobots and the ponies themselves. The citizens of the town were ahead and beside the Autobots all of them were scared, intimidated, or angry.

Aside from Twilight and Rainbow Dash, the four of them were standing in front of the podium where Luna was. Opposite side of the Mayor was where Twilight was, both for safety of Luna and for comfort over this hard to explain/hard to buy situation. Both Starscream and Rainbow were now on Skyfire's shoulder, really only because Skyfire was the only one that Starscream felt he wouldn't be shot on.

Luna continued her speech trying to assure the town that everything was under control and that the Autobots, once everything was sorted out, would be leaving peacefully. While her Royal Canterlot voice she was currently using was able to cover it, she was having some doubts in her own speech. While she felt that the Autobots were not the Decepticons, it was still another alien with the means to take them over. Not to mention that majority of the weapons they produced to fight they have been destroyed. Though she did get Starscream's semi-assurance that they would not harm them, she couldn't be too sure.

As she continued with her speech she noticed the ponies' reactions to what she was saying and saw them change radically all around. Some were terrified, some were relieved and were rest assured and others felt that Luna has been lying to them to whole time.

Behind the crowd that was being held and the heart of the small town, there was a small purple figure with red ray like glasses looking them from behind. He observed them, staying to the side a small residence to get a good look and stay hidden from plain sight. The purple humanoid observed with his optics zooming in and looking at the crowd.

After a moment of listening and getting a clear visual he activated his comlink "Megatron, this is Rumble."

"Megatron here. Have you got a visual on the Autobots?" Megatron asked on the other end.

"Yeah, I can't tell what's happening exactly, either the Autobots are being held prisoner or being guarded." The cassetticon said looking at the ponies guarding the group of bots.

"Are either of them acting hostel?"

"Not as far as I can tell." He got a bit closer but hide behind some trash cans nearby "Can't seem to find Starscream anywhere either."

"So it seems Starscream was terminated as I expected." Megatron chuckled "What is the condition of Skyfire?"

"Well it seems like the shot you gave him left a nasty mark on his left engine. I don't think he'll be flying anytime soon."

"So the Autobots are stranded on this primitive planet. This further works in our advantage, the Autobots are trapped."

"Yeah, as long as they don't get a hold of the Space Bridge. How long till the Constructicons finish that thing?"

"Within the Megacycle." The leader answered "What are the Autobots doing currently?"

"Their just standing there now. The ponies are just standing there too, a bigger pony seems to be telling them that the Autobots are nothing to fear now."

"So the Autobots have gained their favor…"

Rumble shook his head "I don't think so, she's talking about how they will help them leave."

"An unnecessary risk, the last thing I need to worry about is trying to make all of us a target. The Autobots and the ponies are going to be preoccupied with worrying about getting off this planet. Last thing we need is for our plan to be interrupted. Its best we leave them alone while the Autobots and the organics focus on that."

"Use the Autobots as a distraction?"

"You're learning."

Rumble groaned at the snide comment, though he did have to admit it was a stupid question "Alright, alright, can I get back to you guys now? The Autobot and the ponies are pre-occupied."

Megatron gave a chuckle "You may return."

"Thank Primus!" The purple bot said closing out his comlink.

The small purple Decepticon took a quick look at the crowd, making sure there were no ponies facing his direction and ran back to the building he was previously behind earlier. After a moment and taking a quick peak at the crowd, he started his way back to his leader and fellow comrades.

The small bot didn't have much worry about being detected now. After all, this was a town get together and surely majority if not entire town was there. After all it was for the explanation for the Autobots being in town and considering the Decepticons were the reason they were afraid in the first place, he felt that stealth was one thing that could be relaxed for the moment.

"Dumb Autobots. They lead us back here without even realizing it." The cassette said to himself not putting much effort in stealth anymore "And not only are we ready, Starscream's not going to be able to bail you out this time."

All of sudden ran into a solid structure, knocking him off his balance and landed on his aft. "Hey, watch you're going you-" he looked up and stopped immediately stopped at the sight of large red stallion caring a cart of supplies that he was all too familiar with.

The stallion glared at the familiar bot that he met before. Rumble got to his feet quickly and took a step back "Listen organic back off or-"this was answered by a powerful buck from the stallion. "Eenope!"

The purple bot flew back and slammed into a nearby building, leaving an indent into it as well as a dent of the Big Macintosh's back hoofs on his chassis. The small bot shook his head as he got out of the wall and with a groan he then looked up at the large pony that was facing him. "Alright you dumb pony!" he then pulled out one his blaster from his back and aimed at the red stallion "You're not getting me off guard this time."

The stallion stood his ground as he took a step forward "I'm not one fur violence. But I know you're bad news."

"More than you know organic!" without further warning he fired his blaster. Macintosh jumped out of the way and blast of energy blew the cart of apples apart, making a blast of debris from wood and bits of apples. "Hold still!"

The stallion didn't respond as the bot continued to fire his weapon and was running away trying to get out of the way of the blast. He was slowly advancing as he was running to the side but trying to get closer to him at the same time. The small bot made a few more shots, none of them having much of an effect or seem to slow down the pony. "I said hold still!"

After a few more rounds he managed to shoot a blast close to the legs and blew him off balance and slammed into the ground. The purple bot smirked as he kept his weapon raised as he walked toward the previously running stallion. "You may have got me the last couple times but you're not getting me this time."

The purple bot was now above the now grounded stallion. As he positioned his blaster pistol and was about to pull the trigger. But before he could do the act, a large red hoof hit the pistol out of his hand and quickly got up with a hard head butt to the upper head of the small bot, knocking him back a bit.

Macintosh groaned at the painful attack he made. His head against metal was no easy feeling to ignore. Ignoring the pain, (and slight disorientation) he ran up and bucked the small bot into the air before he could even recover from the first attack.

The purple bot landed back into the alleyway he was before and loudly knocked over the trash cans he was hiding behind earlier. The blasts from the gun earlier were enough to get everypony's attention.

Luna stopped her speech at the loud sounds coming from the buildings covering the two previously fighting. "What is the meaning of this!"

"Blaster pistol? The ponies don't have that kind of technology…" Optimus said aloud.

"Guards!" Luna cried out as her two guards turned to face her "Investigate the incident!"

The two pegasus guarding the princess flew into the air in front of the crowd that went investigate the noise that distracted the meaning of the incident. Some panicked, some were scared and ran away, others were just standing still as the guards the surrounded the Autobots were standing ready from either the Autobots acting hostel or the crowd or either one.

Starscream immediately jumped off of Skyfire and flew over to the incident with Rainbow Dash following behind.

"What do you think it is?" The sky blue mare asked as he flew off.

"We'll see soon enough." Was his very quick answer. Internally however, his mind was racing just from the shots themselves. He was pretty sure it wasn't the Autobots and the ponies themselves never acquired energy based weaponry. During the fight against the Decepticons, they only had projectile launching firearms and explosive rockets. The only one of them that had such weaponry was himself with his miniature null rays, which he rebuilt, but was currently hid away at Rainbow Dash's house.

The ex-seeker flew on top of the building where the ally was and got a bird's eye view of scene and saw what he feared was happening. "Rumble…"

Rainbow flew next to him "So what is-" she looked down and saw the both tensed as well "Oh…that's a-"

"A Decepticon…" he growled as he turned away from the scene and started to walk upon the roof away from Rainbow Dash "Of course this happened. Now Megatron is here, Celestia is missing, probably socializing with Unicron, and the Autobots are here only to make this planet another reason for Megatron to attack."

Rainbow Dash remained silent, looking at the purple bot that was being grabbed by the two pegasus guards while the crowd backed away so the guards could do their job as the princess requested. She turned to Starscream and saw him not even looking at anything of relevance to what was going on. "Screamer?"

The silver pony didn't say anything but mumble a few words. She didn't understand him but could she could make out 'warned' and 'listen'.

"Um…Screamer?"

The stallion didn't even react to her as he now started to watch the purple bot weakly struggle against them but surprisingly quiet as it wasn't in his character.

"On my" Fluttershy flew over to the incident as well and saw Big Macintosh at the end of the ally rubbing his head with his hoof shaking his head lightly. The timid yellow pegasus quickly flew over the crowd and the whole incident and went to the injured stallion who was merely being on looked by other ponies.

She flew to him and worried "Mac! Mac! Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay."

Mac merely smiled at the concerned mare and gave her a light nuzzle "Aw, Ah'm alright sugar cube, jus' a bump on the noggin is all."

The yellow mare took hold of his large foreleg that was rubbing the wound in order to take a look at it. She shook her head "Oh, there is a big bruise there. Don't poke at I'll take a look at it at home."

"Eeyup…" the red stallion answered "What's going on?"

"Oh, you must've been at home. The Autobots have come to Equestria and-"

"Auto what?" The stallion said confused.

Fluttershy intercepted Mac hoof, which was about to rub the wound again, and started to explain everything that has happened within the last 24 hours as they made there way through the loud crowd and to where Luna was at the stand with Twilight and the Mayor.

Starscream and Rainbow Dash remained on the roof and watched from a distance as the crowd subsided as the guards made them get under control. The Autobots could only watch, feeling that interfering may be interpreted as an attack and at this point they were supposed to be following their terms.

The two pegasi guards dropped the purple, and much dented, bot in front of the Night Princess and stayed by the sides of the intruder. "Hey, what's the big idea? Let me go!" he yelled.

"Decepticon!" the Alicorn cried out with her Royal Canterlot Voice. She was certain he was a Decepticon, she could tell from the insignias they wore when the Autobots first came and saw Starscream in his robot mode, but kept this discovery to herself, or rather she found it obvious "Thou hast come where not welcome!"

"Yeah, what of it?" Rumble smart mouthed back.

"Rumble?" Optimus said allowed. "The Decepticons are here."

"That was fast." Prowl reacted "What should you do Optimus?"

"We should've guarded the Space Bridge's opening." The Autobot leader said to himself.

The dark Alicorn glared at the Decepticon. It was both legitimate and an act of authority. While not having any personal grievance against this particular Decepticon, she didn't have hope that this one was like Starscream or did he have any redeeming factors. But at the same time she really didn't know what do with him either. Despite what some ponies believed, she wasn't one for execution (besides she knew it wouldn't solve anything) and on top of that, imprisonment didn't seem to make much of a solution either. They were unaware of what he could do. But they did have Starscream to help with that.

"Hey, watch it!" Rumble yelled as a guard poked him with his assault rifle, "You got lucky pony!"

"Silence!" Luna commanded she then turned to the roof where Starscream was "Starscream!"

Starscream was on the roof of a building still and was just watching. He didn't say anything a merely took to the sky, taking a few feet away from the roof. Rainbow Dash also took a few steps forward to where he took to the sky.

"I command your presents."

"Never thought I'd see the day where the organics would prefer Starscream over any of us…" Bumblebee said, more to himself than to anyone else. Prowl grunted at this revelation.

Starscream flew over to the stand to where Luna was standing and Twilight walking beside her "What?"

"Starscream?" Rumble said allowed "Starscream? Ha you're a pony now!" the purple bot chuckled to which this was greeted with a hoof from said pony to the faceplate which resulted in a cracked ray glasses.

"Yes." Starscream reiterated.

"I suppose you're familiar with Decepticon."

"How can I forget?" Starscream said with much sarcasm while turning to the small Cybertronian.

Luna nodded "Since you've been with them before, I trust-"

"What's Megatron's plan?" Starscream said suddenly interrupting Luna's request.

Rumble smirked "I never thought I see you stoop so low Screamer."

"Answer the question Rumble! Or I'll make sure that your only function will be used as a primitive audio recording storage device!" Starscream growled making it clear he was not in the mood for this. His eyes had a slight glow and his grind his teeth lightly.

Though vision was slightly disoriented, due to the crack, he could tell that Starscream wasn't holding back or blowing smoke, something he was not used to from him "Uh, well…"

"Spill it out Rumble! This is the first time in Steller Cycles you decide to keep your vocal controls shut! Talk!"

The crowd was intently quiet. No one looked away from the stage or said a single word and only watched. Neither Twilight or Luna intervened with Starscream's interrogation. While Twilight was aware that Starscream probably wasn't at the best state of mind, due to constantly worrying about this particular scenario, meeting up with the Autobots, and his suspicions about Celestia on top of that didn't make it easier to follow.

Rainbow Dash watched intently as well, really just hoping Starscream would get back to normal soon. Ever since they learned about Celestia's unexplained departure he became more and more distanced from her, ever flat out ignoring her.

Rumble looked up to the ponyifed Starscream and opened his mouth and stopped. He suddenly smirked.

"Huh?" Starscream looked at him confused. "What are you-"

He was interrupted by a pair of lasers being fired close to where Starscream was, blowing him away from Rumble. All eyes (and optics) turned to the origin of the blasts to see both Laserbeak and Buzzsaw flying down there.

"Should've saw that coming!" Prowl said getting out of formation and raising his blaster.

"Autobot, defend the ponies!" Optimus ordered, raising his Ion Blaster as well and aimed toward the sky, while the other Autobots did so as well.

The ponies that were in the crowd fled in fear as the chaos from the birds continued and ran in various directions. Luna took a step back as her guards took their arms and were ready and aimed them at to the air. Both Luna and Twilight were ready to cast a spell for either protection or self-defense. Even though magic having little affect on them, it didn't mean it was useless.

The Autobots immediately open fire on the two birds only to be interrupted by more lasers aimed at them. The Autobots looked up to see two Earth jets, Thundercracker and Skywarp firing upon them with Soundwave not too far behind them. The guards scrambled as they were also confused with the current happenings. All of them took a target and fired their weapons, but this proved to be ineffective.

"Prowl, Skyfire, assist me in taking down Soundwave and them. Bumblebee, you and Ironhide worry about Buzzsaw and Laserbeak!" Optimus ordered as he carefully walked over the retreating ponies and fired at the attacking Decepticons. The Autobots followed their orders.

Twilight ran to Starscream who was currently getting up and shaking his head "Can't believe I didn't see that coming."

"Are you okay?" the unicorn asked with concern.

"I'm fine." He said looking up on the on going air strikes "We should've looked after Space Bridge opening!" he growled to himself.

"Help me get everyone to safety!"

"What? I've been waiting for this moment far too long! I merely wish I was able to better prepare." He said the part silently glaring at the unicorn, startling Twilight.

Starscream flew back before activating the device, going through the bright flash and return to his Cybertronian form. He turned back to a startled and slightly confused Rumble. The returned seeker didn't say anything nor did he mind him as he aided the Autobots in their struggle to detain the incoming Decepticons.

Both Thundercracker and Skywarp were able to easily dodge the Autobots incoming fire, while able to put an impressive suppressive fire on them. Soundwave also was able to hold down an impressive diversion to keep the Autobot leader and two comrades down.

The two seekers were able to lay down a brigade of lasers but Skyfire moved to the side "You're lucky I'm grounded you two!" He fired a few rounds into the sky.

The two seekers didn't seem to hear him as they flew around to continue to do another round. But just as they turned Skywarp was immediately shot down through his back engines.

"Urgh!" Skywarp yelled.

"What hap-Ahh!" Thundercracker yelled as his engines were blown as they both transformed back to their robot modes as they both crashed away from the crowd.

Skyfire looked up to see a silver and red jet flying through the sky that was once dominated by the two blue and purple jets. Skyfire smirked as Starscream flew down to the surface and transformed back to robot mode. "There's a reason Megatron put me in charge and not you two idiots."

"Starscream." The seeker turned to his old friend who was speaking "Thanks…"

Starscream's growl lowered to a slight frown "Not a problem." His expression changed back "Where's Megatron!"

"I don't know. He didn't approach with the others." The shuttle explained.

The seeker rubbed his chin for a moment, this wasn't like Megatron. Megatron very rarely let his men do all the work. The Decepticon leader loved the smell of battle too much to let most of them slide for himself.

"Starscream." The shuttle interrupted his thoughts "We don't have time for this; we have to stop the others!"

Surprisingly, (mostly to Skyfire) Starscream obeyed and ran toward Soundwave where Optimus and Prowl were currently dealing with.

_-The Transformers-_

The pegasus armed guard aimed their firearms toward the two robotic birds but their firepower had little to no effect the birds weapons, while simple, were able to do easily out match their primitive firearms.

"Stallions, back away!" Luna ordered.

"Put Princess-" one guard interjected.

"I said pull away! Return to Canterlot with the others and call in more men. And this time, be armed with heavier weaponry."

"What about you?"

"I'll be able to protect myself." Luna said then reiterated "Now go and get reinforcements!"

"Yes your majesty." And with that the guards finally left.

Twilight turned to Luna "What about the birds?"

"We'll deal with them!"

"But princess don't you remember?" They were interrupted by a brigade of lasers aimed at them but they moved out of the way in time, jumping to the side and landing there. "Magic doesn't work on them."

"Not entirely at least." Luna then got up and aimed her horn toward one of the birds. She cast a spell with stream of blue energy and grabbed a hold of the yellow bird and threw it to the side and slammed it into the ground. Twilight looked at the ruler in awe.

"Our sister informed us that some spells like strong telekinetic abilities work. She told us this when we told here why magic didn't work on the Transformers." Luna explained "Though it will probably only work on the smaller ones."

This was answered by another blast from the sky coming from the red bird. Just as Luna was about to cast the same spell she was interrupted by a single blast from the side of the stage that blew off her concentration and off her balance. Twilight casted a shield over them, knowing it would be just a very small seems of protection as she went to Luna.

"Luna, are you okay?" Twilight asked as she ran by her.

The night princess got up "I'm fine…" she turned to where the blast came from.

As the smoke cleared, they saw both Skywarp and Thundercracker with shoulder guns aimed at them and glowing, hinting at a second shot. Before they could fire however, both Ironhide and Bumblebee both fired upon them, interrupting their attack to the Night Princess and Day Princess pupil.

"Why don't yah Decepticon mess with a bot yur own size?" Ironhide smirked at the two seekers, which were still recovering from their surprise attack.

"Run!" Bumblebee called out to them as he aided Ironhide on the battle field. Twilight nodded as Luna took to the sky to hopefully aid in the protection of a town in her country.

"Twilight!" The Princess called "Lead other ponies to safety and find your friends! I will aid the Autobots anyway I can."

Just then, a stream of blast came from the sky from the red and black bird but was quickly stopped by an air kick from Rainbow Dash stopping the bird and slamming it into the ground.

"Got your back Luna!" Rainbow called out.

"Rainbow Dash, assist Twilight is bringing citizens to safety and round up your friends." Luna ordered while flying up to her.

"No way! I'm helping you Deceptibutt now!" The sky blue pegasus yelled while dashing into the fight where Starscream and the other Autobots were.

Both Luna and Twilight sighed internally. Luna turned to Twilight and she nodded and started to do what Luna previously ordered. Luna herself went into the fight herself.

_-My Little Pony-_

Soundwave was blown back as well as Frenzy and Ravage into the ground. The Communications Officer looked up to see Optimus Prime, Prowl, Skyfire, and Starscream all aiming their signature weapons at them.

"It's over Soundwave!" Optimus announced as he came closer as did the other Autobots and Starscream. "Surrender, and you will not be harmed."

It was then both Luna and Rainbow Dash flew over and landed on two separate roofs. "He is right." Luna confirmed "Surrender peacefully, and thou will remain unharmed."

"I think not!" A loud familiar voice called out. They all looked up as a blast blew Optimus Prime away and the impact also affecting others.

All the Autobots and Starscream broke out of the temporary disorientation and looked up to see Megatron and five other Decepticons, them being the Combaticons.

"Greetings Autobots…welcome to our new Battleground!"

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long wait.<p> 


	10. R and R'ed

**Chapter 10** R &R'ed (Replaced and Rebuilt)

Celestia entered through the neck of the large of the gigantic being. She really couldn't believe she was doing this. She knew that wasn't exactly the best decision she may have made. But at the same time, she felt that maybe that this could be the best for her country, her planet, and maybe even for the universe. According to what Starscream told her and her few sources she obtained through her personal library she thought that maybe she could end the war finally. Perhaps with this new power, she could control her world and Cybertron, ensuring peace on both worlds and always be on her watchful eye.

Nightmare Moon followed behind and as Celestia landed, she landed next to her "So, you agree to this union?" she snickered.

Celestia glared at the dark sinister Alicorn, before flocking her with her wing making the take a step back "You have nothing to do with this Nightmare Moon!" The white alicorn said aloud "You're merely a pawn!"

Nightmare didn't expect that reaction nor that response in any fashion "How dare you!"

It was then her horn glowed bright as she fired a beam of energy up toward the head of the gigantic being. The inside of the head glowed and within seconds, the interior of the head of Unicron started to repair itself as well as its body slowly regenerating from the neck down. Within that very instant, lighting like energy fired down upon Celestia though she didn't seem to be harmed in anyway.

"You are merely a spawn! Nothing more than manifestation created by a superior being! You have no right to speak with me in any manner than as ruler of Equestria!" At this moment, Celestia felt a surge of energy run through her, and it felt pleasing. Her appearance also changed within seconds, her already glowing horn grew brighter as did her eyes and hair, and her hoof also had a metallic shine to them. Her Royal garments also changed from their usual splendor to dark orange and a lime green gem in the middle for her chest as well her crown following a similar color pattern.

"You Nightmare Moon now serve me as you serve Unicron!" The bright Alicorn yelled that was even louder than Luna's Royal Canterlot voice "And as such, you will pay the crimes that you have bestowed on my country, my sister, and myself!"

"No!" but before the dark Alicorn make a plea, Celestia's charged horn fired a powered beam of energy. The dark Alicorn screamed in pain as she forced into the ground with a constant beam of raw energy slamming into her. Within a few moments of solid torture, Celestia let her go from the power grip. The dark Alicorn was in shreds, her dark mane and structure was scorched and weakened.

Celestia smiled at her work. Feeling such power surging through her and seeing the one who has tortured her for the last several months in such agony brought such a delight. It was then Celestia stopped. Her smile of victory turned to one of both fear and sadness. This wasn't her. She would've never have done this to any pony or thing. She tortured Nightmare Moon for more or less for pure delight and entertainment. She knew it was this power that was surging through her but it was still by her will. Was such immense and raw power really doing this to her?

"Don't doubt yourself." The booming voice said in Celestia's mind.

"Unicorn…" Celestia said to herself while looking up into the 'brain' of the large being. The structure that was once greatly damaged was now being fully repaired as parts and other functions started to appear and start working. Power and electricity flowed all around the head of the body but did not harm her; in fact it was doing quite the opposite.

"We are merged" the voice continued "With our powers combined, I will be whole again, and within time you will have the power to rule your worlds."

"Worlds? How did you-"

"We are now connected…" Unicron responded, "I know your being… Till my body is complete you are to remain here, so both our powers may be completed…"

Celestia breathed as she continued to feel the great power continue to flow there her. Her previous concerns and worries drifted away, she couldn't believe such power existed in a single being. And with the boost she gave Unicron, an exchange of their power seemed to be entirely fair. Unicron gets a new body and lives on as she ensures the safety of her planet and even the safety of another… and she will have the power… to perform any means necessary to accomplish that.

_-Ponyville-_

"Megatron…" Optimus said silently as he stood up with his troopers and Starscream following suit.

"Optimus Prime, it seems our paths are forever intertwined." Megatron said as he landed on the ground and the Combaticons stayed in formation following behind him. "But think it's plain to see that this battle is over."

Starscream stood up and glared at his target. How did he catch him off guard? He was always waiting for him to show up and still he got the drop on him. And on top of that, he was essentially at his mercy. Something the Decepticon leader lacked significantly. The Combaticons were strong enough foe, but he was sure that both Thundercracker and Skywarp were going to be back in the fight soon as well as the cassettes and Soundwave.

"There is no need to fight here Megatron." Optimus began "We've already brought our war to one innocent planet, let us not do the same tragedy to another."

Megatron laughed at the small quote. Even Starscream inwardly smirked at the pathetic attempt to peacefully end this confrontation; he should've known that wasn't going to work. "These messily planets mean nothing to us. You just never had the same vision. For the survival of our planet, I will destroy any number of worlds to get the energy I require."

At this point all Thundercracker and Skywarp as well as the other Decepticons eventually got up and aimed their weapons at all of them, as well as Luna and Rainbow Dash, making them all of them at the mercy of the Decepticon leader. All of them had their weapons raised at the Autobots and Starscream as they mostly stood waiting with they weapons only armed but not aiming at them.

At this point, Megatron was enjoying having his opposing Commander at his mercy but he also was looking forward to another catch in this charade "Starscream!" he said joyously.

The ex-Air Commander smirked angrily as he approached him and leaving the Autobot leader "Good to see you finally decided to show up."

Megatron chuckled "So it seems I was wrong, you did survive, perhaps I haven't been giving you the credibility you deserve after all." The seeker only curled a lip "But the expense of your betrayal and how low you've stooped to get to this point…"

Starscream glared hard at his former leader. He so wanted to just tackle him and just pull him apart, but one thing he's learned on this planet was that patience could go a long way. And in this instance it made him realize that doing anything rash would lead to no only his possible termination but also the lives of the small town he practically lived in. He would have to hold back a bit longer if they don't get terminated in the process.

Megatron grinned as he all of a sudden punched his former Second-in-Command hard enough to force him to the ground. Starscream was about to retaliate but not only did he hear the Decepticons cock their weapons as well seeing Megatron aiming his Fusion Cannon at him.

All the Autobots as well as the two guarded ponies also looked surprised. Megatron chuckled again "You don't deserve any special treatment Starscream… you'll be treated no different than an Autobot…"

Starscream only continued to glare and just stayed on the ground but pulled himself to a sitting position. Megatron eventually left still smirking as he flew up to the roof where Princess Luna was at.

"And if it isn't one of the rulers of this sector." The Decepticon leader chuckled again "Princess Luna if I remember correctly…"

"Yes…" Luna answered with venom similar to Starscream's.

"This could've been so much easier. If you and your other ruler were here." He stopped for a moment "Where is she now?"

"What does our sister's whereabouts have any meaning to you?" Luna replied glaring at him.

Megatron's once ongoing grinning smirk went to direct anger. He quickly grabbed a hold of the Alicorn in his hand "I control your people…"

Luna's glare didn't falter, "You do not!"

"Just as-" he was suddenly interrupted by a blast by coming from the bottom of the building he was standing broke apart from an explosion. This made the leader let go of the Alicorn and she took flight away. The Autobots and Starscream turned to the origin to see Twilight with a log being held in her magic grip as well as Spike riding on her back.

"Good thinking on the support beam Twilight!" Spike said, congratulating his boss.

"Just quick thinking." Twilight said quickly.

The Combaticons and Soundwave immediately open fire on the unicorn, but she quickly disappeared in a blight flash before the blasts could hit her. Starscream was the first seize the opportunity, he stood up quickly as he took the skies aiming his null rays and opened his missile launchers and fired both simultaneously on the combiner Decepticons.

The Autobots quickly followed suit as Prowl and Ironhide immediately open fire on the two opposing jet seekers. Bumblebee fired upon Soundwave and his cassettes and with Skyfire. Optimus Prime went to the opposing, but quickly recovering,Combaticons. Rainbow Dash and Luna took to the skies as they quickly disposed of the two mechanical flying birds.

Megatron quickly recovered from the 'attack' and flew out of the building's remains. "Very crafty…" He aimed his Fusion Cannon at his main enemy and fired.

Optimus noticed this and dodged the attacked by jumping backwards and sliding on his back as her fired his Ion Blaster at the Decepticon leader. Megatron took on the blasts with ease but quickly dodged the others. He then rushed his as he activated his energon flail and rushed toward the Autobot leader. Optimus responded quickly as he activated his energon axe to combat the Decepticon leader.

Starscream landed behind a building for cover and quickly ducked to cover his mass size. He caught his breath faster as he recovering from the ongoing brigade of lasers from the Combaticons.

"Hmm… I'm going to be able stop them like this…"

"Screamer!" The seeker turned around to see Rainbow Dash flew close to but staying behind the building. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Starscream answered quickly looking to see how fast the Combaticons, namely Swindle and Vortex, advancing quickly firing their weapons. The seeker turned to her "Where's Luna and Twilight?"

"Luna is still trying to keep those bots busy, but what are we going to do? We're out numbered."

The seeker sighed quietly "I'm not sure. Megatron's not holding back this time. Fortunately, I think the Autobots and I caused enough damage to the Combaticons before they could form Bruticus."

"Bruti-what?"

"It's-" he was interrupted by a blast close to his head, showing that his cover wasn't going to be lasting much longer. "Forget it!" He quickly turned back into a pony and flew behind another building with Rainbow behind him, hoping that the Combaticons didn't see them.

"What's with turning into a pony?"

"Dodging their blasts was easier this way, and on top of that shouldn't able to see where wewent…" he was breathing quickly not really sure what he was supposed to do. "They got us outgunned and out numbered."

Just as he made that notion, a blast was heard and from the side saw the large shuttle transformer fall back from attack to the chest. Starscream reacted quickly activating the device and turning him back to robot mode. Upon doing so, he quickly ran out to aid him.

"Starscream!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she saw him doing what he was doing.

The seeker quickly went out and fired a few blasts, getting the two Combaticons from earlier. "Starscream?" The shuttle said surprised "You-"

"Enough, whether I like it or not, we're going to need you Autobots if we're going to even survive!" He fired at the two recovering Decepticons as they returned fire. Skyfire, while sitting down due to his injury, also provided support fire.

"We're not going to be able to. We're the only ones that come here."

"Well that's just great…" Starscream groaned as he quickly dragged his old friend and put him lying down. The shuttle transformer was far too big to let him sit up and hide. Starscream quickly went to the side of the building to try and hold them off.

Luna flew through the air and using the size-changing spell to maximize her size in hopes of being able to combat the Decepticons more effectively, but due to having magic being ineffective against most transformers. Thus limiting her to making makeshift projectiles from damaged buildings and other items, doing close range combat was her best bet, but even then, combat wasn't her strongest attribute.

Mostly dealing with the Combaticons and the Soundwave, the Equestrian leader felt that while she was able to keep the Decepticons attention, she felt incapable of producing any serious damage, not to mention their weaponry was far more advanced than what they had.

Just as she completed that thought, she noticed a bright flash that occurred from the outskirts of the battle between Autobots and Decepticons. From there she noticed a large squad of stallions all armed with Rocket Launchers and aiming at the transformers. It was a squad of about 30 stallions and lead by Shining Armor.

"All take aim! Fire!" Shining Armor ordered his men. All of them complied as a brigade of missiles fired and hit multiple targets, catching all of the transformers off guard.

Starscream peered over the building they were hiding behind. Rainbow Dash did so also and saw the additional support from the royal army. "Do they know who's who?"

The two watched as the stallions, which consisted of both earth ponies and unicorns, firing at the Decepticons specifically. The squad actually did do a good run for the Decepticons. The Combaticons were totally caught off guard, and while their weapons were not powerful enough to pack a strong enough punch to ground a transformer, it didn't mean than enough of them wouldn't have some kind of affect.

Megatron noticed this and growled. This was supposed to be an easy win, but then again he didn't account for the ponies to mobilize or Starscream's survival. He should've thought of this better. But still he smirked.

The Decepticon leader used his flail to knock the Autobot leader out of his way as he flew into the air. "Decepticons, Retreat!"

"Eh, you got lucky organics!" Vortex yelled as he transformed and flew into the air. The other Combaticons also took to the air as did Thundercracker, and Skywarp. Soundwave quickly got the greatly damaged Rumble and flew into the air as did his cassettes.

Starscream ran toward them as Skyfire limbed to his fellow comrades, to which most of them were recovering from the attack. "We have to go after them!"

"With what, Starscream!" Prowl yelled out grabbing his damaged arm "In case you haven't noticed, the Decepticons left a number on us and the organics."

"And then what! Megatron has the capabilities to get parts and repairs, he has the Space Bridge!" The ex-Second-in-Command yelled back.

"Starscream!" The addressed seeker turned around to see Luna flying up to his head "The battle is done! Let them be for now, their fate is one still to be determined."

The seeker only growled as he quickly punched the ground hard and looked up into the sky where the Decepticons flew off to. He let out a growl of irritation but quickly shook his head. At this moment Rainbow Dash flew to him and landed on his left wing. "You alright Screamer?"

For the first time in awhile, he addressed her by turning to her "Yes… I'll be fine…" his damages were nothing major, mostly just cracks and a bit of burns and chipped exterior frame, he got from fighting in the air and assisting Skyfire but nothing serious.

Optimus walked up to the conflicted seeker and the seeker turned to him, carefully as not to startle the pegasus on his wing "Starscream, I know what you want." Starscream only remained silent and let the leader continue "But this isn't something that can be won by simple vengeance over with Megatron."

The seeker continued to remain silent. In essence, he really didn't know what to say. He knew he was right. If they were going to win this conflict, they were going to need work together and his personal mission will have to be put on hold. He only turned away from the town ignoring everything around him as he left for the outskirts.

"What's with him?" Shining Armor said watching the whole thing.

"I don't know, I know he was expecting something like this but…" Twilight said walking next to her brother.

"Twilight Sparkle, where have you been?" Luna asked, unaware of her presence.

"I teleported out of the town and noticed the squad was coming. So I transported most of them here. I thought it would be of help."

"Excellent strategy!"

The Autobots were left to themselves looking over the destruction of the town "As much as Ah hate ta admit it, but Starscream got a point. The Decepticons got the Space Bridge and are able to call in any reinforcements." Ironhide pointed.

"In our present condition will still prove to be futile, we'll have to make due with the limited resources we have…" Optimus said turning to the ponies group "But I have confidence. For now, let us start on repairs."

* * *

><p>Eh, not too fond on this one...<p> 


	11. NAIL, Decepticon, Autobot, Equestrian

**Chapter 11** NAIL, Decepticon, Autobot, or Equestrian?

Starscream made it about a few hundred yards away from Ponyville, not facing the direction where the Decepticons escaped or really anywhere of relevance. The closest reference point was the point between Everfree Forest and Ponyville but both places were a good distance away.

The entire walk there before he sat down was almost complete silence. The audio to come from the seeker and pegasus was the loud steps the that came from the walk. Neither of them talked to each other. Starscream didn't have much to say and Rainbow Dash didn't really want to attempt. Due to Starscream's recent attitude and silent treatment act with her she didn't really want to attempt it at this point and time.

Neither of them seemed to be interested in talking much anyway. In a way, each other's presence was merely social comfort. The fact that the one they were currently seeing was right next to them. While Starscream didn't seem to notice this pleasure, he did know that he didn't want her to leave him now. With everything literally falling apart and all his suspicions being proven correct, he really didn't know how to keep himself from just going into battle and getting himself killed.

Now Starscream was smart enough to know that wouldn't solve anything but when his anger, excitement, cockiness, or frustration got the best of him before, and he has done some pretty stupid things because of it. Even he couldn't deny most of these instances were nothing less of foolish. He was surprised he even still functioned because of it.

Rainbow Dash merely was on his shoulder using the red protrusion by his head as a thing to lean on. She really didn't know what to think of him right now. She understood that he was incredibly stressed but he really was acting strange. Starscream was one for just ranting on and on, but now he was just completely silent. Aside from at the town after the battle, the seeker didn't say much to her really.

The area they were at was shining a bright orange, showing that the day was changing. This more than likely meant that Luna was back in Canterlot, perhaps preparing for the worse from the Decepticons. Not a bad thing, Megatron can literally call in as many men as possible.

After about twenty minuets of complete silence, Rainbow finally broke the silence "You know Screamer, I thought ... it was pretty cool how you saved your friend out there. I mean I know you'd do the same for me and everyone in Ponyville but I never took you for one to well…"

The seeker didn't really react to what she said other than a simple huff. He merely continued to look out at the forest that was before them and letting the light rays reflect off him "Skyfire is essential…"

"That's it?" She really didn't believe what she heard really "But I thought you were friends?"

The seeker made an internal chuckle "That doesn't exist anymore…" the seeker turned his toward the ground "That was the past. Skyfire may have been my only friend back in the day but… we took separate paths. If I didn't lose him in the storm I probably would've been a different bot. But… it's over. I went over to the Decepticons and Skyfire joined the Autobots, our previous relationship was lost within the storm, I changed and he in a way changed as well being with the Autobots."

The pegasus knew Starscream was well… Starscream, but she expected him not to be so direct about it. He barely seemed to care. Was he really just that blunt about it, did he truly not care about them that much? "You mean you really just want them to leave… just like that… you don't even want to… you know…"

"No." he said firmly "In case you haven't been paying attention, I was never on the Autobots side! I just know that if I don't work along side them the Decepticons will win!"

The blue pony was able to tell that this having them cool down was not working. After having a few episodes like this, it was hard to tell if talking was a good thing. But as much as she hated to admit it, he was right. He was constantly warning them and they just blew them off as just something that A: Never happened; or B: Was not all that big of a deal. But from what she could understand, it wasn't going to be easy this time and 'easy' wasn't necessarily a walk in the park either.

"So after this is done…"

"I will help them get back to Earth or Cybertron, I really don't care which." He answered quickly with little hesitation "I may not be shooting at them anymore but as long as they're here, you're just as more likely to be attacked when I am still being around here." He sighed in a vain attempted to calm down "Rainbow Dash, there is so much I have yet to tell you about me… I may have changed… but it doesn't excuse what I have done and in the end… and they won't either."

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused "I thought you said they were going to protect us?"

"It's not that simple. After millions of stellar cycles of war, most of us have turned to a simple black and white!" he groaned thinking about the sickness of the war. After six months of being completely out of the war zone, he slowly learned all of this, in a way, he learned a lot about himself as well "Good, evil, neutral, Autobot, Decepticon, NAIL, we don't even know what the difference is anymore! All we know are the factions; in the end, all we know is that we are all against each other."

The pegasus looked at him from the side. She knew Starscream didn't tell her much about the Decepticons other than his relationship with Megatron and the other Decepticons. He never went in too much detail as to what he did in the Decepticons aside from his positions. She knew a bit about Starscream's life before the Decepticons though. Twilight knew a bit more than her because she really was curious about Cybertron and things with the Cybertronians.

In a way she felt kind of jealous of Twilight and even Celestia. Starscream told them more about himself and his kind than he has to her. Granted, they asked but at the same time Starscream seemed to be more comfortable talking to Twilight about things like that. In fact, he started talking to her before her, aside from their little encounter when the Decepticons first invaded.

Starscream turned to her again this time he seemed to be a little calmer and not angry like he has been for awhile "I'm… sorry. But this isn't as simple as you and I want it to be."

"What? Is burying the hatchet that hard?" she asked with a bit of attitude but Starscream either didn't catch it or didn't care at the moment.

"War, corrupts us. The Autobots don't even know it. The only reason why I learned this is because I was away from the war for so long. Megatron will never give up and Optimus will always be there to oppose him." He turned away "And that's why I want them to leave, if they stay, the war will only spread. And I want nothing to do with it anymore."

"So tell them." Rainbow exclaimed.

"What?"

"Tell them what you've learned. I mean come on Screamer, I'm sure you can do that."

The seeker's calmed expression turned into a glare at the pegasus to which caught her off guard "What did I just say!" he growled "The Autobots only see me as a Decepticon! Do you really think they're going to listen to me? I'm willing to bet they won't even listen to you organics because you trust me!"

At this point Rainbow Dash off of his shoulder and flew in front of his face "Look Screamer! Maybe it's you who needs to listen!"

"You're really going to challenge that?" Starscream glared darkened.

"Listen Screamer, I may have not been on Cybertron but if hanging out with my friends taught me anything, it taught me it's giving anyone a chance! And considering you guys aren't shooting each other right now, I think this may be your chance."

Starscream only continued glare as he stood up and started to walk away and ignored her. She glared at his back and was about to fly to him but the way brushed her off with his hand as he walked away, making it clear he wanted nothing to do with her at the moment.

While she was still glaring at the back of the ex-Decepticon, she couldn't help but feel that maybe there really was more to Starscream than she thought. Despite being some-what romantically involved, she always seemed to be surprised every time Starscream seemed to show a different side of him. Since these six months were really just a few days out of the month thanks to Celestia, she really never got a chance to learn much about him. In fact, she learned the most about him the night before the battle with the Decepticons than any other day.

She usually was one to argue, especially with one like Starscream, but this seemed like if perusing this argument was going to do anything, it would lead to probably worse results. She only sighed going the opposite direction from where he was walking away and decided see what her friends were doing.

_-Canterlot-_

Luna turned away from the balcony she was on after the exhausting chore of lowering the sun and raising the moon. As informal as that may sound, it really did seem like just that when doing it for so many years. And the fact that all the other events that lead up to it felt like she could just easily sleep for days! But she couldn't do that, the night was her responsibility and she was doing Celestia's job. She had to make a weak chuckle at the thought, Celestia must've had it hard while she was banished.

The Night Princess sighed as she went on her bed and lay on her legs and putting her head down, this entire happening during the day really did put a number on her. Fortunately, he was hardly harmed; just a few minor burns and those were just grazed fur from laser fire. But on top of that, she was emotionally drained as well.

While able to hide it giving the speech, the entire time she worried about her sister. She sort of felt like this was a reverse situation when she was on the Moon. The only major difference was that Celestia knew where she was. She chuckled again, the thought of her banishment didn't seem to bother her many more, and she forgave her sister as she let her return home permanently with open wings. The only thing that brought back bad memories really was Nightmare Moon.

She shuttered at the thought, the monster she created by her own hoofs, a reincarnation of her hatred, jealously, and sadness. She remembered just one morning after another thankless night she cried as she suddenly felt power surging within her. She remembered hearing a voice once or twice but she couldn't remember what it said. She only remembered thinking with this newfound power; she would be able to get the recognition for her night.

Within time though, she noticed she wasn't at control anymore. None of the things she said, did, or even thought were her own. She wasn't doing things she planned or wanted. She wanted recognition for her beautiful nights, not get rid of the Day, life couldn't survive without it. She noticed shortly before Celestia banished her. The entire thousand years she tried to break free from this but never succeeded. It wasn't until the second shot from the Elements of Harmony broke her free from the being's grasp. She remembered when being freed she was so weak and frail from the years of trying to break free from what was Nightmare Moon. But if she didn't fight it, the Elements of Harmony may have killed her due to Nightmare Moon and herself almost becoming one.

Luna shook her head and wiped an idle tear with her hoof, it really was a painful experience and memory, one she'd rather forget. As she lifted her head, she noticed the always-present stuffed plush of her sister still residing there. She inwardly smiled at it once again thinking of their foalhood.

These semi-positive thoughts gave her a bit of energy to get up and leave her room. She was currently on her way back to tower where their telescope was. Hopefully, she could spy on the Decepticons. The mere thought about their enemy made her feel almost sick, stress really was getting to her. She really hoped that the Autobots are what Starscream said, and that within time, she could be more effective in both battle and the situation in general.

After returning to Canterlot and positioning the Moon, she immediately put the castle on high alert and increased security in Ponyville to both protect and watch over the Autobots. She also sent out pegasi spies to hide in the clouds and hopefully remain undetected. She also sent a letter to neighboring countries explaining the situation, but she had yet to hear back from any of them.

As she continued down the hall where her stallions were patrolling the area she came across her sister's bedroom. She stopped and eyed at the double door curiously. While visiting her sister's bedroom was a common thing, but she never really did she snoop with out her permission.

Since her sister left her ill-informed or at least vaguely informed, she left that she had the right to see. It may be able to help find her sister. She opened the doors using her magic and upon entering them, closed and locked them. She marveled at her sister's bedroom. It really was an impressive feat; it was a bit bigger than Luna's room, though Luna's had a balcony. It had the same style though Luna's were darker colors, as Celestia's were more day colors respectively.

The Night Princess looked around the large room hoping to find anything that would tell her about her sister's whereabouts. After searching though closets, drawers and a few other things she didn't find anything of interest till she peaked beside her sister's bed. Upon looking at the side of it, she noticed it wasn't made. Granted, usually their maids took care of such trivial things but both Celestia and herself usually had the common courtesy to do themselves, the spell was fairly simple.

At one side of the bed she saw the little plush Luna doll. She couldn't help but smile at the small toy; it was good to see that her sister also kept the doll for so long. And seeing it on her bed, it was nice to know that she two kept the same sentiments towards the stuff doll.

As she got to the side she gasped. What she saw was a very messy pile of all of Twilight's and her friends Friendship reports. It didn't look like they were read at all. Usually Celestia rolled them back up and achieved them in her own private selection. But all she saw was just a pile of paper, some of them ripped, and just tossed to the side; she was really curious why the maids didn't do anything about that, it had to at least a few months worth of reports.

Luna couldn't believe what she was seeing really, she knew she loved Twilight's and her friends' reports. She was somewhat relieved to know that Twilight was unaware of this; otherwise it would probably break her heart.

"Sister…what is wrong with you?"

The Dark Alicorn recovered from this revelation and started to peak further. After she used her hoofs to toss aside the old or damaged, in hopes to find something else, she saw something coming from the covers. Using her magic, she grabbed a hold of it and raised it from the sheets and saw it was a book, a very old book.

Now Luna has read a large number of books, due to having to be updating on the 1000 years she had missed but she couldn't say she recalled seeing a book like this before. The cover was musky brown and the pages were orange, it looked like at one point there was a title on the door but it was washed away from age.

Curious, she opened the book with her magic and saw it was a very old personal journal; it was from a male Alicorn that again Luna wasn't familiar with. It seemed to be a personal journey to see beyond the stars. In the early parts of the book it seemed to still be on Equestria, talking about how Equestria was actually forming, it even talked about seeing to large metal beings watching over the developing part of the world.

Later on the book it talked about a large planet like pheromone on his space travels. On one page, it showed a sketch of the planet that had claws coming from it. It was hard to believe something like that was real or even a planet. Luna wanted to call the journal fictitious but after her sister leaving abruptly, she was willing to believe anything.

"Tia, what's happing to you?"

_-Unicron-_

Celestia stood at the center of the head of large being. She continued to feel the power surging through her. Slowly, her appearance was changing further. She could tell that she was growing taller and still was growing. He once following constant following mane was now fidgeting, and the color was changing into grayish, metallic hue to them. Her cutie mark also started to change; the once bright sun was now half sun and half of Unicron in planet form. Her horn also started to show a more metal look to it, she also noticed sparks of electricity coming off of it. Her fur remained the bright white color it has been but now glowed slightly, not a metallic shine but had a faint glow.

Unicron was getting closer to his robot mode form. His head looked completely restored to its former glory. The 'skeleton' of the gigantic being was complete and the upper body was started to regenerate to the strong opposing force he once was.

The entire time, neither Celestia nor Unicron spoke to each other. Celestia was merely allowing the energy to flow through her and change her appearance as Unicron focused on getting his body back.

As the two were both at the merging, an injured Nightmare Moon sat close by. Her mane and body still scorched from Celestia's attack with her newfound power. She felt that it was better not to interrupt her. Celestia really was powerful, usually she could just regenerate or heal her wounds but these remained. The only one that could do that to her was Unicron himself and considering that they were merged or rather merging, she could only imagine what power she could have over her now. The Elements of Harmony probably would seem like a walk in the park! At least she could regenerate with time.

"Nightmare Moon." Celestia called out suddenly, catching the Dark Alicorn off guard "Explain a few things to me."

Nightmare did as told as she slowly approached her "What do you want me to explain?"

"What was it really you wanted out of my sister over me?" Celestia asked finally turning around to face the opposing Alicorn.

"Luna was more vulnerable; I thought with her weakened state, she would be to help Unicron with her power."

"Mere manipulation? Through her current state of distress?" The Day Princess hypothesized "Surely you knew that I was stronger and more powerful than her."

"That is why I gave her my power in order to make up for it. But her own jealously and greed made her do what she did. The power she had from me, she used it in her own will." Celestia seemed to be confused at this point though didn't say anything "With the power going through her head, she felt that she could use it as she wished, I was not the one who tried to make everlasting night."

"So you merely let her take control of your power?"

"Your sister is more powerful on her own than you may think. I may have given her my power, but all the actions she did with it were of her own doing."

Celestia stood silent for a moment then turned away as she went deep into thought. "Thank you…"

Nightmare Moon took a step back from the merging being and made a wide grin. She could also feel Unicron doing that same thing somewhere.

_-Equestrian Fields-_

Starscream continued on his walk away from Rainbow Dash and really anyone. As long as he didn't run into the Decepticons, he felt safer alone than he ever had in his life. He traveled along the outskirts of Everfree Forest and chose to walk to all these places. While usually flight was a good processor reliever, he felt that taking it slow was probably more beneficial at this point and time. Besides it would probably make it harder for the others to find him.

After about twenty minutes of just meandering around the forest, he finally went inside the forest and found a small open area that reviled the moonlight within the trees. The seeker smirked as he took the opportunity to sit down there. The open space was about size of three Transformers. It was completely covered by trees and the ground was littered with flowers. This was a bit of paradise that the seeker didn't mind having every now and again.

Really, Starscream didn't know much about what he was going through anymore. First it started out simple, and then got more and more complicated. He was always aware of Megatron's return, but none of them took him that seriously. Twilight partially did, making certain provisions, a shelter under the tree, and evacuation routes, but the Mayor of the town wanted nothing to do with them and Twilight didn't really stress with them too much after, she was a busy mare after all.

Princess Luna also showed some confidence in his words when she tried to maintain some of the weapons that were used during the Decepticon invasion. That may or may not have happened whether or not he tried to warn them of Megatron's inevitable return. All the others didn't seem to pay much mind to them though. Fluttershy would only apologize as she got scared, Applejack and Rainbow Dash didn't seem to take him seriously and just took it as if he was attempting to pull a prank and failing, Pinkie Pie would just freak out and make weapons out of items that couldn't be used as effective weaponry (pastries), and he didn't even bother with Rarity.

On top of that, he was also worrying about Celestia and possibly Unicron. Unlike with Megatron where he was more than sure that would happen, he merely had a theory…a rather justified theory. After just a conversation about nothing other than Unicron, he couldn't help but feel that was suspicious in and of itself. How could she have known of Unicron? It wasn't common knowledge. Heck, Cybertron itself was unaware of its existence till it came to their planet.

And this was an around disaster. Not one mare or stallion took him seriously. Sure the idea was farfetched but what if it's exactly what he thought. His trust with Celestia was strained even before Unicron but with the conversation and her sudden disappearance, the idea never seemed more plausible.

But he couldn't worry about that now; he had to worry about Megatron and the other Decepticons. And with little to no preparations, he felt that this was not going to end well. Even with the Autobots here, the Decepticons still had the Space Bridge, and the Autobots have no way to contact reinforcements.

The seeker sighed as he lied back on grass hoping to just to forget about everything. He didn't even want to dwell on Rainbow Dash at this point. The notion of the mare always made Starscream wonder what he was thinking. Granted, the whole unscheduled visits were never on anyone's mind but due to how strained it was at this point, and his and her attitude wasn't helping, it almost made it seem impossible. He knew he cared for her deeply as they got to know each other, but ironically, he had a harder time talking to her than other ponies. He always figured that being romantically involved would ease that problem away but that wasn't the case, there were many things that he didn't want her to know about him.

"Never thought you were one for vegetation."

Starscream got back into a sitting position only to see Skyfire walking through the trees and sitting next to him "How did you find me?" he asked with a sneer.

"On accident." He answered causally "I too decided to take a walk after repairs and I saw you here and decided that perhaps we could spend a minute or two."

"The Decepticons are just barely an Earth mile away and you want to have a casual conversation?" Starscream asked finally turning to face him.

"Sure why not. Attacking them head on wouldn't do us any good and considering the damage the we put the Decepticons through; I don't think they will be bothering us anytime soon." Skyfire said still with confidence.

Starscream only shrugged a bit. It did make sense, they really did leave a number on the Decepticons, or at least enough leave them alone for a night. When Megatron went on campaigns like this, he always had to lead the battle. "I suppose, how did repairs go?"

"Nothing too great unfortunately. None of us are medics so we mostly just took care of the basic stuff; welding cracks, things like that."

"A basic stitch job…nothing I'm not familiar to."

Skyfire noticed that Starscream had calmed down considerably and hoped that he would explode anytime soon and tried to keep this conversation steady "Where's Rainbow Dash? She went with you didn't she?"

Starscream sighed as he looked back into the air "Yes, let's just say she doesn't quite understand the war. So we parted way, perhaps with Twilight or something."

Skyfire nodded "I don't understand it completely either. Even after a year into it, I still have to ask so many questions just so I can completely understand it." He looked up into the sky as well "Makes me wish I could just go back to a scientist again."

Starscream blinked his optic covers as he thought about that statement. He too wished he could just return to just exploring planets and not worry about this pointless war. The war changed him into a cowardly, greedy, second-in-command. "Yeah…"

Skyfire made a light chuckle "Starscream…remember when we came here millions of years ago?"

"What?" Starscream shook his head not really understanding the questioned "When we came here? We've been here before now?"

He shook his head "Yes, it was one of the last planets we visited planet Earth and I got the freeze treatment…"

Starscream still looked skeptical "This planet? How do you know this is one of them, majority of the planets we went to were still developing."

"True, but I actually kept record of all the co-ordinance of all the planets we visited and according to the scans I got and my records, this is one of them we went to."

Starscream thought for a moment, thinking of anything he could remember about the pre-history of the planet, but he really couldn't remember.

"I remember it now, we were a distance away, and we saw them, all conversing and we saw one that looked a lot like the Princess."

The seeker looked back at his data banks and tried to remember. Within a few moments he started to vaguely coming to this planet years ago while it was developing. He recalled seeing from a distance a ground of four legged organics and an Alicorn from a distance while also survey the nature develop from the country.

"I knew this would develop into a beautiful part of the planet." Skyfire said suddenly.

"Yes…indeed it has…" Starscream couldn't agree more. "What are the plans tomorrow?" changing the subject suddenly.

"According to the Princess, she said she left some spies to watch over the Decepticons and will alert us if anything goes wrong. Otherwise, were playing it by audio receptor."


	12. Doubt and Confidence

**Chapter 12** Doubt and Confidence

"Thanks for letting me stay at the library Twily." Shining Armor said to his sister "I really shouldn't be using a residence's home for quarters."

Twilight brushed it off, motioning her hoof "It's alright Armor, I didn't want you sleeping outside in some old tent. Besides, I think everyone will feel safer knowing someone from the military is watching over us. And I don't think I could trust anyone more than my brother."

The white unicorn nodded noticing the inside of the tree house library. Twilight's friends and Spike were all staying in the tree house for the night. Before Luna left, she said that it would be better that they all stay together, because of everything happening. The Autobots were outside and a distance away from the tree house but were still in sight from one of the windows close to the front door. The library wasn't as much space to sleep as did Applejack's farm but it was still comfortable for multiple ponies to sleep in.

"It's good to see you Twily, it's been awhile." She smiled at her brother. It really had been quite some time. Despite being brother and sister and being close as such, they lost connection when Twilight was sent to Ponyville and Shining Armor had his duties in the military. Despite everything they did trying keep in contact, they hardly were able to keep in touch.

"It's really sad that we couldn't have met up at better times." Twilight said looking around the tree house and all her friends talking among themselves ranging from worries to just conversation. Spike was with them also making them various foods and adding to conversation where he felt was necessary.

"Yeah…I really did want to ask you about Starscream and the transformers. I was stationed in Macintosh Hills when they chose to attack." He explained but then smiled slightly "From what I hear, you were aiding in the battle."

"Oh," she chuckled lightly "Well I was mostly just giving supplies I really wasn't fighting."

"That's an important job. Being in battle doesn't mean you have to fight." He explained "All jobs are essential to lead to a successful victory." He sighed looking at the other ponies till turning back to his sister "And I think now is going to be more than necessary."

"Yeah, I guess you've been informed about how magic doesn't work on them."

The stallion nodded "Yes, I was told about before I went back to Canterlot. Celestia made me part of the Elite Guard and I was shown how to use the weapons. Rather happy that we decided to keep them, otherwise I don't see how this can be able to stand against them."

"We barely won last time and we had more weapons then. Starscream said that we won only because we had the element of surprise. Megatron wasn't aware of him still being alive and was able to help us. But since he now knows this could happen." Twilight said explaining the bad news "On top of that, they have the bridge or Space Bridge or whatever."

"A Space Bridge?" Shining questioned.

"Yeah. Starscream said it was some sort of transporter or something. So unlike before where we had a week to prepare. They can just call in any amount of help they like."

"That's not good. First Celestia goes missing, these guys show up, and now things keep getting worse." He sighed as he walked away from his sister and Twilight followed.

"I know this isn't really an ideal situation, but we'll pull through."

"I hope so. I can hardly trust anyone here now."

Twilight nodded silently "Well, hopefully Starscream and the Autobots will be able to get along. We are going to need all their help."

Shining Armor sighed again "Yep. I was told by the stallions here that they were immune to magic." He stopped for a moment "Did we ever figure out why?"

She shook her head "Princess Luna had a theory but we never factually figured out why or how?"

"And there's Luna…"

"What about her?" Twilight asked.

"Don't you think that Celestia's disappearing with all this a bit suspicious?"

Twilight looked appalled knowing exactly what he was thinking "Shining Armor! Do you really think-"

"Think about it. Luna tried to take over this country and the world before."

"It's the past." Twilight said motioning her hoof to keep his voice down "Shining Armor, first off, that was Nightmare Moon-"

"That's-" Shining was interrupted by his sister by her hoof.

"Luna has changed. She knows what she has done is wrong and has been trying to fix everything." She sighed pondering if she should tell her brother about her recent relationship with her long time teacher "Listen, in recent time Celestia within the last few months has been acting very strangely. She's been distanced and has even flat out ignoring me." Shining looked skeptical "She always wanted to talk to Starscream and she only asked about things about Cybertron and Cybertronians and things like that." Shining Armor thought about it for a moment "These last few months I was alone till Luna became like a substitute teacher, when I was alone since Celestia was always talking to him, Luna became like a new teacher."

Shining Armor's once hard expression thinking about the Night Princess now soften a bit but Twilight knew that he still wasn't entirely convinced but decided not to continue the conversation "Just keep your eyes open Twily." He turned back to her "I hope everything is as they seem but I know it's not that simple."

"I know…" she sighed. Twilight knew her brother was rightfully skeptical. It really was a lot to buy to just take everyone's word. She was actually surprised that he wasn't threatening the Autobots and Starscream at this point, he was very protective of her. Or maybe he was planning to, but she wasn't entirely sure.

"I'm going to get fresh air, I'll be back in half hour or so." And with that he left the tree house library.

"Hiya Twi!" Applejack called out as she walked up to her and Shining Armor walking out.

"Hey Applejack." Twilight replied as she turned to her "What's up?"

"Well were ready get som shut eye. Whut happen with yur brother?"

Twilight sighed "Nothing, he's just getting some fresh air… I'll head to bed when he gets back."

The orange mare nodded "Alright, ya sure you don't want me or any of the other girls to stay up witcha?"

Twilight shook her head "No… I'll wait alone… thanks though."

_-Space Bridge on Equestria-_

The Decepticons wasted no time with their immediate arrival at the planet. The Constructicons worked on building the Space Bridge and uplinked it to the bridge on Earth and Cybertron. On top of that they built a quick prefab fort, a small metal building with an open ceiling to protect themselves and the Space Bridge. While it was very simple and wouldn't provide much protection in a full wedge battle, it still was a quick line of defense. And while they knew getting additional reinforcements from Earth wasn't likely, due en part the fact that on Earth it was more than likely in Autobot control, they still could call in support from Cybertron.

Also unlike the Autobots, the Decepticons were able to call in off Equestria. They brought the equipment for long range communication so they could talk to both the Decepticons and Earth and Cybertron.

Currently, the Combaticons were getting repairs from the Constructicons. Megatron was quickly repaired and went to his own devices as Soundwave was working on the prefab long range communications.

"Soundwave, what have Laserbeak and Buzzsaw uncovered?" Megatron asked. After they made their retreat, and repairs on Soundwave and his cassettes were complete, they put out both Laserbeak and Buzzsaw to sky on the small town of Ponyville and Canterlot.

"Neither Laserbeak or Buzzsaw have returned. Live video feed shows little preparation for counter attack." Soundwave responded.

Megatron looked over to the small set up computer console's monitor. It showed the video feed from the two birds but neither of them seemed to display any sort of counter attack. Laserbeak was in Ponyville and it merely showed ponies guarding the town with patrols with firearms. All the Autobots were in a group talking amongst themselves but Laserbeak was too far to get what they were saying.

Buzzsaw was in Canterlot but it didn't revile much of anything either. Unlike Laserbeak, where he could only go certain areas without being spotted, Buzzsaw was able to blend better with the larger town, even in the castle, there didn't seem to be much they could see.

"Interesting…" The Decepticon leader mused "They seem to be only interested in keep their defenses up. Neither the ponies or the Autobots seem to be interested in retaliation."

"The lack of resources available perhaps makes such an act impossible." Soundwave stated.

"Perhaps, but the Autobots, especially Optimus Prime, has been in much worse situations, not to mention they have the aid of Starscream and the organics of this world." Megatron thought for a moment "There has to be something else a foot, perhaps not with the Autobots but with residence of this planet." He continued to process everything that happened at the really, very unnecessary and humiliating defeat; he had to admit that it was very poor planning.

He thought for a few moments "The Autobots may be unable to attack; the organics seem to just be defending themselves and preparing for an attack..."

"Desirable locations?" Soundwave questioned.

"Not likely…it does not matter, we'll attack the palace as scheduled once Shockwave sends in the reinforcements I require."

_-Ponyville-_

The Autobots were currently in the middle of the small town where the groups of patrolling stallions were around the town but also keeping a watch of the Autobots. The group was all together really just keeping to themselves and sitting around. The Autobots took turns doing patrols around the town. Each one of them was escorted by a group of stallions in, perhaps insurance from their ruler, as they made a short patrol and alternate.

"Crazy couple of orbital cycles huh?" Bumblebee said looking over to Prowl.

"That's putting it lightly; I used to think that this was going to be simple rescue mission with interference from the Decepticons but it turned out to very different." Prowl responded as he put his blaster to the side "First I see this world, which I didn't even know existed, then I meet up with a missing Decepticon that we're supposed to believe that's on our side" he gave a smug look "And were stuck here."

"Yeah, but I'm not really complaining at this point. At least he's on our side." Bumblebee countered as he looked around the town.

Prowl scoffed "Decepticons never change, and I'll be sent to the pit if Starscream really has changed to some kind of defender of the planet or whatever."

Bumblebee thought for a moment, rubbing his metal chin "Every other day, I'd say you're right but I really don't think he's going to turn on us." He explained "I mean if he really wanted us dead, don't you think that he would convince the ponies that we were no different than the Decepticons?"

Prowl thought for a moment what he just said. It made sense; it actually made a lot of sense. Why didn't Starscream just say they were the Decepticons or just as much of a threat as the Decepticons? It clear and he believed that Starscream was no longer affiliated with the Decepticons officially, but a Decepticon was a Decepticon, whether or not he was taking orders from Megatron.

"Once a Decepticon, always a Decepticon." Prowl said getting up grabbing his blaster. Just as he was getting up he saw Optimus Prime walking toward him "Yes Optimus?"

"I understand your frustration." Optimus began, to which the Autobot Trooper turned his head to "Believe me that making any kind of ground with a Decepticon, especially with one with a history like Starscream's, but at this point and time we don't have a choice."

"Yeah, but why treat him as a comrade?" he spat turning to face him "We've dealt with Starscream before and being with the Decepticons or not? We already know he works on his own agenda even when he worked with the Decepticons!"

"We don't have a choice." Optimus calmly responded "I understand your frustration. He has been our enemy for eons and rightfully we are bitter towards one another. But when times are called for one another unite, we must look beyond them."

Prowl only sighed as he looked up toward his leader "I-… I know…" he paused "It's just-"

"Don't push yourself for an answer. I perfectly understand your frustration…all of us are facing it."

"Skyfire seems to enjoy his company." Prowl said annoyed but still chuckled at it turning away again.

"They are old friends. Perhaps he's the reason why Starscream is more co-operative." The leader theorized "But regardless, we'll continue to work with the organics and follow them. We can only hold off for sometime till the Autobots on Earth come to us."

"Hopefully they will have Ratchet, Wheeljack or even Perceptor with them." Prowl said.

"As do I." he voice said behind them. The two of them turned around to see Starscream and Skyfire walking toward them.

"Starscream…" Prowl said annoyed by his presence but the seeker didn't seem to care.

"What's the situation?" Starscream asked the leader, paying little attention to Prowl.

"Currently, we're doing how the organics want to. We're not going to force them to fight any battle they're not willing. Their weaponry is primitive but the six of us won't stand a chance against the Decepticons without all the help we can get."

"How long do you think till your men come and try to help you?"

"I can't say for certain. I just hope it's soon. Till then, we're on our own."

Prowl only gave a smug look "I'm going on Patrol."

The Police Car Autobot walked by all of them not even paying any kind of attention with all the fellow transformers and started to walk around the town just as Ironhide is doing right now.

Skyfire watched his comrade start walking away for a moment till turning to his leader "What's his problem?"

"Well-"

"It's me right?" Starscream interrupted "I'm not shocked."

The Autobot leader only nodded "I'm sorry"

"He's justified to not trust me, you all are." He stopped. He thought back to his conversation with Rainbow Dash earlier. He considered bringing up what he has learned over his absents from the war. He quickly turned to where Prowl walked away and then turned back to Optimus "I…eh, forget it, I'll work along side you till the Decepticons have vacated the planet. But once they leave, I want you off this planet as well."

Optimus nodded "Agreed. Considering you've been on this planet for six months and it's maintained so well, I'm going to assume that you've truly disbanded from the Decepticons."

"Yes, I think it's clear Megatron and the others have no problem pointing their blasters at me."

Just as Optimus nodded he noticed a white male unicorn walking toward the three of them that were talking amongst themselves. The three of them turned their attention to the white unicorn with a blue mane.

"Autobots!" he began "Which one of you is Starscream?"

"Who are you?" the addressed seeker asked as he kneeled down to unicorn.

"Go to your pony form." He commanded.

The seeker just started at the unicorn stallion. The seeker glared but quickly did as he commanded as he turned to his pegasus form with the blinding flash. The unicorn shielded himself after he did that and he looked up to see a glaring red eyed stallion pegasus. He was surprised to see that he was just as big and tall as he was.

"What do you want?" Starscream said to the stallion. The two Autobots remained silent but watched them converse.

Despite Starscream's surprisingly intimating form, Shining Armor didn't flinch "Listen Starscream, my sister has told me about you."

"Your sister?"

"Twilight."

"Oh, she's your sister? I don't see the resemblance. Don't organics when they procreate share the genetic code?" The now pegasus asked, really to just change the subject if anything.

The opposing stallion kept his glare "Yes she's my sister. I know you've been working and protecting her and her friends from the Decepticons but I still don't trust you or any of your Autobot friends."

Starscream was about to make a retort to calling the Autobots his friends but held his tongue.

"I want to make sure that you're well aware that I'm watching you. If anything happens to my sister, machine or pony, I'll make sure you regret it."

Starscream only glared at the opposing stallion back. Wasn't it clear that he wasn't going to hurt them, if he wanted to, he would have done it along time ago. He's been in contact with them for half a steller cycle and he's only been cooperative (and the good that has done) and now he's being threatened by one of them.

"I'll have you know Commander, that if I wanted to harm your sister or any of her friends, I would've a long time ago. Ask the Autobots, they'll tell you. In fact, you can probably trust them more than me…"

"What are you implying?"

"That if there is anyone who's going to stay and defend this planet and its residents, it's me!"

_-Unicron-_

The body of Unicron was closer to completion. The 'skeleton' of the very large and very powerful being, the frame of the being was still being created but was still manifesting its internal workings. The being wasn't entirely same as it once was. It wasn't just the typical workings of the once mechanical giant. Some of it was actually organic and not entirely mechanically functioning. Due to Celestia's merging, Unicorn wasn't just a mechanical being.

Celestia was currently looking out of one of Unicron's eyes with Nightmare Moon right behind her but still a distance away. Neither of them spoke. Even Unicron remained silent. Celestia stood tall. Her size was the equivalent of Optimus Prime's. None of her other features had changed. Her horn was still shining and sparking electricity, emitting very powerful energy.

She stood there just looking. If was very strange. Every time she felt doubt, she felt confidence. Every time she felt sadness, she felt joy. It was like when she felt an emotion she expected to have, she would feel the opposite. This couldn't have been right. But she felt she was doing the right thing. As soon as she merged with Unicorn she felt all her worries had disappeared. She felt that she was saving her world. She remembered when she attacked Nightmare Moon she felt doubt and fear but it was suddenly disappeared. She didn't think it had anything to do with the power she was gaining.

She was sure that Nightmare Moon didn't have anymore influence. Perhaps it was Unicron? After all they were merging. But her thoughts were her own, and she didn't have any kind of influence over Unicron, at least she didn't think so. But it still felt like something was influencing her emotions or at least her conscience. She didn't know what to think, but she was able to gather that Unicron could at least know her emotions, she hoped she didn't know her thoughts.

Celestia looked out to where she knew where her planet was though he wasn't in sight "Don't worry Equestria… Cybertron… You'll both be under our protection…"


	13. Competion

**Chapter 13** Completion

Luna sighed after performing the task of beginning the next day and letting out a very exhausted sigh as she looked up into her work. It seemed a bit strange but it wasn't the same as her sister's. Some ponies have told her that her nights were far superior to Celestia's when she was doing them. She never really did see Celestia's nights so she couldn't compare them but she could easily compare her day from Celestia's. She couldn't put her hoof on it but it was a bit different. The light was shinning brightly over the country but it just didn't hold the same integrity, the sun felt different…she didn't know.

"You truly are the Princess of the Day sister." She said sadly, not satisfied with her work but was mostly concerned about her sister as well as stress and concern for her country "Where are you?"

She let another sigh. Because of the situation with the Decepticons and Celestia missing, sleep was limited but she was happy that she was able to sleep a bit before she lowered the moon and raised the sun. She turned back to her bed in hopes of lying down for a bit till she heard a thunderous knock on the door.

"Princess! Princess! We have important Intel!" the pony yelled across the doors.

The panicking voice got Luna's attention immediately "You may enter!" she yelled across, forgetting her bed at the moment. The pegasus stallion opened the door with a panicked but still uniformed manner. He took a moment to catch his breath before facing her, Luna recognized that this was one of the spies she sent "We've found out the Decepticons are calling in reinforcements, we've also found out they plan to attack the palace once they arrive."

Luna didn't flinch but she nodded "Do you know when they will arrive?"

"No Princess, but we still have spies to watch over them, and will return when their reinforcements arrive." The spy explained.

She nodded "Well done. Inform the Captain and return to your group with a quick note." She requested.

The 'quick note' as Luna calls it was essentially how Twilight sends her Friendship reports to Celestia. Except it was a concoction of herbs burning on a lamp. The only major difference was the fact that it was sent to Luna instead of Celestia. Luna could receive letters from Twilight through Spike the same way as well but the letter must be addressed to her instead of Celestia.

After that the pegasus stallion bowed and accepted her request he left her and let her be once more. The Alicorn thought back to the many letters she sent out to neighboring countries but was still surprised that she hasn't heard from the griffins or the dragons. It was true that the previous engagement with the Decepticons was not released beyond the country's borders (due to the leader's of these countries don't often see nor speak to one another) so it's possible that they didn't take it seriously, but when has she been one to joke of such a thing.

But at the same time it has only been one night. She was only hoping they pulled it to the side for the night and will get to the letter today. She didn't know what to request; it was really more of just information to the other countries of what was happening and what was going to happen, as well as information if they knew where Celestia was.

In many ways she felt incompetent, she currently had all the power her country could offer and she felt that she wasn't doing all she could do to find her sister. Ironically, she was even happier that as Nightmare Moon that she didn't take over the country, she realized that alone that this was even harder. But difficultness aside, she didn't know how else to work the situation.

She couldn't just send her stallions out on a constant search all over the country, not with the Decepticons and the other transformers currently threatening it, the protection of the country and all its civilians were at steak. But her sister could be as well. She had to shake her head; Celestia was more than a capable mare! Perhaps more than herself, as much as she hated to admit it, her sister has shown more a resourceful than she was.

The Princess of the Night walked out to the balcony and saw all the patrolling stallions and many of them preparing for any attack, when ever they will be doing so. She sighed looking at her disappointing day "I hope my day isn't a reflection of what could be the fate of Equestria…"

_-Ponyville-_

The town was surprisingly still active as it was any other day. Despite patrolling guards with assault rifles around the town including Shining Armor were walking about. The market went on as it usually did as well mane six doing their part to get through the day but mostly doing the bare minimal (Fluttershy taking care of animals, Rarity taking care of deliveries of completed clothing, Applejack and Big Macintosh taking care of farm for a bit ect.).

The Autobots kept their integrity and followed all the instructions that the guards were giving them, which most of these were given by Shining Armor himself. After last night Starscream stayed in his pony form and removed the device that gave him his transformer mode back to keep Shining Armor off his back. Currently, Twilight was holding onto the device in the library where she was still working on once again proposing a type of evacuation procedure and get the Mayor's approval.

However, with this at the moment, peaceful time, constricted, but peaceful, both Starscream and Rainbow Dash took the moment to spend it together, things were tense between the two so it seemed to be a good idea to just let things between the smooth out with casual conversation and not bring up anything related to what's going on.

Both Rainbow Dash and Starscream were outside of Ponyville somewhat on the way to her cloud home. But there was no intention of going home. Rainbow said they could go get his null rays for his pony form but refused, saying that those weapons would do nothing to the Decepticons.

Both of them were merely looking at the almost risen sun. Starscream wanted to stay away from everyone at this moment. While this included Rainbow Dash, he figured that perhaps having company would probably be for the best. And perhaps this may or may not get Twilight's sibling off his back. He couldn't tell.

"Are you sure you don't want to get your Null-Rays? I mean I know they didn't do much but still…" Rainbow said as they sat on their haunches looking at the field.

"No. If for any reason it's to keep Twilight's sibling to leave me alone." He answered directly "I don't care if he trusts me or not, but if I can at least make him give me my space than I'm satisfied."

"You do know that means you're going have to avoid Twilight for awhile right?" Rainbow clarified.

"I'm aware." He answered "When I dropped of the device she told me she was going to get the procedures done if the Decepticons attack Ponyville again." He turned to her as she was already facing her "Knowing Megatron however, I don't think he'll be attacking Ponyville again any time soon. But I don't know for certain."

"Where do you think he'll attack next?"

He put his hoof to his muzzle thinking "I doubt he'd attack Canterlot, usually he doesn't make a direct attack like that unless he's in a hurry, and since they got the Space Bridge up and running, I doubt he's in any particular rush."

Rainbow merely shrugged "Well, hopefully we'll be able to keep ahead of them." She then sighed, realizing that the point of this was to get the situation off their minds, not worry about it any further "Listen Screamer, do you think that, after all this, we can you know…start over?"

"What?" he asked, truly not sure what she was talking about "Start over?"

"Yeah, I mean, we really haven't done anything, I know it's not your fault, but with the whole preparing and worrying about Megatron and all that, I mean, don't you think that maybe…I don't try again without that…"

Starscream looked at her skeptically raising a brow "What? In case you haven't noticed it was universally ignored." He pointed out to which Rainbow looked back, showing she didn't expect that to be thrown back at her "For the last several months in your time, all the warnings and predictions I've made were at best laughed off. The only one who remotely took me seriously was Twilight and even she brushed it off after awhile."

She chuckled weakly but quickly turned into a sad frown "Yeah I know, look I'm sorry that we didn't take you seriously when we should've okay? I'm just saying that considering how rough it was that last few months, we can…you know, look past it?"

The entire time Starscream kept a neutral expression tainted with a hint of annoyance. "We'll see…"

'So much for changing the subject…' the sky blue pegasus thought to herself realizing that she wasn't helping the situation or her relationship with him. "So um…what you do last night…you know before you came in and went to bed…and before Shining Armor got in the mix."

"Eh, Skyfire and I caught up on some things."

"Okay bad territory." She said silently, knowing that talking about this wouldn't do any good. But the same time she couldn't think of anything for them to talk about. The last six months were not really pleasant as they were uneventful. The first two months consisted of Starscream being on Weather Patrol on and off and all he did then was talk about how they should be aware of Megatron's return. They went on a date once the entire time and that really wasn't a date as it was just an event at Sugarcube corner that was interrupted by Twilight telling Starscream that that Celestia wanted to start seeing him.

After that it was months of Starscream hardly ever at home or Ponyville in general. Twilight got to spend all sorts of time with him and at one point she suspected something more sinister was a hoof. But the few time Starscream was seen around and at home he made it clear that romance was the last thing on his mind and Twilight didn't seem like the mare that would do that. So she quickly ruled it out. They did eventually get another date but it seemed more like an outing as an older sister and little brother, because Starscream was turned into a colt, thanks to Doctor Whooves little experiment to get Starscream's Cybertronian form back.

She chuckled at the memory "Hey, remember that time the Doc turned you into a colt that one time?"

Starscream gave a warm smirk, which to Rainbow Dash that was a step in the right direction "Yes, you seemed to enjoy the little charade more than I did however."

"Come on Screamer, everypony wants to be a filly again." She chuckled actually looking back at her childhood "I'm sure you probably could've made some serious bits off that thing or at least the Doc."

The ex-Decepticon chuckled "Really, well I suppose being able to go back to a sparkling would be something that would appeal to some ponies and Cybertronians."

"Sparkling?" the sky blue mare questioned. "Like foal transformers?"

"Our youthful stage you can say."

Rainbow Dash was finally able to sigh with a bit of relief, it seemed she was finally able to make Starscream think off subject and focus on more relaxing thoughts. He was stressed, much justified, the last two days was the longest he's spent in Ponyville in a long time.

"Well, hey you never told me much about your foalhood…or sparklinghood or whatever."

The stallion shrugged "In all honesty, there really isn't much to tell." Starscream explained, chuckling at the ironic statement "I was just a normal sparkling with the talent of flying and desire to explorer. After that I became a scientist…you know the rest from there."

"Really, that's it?"

"Just another bot from Cybertron, nothing spectacular really."

The mare shrugged slightly disappointed that he wasn't going into detail. Starscream did tell her about some of the adventures that Skyfire and himself had but he only told her a bit of the many he had. The night before Megatron attack Canterlot six months ago, Starscream told her how he became a scientist and little of his exploration but that's really about it.

She knew he wasn't saying everything, considering all the things Twilight learned about him and she didn't know somewhat peeved her. And she really didn't know why. Was she just not that conversation worthy? Was Twilight really more conversational than many give her credit for? Granted she asked and Rainbow never really asked. But at the same time ever time they were together something always got the seeker annoyed and angry speaking to him seemed like a bad idea. And right now keeping him calm seemed to be the most logical choice.

"Primus…" Starscream chuckled.

"What?" the pagasus asked curious, considering it seemed a little out of nowhere.

"Look in the field." The ex-seeker commanded. She did as told just saw day.

"Look at what?"

The stallion chucked again "The sun isn't set correctly, the shadows are learning to forward this time of day, seems to be a bit delayed." This was more of a theory but he could tell there was a subtle error in the sun's position.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, she controlled the weather and she didn't know any of this. "And you tell this by shadows?"

The stallion nodded with a cocky smirk "Of course, I told you I mastered the skies…and in more ways than one."

"Alright don't rub it in!" she groaned, she could tell he was get some sadistic pleasure out of this. Decepticon or pony he was still Starscream.

The seeker kept his signature smirk but lowered it slightly as he looked back at the empty field "Any word about your other ruler?" Starscream was usually one to never let anything get by him but he's been mostly dealing with the Autobots than the ponies as of late.

Rainbow really didn't want to bring anything up but at the same time, with all of this going on, it was more than just unavoidable "Eh, I don't know, I guess this would explain the painfully obvious position of the sun who-ha." She said annoyed but the ex-seeker was internally laughing.

"Yes…so that means Luna is doing to the sun now…" his smirk disappeared but he didn't seem to get angry but rather annoyed.

"Look, I know what you're thinking but I think we have something else to worry about right now."

Starscream shook his head but faced her and made one nod "Agreed, we have something else to worry about right now."

_-Sugar cube Corner-_

Bumblebee was alone by the nearby the small bakery mostly just standing there. If anything, he was just another guard that was bigger than the ponies and was made of metal. Not to say he still didn't feel like a sore thumb to some degree, ponies that walked by would glance at him, mostly out of curiosity, some gave an untrusting glare and others seemed to try and ignore his existence.

Unlike the other Autobots, Bumblebee actually wasn't entirely used to this. Bumblebee was known, and took some pride in, was the fact that he was able to socialize with organics fairly well, whether it be humans, or whatever. But here, it seemed to be a little different. The organics were either afraid of him or were just surprised to see him. Perhaps it was the fact that this planet wasn't technologically advanced as Earth and other planets he's been to but it just seemed a bit strange to him.

"I guess my little claim to fame just wore out."

It was at this point he noticed a familiar pink mare hopping out of the small bakery with a friendly excited smile. He had to admit that seeing that was a bit strange. While the ponies of Ponyville were trying to move on with their day but this one seemed to be a little more a joy in her step or bounce in this case.

The yellow Cybertronian rolled his optics "Great…not this again…"

"Hi!"

The Autobot sighed "Hi…how are you today?"

"Oh I'm fine! I know things have been a bit weird on the whole group but I'm always looking up!"

"I can see that." The yellow bot said as he finally gave her his full attention, turning to her "What makes you so jumpily…all things considered…"

"I don't know. I just like to have fun…and Parties!" she exclaimed as she bounced around the taller metal being "But I guess being the Element of Laughter helps too."

"Elements of Harmony?" the bot questioned before quickly regretting it "Oh no…"

"Oh! I'll tell you all about it!"

"I'm sure you will…"

_-Twilight's Library-_

Twilight assorted a variety of plans she came up with for an emergency evacuation. She was hoping that the Mayor would actually approve of them in case it had to come to this. She hoped that the punctuality of these plans would help out in her cause. The Mayor in a sense 'pocket vetoed' the plans she originally sent to her.

A few weeks after the incident with the Decepticons originally, Starscream causally warned them about Megatron returning. She immediately tried to get some kind of evacuation routes made if the town was ever attacked again but the Decepticons. She submitted it to the Mayor but she never made notion of it since. And Twilight herself seemed to forget it as well, having to worry about other things at the time.

Twilight was currently at her desk using an inked feather to writing and drawing out plans on scrolls. "Spike, do we have any more ink?"

The purple and green dragon was upstairs carrying a few books as well as a few scrolls. "I think so, we got some last week."

The mare nodded as she used her magic to looked into the draw of the desk and found a two ink bottles. She took one, removed the cap and continued drawing her plan.

Spike went to the desired book case started to return the books "Didn't you do this already like a few months ago?"

"Yes, but I don't think the Mayor is going to remember those." She said aloud think internally she thought the exact opposite "After the attack yesterday, hopefully the Mayor will be more motivated to approve of them."

Spike rolled his eyes as he put a book away "Shouldn't the town itself be worrying about that?"

Twilight nodded but wasn't facing Spike. He was right, this is usually an issue the town worried about not a recently moved in librarian from Canterlot. But it was in Twilight's character to get involved in something that she was good at but perhaps that's why the Mayor ignored her original plans. She really didn't know and she didn't want to judge a mare of which she didn't know very well…though the little interaction they've had hasn't been a good first impression.

"Yes…you're right. But I think a small town like Ponyville, I don't think it worries much about these kind of disasters…well I don't think anypony does but you know what I mean. Ponyville is not like Canterlot, where it's a Capitol city and protection of such a large city is very important."

"Whatever" Spike shrugged as he climbed up a nearby ladder to put another book.

Twilight dropped her telekinetically controlled feather and sighed "Anything from Princess Celestia?"

Spike thought it was a dumb question but didn't think much of it "Nope, all the letters you sent doesn't seem to be getting answered."

"Great…" she said sadly before getting back to the plans. What was wrong with Celestia? "Has Luna sent anything?"

"No, not yet at least."

This point the door was opened and closed and it was Shining Armor that walked in. Twilight turned her attention to the door and saw her brother approaching with serious but at the same time relaxed expression. "How are you doing Twiely?"

"You know you can knock right?" Spike said rudely as he stared to got to a self and put the scrolls away.

Twilight agreed but ignored both Spike and the lack of knocking from her brother "Hi Armor…how are things outside?"

The Captain nodded once while looked out to the door where he just entered before turning back to his younger sister "Fine actually. Aside from the Autobots, not another one of these machines coming about."

"Cybertronians." Twilight corrected "And that's good."

"Although I can't seem to kind the red, black, and silver one." He said thinking aloud, not remembering his name.

"Starscream?"

"That's it."

"Oh, he's still in his pony form." She explained "He felt that after a certain 'incident' he should remain as so."

The white stallion internal had a sense of accomplishment but knew that neither her sister or Starscream himself was happy about this "I wanted to make it clear to him, I'm only trying to protect you and everyone else…"

"I know but it's been six months!" She didn't yell but she did make her voice firm "And when he was first stuck with us, he was under our hoof." She explained further "Within the last few months Starscream and I have been visiting Celestia and I can assure you he hasn't harmed any pony. A little judgmental and a bit short tempered" she made a small chuckle at a few incidences she remembered "but trust me, he's not going to hurt anypony."

Shining just remained silent kept a scowl. He was looking out for his country's safety. To be fair, Twilight knew more of what's going than he did and knew practically more about everypony and everybot here than he did. Perhaps he has been a little too skeptical with everything but that didn't mean he was letting his guard down.

"I know…I'm sorry."

"It's okay; I think all of us are on edge right now."

It was at this point they both heard a loud burp. The two unicorns looked up see Spike holding a rolled up scroll. Spike looked at it for a moment and saw the name "It's from Luna."

Twilight had a slight disappointment from the fact it wasn't from Celestia but didn't show it. Using her magic, she grabbed the scroll and read it.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_I have information I wish to share with all of you. My spies have informed me of a planned attack on Canterlot from the Decepticons. I'm going to keep them there in case anything else develops._

_Because of this, I'm going to request the Autobots to come to Canterlot. However, I'm going to request Starscream remain in Ponyville. From what I understand he's the fastest and can quickly come to Canterlot for the fight. I wish for him to remain in case the Decepticons return to Ponyville instead. I'll be by soon._

_I regret to inform you that I have no information about Celestia's whereabouts still. I've sent a few letters but I haven't received any back. I'll inform you about anything about my sister._

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Luna_

"What is it?" Spike asked.

"The Decepticons plan on attacking Canterlot."

"How she figure that?" Shining asked.

"She sent some spies to watch over the Decepticons' Space Bridge." She explained as she put the scroll down "Starscream's to remain her though to watch over the town in case it the Decepticons attack this town again."

"So…" Spike said aloud "What do we do?"

"We'll talk to them and tell them Luna is coming." She said "Let's just get them together for now."

_-Unicron-_

"It is done!" a voice cried out in the mind of Unicron.

It was finally complete. The large being was complete, whole once more. The planet size being millions of miles away from her planet was done. He wasn't entirely the same though. The head was a little different; it now had a similar horn to Celestia on his forehead. The armor was brighter, it wasn't just a dark orange but brighter and the sliver was now white with a light glow. Celestia herself was the same as before, just much taller and more power coursing through her.

"Good." The day Princess said with a smile "With this new power, we'll be able to protect Equestria against all threats and finally end this needless bloodshed on Cybertron."

"Then you're in luck." Nightmare said with a smile "Both leaders are on Equestria."

"What?" Celestia said surprised turning to her, for a lack of a better term, enemy. She was looking at a series of monitors that were at the center of the brain of the large being. What she saw was the battle on Equestria between the Autobots and Decepticons.

"No…I've been absent all this time when Equestria was attacked?" Celestia said in worry but all of a sudden felt reassurance all of a sudden from nowhere.

"Worry not Princess" Unicron said "We shall go to your planet and restore order..."

"Very well… when we return" Celestia turned to Nightmare "You will leave my sister alone!"

"And all the injustice she has made?" she prodded but was quickly silenced by a shoot of energy knocking the spawn back sliding back.

"I will worry about my sister…and her injustices I was not informed about once I take care of Equestria."


	14. Patching

**Chapter 14** Patching

"I'm telling you Wheeljack, we need to go in after them!" Cliffjumper practically yelled at both Wheeljack and Jazz.

The Autobots on Earth were currently looking over the situation. Cliffjumper, Jazz, Wheeljack, Sunstreaker and Blustreak were talking around the base of the Ark. The rest of the Autobots were on patrol as they discussed the situation.

"I don't want get dirt on my chassis but I think Cliffjumper right. It's been two days now and we've got nothing." Sunstreaker agreed, trying to keep a shine on his yellow chassis.

"Now hold your horses! We don't even know where they are." Jazz explained himself. "They could be on there way back to Earth."

"Well obviously something's up!" Cliffjumper said getting to the point. "The Decepticons, including Megatron himself went through the bridge with plenty of extra tech according to Grimlock. We need to go through and get Optimus and the others!"

"We could be jumping to conclusions; they could be on their way back to Earth or Cybertron now." Jazz argued.

"That's a big assumption!" Bluestreak argued back. "Optimus went in half cocked; what if Skyfire can't fly? Megatron was able to get a good shot off him. He should've sent Wheeljack or Ratchet with him."

Jazz was about to say something but then saw that Wheeljack was in though, with a servo rubbing under in chin. He then turned towards him. "Actually, he's right; the Decepticons know more than we do. And considering they were willing to sending in so many of them at once, guarantees that Megatron is more than sure that he knows what's at the end of the tunnel, and Optimus could be in more trouble than we may want to think."

Jazz thought for a moment; it really was all valid. His argument wasn't so much he didn't want to help, it was more like a precaution. After all, Megatron has done this before, where the remaining Decepticons' only objective was to make sure the Autobots don't interrupt them, not interfere or instigate any kind of confrontation that wasn't first started by the Autobots. Also, he was afraid that was precisely Megatron's plan, that other Autobots come in and rescue their leader and other comrades as the Decepticons easily suck the Earth's planet dry.

"Jazz." Wheeljack got the musical Autobot's attention. "I'm not saying that we should send an entire force there, but a little extra help and a communications array wouldn't hurt."

Jazz nodded "I think you're on to something after all." He looked over to the other Autobots. "Alright, we're going to need three volunteers."

_-Canterlot-_

The royal city was in high alert. Stallions were on patrol all over the town, and weapons of all verities were being used. The city was put under curfew and the citizens were given an option to evacuate but were given fair warning. It wasn't mandatory because Luna wanted confirmation before making such a command. Thanks to many preparations made from experience with the Decepticons previously, a quick evacuation was something that could occur if the situation called for it.

Luna made the Autobots come to the town and she personally, as well as a few other guards, would watch over them. To her surprise, the Autobots and Starscream agreed with the strategy she proposed. The only thing there was a complication for was with Skyfire, due to his lack mobility. Because of this, they decided that he should stay in Ponyville as well, for additional protection of Ponyville, and make travel easy for the Autobots.

Needless to say, many ponies were shocked to see vehicles that were not being controlled by fellow ponies, on top of that were actually more than just vehicles, but also beings that were just as intelligent and full of life like they were. Seeing such creatures really was a shock to the technologically primitive race, at least in this form of technology.

Twilight and her friends remained in Ponyville. Since a direct attack to Canterlot was all but assured, Luna didn't want them in danger, especially since they were facing an enemy that was immune to magic. And since their own conventional weaponry was hardly effective, it was in their best interest that they stay put.

Optimus was on patrol throughout the streets with Luna on his shoulder. In a way, it was to make a statement that the Autobots were on their side, as assurance to the residence. While Luna wasn't entirely sure of the trustworthiness of them, but aside from their previous experience with the Decepticons six months ago, she didn't have much of a reason to not trust them. They did risk their lives and took heavy damage to protect the small town.

"Thank you again Optimus Prime, We appreciate your assistance to aid us." Luna said turning to the leader's large head.

"Not a problem at all your highness. We're happy to help. Besides, it is our responsibility to make sure the Decepticons don't bring harm to any of the beings of this planet." Optimus looked back the ground as most of the citizens were either gone or just staring in awe. In their early days on Earth, this was somewhat common, but it was still something that bothered them and himself.

Much like Earth, the humans were introduced to the Decepticons first. But Equestria had it totally different. The Autobots came shortly after the Decepticons, so it was quickly explained to them. Here they were directly attacked and made to fend for themselves, the Autobots had no chance to defend them or introduce themselves. So he could understand how this was a bit different than their experience on Earth.

"Starscream and the group of females explained to me the first encounter with himself and the Decepticons. I'm sorry we were unable to assist." The leader explained.

The Night Princess only gave a small smile but she looked away. "It is the past Optimus Prime, we wish to not fret on it. We were able to defend ourselves and Starscream came to our aid." There was a moment of silence as the leader kept walking.

"Your Highness, I heard Megatron talk about another ruler… Where is she?" He asked gently. He was hoping he wasn't bringing up anything personal or sensitive.

Luna took a quick breath, not really wanting to go into detail over a part of her mind that was currently going into overdrive from stress. "Our sister… The other ruler of our country is… missing."

"Oh… I… apologize…" Optimus sighed, just as he stopped and turned his full attention to her. "I did recall you referring to her as your sister. When?"

"Excuse us?" She asked, not understanding the question. Due to both stress and raid, she wasn't bothering or rather, not noticing the fact that she was using plural identification, like the old style speech.

"When did she go missing?"

"Around the time you and the Autobots arrived actually."

"Oh…" The Autobot leader didn't know how to interpret that. There was no malice or accusation in her tone but the statement itself made him feel uncomfortable. He didn't necessarily think that she thought that the Autobots were responsible but it was something he felt he should remember, all things considered.

"We admit it's a bit draining, but we have faith in our sister." She gave an assuring, more to herself, smile "She is resourceful, and I'm sure her leaving with haste is justified."

Optimus continued walking along "I hope so as well. I don't wish to place value on any situation… But I think we can agree, there is a larger danger ahead of us. One that takes priority." Once again, he was trying his best to show he wasn't unsympathetic toward what the co-ruler was going through.

"Agreed. We must prepare for what is to come!"

"Have your spies uncovered anything?"

"No. They have yet to uncover anything new, but we feel they will inform me quickly once something develops."

_-Ponyville-_

"So…what do we do now?" Rainbow Dash asked. Starscream and herself were now walking through the town on their way back to the library.

They were both a bit drained from their little confrontation with Luna. Twilight informed them about her coming and within minuets later she was in the town. She gave a request to them that the Autobots go to Canterlot for a possible upcoming attack. Since the Autobots, in a way, were in the ponies hooves, they felt a bit obligated to go their way. Also in a way, they didn't have much of a choice; they had no way in getting off the planet. Also Optimus knew they didn't have much of a chance on their own against the Decepticons. While he believed they were able to hold them off the first time, he knew that the Decepticons would easily be able to take them out if they don't intervene.

"What else can we do?" Starscream said who seemed to be intrigued by the ground for some reason "We wait. There is no possible way to confront them directly. Even if we could, the Decepticons would on escape and within time they'll be back once more."

Rainbow sighed "Do you think Megatron will ever leave us alone?"

The ex-seeker cracked his neck. "Not likely. Megatron won't stop till he gets what he wants or is destroyed… And even then, whoever usurps Megatron's position will probably try as well."

Rainbow growled in her throat. "So we're in it for the long haul?"

Starscream nodded but didn't say anything. He really didn't want to tell her or any of the other mares about the Decepticons beyond what he's already told them. And in a way, he was still a Decepticon. He could blame how his time with the Decepticons changed him and how Megatron abused him… But when it came down to it, he was just a cruel and murderous as the rest of them. He wished he could just forget about that but it couldn't just be ignored. Even though the group bought him back to his senses, it didn't justify anything. He wasn't possessed, he wasn't under any kind of control… It was entirely by his own freewill. Equestria and its residence may have brought him out and made him realize how much he's changed from the war. But it ultimately didn't change anything, he was the one to suggest to come here and take it over with any means necessary.

"Something like that… Megatron isn't one to let something he wants to just disappear from his grasp… I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Rainbow said confused.

The stallion took a deep sigh, while he still didn't want to go into detail about what he has done but felt she should know what ultimately put them in this situation "If anyone is to blame for this, it is me…"

Rainbow raised a brow "What are you talking about?"

"You see, I'm the one who suggested that we go and-"

"Starscream!" Shining Armor called out; interrupting the silver stallion "I want to talk to you for a second."

The ex-seeker made a light 'hmm'. His tone wasn't threatening nor was it an attempt to be intimidating. He was calling him as if he was calling out a being he only knew by name. The silver stallion hesitated for a moment but quickly started walking forward with Rainbow following being a few steps behind.

As they made their approach Shining called "My sister is waiting for you at the library Rainbow Dash, she wants to talk to you about something."

The blue mare turned to Starscream and he merely nodded. He figured that he wouldn't need Rainbow Dash's 'protection'. He could tell that Shining Armor was a stallion that wasn't afraid to threaten or harm any pony or anything that he was called to protect or hide intentions of doing so.

"You sure?"

"I'll be fine."

Rainbow looked back at Shining Armor as she started her way to the library. She was keeping herself at a slow but non-suspicious pace in order to hear at least part of what the two stallions were going to say to one another.

"What do you want? Wish to further drill in the point of being a protective brother?" Starscream spat though he kept his tone at a point of some maturity and seriousness.

The stallion made a light sneer but kept it professional. "Listen Starscream, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about last night…"

"Why?" the stallion questioned. "I am not exactly a role-model of what going on here."

"I know. But what you said was true in more than one way. If we're going to win, we're going to have to trust each other."

The silver stallion raised a brow, if reminded of what he was going through with the Autobots "Yes… But you have right to be suspicious…"

"Maybe, but my sister made it clear that you are on our side, considering you did almost give your life to save just back off the Decepticons when they first attacked."

Starscream smirked. "It nice to have one less thing to worry about."

The opposing stallion's expression then changed. "But it doesn't mean I'm letting my guard down" To his surprise, Starscream's expression didn't change. "If anything happens to my sister and I find you're involved… You'll need more than your Cybertronian form to protect yourself."

"Hmph, glad to see you're keeping your authority firm…"

Shining Armor's serious expression lightened slightly "Twiley did tell me you were a commander once."

"Air Commander and Second-in-Command." The silver stallion gloated "True, I have regrets but an achievement is an achievement, I'm sure you're aware of that."

"In a way…"

_-Equestrian Fields-_

The Decepticons were currently getting ready for their scheduled attack for Canterlot. A majority of the Decepticons were having a small feeding of energy that they had brought. It wasn't much, but it would be enough till they could finally apprehend their new planet.

"Ha ha, just imagine, once we get this planet's energy, Earth will be taken within days. And we'll be able to shove the Autobots off Cybertron once and for all!" Hook gloated.

Swindle smirked and this was noticed by Vortex. "Ha, while we do all the work. I think we should consider putting a price on this."

"What?" Scavenger asked as he took a drink from his cube.

"Think about it." Swindle said as he started to walk about them but also making sure Megatron and/or Soundwave didn't hear him and the others. They were on the other end of their small concealed base looking over a computer they set for the Space Bridge and their Communication Array. Swindle then turned back to his fellow Combaticons. "Think about it, who do you think is going to be harvesting the energy when we're through once we either get the inhabitance under control or extinct?"

Vortex looked at his brother-in-arms for a second before looking back at Swindle a bit confused. "What are you getting at Swindle?"

The brown military jeep smirked "Think about it, we can clearly profit off this. Since the Autobots are stuck here, I'm willing to bet they're going to pay some hefty credits to get off it."

"Really?" Mixmaster couldn't believe what he was suggesting. "You do remember they are our enemy? Besides, what makes you think that we wouldn't turn those Autobots into scrap metal?"

Swindle smirked and gave a short chuckle "Do you really think the Autobots are going to just leave their-"

"Their what, Swindle?"

Swindle turned around to see Megatron himself standing behind him and Soundwave behind him with his arms crossed.

"Oh Megatron." He chuckled weakly taking a step. "He he, you really didn't think that-"

This was interrupted by a punch from the leader that pushed the brown jeep to his back. The Combaticon looked up to see his leader facing down at him with snarl. "I'll have you know Swindle that I don't need anyone to replace Starscream." At this point Swindle was able to stand up. "I am sure we don't need to explain that we do know the enemy… Do we Swindle?"

"Right. It's just a joke, you know me." He made a small laugh again but it did little to hide fearful expression.

"And be sure that they don't evolve into anything else but that."

"So when do we get to bust some Autobots?" Rumble said, approaching the group. "It's been Astro liters since Shockwave's reinforcements were supposed to arrive."

"You keep your mouth shut, Rumble." Thundercracker said behind him. "Megatron told us to till they arrive and we'll do just that."

Unbeknown to the blue seeker, Megatron was actually considering what Rumble was saying. It really had been a great deal of time since Shockwave's reinforcements were supposed to arrive. While patience was something he didn't have much of from anyone, he knew that Shockwave wouldn't delay something like this unless he had a very good reason.

He turned his attention to the small group of Decepticons arguing a bit as he turned back to his new Second-in-Command and still Communications Officer "Soundwave, contact Shockwave and get a progress update."

"As you command Megatron." And with that, the cassette player walked over to the small communications computer again.

"Enough!" Megatron commanded his men to stop arguing "We don't have time for this foolishness. I will see what is making this delay."

The group of Decepticons looked at each other for another moment before finally getting back to their other duties. Megatron went over to Soundwave over the small communications array to see a video open with Shockwave waiting for Megatron.

"Shockwave, what is this ongoing delay?" The Decepticon leader demanded.

Shockwave seemed unfazed. "Reinforcements are unavailable, Megatron. We are currently under siege from the Autobots."

Megatron growled but surprisingly didn't yell or anything like that. "Well get the siege under control and send in the additional support I requested!"

Shockwave nodded once before turning off the video link. In a way, Megatron felt this was kinda embarrassing that he was calling out additional support to stop a bunch of primitive ponies… And both times he lost. They even had an advantage of having their magic being mostly ineffective against them. It was insulting. Perhaps he was overestimating the ponies or rather underestimating their chances.

That actually started to make sense. Excluding their first attack on Ponyville, always attacked cocky, like there was no way they could possibly lose. Sure he could tell that Starscream told them to aim for certain weak points, like engines and lighter plated areas of a Cybertronian, but all the while they were completely certain they would come out on top. That was the problem; they never took the battle seriously, like if it were a battle against the Autobots or Optimus Prime himself.

"Decepticons!" The leader called out. In that moment all of them assembled to their leader, the Constructicons, the Combaticons, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Rumble, and Soundwave stood before him. "We've been humiliated far too many times by these primitive organics. We've been underestimating them and making us face a humiliating defeat." A few grunted as others crossed their arms at the notion of it "But we can't let that pass. We don't need no reinforcements, we need to treat this as any other battle against the Autobots…I want no prisoners and no mercy. These ponies of this planet has humiliated us far too long."

His men cheered at their leader's speech.

"We will treat these organics like the Autobots, we will make this look like what we have done to the humans back on Earth on their many cities!"

One again they cried out, all rallied up to finally get what they wanted to do. In a way, Megatron felt that he had done all that needed to be done. They, including himself, treated these battles like easy pickings: an easy assault. Now he was treating this as if it where another battle on Cybertron. He wanted no survivors.

"Scavenger" Their leader called out. "Wait here for when Shockwave brings in their reinforcements I requested, then join in the Capitol City attack."

"Yes Lord Megatron." Scavenger called out as he saluted.

"Decepticons!" He ordered "Let us begin the assault on Canterlot!"

And with that all of them flew into the sky with a war cry out of their prefab base with no roof to make it to their desired location of the large pony settlement. Unbeknown to them however, two pegasi were quickly writing a message and sending it to their leader of their country quickly.

_-Canterlot-_

"Optimus." Prowl called out to his leader.

The Autobot leader turned to Prowl with Luna still on his shoulder. "What is it Prowl?"

"Just got checked up on all their defenses. Hate to admit it, but Starscream's right. It's just barely Earth level technology on their small arms end."

"And I'm sure the Decepticons won't be caught by surprise by your military this time I fear." Optimus said as he turned to dark Alicorn.

Internally, Luna was a bit irritated. She could recall a few times where Starscream brought this up and she was a bit feed up with it. But she didn't take offense or feel that they were insulting their efforts. "We apologize. Before the Decepticons came, we never found much reason to create or develop weapons for conventional warfare."

"Interesting. War must be uncommon." Prowl theorized aloud.

"No… While war is something that hasn't happened in years… our prime defense was magic. You are the first beings to be immune to it. Because of that, we haven't implemented any sort of practical defense."

"Hmm…We should-"

It was at this moment a plume of smoke appeared in front of Luna which formed into a letter that she could read. Both Autobots remained silent as they let the ruler read over the letter. She kept a cool demeanor as she told them the grievous news. "They are coming to start the attack."

_-Equestrian Fields-_

Scavenger stayed alone walking back and forth from the Space Bridge. He wanted to be part of the action with his fellow Decepticon warriors. But if he was anything, he was loyal to Megatron and wasn't one to question his leader. After a few moments of thinking to himself and pacing, he heard the Space Bridge activating. He ran toward the entrance and saw the door through the sky open up, as the rays of light came down to the large ring.

"It's about time! I'm surprised Megatron didn't blow a-" As the doors opened up and revealed the bots that came through the bridge. "Wait? You're not-"

"Me Grimlock no like Decepticon!"


	15. Battle of Autobots and Decepticons

**Chapter 15** Final Battle between Autobots and Decepticons

After clearing things up with Shining Armor, they were able to come to some kind of understanding so the two wouldn't have such hard feelings on one another. From what Starscream could tell, Luna called him a chariot to come back to Canterlot as fast as he could for the impeding attack. Since Rainbow Dash was still occupied with Twilight for whatever she wanted her for, Starscream took this opportunity to finally get the alone time he desperately wanted. He'd love to leave the town and rant on and on about how much his escape from his pervious life has only made things for both himself and the residence of this planet worse. But he knew that the Decepticons could still attack Ponyville, Megatron has proven to be pretty sneaky when it came to spies or set ups, even before he came to Equestria he had to give that respect to the Decepticon leader.

Since leaving the town wasn't an option, he decided to remain inconspicuous with the residential area of the small town. He stayed away from all his leading female companions' homes (namely those of Twilight and Rarity) and kept to himself.

The ex-seeker eventually found a small area close to a wooden area that was out of sight from the most causal pony walking by. Majority of the guards around the town vacated with the Autobots. Only a small squad remained in the town, if for any reason, it was just to keep the ponies, that were understandably a bit shook up from yesterday and not to mention Skyfire was still there. Where? Starscream didn't know and really didn't care either.

After getting comfortable and lying down by a tree, a scowl appeared on his face. He couldn't help it. To say his life was becoming a roller coaster would be an understatement. He couldn't just stay on the planet and be a solo resident, no, he had to start a romantic connection. He growled and started scrapping his hoof into the sturdy grass, working it into the fertile soil. He had to join the Decepticons and become the notorious backstabbing second-in-commander.

He had changed, from a once successful and content scientist and explorer, to a cowardly, ruthless Air Commander. Just thinking about it made him want to smash things. How had he changed so much? The once proud and respected scientist changed to the very antitheses of that. Now being thrown out of whack for a while changed him back, time away from the Decepticons and having friends made him reflect on what he had become. But noticing this didn't change anything, he was just as in control then as he was now.

It was at this moment that he noticed a loud stomping coming toward him. He didn't even acknowledge him, he knew who it was.

The large being kneeled down to the silver pony, "Um excuse me? Are you-"

"It's me Skyfire," he answered. "Big dolt…" he added that silently but didn't know if Skyfire heard him.

"Oh good.I've only seen you in your pony form once before. I figured you went back to this form when I couldn't find you as your normal self," Skyfire explained.

Starscream was about to explain that technically his pony form was his now-normal form but decided that it wasn't important. "How do you always find me?"

The shuttle had to chuckle at the remark, "I guess it's just a special talent of mine."

Starscream smirked at that. He couldn't help but think of the time Twilight and himself were talking about his cutie mark. This also triggered the thought, what would be Skyfire's cutie mark if he were a pony? A magnifying glass, a microscope maybe?

"Starscream," the large Cybertronian called out, breaking out the stallion's thoughts.

"What? What could you possibly want?"

"Now there is no reason to get snappy Starscream. Things are a bit tense now but times are quiet now." Starscream rolled his crimson eyes "And I wanted to take this time to…fix some things."

"What?" The ex-seeker honestly had no idea what he was talking about.

The larger being held his hand out but Starscream didn't move. "Since things have changed again and we're not shooting at each other…I wanted to patch things up between us."

"Why? When all this is over,do you really think I'm going back to Earth or Cybertron?" He glared up to the larger bot, "I can only hope that when this is through and I'm still alive that the Decepticons AND the Autobots leave here and never return."

Skyfire sighed, "Starscream, I know things couldn't have been easy for you over your time of absence but do you really want to abandon your race like-"

"Yes!" he sneered, "I may always respect our old friendship but that is in the past! I have enough problems with my life with the Decepticons to worry about and having you here doesn't make anything easier!"

The large bot remained silent for a moment as the ex-seeker huffed. "You think that ignoring your past will fix things?"

The stallion growled loudly, "It makes things easier."

"Really?" Skyfire wasn't taking that as a satisfactory response.

'Perhaps a psychiatrist cutie mark is in order?' the silver pony thought angrily. He realized how much he remembered about the professions that the ponies had. He turned away, "No…but it is none of your concern! You only bring up-"

"Starscream!" the larger being yelled out making him stay silent, "Listen to me!" The aggravated stallion stopped. "What is it that is making this so difficult? I want to help…I want to be your friend again…just like it was before the war."

The stallion at this point looked at his hoof that was scrapping into the grass all this time since his start and noticed just of how deep it became. It was deep enough to encompass his whole hoof. "Listen, I don't want-"

"To make amends?" The stallion stopped rubbing into the ground and finally looked up at him. "Starscream," he lowered his voice and Starscream's angered expression changed to one of guilt, "You changed when I awoke from the ice. I knew you changed when you abandoned your profession as a scientist and explorer for a solider. You were proud of being a scientist." The stallion turned away. "I thought the Starscream I knew was dead, letting the Decepticons corrupt him. But when I came here, I knew you came back…I don't know how much the war changed you…but leaving it has-"

"I got it…" the stallion interrupted, "I know…I know…" He growled, "Honestly, I thought I was the only one that found out…" he finally stood up and looked at his old friend, "I did change…but it wasn't until I came here that I realized the monster I had become. I didn't notice till I first came here, didn't try and do anything about it until I was turned into a pony…and it wasn't till I realized that I am not what I was with the Decepticons…"

"You've been in a war for eons… I know."

"It doesn't change anything. I still had freewill; I let myself become a murderous, treacherous, cowardly Second-in-Commander. I let Megatron erase my morals and become the exact opposite who I was…I fear if it wasn't for Twilight, Rainbow Dash and the others…I may have been forever lost…and my only repayment is having Megatron and the Decepticons ruin their lives…"

"Now you don't think-"

"No…I know I am at fault. If I didn't make the suggestion that we find another planet for energy, I wouldn't have this issue!" He let out a long sigh and calmed down, "I'm glad they were able to allow me to come back but…but the repercussions of my time with the Decepticons have come back to haunt me…and in turn hurt my friends here."

Skyfire stayed silent as the stallion turned his attention to his large friend. It was at this moment, Starscream finally walked upon the Cybertronian's large servo. Skyfire raised him up a bit to get a good look at him, "You can't just keep running away and blaming yourself for all the things that have happened." The ex-seeker made a light 'hmph'. "You've realized you've changed…and more and more I see the Starscream I was friends with eons ago…"

The stallion sighed, processing everything he was saying, "How do I fix it? Aside from making Megatron pull back, I've been nothing but a burden to this planet…" he couldn't help but growl loudly and want to slam his hoof into the Cybertronian's hand when he thought of all the times he tried to get them to prepare for a second attack on the Decepticons. He couldn't help but feel resentment for that. He may be behind it, but they didn't listen to him either.

"Well, punishing yourself isn't going to fix anything."

"Yeah…" he couldn't disagree with that. It hadn't proven to be any more beneficial than ignoring it like he was doing the last six months. "Skyfire, I really do respect our old friendship back then. But I don't want to return to this war…I'm fed up with it, I rather die sooner as an organic than go back to this war living for eons."

"I know…" he gently smiled, "But…I'd rather when we part as the old friends we once were."

Starscream genuinely smiled but still turned it into a smirk, "I would like to put that to rest…" he let out a chuckle, "You were my first friend, I would like for us to part as the strong partners we were…as a fellow scientist…not as Autobot and Decepticon."

Skyfire smiled.

It was then they heard a scream come from the base of the town.

"What was that? Decepticons?" Skyfire asked as both of them turned to the origin of the scream.

"I knew it was strange that Megatron attacked Canterlot directly." The pegasus said before taking to the air.

The Cybertronian followed the pegasus as he grabbed his blaster and they both ran to the area where the scream was coming from. By the time they came to place they saw a group of ponies running away from the main entrance from the town.

"What's going on?" Starscream yelled over the scared citizens.

"I don't know. I don't see-" at this point he noticed an incoming construction vehicle driving fast through the town.

"Decepticon?" Skyfire said as Starscream flew up to his friend's head level to see what he saw.

"Constructicon? One Constructicon?"

"Out of my way you organics!" Scavenger yelled out panicky, driving through the town as well as avoid/run over anything in his way.

"What's going on!?" A voice yelled out. Starscream turned to the voice to see that Rainbow Dash flew next to him.

"It's a Decepticon…a single Decepticon?" The ex-seeker explained as the quickly approaching Decepticon came toward them.

"Where are the others?" Twilight yelled before she teleported up onto Skyfire's shoulder, while holding onto Starscream's small device in a saddlebag.

"I don't-" it was this point Skyfire, Starscream, and Rainbow Dash noticed three other beings coming behind the speeding construction vehicle. "Grimlock?"

"Grimlock? Looks like your reinforcements have finally arrived." Starscream said idly. He turned to Twilight, "Give me the device!"

Twilight nodded, quickly teleported the device directly to flank by his cutie mark. Starscream couldn't help but get a bit annoyed by the fact that she used magic to give him the device instead of just throwing it to him but there was no time for that now. While this was happening, Twilight quickly teleported to the ground as Skyfire went to intercept the Constructicon.

Starscream quickly returned to his Cybertronian form as he stood in front of the Decepticon further limiting the Constructicon's path. "I counting on you not letting Grimlock maul me."

Skyfire smirked, "I'll try."

As the quickly approaching Constructicon noticed the two opposing Cybertronian he quickly transformed to robot mode and started running, getting his blaster ready and firing a few rounds from his blaster. Both scientists quickly evaded the incoming energy blasts. The seeker quickly returned fire with his null ray and the concussion blast from the nullification ray to back him down. The concussion blast knocked the Constructicon back and falling to his knees.

"Primus!" Scavenger growled. He quickly turned around to see the large Dinobot and the two other Autobots closely behind him. He turn back in front of him and saw Skyfire and the traitor Starscream blocking his only means of escaping them, but it didn't mean he was going to be captured so easily. "Back off!"

The two scientists walked toward the lone Constructicon as the three Autobots closed in. "Me Grimlock laugh at wimpy Decepticon."

At this point and time the two other Autobots transformed from their vehicle modes that revealed to Wheeljack and the other being Sideswipe. The two of them also walked forward with their weapons forward as Grimlock remained in his Tyrannosaurs Rex form.

"You think you Autobots scare me!?" Scavenger yelled out as he kept turning around and facing the two approaching sides. "And you, Starscream, are an even bigger joke!"

Starscream smirked, "And you Decepticons merely get pity from me…" He chuckled as he kept his null ray raised.

"Looks like this con trapped himself," The red Autobot said as they advanced.

"Talk about setting your trap," Rainbow Dash said as she landed on the large seeker's shoulder. "Dummy."

Starscream chuckled.

"Don't get cocky guys; there could be more of them." Twilight said as she teleported to the shoulder of the larger Cybertronian. The three of them took her advice.

The approaching Autobots then noticed that one of the bots keeping the Constructicon from leaving was a fellow Decepticon but was also aiding them in keeping back.

"Starscream… How the-" Wheeljack blurted out.

"Calm down, I'm on your side," he paused, then added silently, "…sort of…" This earned a glared from the mare beside him but he didn't seem to care at the moment.

"Me Grimlock think have seen you before…but can't remember." The T-Rex Autobot uttered turning his attention to the other Decepticon.

"Glad to see I left such an impact." The seeker turned the other way, "bozo."

"Hey me Grimlock no Bozo!" Grimlock yelled thinking about passing the Constructicon and attacking Starscream.

"Now hold up Grimlock! Watch over the Constructicon." Sideswipe ordered. Usually, Grimlock wasn't one to take orders but growled and stayed quiet as he loomed over the now terrified Constructicon. At this point, the red Autobot had his weapon raised and aimed at Starscream "Alright, run this by me again Decepticon, what do you mean our side?"

"In case you haven't noticed Autobot, I haven't been around the last half of a stellar cycle. I've defected from the Decepticons and made this planet my home." Starscream explained in his usual sarcastic tone.

At this point, the sky blue mare flew to the front of the approaching Autobot, "Yeah so back off!"

"Rainbow!" Twilight called out from Skyfire's shoulder, "Are you nuts?!"

Starscream growled, "A little help Skyfire?"

The shuttle only chuckled; he had been watching to see how Starscream played it out, "Calm down Sideswipe." At this point, he finally noticed Skyfire. He felt blind, considering how much larger Skyfire was "He's telling the truth, he's on our side…ti…" he was about to tell that it was till they left, but decided they should be worrying about the Constructicon and the Decepticons.

"Well, it seems this day is getting stranger and stranger," Wheeljack said as took out a Communications Array from a small trailer he was dragging. "First we go to a planet dominated by a species that is similar to one on Earth. Then we find out Starscream's been here the whole time. But if that's the case, where's Optimus?"

"He's in Canterlot. It's the Capitol City of this sector. We-"

At this point, the Constructicon tried to make a run for it only to be grabbed by the leg and pulled up into the Dinobot's mouth. "Arrg!"

All of them turned their attention to the Constructicon. Twilight sighed but wasn't mad, honestly, she was surprised this was going as well as it was. "I think we need to do something with him first."

_-Unicron-_

The large planet-sized being flew through the cosmos of the Universe. He was more than back to his former glory. He was no longer just a large powerful being of organic machinery. He was now a construct of both magic and technology. Merging with an organic being that was very powerful in the field of magic. To some it would seem unusual that a being that was mostly technology and somewhat biological, would have any interest in magic.

Even Nightmare Moon didn't know what his ultimate goal was. Nightmare Moon's Cybertronian persona had seen the original destruction of Unicron, it hadn't been from magic. Did Unicron think that the Autobot Matrix of Leadership was magic? Even if it was for constructing a new body, there were other methods he could have used that were not magical in nature.

Despite the fact that Nightmare was, in fact, a creation of Unicron, she didn't really 'know' Unicron. It was hardly a creation and creator relationship. The relationship they shared was one of complete mystery even to her. However, she never questioned or thought freely outside of Unicron. Perhaps it was something Unicron did when she was created when they had originally tried to destroy the Matrix and failed; when she had stayed locked with the dismembered head of the gigantic being.

The dark mare looked over to Celestia, who was currently looking out of the large sockets that were his eyes looking out into space. The dark mare couldn't tell what the large white mare was thinking. However, she could tell that even though Unicron could influence her emotions to more favorable ones, Celestia was far from being completely at the mercy of Unicron's emotions over her own.

She couldn't tell for sure, but she knew Celestia was probably was going through what Luna had gone through when she took control. Although she doubted she figured out the whole process, it had took about a day before Luna realized that she was no longer in control, at least, not in the sense she believed.

She couldn't really tell if Unicron was controlling her figuratively or literally, but she figured it was the former. Celestia seemed to be totally in control, Unicron just seemed to be manipulating her emotions, unlike her with Luna where she practically took her over but perhaps had done so too fast, because Luna had tried her hardest to speak her mind and tried to resist (and at times succeeded) and stop her from performing certain deeds. However, she doubted she knew exactly who Nightmare Moon truly was.

The dark mare couldn't help but chuckle at the irony. Truly all of them were in the dark, including Luna herself. Only Unicron and herself knew what truly happened a thousand years ago and as well as the return from then.

Even the Cybertronians had no clue what was truly happening during their battle with Unicron. Heck, she was more than certain that they didn't even know what role she played during those events. She never revealed her true self to either side but when the two factions put aside their differences, she did her best to make sure it was, at best, a rough union. While they never did break apart while they fought Unicron those eons ago, she did make sure that their current battle would rage for eons to come. She ensured that no peace would come to Cybertron or its inhabitants; she knew that it may come of great aid for Unicron and, as predicted, it had.

It was at this moment the dark mare noticed that Celestia had turned to her direction. "Nightmare Moon."

"What is it," she growled, "your majesty?"

"What is on your mind?" She glared, she must've noticed the fact she was facing her direction.

"Merely dwelling on past events," she answered coolly. "After all, we learn from past mistakes don't we?"

"For your sake…you best keep it so."

There was a moment of silence, the two tall mares looking out the large eye socket of the gigantic being traveling through space. After a minute or two, Nightmare turned to Celestia. "Tell me, what do you plan on doing with the Cybertronian War?"

"I will force them to find peace in their meaningless and mindless bloodshed! If they will not do so I will intervene, police them if I must. Their planet is my responsibility now. I must look for the best and most effective way to ensure safety and order not only in my country but on my planet!"

"Very well Princess." Nightmare said bowing and taking a step back.

"Not Princess…Queen!"

_-Equestria, Canterlot-_

The city was now on full alert. Ready for any kind of combat, whether it be magical combat or for conventional warfare. Thousands of soldiers stood ready with their alien weaponry and any other means of defense. All the guards were one way or another shielded by some sort of construction, whether it be by the actual castle walls or something quickly put together out on the field.

All of Celestia's guards as well as Luna's stood on standby for the impending attack from their hostile invaders. The Autobots scattered around trying to stay in equal proximity of each other standing ready for any impending attack. Luna herself was on the balcony looking over the incoming brigade from the Decepticons. Needless to say, she wasn't looking forward to this attack…no one was.

Last time they had both the element of surprise (to some degree) and more weapons. Now only a few weapons remained and using duplication spells on a duplicated item often led to defective items. Not to mention the few unicorns that were able to perform such a powerful spell were probably tired after making several hundred guns and many bullets. She remembered one of the Captains, and the stallion himself, believed they should have properly manufactured the weapons and not rely on magic. Otherwise, they were stuck with more primitive weaponry, like catapults and crossbows.

Luna blinked, "Where is that Duke Hoof'em stallion anyway?"

"Princess!" The Night Princess turned around to see the stallion Shining Armor running toward her. "Sorry, but I really thought I should've done a little more security checks in Ponyville." He puffed.

"It is perfectly alright, you are not tardy for the inevitable attack."

"Your Highness, requesting permission to speak." He groaned, despite what his sister told him, he wasn't any less suspicious of the Night mare.

Luna noticed this, though whether or not the Captain could tell she noticed she couldn't say. Luna was internally hurt but knew there was no time for that; she'd felt sorry for herself too much as is. "Captain, we at the brink of battle, we have no time for formalities."

"True. I was wondering if we should set up a force field, it may be able to buy us some time so we can make a counter attack?"

"Brilliant!" Luna complimented. "Once they are in sight put up the field. We need to conserve your power as long as we can."

"Agreed," Shining said nodding. He couldn't argue with her logic.

The army stood ready as they could, all of them facing the southwest part of the royal city, the general direction of where the Space Bridge was from where they were. Not all of them were armed with guns and the few rocket launchers that Luna and Celestia decided to keep were hardly able to supply a quarter of their army. On top of that, ammunition was limited. They could only hope for that the few Autobots that were with them would be able to help.

"Optimus!" Bumblebee called from the left side of the city walls where Optimus was standing.

"What is it Bumblebee?"

"I'm seeing some of the flying ponies retreating here. I think Megatron is coming close." He explained.

"Then the wait is over." Optimus said to himself. "Equestria! Prepare for the counter attack!" he yelled out as the other Autobots repeated what their leader told them.

Back on the balcony both Luna and Shining Armor were both able to see the retreating scouts pegasi and were well aware as to why. "It has begun. Do it." Luna commanded firmly.

The white unicorn stallion nodded once and immediately started up the spell and put up the energy shield from his horn and put up the massive shield over the entire city. All the guards seemed unfazed expect for a few perhaps but the Autobots stood in awe.

"Now will you look at that…"Ironhide said as the energy shield went through them and stopped to put in the proper distance around the town.

"Incredible…" Prowl said, surprised, "A force field, I'm impressed."

"How are they doing that?" Bumblebee asked.

"Their magic…hopefully this will give us a chance to make Megatron back down."

As if on cue, there was a loud bang on the outer shield. All the guards and the Autobots looked up to see the large group of Decepticons approaching the town with Thundercracker and Skywarp launching missiles at the shield as well as Megatron himself firing his primary weapon.

"You think this pathetic force field will protect you for long?" The Decepticon leader crackled as he once again fired his arm cannon. Before long, the group was merely a few yards from the town and all of them were laying on their brigade on the only line of defense for their army. "Destroy this force field…I want this city to be nothing more than rubble when we evacuate."

"We have to stop the Decepticons from breaking the shield." Optimus announced as his men came to surround him, "We'll leave the Equestrian guard here in case they do break through. Autobots, transform and attack!"

_-Balcony-_

Back on the balcony Luna had flared her wings ready to fight alongside her nation once again but stopped when she noticed Shining Armor's very pained expression as he grasped the base of his horn and digging his hoofs into head and almost banging his head into the ground itself. He felt every shot being fired at the shield, every missile, and a very distinct punch from a fusion cannon rattled the stallion's head.

"Captain, what is wrong?" She demanded with concern.

The stallion only groaned and yelled out in pain as the Decepticons continued their assault to break the shield. It didn't take long to figure out what was causing the stallion so much pain.

_-Outside the shield-_

The four Autobots all ran out into the open, outside the safety of the damaging shield. The four of them didn't bother with a battle cry, but rather simply went in with guns blazing. While they didn't quite understand how the force field worked, they knew that like any other shield, it would wear down, whether it was a power source or something else, one way or another, the shield would be broken through.

"We're still outnumbered!" Prowl yelled out as he fired alongside his leader.

"We can't let the Decepticons take the city; we have to at least get the Decepticons to back down!" He yelled as he continued to rain fire.

Megatron finally noticed their intrusion as laser fire passed by them "Well it seems the Autobots want their inevitable destruction out of the way." It was then that Megatron turned away from the shield and fired his fusion cannon. The Autobots quickly moved out of the way of the blast before they continued their counter attack.

"Decepticons, continue the assault on the force field, Combaticons, let's entertain our enemies." He smirked as he flew down to combat Optimus again.

The six Decepticons quickly went to face the over powered Autobots but none of them stood down. Optimus quickly went to Megatron directly firing his Ion Blaster at the Decepticon leader as he also prepared his Energon Axe to combat the Decepticon leader directly. Ironhide, Prowl, and Bumblebee stayed close together as the five other Decepticons kept the three of them pinned down but the three of them were able to maneuver around them as well as keep them guessing, but over powering them wasn't likely.

The Constructicons as well as the two seekers with Soundwave and Rumble continued their assault with their weapons, determined to weaken the force field, obviously thinking that it wouldn't take too much time. However, the Equestrian military was not just going to stand by and not get involved.

Just as the Autobots went to make their stand with their counterparts, the stallions immediately fired their catapults as well as their other primitive weapons at the Decepticons but surprisingly it did have some kind of effect. The large rocks caught the Decepticons off guard and it quickly knocked Hook, Scapper, and Long Haul, not knowing their projectiles would go through their force field.

This little surprise however only made Soundwave more determined. He flew up above his current altitude and motioned Rumble to follow "Frenzy, eject, Operation: Destruction!" The communications officer ejected the red and black cassette and it transformed onto the field with Rumble joining him.

"First we crack the shell-" Rumble began as he transformed his arms into his infamous pistons and his brother followed suit.

"Then we crack the nuts inside!" Frenzy finished as he too transformed his arms and both simultaneously began their assault.

_-Balcony-_

Luna was trying her best comfort the suffering stallion. Really, she didn't know what to do other than use a spell to try nullifying the constant painful banging he was getting from the Decepticons attacking the shield and for the most part, it did seem to have an effect. He was a calmed downed considerably giving her the implication that she was making this task to protect the city much easier as Shining Armor had yet to yell out in pain for a while from the constant attacks.

"You are doing well Captain, just a bit longer; hopefully our defenses will be able to back them down before our protection goes down." Luna said quickly looking to the side to see their military firing at the Cybertronian invaders. Shining smiled slightly knowing how nice to see it was holding up well.

All of a sudden, the stallion screamed out in pain despite Luna spell much louder than before, once again grasping his head and screaming as he banged his head into the ground. Luna quickly lifted the stallion with her magic; she didn't want him to knock himself out. She was also still casting the numbing spelling she was using but it didn't seem to have an effect anymore.

"No! Captain!" she yelled out concerned, but it was at this point the stallion was in so much pain. Luna felt terrible seeing him like this; he was doing all he could do to keep the shield up.

It was then he let out a loud, piercing scream, the magic fading from his horn as he fainted with a pained expression. Luna went from sad to worried as her eyes watered a bit knowing that the barrier that was protecting them was now gone. Both she and her sister were unable to perform the spell, it was one of those biological things that Unicorns could do and most Alicorns couldn't.

It was at this point a guard that was outside the room burst in. "Your Highness! The force field is-" he stopped as he noticed Luna holding a fainted Shining Armor.

"I know." She said painfully as she gently placed him on the stallion's back, "He did everything he could…" she then glared outside on the balcony seeing their enemy invade the capitol city. "Take him to the underground shelter!"

"But what about you Princess?" the guard inquired.

"I will stay and fight." She said as she made her way to the balcony.

"But Princess!" The guard yelled out as he ran toward one of his rulers, "You can't fight them! You're the-"

"My sister and I are responsible for the safety and security of our country. And with her absent, it is our responsibility to protect it." The guard was able to tell that she was relapsing on her speech again but didn't make note of it, there was no time for that. "Now do as you're told and inform any of the others to do the same."

"Yes your highness." The stallion guard said as he quickly saluted and ran out of the room the large stallion on his back.

"This may be our final stand."

_-Inside Canterlot-_

"Their shield is down!" Skywarp yelled out with a wide smirk as he transformed and flew in, the other Decepticons following his example.

Megatron chuckled as he continued to struggle with the Autobot leader, "It seems that your little interference was all for naught." The Decepticon leader pushed Optimus' Energon Axe arm out of the way, quickly kicked him off, and flew into the city.

"No!" Optimus quickly grabbed his rifle and fired a few rounds into the air at the Decepticon leader but it did little to slow him down.

The Combaticons quickly scrambled and made their way to the city. Prowl and others tried to stop them by continuing their rain of fire on them. "No!"

"The Decepticons are going to take over the city!" Bumblebee yelled out as he fired his blaster pistol as the three of them ran into the city as well.

Prowl looked at the impending destruction and realized their true goal. "This isn't a takeover Bumblebee, this is a slaughter."

And Prowl couldn't have been more accurate. This wasn't just the destruction of the Equestrian soldiers and their equipment; this was the destruction the entire city. There was no ultimate goal like there usually was; there was no desire to take over the city as they had before the Autobots came. Megatron wanted revenge for his humiliation. He didn't want to take the planet, he wanted to make the population of the entire planet extinct.

The Decepticons flooded the city, firing their weapons at anything that belonged to the residents of the planet. Their target wasn't just their military or their palace; this was a simple plan of annihilation of anything in their way. Despite the Autobots and the Equestrian military's efforts, the Decepticons were easily breaking the city part and anything in their way. Thankfully, the city was evacuated, but this wasn't like the first attack of the city at all. The Decepticons were hitting harder and this time, it was with plans to leave the city in ruins, not to take it over.

Megatron was in the air making his mark on any pony or Autobot that stood before him with his Fusion cannon. He laugh manically as he fired his primary weapon on almost anything that he saw that was part of the city. Megatron had done complete destruction to a sector or colony, but it was never anything as trivial as revenge unless there was something to gain from it as well. But this wasn't a takeover of the city and what it controlled, this was just a slaughter.

Megatron fired his primary weapon at a group of retreating ponies, blowing them away. "You insolent organics! You have made a fool of me for the last time! Now- AH!" Megatron yelled as he was blown back from a sudden impact of force. He turned around to see the magically enlarged to his size dark blue Alicorn flying in place with a strong glare and a brightly glowing horn.

"We've made ourselves clear before Megatron, you will not take Equestria!" Luna cried out in her Canterlot Royal Voice but it proved to be ineffective to intimidate the Decepticon leader.

Megatron chuckled darkly "Once again you're alone to defend your land. I'm sure you and Optimus get along fairly well."

"You and the Decepticons have only brought destruction to our peaceful world; we will not have you take this planet for malicious deeds."

The Decepticon leader continued to grin, "You barely won last time. But you don't have Starscream or the Autobots to bail you out this time."

While Luna was aware that they barely won last time, she wasn't going to back down. While she was currently ruling a country that still had their doubts about her, she still loved it and was willing to give even her life for it. Without warning, she fired another beam of energy at the Decepticon leader.

The shot hit, Megatron didn't expect that to happen but it still hardly did any damage. Megatron quickly retaliated and fired his Fusion Cannon at the Night ruler but she quickly teleported. Megatron growled, "That trick didn't save you before…and it won't-"

He was quickly cut off with hard slap of a harden wing on the back of his head. He growled as he turned around only to be bucked in the head and forcing him on top of the roof a building. Megatron looked up to see Luna had magically coated her wings with a blue aura, obviously to make them stronger when she struck with them as well as offer protection since they were sensitive.

"Nice to see you're trying a bit harder than before!" Megatron flew toward her as he activated his energon flail and flew toward her.

The two fought hard, Megatron seemed to be going berserk and Luna wasn't going let her country fall or be taken over by the Decepticons. Megatron continued to swing his flail and occasionally firing his primary weapon at the Night Princess and she quickly either dodged or blocked them with a small shield or using her protected wings. Luna countered or attempted to counter with her energy shots from her horn or using her protected wings to attack.

After a bit time of a constant fighting, Megatron had enough, he was ticked and he wanted to bury the Night Princess for all eternity. Acting quickly as they pulled away and quickly come back to fight up close quarters but instead of striking her with the flail like usual, he grabbed a hold of her wing while increasing his thrusters to fly over her quickly. Her eyes followed as she turned around as fast she could. But as she did she saw the Decepticon leader had transformed into his gun form, Luna could already see the power of the weapon brewing in barrel.

Having little time to react she put up her wing to shield herself, he fired. The powerful blast broke through her shielded wing, went through the wing and eventually to her chest, leaving a very nasty burn, but wing was in far worse condition, as feathers and a bit of blood came them.

Luna cried out in pain as she fell and landing on her back with painful thump in the middle of the battle stricken street of Canterlot, reverting back to her normal Alicorn size. She breathed hard as she tried to get up only to be greeted with painful crack as the Decepticon leader, back in robot mode, flew above her.

"Your determination was all for naught. Where ever your sister may be, I know she would be disappointed."

Luna glared with the pain-filled tears in her eyes, "We'd rather die than have you control us."

Megatron's sinister widened, "I have no desire to control you or your planet, I just want you all to pay!" He then pointed his large weapon at the ruler, "No one humiliates Megatron."

Luna continued to face the Decepticon leader, not afraid to face her demise, especially from one like Megatron. All of a sudden, several shots came from the sky and hit the Decepticon leader away and forcing him into a nearby building. Luna looked up and though her vision was a bit blurred, she knew what it was.

Ironhide and Optimus Prime came running down the street, firing at the approaching Constructicons behind them to see the act and they both looked up as well. "Well it's about time!" Ironhide yelled out.

Starscream and Skyfire came flying through the skies in their vehicle modes, with Grimlock on top of Skyfire and Sideswipe holding onto the back fins of Starscream as they raced through the skies, Sideswipe jumped off and landed in front of Optimus and Ironhide. Approaching the group was Constructicons from behind but Grimlock quickly jumped off of Skyfire as he landed in front of the advancing Constructicons.

Grimlock landed with a thunderous pound to the ground as he pulled his blaster ready, "Me Grimlock laugh at puny Decepticons."

"A Dinobot!" Scrapper yelled out, "The Autobots must've called in reinforcements!"

"Retreat!" Bonecrusher yelled out as he flew into the air as Grimlock fired his weapon at the retreating Decepticons.

Starscream flew around before transforming to robot mode with Sideswipe as Skyfire softly landed and opened the back hatch, revealing Twilight and her friends trotting out and seeing the destruction of the city. All of them gasped.

The city was in shambles. The bright blue skies could no longer be seen from the red and dark smoke from the battle. Many buildings have broken apart with smoke and fire from some. From innocents' homes to the destruction of historical sites, the city was no longer recognizable. The Canterlot military didn't seem to be around anymore. The Combaticons were currently formed as Bruticus, breaking and crushing anything in its path. Thundercracker and Skywarp were doing their usual air strike with Prowl and Bumblebee doing what they could to fight them off and Soundwave was monitoring the battle as well as leading his cassettes into the fight namely Rumble and Frenzy, causing almost permanent damage to ground and city with their destructive pile drivers.

Twilight however was the most effected, her home, destroyed, and on top of everything else that has been going on, it was so much to take in. "No…how…" she was on the verge of breaking down.

"Whoa, how could anyone-" Rainbow Dash began but didn't continue.

Fluttershy turned away from the horrific destruction also crying seeing such a site…and for her to be in the middle of it. Turning around she noticed Princess Luna. "Princess!" she called out.

The other five with their horrified expressions turned to see Luna in her very hurt state. Twilight ran over to her and the five followed. "Princess Luna!" she called out, still fighting back tears "Are you-"

"Fear not Twilight Sparkle-" she called out weakly as she attempted to move but another painful crack stopped her. "We need to leave…we can't win this."

"Now it's about time you all showed up!" Ironhide called out to Sideswipe and Starscream.

"Sorry, we had to detain a bug back in the other town and Wheeljack had to repair Skyfire's jet thruster so he could fly all of us." Sideswipe explained.

"Where's Wheeljack?" Optimus asked.

"Back in Ponyville." Starscream answered as he turned away from the sight of the Mane six and Luna talking and Skyfire transforming to robot mode to make it up to them to talk. "We have to evacuate! We can't possibly contain this."

"No!" Optimus said, "We have to get the Decepticons to back down. This isn't about taking over for Megatron anymore; this is about the annihilation of the planet!"

Back with Luna and the Elements of Harmony, Applejack looked up to see a crawling figure coming up on top of a building with bright glowing red eyes. She panicked "Look!"

The other six looked up to where she was pointing and the five Cybertronians turned to see a damaged Megatron crawling up between the gap between the two separate groups. Twilight's horn began to glow as the five Cybertronians aimed their weapons at Megatron. Megatron stopped with a sneer when Optimus, with his blaster raised at the leader, came closer to him.

"It's over Megatron. You've lost."

"I case you haven't noticed Optimus, this is far from over. You may be able to contain me, but either way, this city is lost."

"You've lost. Call off your men."

Megatron only glared at Optimus.

It was then at that very moment, that a bright beam of light penetrated the reddened sky. It was so bright, all the fighting stopped to see to it. The Equestrian soldiers, the Decepticons, the Autobots, all of them turned to see the bright beam of light at the heart of the city.

"What is that?" Rarity said in awe, despite the destruction around them.

Starscream looked it with glare as he flew into the air above a few buildings with Twilight teleporting on his shoulder. "What is it?"

Twilight rubbed her blurred vision out to see clearly and gasped "Princess Celestia…"


	16. In Brightest Day, In Brightest Night

Chapter 16 In Brightest Day…In Brightest Night…

"It…can't be…" Starscream uttered as his optics adjusted to the brightness through the previously dark reddish atmosphere the city once was before she came in. Celestia's light was so powerful that pierced through any other sources of light the destruction of the city. Combat all around had ceased from the mere light in and of itself. "Impossible! She's too large."

One may think Twilight of all ponies would be relieved to see her ruler/teacher after she was worried about her but…this presentation of such power was unsettling. While Celestia has displayed her power to show authority or get others attention, it was never in such a fashion as this. On top of that she looked very different, her body was glowing, it wasn't a reflection from her usual white fur it was too radiant to be just that. In addition, her Royal attire was entirely different from when they last saw her and her eyes were entirely bleached out from a distance.

"Celestia…this…can't be her…" Twilight couldn't believe what she was seeing. This didn't feel right, her displaying such power. One could justify the fact that the destruction of the planet seemed inevitable would seem necessary to make the battle seize. "I've never seen her like this…"

Starscream flew in closer but kept at an easy pace so Twilight wouldn't fall off his shoulder. He noticed the Autobots followed his example as they transformed and drove toward the slowly lowering Princess Celestia as she went through the piercing light. Skyfire also took to the air but was holding four of the Elements of Harmony and an injured Luna as Rainbow Dash was quickly flying to catch up to Starscream. "I don't like this…" he growled

"Hold up Screamer!" a rainbow mane pegasus yelled out as she flew next to him "It's about time Celestia showed up huh?" It was at this point she noticed that neither Starscream nor Twilight seemed to be happy like she was. "What? She's back! Maybe we can-"

"This isn't right." Twilight called out to Rainbow. "Look at her!"

Rainbow did as instructed. At first, she didn't see the issue like before, but as they got closer, they saw her. She gasped as well as she got a better look at her, she understood what the issue was now.

Skyfire flew in his robot mode holding the five of them in his servos and keeping them close but also kept at a slow pace to make it easier on them as they flew through the battle-ridden air. "Oh my…" Fluttershy uttered as she took a step back as she peered over Skyfire's servo. "I've…never seen her like this before…so…"

"Scary and mean looking?" Pinkie interjected in a strange sense of optimism.

"Um…yes." The yellow mare said a bit started by it.

"Pinkie Pie darling, don't you think that perhaps this isn't the time or the place to be so…excited?" Rarity inquired, also a bit stumped as to her jumped attitude.

"Huh? Of course it is! See Celestia is back! Which means everything will fall into place everything will be peachy keen. And then we can have a party!" She yelled out excitedly.

Luna was standing in front of all of them, looking out to see her sister, trying to keep her breath even, she was standing on all fours but was clearly struggling to do so and her pierced wing dragging down. Applejack stood by her, "I don't know Pinkie, this don't feel right."

"Sister…please…don't let this be what we fear..."

Starscream landed a few yards away from the light was standing out. By the time Skyfire had landed next to Starscream, Optimus, Sideswipe, and Ironhide all had transformed behind him and advanced slowly but never getting much further than where Starscream and Skyfire were.

"Such power…" Starscream said in awe just as Celestia finally landed on the ground, in the middle of a crossroad. Celestia stood as tall as any of the Cybertronians; close in size to Optimus Prime. In close view, they noticed that her eyes weren't completely bleached out, her eye color was still there but barely, and her metallic transformations were clearer to them. Her expression showed a strong, determined, and serious look but she wasn't paying attention to Cybertronians and ponies alike.

"Celestia…" Twilight uttered, it was too low for the princess herself to hear but Rainbow Dash heard her as she landed next to her.

"Whoa…" Rainbow Dash said as she found herself trembling, any self-assurance she once had when first seeing her ruler gone.

"Equestria!" Celestia called out. "Your ruler and protector has returned!" The call was heard over the entire city, the tone was nothing like Luna's Royal Canterlot voice, and it was not only louder but also much more firm.

"Sister!" Luna called out as loud as she could. "Tia!"

Celestia finally seemed to look at five Cybertronians in front of her and noticed the Elements of Harmony with them as well as her sister. "Luna, Twilight, I am glad to see this up close, I will finally bring our world and theirs," she motioned with her head to Optimus Prime, "to peace. I will be put in control of both."

"What?" Starscream questioned.

"Is this the Princess's sister?" Optimus asked the seeker next to him.

"Yes. She and Luna are supposed ruler this country together." He quickly explained.

"No!" Celestia called out catching all of them off guard.

"What's her problem?!" Rainbow Dash yelled out of surprise, everyone else was just as startled.

"Over the last year, our combined leadership has been a failure!" She began.

"What?" Luna said, her heart was in more pain than her actual physical wounds were when she heard that. "Tia?"

None of the Elements of Harmony believed what they just heard. Any kind of assurance they may have had with her return was quickly disappeared. Even Pinkie Pie's high optimism was quickly crushed with that statement, her hair deflated flat, and this was cemented with a death glare from the large Celestia at her own younger sister.

"Since you've returned, peace has been impossible!" She said denouncing her sister loudly. "By myself I ensured peace for Equestria. But since you've returned and resumed your rule, Equestria has been in constant threat. Even before your banishment, chaos came to light in many ways."

"Sister, We didn't!-" Luna cried out.

"You have been nothing but a threat to your own nation! Your banishment should've remained firm!"

"This…" Twilight began, "This can't be Celestia…it can't be." This couldn't possibly be her teacher.

Unbeknownst to the Autobots and the Elements of Harmony, Megatron was watching from afar some distance away; he wasn't paying attention to his former opponents but instead he was focused on the very thing they were paying attention to. While not as aware as his opponents about what was going on, the shocked expressions he knew they were wearing made the Decepticon leader less hostile and more intrigued.

"What are you talking about?" Starscream abruptly yelled out. "She had nothing to do with this! Or the first Decepticon invasion!"

Celestia turned the red seeker and gave him a similar glare, "You and your race have no bearing on this matter!"

"What's she talking about then?" Rainbow asked quietly, not really directing the question to either Starscream or Twilight.

"Aside from Nightmare Moon… I don't know." Twilight answered quickly. She then quickly took a step forward, "Celestia! What's wrong with you?"

Her bright eyes turned to her directly on the seeker's shoulder, "Nothing! I acquired great power! I am now able to provide protection and peace to all of Equestria and Cybertron!"

"Cybertron?" Ironhide asked aloud taking a skeptical step forward.

Celestia ignored the red Autobot. "Twilight, I wanted you to be part of this, your increasing strength in magic is remarkable and I still want you to be part of it."

"Wanted me to be part of-" the purple unicorn said to herself silently before realizing what she meant. "You wanted me to return to Canterlot for…this?" she yelled out, adding the last part in a lower tone. She was able to tell that what was happening as everything developed in front of them had all been planned.

"Yes," she answered with a supposed gentle but looked more menacing smile. "I wanted you to be part of this my faithful student. I felt that it would be necessary to show you this power and we'd keep our planet and theirs safe."

"What power?" Luna questioned.

Celestia's smile widen slightly. She flew up into the air, away from shining light once was. All of them watched her as she ascended into the air, her horn glowing brightly from her already slight glossy white fur. She aimed her horn up and immediately, the opening that light come from expanded, clearing all the dark clouds produced from the combat earlier. The sky became clear again, as the clouds dissipated into thin air and revealed her newfound power, everyone gasped. In the sky some distance away from the sun was a large orange and grey, planet sized phenomena existing there. It had an open hole in the middle producing a clear, almost blue light; it was clear what was producing the light Celestia descended from.

Tears began to stream from Twilight's eyes again once she saw it. "No…" she stopped, trying to prevent tears for a second, "is that-"

"Unicron." Starscream said, both finishing her question and providing an answer to it as well. He was obviously scared but he couldn't help but feel contempt again…he warned them…and now it was too late.

"That's Unicron?" Rainbow asked, having a hard time believing this was true.

"No!" Optimus ran up in front of everyone, confronting Celestia. "Your majesty, I fear you've made a perilous mistake. Unicron will destroy your planet if you let him do this."

Celestia descended from the air with a glare toward the Autobot leader. "No I have not. You and your race has not right to speak to me in such a manner!"

"Princess-" Optimus attempted.

"Queen! I not only rule this planet but I now rule yours!"

"What?" Megatron glowed from a distance but didn't make any sort of move yet.

"Your race is irresponsible!" she yelled out. "You continued on with an eons of nothing but senseless bloodshed on your planet. And if it doesn't come to an end, you will spread this war to mine as well. There is no excuse from a war to last this long and at the cost of millions, if not billions of lives."

Optimus and the others didn't have much of a rebuttal to what she said.

"You!" she made it specifically to Optimus "And Megatron have proven to be in unnecessary. No matter what the cause is, both of you have proven to be failures of leadership! And for the lives Cybertron, I will rule it to have its long awaited peace!" she then turned to rest of them and said out loudly "I, Queen Celestia, with the power of Unicron, will now rule this entire planet and Cybertron, there will be no divisions anymore between races anymore. I will be in control of all Equestrians and the Cybertronians!"

"No…" Megatron uttered silently before flying directly toward the proclaimed queen. With a loud battle cry, he aimed his fusion cannon at the large alicorn and fired the energy blast at her "No one rules Megatron!"

The powerful energy blasts hardly made the gleaming Alicorn flinch. She turned toward the approaching Decepticon leader, charged up her horn with a red aura, and fired a beam of energy that was equal as powerful as Megatron's weapon, but the results against Megatron left him grounded once again.

"Any resistance will be met with harsh punishment!" Celestia cried out flying to the air once more.

"We take no orders from anyone but Megatron!" a loud booming voice called out and very loud stomping came close. Bruticus came running toward the Alicorn ready to crush her with his massive fist. But as before, Celestia didn't seem to be afraid. Her horn produced an orange aura, and immediately, Bruticus stop, clearly struggling to move as an orange aura appeared around him.

"How can she control him?" Luna said to herself as Skyfire gently put them on a nearby building's roof.

"Their magic isn't supposed to affect us…" Skyfire quickly put together what her train of thought was.

"What's she doing?" Fluttershy asked looking upon this horrific sight of their ruler.

Celestia now wore a wicked grin as she used her magic to slowly pull the five Combaticons apart, visibly unwillingly on their part. Twilight once again kept looking at her teacher…she couldn't believe it was her. The Celestia she knew would never do this to anyone, this couldn't possibly be her. "Stop!" she cried out in vain.

Celestia in an instant pulled the five Combaticons apart violently, damaging the five of them significantly, as she dropped them to the ground in front of her with a loud crunch and bang of heavy metal hit the concrete ground. All five of them groaned in pain as they attempted to move but found it increasingly difficult.

"Now you see Twilight, the power I have been given with Unicron. As my student, I want to teach you this power as well."

Twilight's tears of disbelief and sadness turned into a teary glare "Never…" Celestia had bit of a shocked expression from her answer "You're not my teacher."

"Then I will allow you to serve under me…I will show you." All of a sudden, Twilight was quickly grabbed by an aura of energy.

"Twilight!" Rainbow yelled and quickly went to the sky and grabbed her friend and tried to pull her away from her. Starscream quickly pulled out aimed his null ray and fired at the Alicorn continuously. At first, it appeared to have no affect, but a stray shot from the electrical disruptor weapon hit the Alicorn's horn, causing her lose her concentration and grip on Twilight. But after pulling so hard and the resistance suddenly being released, they both flew back and landed on the ground.

Both were panting heavily. "Thanks Dash." Twilight said quickly.

"Sure anytime." She answered with a very weak chuckle.

"Get out of here!" Starscream yelled out to them. This was quickly greeted with a beam of energy blasting the seeker back on his back. "Primus…"

Skyfire and the other Autobots also raised their weapons ago began their own rain of fire of firepower on the Alicorn. The remaining Decepticons also came from hiding places and open fire as well as Prowl, Grimlock and Bumblebee, but Celestia was prepared for such a counterattack. She quickly put a magenta shield up, thus further protecting herself from any conceivable attack.

"Stop! Cease fire!" Optimus yelled out, attempting to stop the situation from getting worse.

Luna was about to protest this attack but was stopped when Celestia's shield became a powerful shockwave blowing all of them and even stay stallions of the Royal guard that were watching back as well as Luna and the Elements of Harmony. The mass punch of force pushed many of them on their backs. Optimus was pushed back into over a whole set of small buildings and landed in the middle of the same road that Megatron was at.

Megatron got up, ignoring both the wound he received earlier from Celestia and Optimus as he continued to glare. He aimed his Fusion Cannon at her and was ready to fire but stop when he saw the white Alicorn turn to him.

"All those who refuse to fall under my rule will be punished!" she called out. "And this includes you too Megatron." She held a bright glare.

The Decepticon leader would rarely ever consider lowering his weapon but he wasn't stupid. He knew he couldn't fight her; she was far too powerful, it clear that their immunity to magic no longer applied to her anymore. He was able to quickly deduce that this was Unicron's doing one way or another. He did lower his weapon but he kept his guard up. From the distance he noticed many Decepticons and the few Autobots getting up but Starscream remained unconscious, the blast kept him out.

Celestia quickly turned away and went to the small group of ponies a short distance away, all lying back on the ground thanks to her shockwave. They were all lying close to a building wall where a now unconscious Skyfire was. They all jumped out as Skyfire was knocked out. She looked down at the group before she cast a spell on herself to make herself her original Alicorn size. She walked past the five mares that were struggling to get up and went straight to her sister.

Luna was lying against the wall with her eyes closed and tears falling from both her broken heart and from her wounds. She didn't notice her approaching sister.

"Luna." Celestia called out gently for the first time, but still firmly. The dark Alicorn looked up at her. "You lied to me."

"Tia…what's happened to you?" the younger sister asked in pain.

"You lied to me." She said again a bit louder.

"What?" she asked weakly.

"You told me the dark power you possessed as Nightmare Moon made you lose sight of everything."

Luna remained quiet. She didn't know what was wrong with that, that's how she remembered it.

"However, I now know it was for more malicious deeds."

"What?" Luna wanted to cry again, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I know of Nightmare Moon's power…and you used her power for your selfish desires."

"Sister, we created Nightmare Moon from our-" she was interrupted with a loud slap across her muzzle from her metallic looking hoof.

"You created nothing. You were offered power form Nightmare Moon and you abused it instead of using its power to help the kingdom." Luna looked up at her elder sister's nearly bleached eyes. "I should've sent you back to the moon after the Elements relieved you of such power."

Luna again struggled to believe what she was hearing, her own sister, the one who gave her a second chance, the one who never left her side, was now condemning her. And she didn't understand why either. The way she was speaking implied that Nightmare Moon was another person, not part her. All this time, she believed she created Nightmare Moon, that her grief and anger had turned her into a manifestation of them as Nightmare Moon, that she eventually lost control over. But Celestia was saying this as if Nightmare Moon was actually another pony…

"You lied to me." She reiterated, "You lied to Equestria."

"No she didn't!" Celestia turned around to see Applejack struggling to get on her legs "I don't know wut's got into you Princess…but I know this isn't you, look at whut you're doing!"

"Indeed!" Rarity called out as well. "With this 'power' you've only demonstrated that you are no better than them!" She motioned with her hoof the pile of Combaticons still struggling.

"Prince- I mean um Queen, they are right," Fluttershy from the far left of her said out loud. "You haven't made any peace, you've only made everypony fear you."

"Yeah." Pinkie said with her flattened mane. "And you condemned your own sister."

It was at this point that Twilight and Rainbow Dash trotted in and saw the whole scene. Celestia didn't say anything the entire time, she processed everything that was told to her. She looked down at the ground and searching her mind, she noticed all the guilt she was feeling. A single tear fell from her eye.

This didn't go unnoticed by Luna. "Tia…"

Celestia turned to her sister as more tears came. All of a sudden, her eyes glowed brightly and she instantly struck her sister again. "You all disapprove of your ruler. None of you are worthy to call yourself the Elements of Harmony!"

The seven of them were startled again by her reaction. "You are a threat to the peace I offer with this power! I will treat you like any other who threatens it!" The white Alicorn flew into the air and her horn began glowing brightly.

"Princess!" Twilight tried in vain.

"Queen!" Celestia yelled out in a piercing tone.

Twilight felt as if her heart had been pierced…it was becoming clear that this wasn't Celestia. But at the same time, this was the pony she spent most of her life with; she taught her everything she knew. But she wasn't blind, this wasn't her teacher, this couldn't possibly be her. "You've changed…the Celestia I knew would never do this!"

"You've betrayed me…the Elements betrayed me. And you will all pay a price!" Her horn glowed brightly as she ascended into the air.

The white alicorn's horn glowed with a green aura as she then unleashed beams of energy out toward the many Royal Guard stallions watching from a far distance and quickly grabbed a hold of them. Many of them tried to run away but all were captured. All of them screamed and pled for mercy from the ruler they loyally served.

"What is she doing?" Applejack questioned as they all watched.

Starscream finally awoke from the concussion of the shockwave and saw what was happening. He was right next to the Elements of Harmony and Luna as they all watched. He quickly noticed Megatron and Optimus a bit away behind them behind a strip of buildings and were using as cover but neither of them were acting hostel, in fact they was only observing everything but he also noted the fact that he was standing next to Optimus but neither of them spoke.

Celestia grabbed a hold of her army and suspended them in the air bunched them close together. It was then she turned her attention back to the scrambled pile of Combaticons and lifted them up as well close to the bunched of stallions. She grinned wickedly again as her green aura for her horn turned to a blue. All of a sudden, both the Combaticons and the guards were suddenly turned into bright blindly lights. Celestia then mold them into a ball of nothing that was recognizable of what they were but just a large bright ball of energy, like the sun. Then her horn blasted a shot of energy at the ball and suddenly, like an explosion at ground zero, a blinding light flashed over them.

The sever ponies and the few conscious Cybertronians covered their eyes/optics. When the light past they all looked up to a frightening sight; in the air where they were light was an army…an army of stallions but they looked like machines. They didn't look Cybertronian exactly; they looked like typical mindless machines.

All of them were much larger; about half the size of an average Cybertronain, they all had bright red eyes and they were all wearing grey helmets that were similar to the Celestia armor they were originally wearing. They all also had weapons on them on that ranged from typical Cybertronian blasters to rocket launchers. They were bedecked with gold and greenish armor that protected their entire body.

"He merged her men with the Constructicons." Megatron said keeping his arms crossed.

"She merged her magic with the power of Unicron." Optimus said finally standing up and picking of Ion Blaster. He then turned to the Decepticon leader, "You know just as much as I do neither of us can stop them alone."

"I agree," answered Megatron with no hesitation. "We've dealt with Unicron before; this is nothing we can do alone. And deny it all you want Prime, but I know that you dislike have our planet under another's rule than your own."

"This isn't just about the security or the freedom of our race" Optimus made clear to the Decepticon leader "This security of all life, the power Unicron possesses may possibly remain unmatched." He then turned to Celestia's newly formed army.

"Oh my…" Fluttershy uttered at the terrifying sight of the new army as they all landed on the ground in unison with a light stump with Celestia herself landing in front of her newly formatted army.

"We have to get out of here…the battle is lost." Starscream said quietly as he finally stood up. He noticed Skyfire getting up as well; he too was previously unconscious earlier but now was awakening. "Skyfire, get the Princess and the others out of here."

"No way!" The blue pegasus flew up to face the seeker in his optics. "You think you guys can take on that!" She pointed with her hoof the sheer power Celestia was displaying.

Starscream growled because she knew she was right. They all tried and they all failed with a brigade of firepower earlier that he started. It wasn't his intention to start sending a brigade of energy at the Day Princess; he was only trying to free Twilight from her magical grip. Either way, though, it proved that even with the combined efforts of the Autobots and the Decepticons, a direct attack like that wouldn't work.

He turned over to see the rest of the group injured and scared but he could tell that both Twilight and Luna were hurting. He knew due to their close connection to her, he had a feeling that they didn't want to 'hurt' her. Starscream never actually had an overall positive experience with her. But Starscream did prefer Luna over Celestia and Twilight was one of his closest friends on this planet.

But, even if he did care what they felt about her, it wouldn't matter. Conventional methods wouldn't work anyway he knew now. Moreover, magic immunity clearly wasn't a factor anymore and Unicron infinitely increasing her power to extremes none of them truly knew didn't make it any easier.

"She is right." Skyfire said turn to his former partner "We can't fight her…"

"And with an improved army, it makes immediate attack strategic maneuver impossible." The seeker reasoned further but was still wasn't happy with this development.

Celestia's new army stood ready and looked at the Elements of Harmony and her sister with the two scientists by the group conversing and watching what she was doing with her newly formed army.

Celestia felt a ping of guilt back before when the four of them told her off when she was scolding her sister. She couldn't explain it or comprehend what exactly was happening. She never would've struck her sister, ever, but in an instant she felt a fit of rage, images of the damage she caused as Nightmare Moon that caused her to do it.

But it still felt resentment regardless, she was offering them peace. She knew under her complete rule, there would be no more war, conflicts, or crisis. In the end, it was what was better for the universe and the world. It sounded insane…but something was making it feel right…

"Equestria!" The Alicorn quickly cast a spell that put her to the size she was when she first came to the planet. "Anyone to show resistance will be punished with lethal force or a punishment I feel fit!"

"Optimus!" Prowl yelled out coming from behind his leader with Bumblebee following. He quickly noticed Megatron next to him and quickly raised his blaster. "Megatron!"

"Stand down Prowl" Optimus told him as he pulled his subrogates' weapon "Our war has been postpone for another threat."

"Okay Prime" Prowl growled looking at him directly at his optics "Accepting Starscream on our side is one thing, but do you expect to believe Megatron?"

"Stand down Prowl" Optimus' light blue optics glared at him. While Optimus gave his men a little more leeway when it came conversing on serious matters, he didn't tolerate in-subornation.

"I recommend that you follow your leader Autobot." Megatron suddenly entered in the conversation "This is battle that neither of us can do alone."

"We can take on Unicron." Prowl turned to Bumblebee, who currently was standing next to his leader "Right Bumblebee?"

The small Autobot shook his head "Hate to disagree with you again Prowl, but the Combaticons couldn't even lay a servo on her. What chance do we have against her?"

"Optimus, will you look at this town? The Decepticons did all this." Prowl motioned his arm about to further emphasize "Do you really think teaming up is any way a good idea?"

"Your options are limited Autobot." Megatron pointed out to the newly formed army. Megatron and Optimus were able to tell the Prowl either didn't notice them before or finally got a good look.

Prowl only glared.

Starscream, Skyfire, and all the ponies watched as their once idled ruler was turning a once fair and truly peaceful country to a now a seemly tyrannical dictatorship. "We have ta get out of here…" Applejack uttered silently.

"But what about Celestia?" Twilight asked weakly, still trying to remove tears.

"We have to evacuate." Skyfire answered, "I'm sure if we stay we're not going to make it. Well, until we let them take the country."

"We're not doing that!" Starscream growled as he finally got to his legs but stayed low "But we can't fight them here."

"Them?" Luna asked as she once again struggling to stand up but succeeded to so.

Twilight went over to the dark Alicorn and helped her balance by leaning on her side. Luna noticed this and turned to her and noticed Twilight was pointing her hoof in the sky. Luna saw the large planet looking phenomenon when Celestia opened up the sky but she didn't know what it was.

"That's Unicron." Twilight said to her.

"How unfortunate," Starscream interrupted. "Seems that this could've been addressed with much more preparation if we all but listened to a fellow companion."

Twilight and Rainbow Dash both knew what he meant as he looked down at the two of them. Rainbow Dash actually glared at the seeker for really accusing them about their inaction. Starscream noticed this but didn't do anything show any acknowledgement to it. Twilight on the other hand did feel a bit of guilt. In some ways, she felt Starscream was justified but still in the back of her head, she was thinking 'what could they have done?' as well as other scenarios were playing in her head.

"Army of Celesticron!" Celestia called out to her newly formed army, grabbing their attention. "Eliminate all hostels of my Empire. If anyone makes any attempt to attack the empire or show any kind of threat to Equestria or to me," she paused as she turned to the two scientists and the group but made it clear to her sister "Kill them."

All of them stayed where they were. None of them, including the remaining Decepticons dared raise their weapons and retaliate. After easily breaking apart Bruticus and merging her own men to the heavily damaged combiners to a now impressive looking army. Even if they could take on Celestia's army, Celestia herself was a different story. Even Grimlock didn't show any kind of hostilities toward her, or even dare try to speak.

Unicron was obviously also an opponent and factor. While Equestria didn't know, the Cybertronians still did. Unicron was a force to be reckoned with, a being that could've driven their race to extinction. The planet-size being has almost won, and for that, it had remained a chapter in Cybertronian history. Neither the Autobots or the Decepticons took it lightly, this wasn't a simple matter of one being superior to another, neither of them had the resources to combat him alone. And even with the Autobot Matrix of Leadership, the artifact that ultimately defeated Unicron couldn't just be used lightly.

"But know that I am not without mercy!" Celestia called out "While crimes have been committed, I will let them be with minimal repercussions. Luna, my sister, you will be removed from royal duties and forever remain with your power striped. Also you never rise the Moon and bring forth the night again!" Luna cried but nodded, having Twilight further support her as she tried to comfort her "Twilight Sparkle" Twilight turned away from Luna to face her teacher "You are expelled, you will no longer be my apprentice and will no longer to be able to officially study magic in Equestria." Such a sentence hit her hard, she jerked back as if Celestia just punched her in the chest, but Luna, just like Twilight did for her, nuzzled her a bit.

The Elements of Harmony also came to comfort to two of them, all of them knowing that they too would be punished but all came to comfort the two most affected "Don't worry Twi, you got us."

"Of course, both of you, you will have us." Fluttershy attempted but she herself was having a hard time believing what was happening.

"Elements of Harmony" Celestia called out "Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkiemena; all of you are banished from Canterlot and are never to return."

All of them were saddened but really, it wasn't as personal as Luna's and Twilight's and they were very much aware of this.

"Megatron, Optimus Prime!" Celestia called out loudly. She saw the two leaders climbed out of their hiding place behind a building in the street and showed they were listening. Optimus stood tall and Megatron merely crossed his arms "Both of you are striped of your command. I now rule over all Autobots and Decepticons. Both of you are as important as the next under me."

Neither Optimus or Megatron really had a reaction to her punishment. In some ways, it didn't mean anything yet. As far as either of them knew, Cybertron hasn't been affected yet, although both of them knew that she was planning on doing so, with Unicron in the picture, they knew their planet was part of the plan somewhere.

"Starscream!" The addressed seeker crossed his arms really waiting for any sort of punishment really "I don't know how you got Cybertronian form back but I feel you have abused this ability." Starscream raised an optic, he honestly didn't expect that kind of deduction "For further retaliation on my return, you are forbidden of your Cybertronian form!" The seeker growled but decided to complied, quickly reverting to his pony form, with a flash and kept himself at a certain high level and flied up to keep it up. He knew if he didn't do it, Celestia probably would have used another spell on him.

But to Starscream's amusement this little stunt did catch the ruler off guard. However, this was short lived "If you are ever seen as your Cybertronian form again, you will be executed."

The remaining Cybertronians, both Autobots and Decepticons from all around the town looked at one another, not really knowing what their fates remained "All remaining you will fall under my authority from now on. Either you return to Cybertron and await my reform of your planet, or you fall under my direct authority as my protection."

Starscream landed to the ground close to the female companions and glared up at the new ruler. He turned to his grim friends who were now showing their sadness, it seemed impossible for such a thing. Their ruler for all their lives, who protected them and showed all of them enormous love and care. Now she was becoming a forceful dictator, basically condemning them, almost as if she never cared.

"Now, Luna, Twilight, all of you" Celestia once again getting their attention forcefully "All of you, leave, none of you are to return to Canterlot. If you do not leave now, you will be executed."

The seven ponies took one last look at their new ruler before doing what they were told. Luna led them as she limbed weakly with Twilight supporting her. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy walked behind them but in the way back were Rainbow Dash and Starscream.

The ex-seeker could just feel Skyfire's gaze as the seven of them walked down the destroyed town. Hardly anything remained from the horrific battle with the Decepticons the demonstration of Celestia's new power. Many buildings still stood but almost all of them were heavily damaged, making them un-usable for shelter or anything pertaining to their purpose. The roads were all crushed and damaged making it difficult for them to travel through.

Rainbow shared a saddened expression to Starscream who actually had an angered saddened expression. She didn't think too hard as to why he looked this way, no words needed to said.

Skyfire knew that they were going to the other town Ponyville and considering the former Princess's condition, he knew it wouldn't be easy. He quickly looked to Celestia who was glaring at the retreating ponies through the rugged road. "Princ- Queen" Skyfire uttered.

Celestia turned to the large Cybertronian "What is it?" She asked directly.

"Queen, I request permission to transport them to a nearby settlement." Skyfire requested. Celestia turned back to the group and her glare soften a bit "Yes, you may provide them transport. But from there you will either return to Canterlot or return to Cybertron."

"Yes" Skyfire internally sighed. He was actually starting to dread saying this already. "My Queen." 

* * *

><p>Okay, sorry for the delay. Another longer than usual one but also my editor is working on it still so I decided to post it now. When she is finished editing it, I will post that one up. Anyway, I know some people are like, What? Why didn't Optimus use the Matrix or something along those lines...well next chapter will explain all of that, but I thought that this chapter was long enough. Also, I got a Hearts and Hooves Day Special for this Seeker stallion coming up next so it may be some time till the next chapter comes out. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.<p>

PS. No Green Lantern is not being in this...I mean I could but...no, MLP and Transformers together is hard enough as is.

Update: Edited Version up.


	17. Way of Life or Counter Attack

**Chapter 17** New Way of Life or Counter Attack

Surprisingly the trip from the battle-ridden city of Canterlot was actually very quiet, aside from a lightly mourning unicorn with an equally pained Alicorn. But the tension was fierce. It was clear that all of them had something to say but it didn't seem like a good idea. Most of them were still digesting all of what just happened and in the hard process of accepting what happened.

Aside from the weeping from Twilight and Luna, only Skyfire spoke as if he took on the role of an announcer. He didn't talk majority of the time only stating that he would be landing in Ponyville soon. All of them displayed their sadness openly; there was no need to hide it. It was just so hard to believe that this could happen.

Starscream was the only one who didn't show sadness, rather simple annoyance and anger. Usually he would be voicing it but that didn't seem to be a very wise not to mention he was also trying to assess the situation, trying to think of a counter attack. But he couldn't think straight. For one the environment was completely tense, the gloom really had effect on this thinking and Rainbow Dash currently was glaring at him once again.

His eye twitch in annoyance by it; he warned them. He warned all of them. He warned them about Megatron and Unicorn and both fell upon deaf ears. Rainbow Dash merely chuckled at them as a joke. Merely saying he was 'Thinking too hard about it'. He wasn't sure as to why she and most of the other didn't take what he said seriously, for Primus sake he fought Megatron and saved their planet. Why would he make this up?

It wasn't long until Skyfire landed in an area close to the town where he had a large enough space to land safely and not disturb anything. The front hatch opened up and all of them walked out through the stairway. Surprisingly, not many residents were there to see them, perhaps they were all hiding in their homes, even from this distance you could see the destruction and mass power presented at Canterlot.

As soon as they had all left the larger transformer and were standing a few feet away, he transformed to his robot mode. It was now close to evening, the day's natural light was still fading leaving everything in an orange tint.

"Well," Twilight began as the eight ponies came together in a small circle, "What do we do?"

"I reckon we get used to it," Applejack said in defeat, it was clear she couldn't believe what she was saying either. "Ah don't wanna admit it, but Ah don't think we will be able to do much about it."

"We're just giving up?" Rainbow Dash asked in disbelief of her friend.

"I agree. As much as I would love to prove to our great ruler that this was a perilous mistake…we have no way to speak with her." Rarity said also a bit saddened.

"Or attack…" Starscream added as he heard the various vehicles driving/flying from a distance away, obviously on their way to the Space Bridge. At this point, he noticed Skyfire walking toward the town. He theorized that it was to get Wheeljack, or at least tell him what was going on. He followed him.

"No," Luna said firmly, her tears had dried but her darkened expression was still clearly visible, "We will not attack or question her."

"What!?" The rainbow mare yelled out. "Really! You! She just kicked your flank off the throne, and you're not going to do anything about it!?"

The Night Alicorn's aqua eyes looked sympathetically at her, "It is done. If we try to negotiate or make any hostile action, we are to be killed on sight. And I do not want any lives lost from all this."

"But what makes you think she will stop?" Rainbow countered.

"What are we supposed to do?" Applejack countered back, "I hate to say it Rainbow…I really do but how can we stop her or them?" she pointed up in the sky were the large metal planet looking phenomenon orbiting them next to the moon. "If 'ol Screamer and the others couldn't even touch her..."

"Wait, we can't just go in and attack her!" Twilight yelled out.

"Really? Seriously Twilight?" Rainbow jumped up in the air and flew into the unicorn's face, "She just nearly killed Screamer, booted out her sister so she could have all the power, expelled you, and banished all of us from Canterlot! I think you're being way too nice about this!"

"We will not attack her!" Luna called out sternly. "She may have done these things to us but we will not resort to any unnecessary harm…this isn't my sister or your ruler."

"Um…" Fluttershy uttered quietly trying to get the others' attention, "I don't know if it will help but…what about the Elements of Harmony?"

"That's it!" Pinkie Pie immediately had a burst of sudden energy and her mane fully inflated, "That's how we'll stop her! We'll use the Elements of Harmony on her and maybe we can fix everything."

"And just how are we going to go about that?" Rarity asked. "We can't go back into Canterlot and ask for them."

"We obviously we just sneak in and steal them," Rainbow replied, agreeing with Pinkie's plan, "How hard can it be?"

"Impossible," Luna answered firmly.

"Huh?" Rainbow said, not expecting that kind of immediate answer. "How-"

"After the incident with Discord, My sister and I cast a spell that makes the door locked in more ways than one. No physical or magical methods will be able to enter unless both my sister and I break it ourselves," Luna explained. She sighed afterwards knowing that she was just breaking their hopes.

"Well isn't that convenient?" The Rainbow mare groaned as she landed and scrapped her hoof against the ground. "So, now what?"

Twilight made a crippled sigh, "We'll…We'll talk about it tomorrow morning…I think all of us need a breather. We'll meet for breakfast at Sugar cube Corner." She turned to the Night Alicorn, "You can stay with me if you want."

Luna had a small sad smile, "Thank you Twilight Sparkle. We'll gladly accept your offer."

_-Not far from the town-_

Starscream caught up with Skyfire by flying next to his head but neither of them spoke at first. Before they left, and after Wheeljack had done a quick patch up and repair on Skyfire's jet thruster as well as detain Scavenger in Energon chains, they had helped Wheeljack set up a in a small area. It was caverns in the ground where there was a bit of room where a normal sized Cybertron could fit and so Wheeljack chose this location to put up the Communication's Array. They felt that a more concealed location would be best for this scenario.

"You're not going to stay to speak with them?" Skyfire asked as Starscream flew by his head.

"I think my input will would only make the situation worse," Starscream answered honestly.

"…What are you and the girls going to do?"

"…I don't know…we barely beat Megatron, and since Celestia and perhaps Unicron are both conventionally and magically superior…I can't say."

At this point, they made it to the caves, where they saw that Sideswipe had beaten them to them. Wheeljack had just put a small piece into the large communicator and closed the top. Just as he finished working, he turned to Sideswipe and noticed the two of them coming towards them.

"Well look who came over?" Sideswipe said as they approached the small place where the communications array and a bundled up Constructicon were located.

"I'm assuming Sideswipe told you what's going on," Skyfire said as he made it there and Starscream landed on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Wheeljack replied, "This just makes things even more confusing."

"All of us are returning Cybertron. Primus knows what Megatron and Optimus plan on doing."

"Right," Skyfire agreed. "Leave the Communications array; we may still need to get in contact with the residents of this planet."

"Well, that saves some time."

"Perhaps it will be beneficial," Starscream added, "Celestia and maybe Unicron are both technologically and magically advanced, you may need their help as well. We're going to have to pull together, but we can't stay worlds apart."

"We don't know anything about what Megatron and Optimus are planning yet," Wheeljack explained as he turned on the machine and went to untie the surprisingly quiet Decepticon, "But we'll keep you informed."

The Constructicon chuckled as he was untied but Sideswipe still had his blaster "Shows that sometimes you just need to show who's boss."

"This isn't a moral debate. You're either returning to Cybertron or you can go serve Unicron directly," Sideswipe said firmly although it was in a somewhat comedic sense since he knew what the response would be.

Scavenger merely took his blaster back from the Autobot Trooper and started his walk toward the Space Bridge.

The pegasus jumped up and maintained his place in the air "You three better get going too, something gives me a feeling that Celestia will be making sure you follow her instructions."

"Yeah, we better get going." Sideswipe then turned around and transformed, "We'll keep you updated." And with that, he drove off with Wheeljack following his example as he transformed and drove off as well.

Starscream at this point flew in front of Skyfire so he could face him, "Well, I suppose this ends our little reunion."

Skyfire let out a small smirk, "Well, we'll see depending on when Optimus and Megatron come up with something, we'll have to see. But either way, despite the circumstances, I'm glad we were able to patch a few things up."

The ex-seeker made a small smirk as well, "I wish there was nothing to patch up in the first place." He let out a small sigh, "Either way, at least we can say we are no longer enemies."

Skyfire nodded once, "Be sure to check on up the Communications array frequently, if Wheeljack or the others can't make it, I'll try and make a call to let you know."

Starscream nodded as the large shuttle transformed and flew away. The pegasus kept his altitude, looking up in the sky where the shuttle was going before turning to the Communications Array controls. He could only hope that the caves were an adequate hiding place for it. It was the size for a Cybertronian but being a scientist/being at war forever and using computers all the time allowed him to quickly remember how to use it. So even with being a pony, he could still easily work it. Besides, Wheeljack had left it on.

He quickly heard the loud boom from the Space Bridge but Starscream didn't turn to see it. He looked over back to the town where even from this distance he could see the Elements of Harmony and Luna still conversing about the situation. He let out another sigh and, with a light glare, flew over to the group.

_-Ponyville-_

"We're seriously just going to let this go by?" Rainbow exclaimed, showing her pride and energy getting lower.

"What can we do?" Pinkie said sadly, "As long as Celestia is like this…"

"Believe me Rainbow Dash," Luna began. "It pains me as it does all of you to know that nothing can be done. At least not at this moment."

"So…we're just going to take it in stride?" Rainbow confirmed.

"Stride isn't a word Ah'd use sugar cube, more like dealing wit it," Applejack clarified, she then yawned. "Well, going to have to break this to da family somehow. See yah tommara y'all." And with that the orange mare started her way home.

"Bye." Was all Pinkie Pie said, her head low as she started her way to Sugar Cube Corner.

"But…" Rainbow attempted but noticed it was falling on deaf ears. Fluttershy nodded once, showing her distaste on the whole situation but wasn't happy either. She said a brief goodbye and started her way to her small cottage.

"Rainbow Dash." said mare turned to Luna. "Understand that this isn't something we can just address with mere words, negotiation or any other conventional method."

"Yeah… whatever."

Twilight sighed, "Dash, just go home and we'll talk about it in the morning."

"Yeah yeah," Rainbow said, annoyed, waving her hoof about as she hovered in the air. At this point, both the lavender unicorn and dark Alicorn made their way to the library. She huffed as she landed and scraped her hoof against the ground.

"The others returned to their places of residence?" She turned to see Starscream land by her.

"Yeah, well what's your plan?" she inquired.

"Wait till Megatron and Optimus Prime to come up with something," He answered quickly.

"Really?" She was a bit surprised.

"What?"

"I don't know," she shrugged showing a bit of disappointment. If anything, she expected him to all gung ho about attacking Celestia. "It's just usually you would talk about how we should do something."

Starscream's once calm exterior went tense as his eyes narrowed into a hard glare. "Oh, we're finally doing something?!" he yelled at her.

"Whoa! Where did that come from?" Rainbow asked, a bit shocked at his reaction.

"Don't act like you don't know what I mean," He sneered. "We're finally going to take my warnings seriously?" Rainbow groaned but made a small glare as well, "It's too late now!"

"Okay that's it Screamer! You keep point the hoof at us about not doing anything, well what did you do!?" The mare demanded.

"I worked to get my Cybertronian form back!" he countered.

"And the good that did!" She yelled back. "I know you didn't just get it for Megatron."

"Well…" he growled, she had a point. While it was mostly true that he wanted his Cybertronian form back to fight off the Decepticons when they returned, it was clear that he missed his old form. While he enjoyed many aspects of being this organic creature, he was part of Cybertronian as it was who he once was. Doctor Whooves and he were pretty sure Twilight knew, but he didn't think Rainbow Dash was able to figure this out. He groaned, he didn't have much of a rebuttal.

"And all you did was mope!"

"What?! I was busy with Celestia and all those visits!"

The pegasus mare quickly pushed the stallion back, "No you weren't! Aside from those two 'dates' all you ever did was sit by yourself, worry about that thing on your flank or spend time with Twilight or the Doc. Well here's one for you Screamer," she put venom into his name, "What could we have done?"

"If we properly prepared-"

"Yeah right! Like anything we would've thought of would have stop this?!"

Starscream for the first time started seeing her point. Here he was pointing the blame at anyone but himself, when really all this time he didn't do much of anything either.

"And I'm sick of it," Rainbow Dash made this clear as she glared spears into the stallion's eyes. "We're done, go spend the night with Twilight, I'm sure you'll want to spend time with her more anyway…"

The ex-seeker panicked, "What? Rainbow Dash, Twilight and I never-"

"It doesn't matter Screamer! When I said we're done, I meant it! Good Bye!" she glared at him and started to walk off, getting ready to fly away.

Starscream felt numb and useless. This whole time he was blaming them for their inaction but in ways he didn't see before, they were more proactive than he was. Both Celestia and Luna agreed to save a small cache of the weapons they produced during the first Decepticon invasion. Twilight tried to make safety routes and other safety protocols. And all the others actually had lives, careers, families…all he did was get his Cybertronian form back.

All this time he could've been making weapons, he could've easily manufactured more advanced Cybertronian-grade weapons all those times he just did other things that were not as important…instead of actually doing anything for preparation…or spending time with Rainbow Dash…

The stallion quickly ran to her, "No! I'm…I'm sorry. You're right…I-"

"Didn't do much of anything did you?" Rainbow stopped and turned to the stallion, "You also didn't tell me much of anything you've done."

"What?"

"With the Decepticons…you never told me anything about it."

"You said you didn't want to know." Rainbow turned away, that actually was partially true. Back when Megatron first attacked, Starscream told her a little bit of his life before being with the Decepticons and she requested that he didn't talk about the Decepticons part. But there was a few moments she asked something about it and he would either go around the question or just flat out ignore it. She mostly took these moments in stride and looked past them but she wasn't being nice about it anymore.

"Yeah, but I willing to bet Twilight knows all about it."

The ex-seeker internally froze. That was very true; Rainbow hardly knew much about his past. Twilight actually was very educated on who he was and what he did. As to why, for one she asked but also he trusted her. She was the first one in the whole group to want to learn and educate him on this new planet. He didn't want her to know who he once was…or any other pony for that matter, he feared they would never seem him the same way…and not in a good way either. Why did he trust Twilight to trust him on such things?

Starscream remained silent as the rainbow mane mare turned around and flapped her way into the air not saying a single word. The stallion felt like she just punched him the stomach and kicked him a few times while she was at it. But she was right.

"Further proves I've been nothing more than a burden to this planet… and to all of them…"

_-Library-_

"We thank you again Twilight Sparkle for letting us your home for shelter," Luna said as the two of them entered the tree house. As they entered, the two of them made it to the center where the table was and Luna sat down on the floor.

"It's fine," Twilight said with a sigh as she closed the door behind them. "And Princess-"

"Luna," The Night Alicorn said firmly, interrupting her, "We no longer carry such a title."

"But-"

"We no longer wish to be associated with that title," She nodded once. "Even if the situation didn't come with such consequences, we still would rather you call us 'Luna'."

Twilight had a small sad smile, "Fine, but only if you quit calling me 'Twilight Sparkle' and just call me 'Twilight'. We're friends remember?"

Luna returned the small smile, "Indeed we-" Luna noticed that she was using her old formal speech finally, "Indeed 'I' have, very well Twilight."

Twilight sadly walked over to the Alicorn who, while holding a small smile, was just as troubled and concerned as she was. "Do you have any idea what to do? We can't let things stay this way."

"I'm afraid not," Luna answered honestly. "And I know. But we can't make any sudden action. I'm sure my sister and this Unicron would be expecting said action from either us or the Cybertronians."

Twilight sighed as walked her way to the kitchen, "I'm going to make some green tea, you want some?"

"Yes please." Luna said dropping her train of thought; she knew it was for the best that they just forget about the issue for now, both of them have been sobbing and grieving this whole situation as their…family member turned on them. Both she and Twilight still had their dry tears present as neither of them has washed up but both were too exhausted to even think of doing such a thing.

"Twilight? Is that you?" A young male voice called out. Luna looked up the stairwell and saw the small purple dragon known as Spike coming down the stairs. As he came down he saw the dark Alicorn, "Pr-Princess, I- I didn't know-"

"Do not fret young drake, our-" she stopped herself, "my intrusion was unannounced."

"Oh…okay, so where's Twilight?"

"I'm right here Spike," Twilight called from the kitchen. At this point, the mare was carrying a small tray with two cups and pot of tea with her magic and placing in on the small table.

"I glad to see you're alright, the way you guys just got up and left I was worried something may have happened to you guys. I could see the whole thing from the window."

"Not everything," Twilight said sadly with her eyes watering again as she used her magic to pour herself and Luna a cup of tea.

"What happened?" The drake asked concerned as he went closer to them. As he neared them, he noticed their saddened expressions much more clearly, the dried tears and the wounded Alicorn.

"Celestia! What happened!? Luna you're bleeding and-"

"I am aware of my injuries." She said dejectedly.

Twilight looked at the injuries again and noticed that they had never been wrapped at all. Her wing was still dragging to the ground and the dark wound in her chest was still had a bit of moisture making it clear she was still bleeding a little bit and her pierced wing had small streaks of blood coming down the feathers.

The lavender mare shook her head; she couldn't believe she had missed that, much less how Luna hadn't brought any attention to it until now. "Spike, go get the First Aid kit."

"On it!" The purple dragon yelled out and ran upstairs to do as he was asked.

"You really shouldn't worry-"

"Luna!" It was Twilight's turn to be stern. "You're hurt. You can't walk around without at least bandaging it." Luna let out a deep sigh and nodded once.

"I got it!" The purple dragon yelled out caring a metal box with a red cross on it and placed it at the table, then opened it. "Now will you two tell me what happened?"

"Very well," Luna said and Twilight sighed, neither of them wanted to talk about it anymore but Spike deserved to know.

For the next hour, Luna and Twilight explained to the young drake what had happened through sniffles and tearing eyes as they both dressed Luna's wounds and drinking their tea. Spike asked many questions and couldn't believe what either of them were saying. In the end, judging by the way Luna looked, and how Twilight clearly expressed it, he had to believe it. By the time they had finished, a white wrap was around Luna's neck and across her chest as her wing was wrapped all around. Her wing was no longer dragging across the floor but it wasn't pressed against her body either like her other wing. They also applied ointment and other medicines on her face where scratches from Celestia's hoofs struck her.

"I just can't believe it…it's just so…" Spike was shaking his head, still trying to register what had just been explained to him.

"Go to bed Spike, thanks for keeping things going around here. But I think that we're all going to bed soon, we could all use some sleep to refresh our minds. We'll talk about it in the morning."

"Yeah, where are you going to sleep Princess?" Spike asked.

"Luna," She reiterated, "And I will stay here for the night." She gestured to the floor.

"Huh? We do have a guest bed…" Twilight offered.

"No, you have been generous enough already," Luna said with a firm nod.

Twilight made a light groan; this Princess was stubborn. "Can I at least offer you at a pillow?"

Luna thought for a moment. "Fair enough." Twilight used her magic grabbed a few pillows from upstairs and put them on the ground that Luna insisted to sleep on. She also put down a spare blanket as well; she wasn't going to argue about this.

"Thank you," Luna said gratefully. "You've been incredibly generous to us Twilight."

"Think nothing of it," She waved off as she climbed up the stairs to go to bed. She paused and looked back down at the former princess, "Are you sure you'll be okay down here?"

"We are- I am certain."

_-Rainbow Dash's Home-_

The rainbow mane pegasus flew home rather hastily. Her emotions were running wild. The shear fact that Celestia of all ponies was actually turning their country and planet (as well as another planet) into a dictatorship under her full control... She couldn't believe that she would do this; first she had kicked her sister off the throne they had shared and now she was just tearing apart their usual way of living. She was willing to bet any amount of bits that she was going to start changing everything, including things in Ponyville, soon.

She groaned as she finally entered her cloud home and went straight to her couch and just started staring off into space. She growled as her thoughts went to her now ex-coltfriend. Their relationship was a bit rocky from the get go. To be fair, it wasn't entirely each other's fault for it being so rough. She was working with weather patrol and Starscream was fulfilling his 'civic duty' by answering all of Celestia's calls. But the two of them hardly spent time with one another.

Aside from their self-proclaimed 'dates' and a few other moments they shared, Starscream was either at Doctor Whooves' place, Celestia or Twilight's. She groaned thinking about her. Actually, she did believe Starscream when he said that there was no romantic interaction between the two. While being the Element of Loyalty didn't tell her when someone was being loyal or not, she usually had a pretty good idea. But she couldn't help but wonder if both of their feelings were misguided. Maybe Starscream did have feelings for Twilight and had just mistaken them as being for her. She didn't know and she would bet that Starscream himself didn't either.

She let out a long sigh as she turned her head to the small table she had in her living room. There was a photograph of all her friends, including Starscream. It was the first group photo they had ever taken with him. It was all of them around each other and Starscream standing with a confused, though content, expression on his face. She wondered how strange it was being the only Stallion in the group. Occasionally, Big Macintosh would be part of the equation thanks to Fluttershy, but still, in the early days anyway, Starscream was the only male in the group of theirs, but when everything started going back to normal, they found out that things were going to get complicated.

She turned her head to look at a book that she had borrowed from the library next to the photo. The book was titled "The Adventures of Daring Do: Legend of the Mini-Cons" and in the corner there was a box that said "Introducing Sunstorm!". The cover showed Daring Doo in a cave looking at an altar where a glowing blue sword with an 'M' on the hilt. Next to Daring Doo was a large yellow and orange machine looking at it with awe. The machine looked a bit like Starscream but there were a few changes.

The sky blue mare couldn't help but wonder if the author was inspired by the events of the Decepticons first invasion to write in such a character. She didn't know when the book was released so she couldn't say and at this moment she didn't care…she still hadn't started it and was way too tired to start reading it now.

She yawned as she got up to get a quick drink of water and head to bed. She had to admit, it felt weird. While she went through a few nights where he wasn't around, she knew where he was. But most nights he was home and these times were a lot of times the only times they spent time together.

Her mind drifted back to the ex-seeker. She did feel somewhat bad for ignoring his warnings, or rather laughing at them. The sheer fact that they won made her believe that Megatron would never attempt anything again and that if he did, it would be a long time from now. Still, the fact remained that he did warn them. But she was still angry that he blamed them for their inaction when he himself didn't do much.

"Well, he didn't have to yell…" she sighed as she put her glass on the counter. "I'll talk it out with him tomorrow."

_-Cybertron-_

Shockwave looked was in the small observatory that served as the guardian's home and place of operations. Ever since Megatron left him as guardian of Cybertron, he had be watching over the space bridge, monitoring the battles on Cybertron and keeping inventory on all the Energon cubes that Megatron and the Decepticons on Earth have made. His job was what many would consider boring but he very reserved about it. He believed that emotion was one of the many flaws of beings, including his fellow Decepticon warriors.

All of a sudden, the purple Decepticon heard the alert of the Space Bridge being used. He quickly made it to the small computer console and with his one hand activated the other end of the bridge so they could pass through. After typing in the essential information, he turned to the double doors of the large tube at the center of the room.

In that moment, the doors opened. "Greeting Megatron, I am- Autobots!" he alerted pointing his gun arm out upon noticing Optimus Prime beside him. Inside were also Prowl, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Scavenger, Soundwave, and Thundercracker.

"Lower your weapon!" Megatron ordered. "The Autobots are not our enemy." Shockwave lowered his weapon confused. "Unicorn has returned."

"Unicron?" The ray gun Decepticon questioned as the two leaders as well as a small group of their men walking out behind them. "The war has been postponed?"

"Yeah, something along those lines…" Prowl sneered.

"Eons ago we agreed if Unicron returned we would be ready to fight him off again," Optimus stated to the vast majority.

"Don't get comfortable with this reunion," Megatron interrupted.

"Not a problem…" Scavenger said silently to himself

"We are at a threat greater than either has ever faced before, and we need to act fast," Megatron continued.

"What are your orders Megatron?" Shockwave asked just as stock as ever.

Megatron walked over to the computer console, "Begin preparation for a star fleet for a full scale assault. Optimus and I have to put an end to these quarrels here before we begin mobilization."

"Autobots," Optimus began, turning to his men, "You do the same, before to announce a cease fire of all combats you may encounter."

Both Autobots and Decepticons grudgingly agreed with this union and quickly did as they were ordered, both sides dispersing as they left the building to do as they were ordered. Megatron went to work on the computer as the Autobot leader went next to him. "What is this?"

"I'm opening all comlinks and video signals to our frequency. If Unicron and the pearly organic are to be stopped, we need to straighten the planet."

Optimus nodded, "Agreed. Hopefully, we'll be able to mobilize a force before the Princess starts her plans with Cybertron."

Megatron stopped for a moment and turned toward his enemy with a light glare, "Why didn't you use it?"

Optimus knew what he meant. "It could've killed her."

"So having her eliminate us is a better option?" The Decepticon leader asked. "You know just as well as I that would have finished her."

"Her sister views very highly of her. I don't think that she is in the right state of mind. Also eliminating her would probably not affect Unicron."

"Our very existence and the right of being on Cybertron is at risk and your prime concern is merely weather or not a mere organic is lost. It is survival of the fittest, and if the weak organics back on that mudball of a planet can't hold their own then so be it."

Optimus remained silent and waited for Megatron to prepare the link to all single to broadcast the postponing of the war.

_-Canterlot-_

Canterlot was in shambles but already in reconstruction. Both mares and stallions were building the city back to its former glory. The newly formed army created by several stallions and the Combaticons were patrolling the army as the regular guards were leading citizens to their still livable homes that were not damaged too much. Fortunately, there were very few citizens that remained who weren't seriously hurt, and the majority of them had evacuated to other towns much like with the first invasion.

Both Celestia and Nightmare Moon looked over from the very balcony that Luna was previously occupying during the Decepticon invasion. Not to anyone's surprise, none of the Cybertronians; Decepticons or Autobots chose to stay and decided to just return to Cybertron. Neither of them knew exactly how they were returning home but was able to deduce that the loud booming they heard from a distance may have something to do with it since none of them seemed to be around. But Celestia had several loyal pegasi guards fly around from Canterlot and Ponyville to find if any of them remained without her authorization.

The self-appointed Queen just raised the moon and turned to the menacing looking Nightmare Moon just staring at her. Celestia noticed this and sneered, "Something troubling you?"

"I just don't understand," The Unicron spawn replied, "Why didn't you get rid of them?"

The Queen raised a brow, "They have been banished from my overall presence…that is punishment enough."

"You think too highly of yourself," The spawn said with a menacing chuckle. "Do you really think that they will no longer oppose you? I'm sure that all of them would rather go back to the original form of government."

The Queen glared at her, "I have yet to reform anything. Equestria and the rest of the planet need to be at peace and informed of my new rule before any permanent changes are made. Then I will begin reformation for Equestria and Cybertron."

The spawn remained silent as she continued her way down from the balcony and to her place of rest. The spawn followed her. "You didn't answer my question from before."

"Which was?" She asked, still trotting away and not facing her.

"Why didn't you get rid of them?" she inquired.

"I have. They are of no consequence anymore."

"You know what I mean. After they disobeyed your title, attacked you, and flat out refused to join you, you merely let them go."

"They have been given their punishment. I have taken away my sister's most prized possession, her night, as well as removed her title, and I have expelled my prized student, whose dream was to study under me. I believe these are satisfactory punishments."

"But it will-" she was stopped by a magic grip holding her and choking her as she was lifted from the ground. The white Alicorn turned around to face her as she peered through her blue, reptilian eyes.

"I don't know how you and Unicron operate but understand this," she pressed on, putting her against the wall. "I am not either of you…neither of you control me." She let go and the dark Alicorn fell to her hoofs, gasping for air, "No matter what had transpired in the past, Luna is still my sister and Twilight and her friends still hold a place in my heart."

"But…"

"As for Starscream, he has proven that he does care for this planet and therefore I paid a debt by sparing his life." She then struck her with her hoof, "Understand this Nightmare Moon, you too have committed crimes against me and Equestria, only because of Unicron do you remain." And with that, she started her way back to her room where two of the guards stood by her room.

The dark alicorn coughed a bit before standing and glared down the corridor, "Merely controlling her emotions isn't working! It's working against us if anything…"

It was then a loud knocking was heard. Celestia and Nightmare Moon turned towards the main entrance to where the upper levels were. At that moment, a pegasus guard flew in from down the hall hurriedly.

"What is it?" Celestia called out as she walked back to where he was.

"It's one of the Cybertronians, your highness, he said that he wanted to be part of your protection."

Celestia stayed silent for a moment. "Which one?"

"He calls himself Skyfire."

_-Ponyville-_

Starscream walked through the quiet town where it was completely empty, even the guards, and majority of the lights in homes were extinguished. The next to complete darkness for the ex-seeker did little for comfort, as did anything right now.

He was confused more so than anything as well as depressed. Everything Rainbow Dash said was right; he merely pointed the blame at everyone else when really there was nothing that they could effectively do. And it wasn't like they had just sat around either; the Decepticons were an immediate threat. In hindsight, it was probably a good thing that the Autobots and Decepticons came, at least they knew now and even Megatron wasn't stupid enough to believe that Unicron could be defeated by conventional means and the Matrix was the only thing that they knew would ultimately destroy him.

His thoughts kept returning to Rainbow Dash said. For a time, he trusted Rainbow Dash a bit more after she kept his relationship with Megatron a secret when he shared it with her. Then again, he was mentally depressed and being turned into an organic a mere few hours prior probably influenced it to tell just about anyone at the time.

He did enjoy Twilight's company; she was his closest friend and the first to give him a chance and learned they had a lot in common. Both were very influenced in science and both loved to learn. Though they had different fields of interest, it did help them find common ground and was often what made him want to spend more time with her, even when he was supposed to be talking to Princess Celestia.

He sighed, this was confusing. Being Cybertronian didn't exclude him from romance but Starscream, before and after joining the Decepticons, didn't concern him with such things. Before he was traveling from planet to planet and conducting experiments and while with the Decepticons, he was worrying about taking over the command. Becoming an organic and living here made it the first time he was experiencing it.

He didn't know what to think. Perhaps he actually did like Twilight more. Perhaps he didn't realize that because of Rainbow Dash. He actually wondered if Twilight had any romantic interest in him, or rather, if she had thought about it before he had gotten together with Rainbow Dash.

He groaned as he shook his head. He was incredibly exhausted and thinking like this wasn't good for him now. Getting some sleep and perhaps something to eat would benefit him greatly. Within a short period of time, he made it to Twilight's library and saw that a single light was on. Faint but a light nonetheless, this gave him the incentive to go in.

The ex-seeker knocked lightly, hoping not to wake anyone who may be asleep. After a moment the door opened and saw it was a patched and…bare Princess Luna. This is the first time he (and many ponies perhaps) had ever seen either of the Princesses without any kind of attire.

"Princess?"

"Luna," She corrected quickly. Starscream blinked once but nodded. "What brings you here?" She asked gently and tiredly.

"Uh…" the sound he made sounded somewhat like a gag, "Rainbow Dash kicked me out…"

"Oh." The dark Alicorn was a bit stunned, "You lived with her, didn't you?"

"Officially…"

"Oh… But Twilight has retired for the night."

Starscream groaned, "Then she can get on my case about it in the morning." He walked inside and Luna let him. While in some ways this was Twilight's home, she knew that she and Starscream were close.

"Do you wish to discuss it before you retire for the night?" she asked knowing even with the little knowledge she was given that it was affecting him personally.

The stallion turned around to her as his eyes noticed the carelessly tossed royal garments to the side, "No…but what are you up for?"

"It's a bit difficult for me to sleep; I often sleep during the day as I performed my duties at night." That wasn't entirely the reason but it was practically the truth.

"Hmph…What's with the discarded attire?" He pointed at her effects.

The Alicorn stayed silent for a moment, "Retire for the night, you've stressed yourself too much as is."

The stallion let out a strange combination of a yawn and a groan, but nodded once and did as instructed. He made his way toward a corner. Luna used her magic to give him one of the three pillows that Twilight had given her as well as the blanket. The stallion let out small 'thanks' before falling asleep almost immediately.

Luna sighed before turning to a window and looked out the window, staring at the moon. Some would believe that she would hate looking at it since it severed as her prison but it was part of her. She was Princess of the Night; the night became part of her when she put her artistic touch to it. For the first time she saw or rather noticed the differences between her own and Celestia's night and much like herself bring the day, it didn't seem right. The stars were very spread out and didn't follow any kind of constellation that was placed out as she set. But the sight of Unicron in the sky, like another Moon, served as a reminder that it was no longer in her control.

"What happened to you Tia…?"

* * *

><p>Well that took forever...yeah editor said it may take some time to edit this chapter so I re-read it a couple times and hopefully it's okay. I'll post the edited version when it's given to me. Yeah a bit different this one.<p>

Now I know some of you are thinking about the Starscream/Twilight thing and some may think it may have something to do with "Cruel Fate" another story I made. But actually...believe it or not...since the early chapters of "Stars Dashing" I was considering changing the paring. I don't know, I just see it a bit better I guess. Now nothing is set in stone, but basically it gives me the option. I didn't change it before mostly because I advertised it as Starscream/Rainbow Dash. But with this well...whatever, basically I'm giving myself the option to change if I think I must...

Update: Edited version up and it's a vast improvement. Editor had life getting in the way that's the reason for the delay. Anyway, Chapter 18 is compete and is in the process of being Edited so it will be posted hopefully soon.

Anyway, I know I made bad Transformers in-joke but hey it works...for me... anyway hope you enjoy the Chapter.


	18. Hope and a Weapon

**Chapter 18** Hope and a weapon  
><strong><br>**Twilight awoke with flickering eyes after a sleeping hard in her bed. Despite sleeping roughly 8 hours she hardly felt rested. Her eyes were still red and she still felt drowsy. But she also couldn't get back to sleep, not that it would remedy anything, so she decided to finally get up. When she crawled out of bed, she noticed that Spike wasn't in his bed. Assuming that he was already up, she decided to just get through her morning duties.

After taking a shower, brushing her teeth and mane, and other morning procedures she started to feel much better than she did when she first awoke. She made her way downstairs, there she noticed a, for a lack of a better term, nude Luna reading a book. She also noted that she had also bathed, as the evidence of yesterday's emotional events was gone, and she was dressed in new bandages and merely looked a bit tired. She didn't see Spike anywhere.

"Prin- Luna?" The lavender mare asked as she reached the bottom floor, "Um…did you sleep okay?"

In reality, she'd only gotten a few short hours, due to a restless mind. Taking away her night had affected her more internally than she wanted to admit. In fact, losing her night was more on her mind than her title. Actually, no longer being a Princess wasn't even on her mind in the first place.

"Honestly, sleep was limited but we-I will make do." She answered truthfully.

Twilight had a small smile on her face but she couldn't shake the odd sight of an undressed Luna. Upon looking to the side, she noticed all of the royal garments were carelessly thrown to the side of the room, tiara and everything. She turned back to her ex-ruler, "Um, not to be rude but why did you take off your… well…"

"My attire?" She inquired to which she received a shy nod. "I have no desire to wear them," She answered honestly.

Twilight blinked, "That's it?"

Luna seemed a bit uncomfortable; she rubbed her hoof into the floor a bit lightly before looking back at the ex-student, "Twilight, honestly…" she looked away for a moment as her eyes gazed at the pile of garments with her tiara and what not, "I've never really cared being a Princess."

"Huh?" Twilight's surprise wasn't of shock but more of interest, "Why? You took it so seriously."

"Just because I never had interest in being a Princess didn't mean I didn't understand the importance of it. By law, Alicorns are to be royalty and while I have made regretful actions," she shuddered at the thought of Nightmare Moon, "I do love my country, and if ruling by my sister was my way to prove it, than so be it."

"Then…" Twilight paused for a moment, "Why were you so hurt when Celestia took away your title?"

Luna made a crippled sigh but she wasn't going to shed any more tears, she'd moved past that, "I care not for that. If she merely banished me and relieved me of my duties as a ruler, it would've been easier. What hurt the most were losing the night…and my sister. I did have pride in helping ponies with their dreams and guide them to a peaceful rest."

"Oh…" The lavender mare walked next to her and nuzzled her gently, "I'm sorry, I should've realized that."

Luna nodded and took a step away, "There is nothing to apologize for."

At this moment, she noticed a pile of a blanket and a resting stallion on a pillow in the far corner. Twilight walked past the Alicorn to approach the resting stallion.

"Starscream?" the lavender mare questioned.

"Oh yes" Luna answered as she merely watched from a distance, "As you were resting, Starscream came requesting a place to sleep."

Twilight raised a brow, "But, he lives with Rainbow Dash, why didn't he just return home?"

The former Princess turned remained silent. Being Princess of the Night, she had seen individuals with these kinds of problems and many preferred to keep them secret. She didn't know if Starscream would take kindly of her just telling her casually his romantic problems with Rainbow Dash, not to mention she didn't have all the facts.

"We're…not entirely sure…" Luna answered hesitantly, "We- I believe it is best you ask him yourself."

The lavender unicorn raised a brow but followed her instructions. She came to the sleeping stallion and very cautiously nudged him to wake him. The stallion stirred a bit as he slowly opened his red eyes to the mare facing down at him. He merely groaned as he slowly got to a sitting position.

"Um…sleep well?" Twilight asked casually as she could.

"Well enough." He answered as he shook his head trying to get his mind straight. The mare took a step back giving him room to get up. "I suppose you want an explanation?"

"Well, yes. I mean, why didn't you stay with Rainbow Dash? She did go home, right?"

"Yes." He answered before turning his gaze to the side, a bit hesitant "As for why I'm here…well…we had a bit of an argument…" he paused, waiting for some reaction from Twilight or Luna but got nothing and so continued, "She made it clear she didn't want to see me for the night."

"What about?" She prodded.

The silver stallion really didn't want to talk about it now. As of now, he felt grimy, hungry, and a bit foggy mentally. Heck, even getting angry or annoyed seemed too mentally exhausting and energy draining right now.

"I'll…tell you later. It's a bit of a long story," He answered shaking his head once more before walking past her. "Besides, I can hardly process anything properly without performing my morning procedures."

"Oh, of course. Bathroom is upstairs." Twilight offered.

"Thanks." Starscream said with sincerity but being exhausted made it seem a bit annoyed but Twilight seemed to know this.

"Make haste," Luna said gently. "We are going out for Breakfast at Sugarcube Corner."

"Understood." And with that, Starscream went upstairs to take care of himself.

"I kind of expected him to be a bit of a grump in the morning." The lavender unicorn internally giggled at the thought but at the same time, it concerned her.

"Starscream is clearly going through emotional turmoil. Ask him after breakfast, I'm sure he'll be more than willing to speak with you. He always seemed to be more open with you about things." Luna explained.

"Huh?" Twilight questioned, "What makes you say that?"

Luna smiled, "Twilight, I've noticed how much more open Starscream was with you. Every time you visited, I noticed Starscream was particularly fond of you."

"Well…" The unicorn began. "We've gotten close. I mean, after I learned more about him when he first came and everything. Of course, we've became very close friends within the short time period with all the visits and everything but…" She noticed Luna's smile wasn't falling and even she had to think about what she was saying first, "…but clearly he's closer to Rainbow Dash, I mean they were…" she stopped. She actually could remember several visits and moments where it was just the two of them. Mostly reading and educating one another about their respected science fields.

"…well surely Starscream was closer to Rainbow Dash! I mean they're together!"

Luna continued to hold small grin, "Twilight, it may be true the Starscream is romantically involved with Rainbow Dash, but that doesn't mean that you may not have inadvertently created a close connection to one another."

"Uh…" she stuttered, "I mean we've… well I've never-" she sighed. She didn't honestly know what Luna was saying. She was able to piece together that she was saying that Starscream and herself were very close, which was true, but also it seemed like Luna was implying that there was something more. Yes, she enjoyed his company, much to Spike's annoyance, and often looked forward to meeting him for their next conversing over science and all the explorations/events of his long life…even the horrible ones…the ones she knew haunted him with regret of who he once was with the Decepticons. "Maybe…" that's all she could come up with.

Luna nodded and merely moved to the center table. She didn't want to press on the issue more than she had too. She didn't know much about what they did outside of Celestia's visits. She hoped she wasn't implying that a romantic connection was between them, though that may be possible. She merely trying to point out that the stallion and herself may be closer than they know. She wasn't sure about his relationship with Rainbow Dash; she never really saw them interact. For all she knew, Starscream was open to both of them.

From there both the Unicorn and Alicorn spoke about small things, nothing related to the ex-seeker in question or even about Celestia; the latter was something neither of them wanted to think about right now. In a short time period, Starscream was back; bathed and ready to take on the day. He actually looked a lot better, all things considered, compared to last night and this morning.

"Are we to depart?" Luna asked as Starscream wordlessly came down the stairs to meet up with the two mares.

"Wait, where's Spike?" Twilight asked to either of them.

The stallion turned away but Luna answered, "Oh, he awoke earlier; he stated that he wanted to comfort Rarity after this ordeal."

"I bet," The black-maned stallion sneered.

"Okay, then let us get some breakfast." Twilight stated a bit joyously but was a bit lackluster, "I think a bit of food will get us back to normal."

-Canterlot-

Skyfire stood by the entrance of the castle with his blaster rifle by his side. He was surprised that Celestia actually accepted his offer to serve her. He supposed she gave them the option to serve her directly for a reason. He didn't tell Optimus or anyone else that he was doing this. Mostly because he made this decision after they left through the Space Bridge. In some ways, he saw this as an advantage, since even the Autobots and the residents of the planet were totally unaware of his plan. Therefore, there was no connection that could be tracked as a plan. The downside of this plan however was the exact opposite, they was scared that they might see him as a traitor or something similar.

And…he wasn't sure himself. Of course, he supported his own race hundred percent, but at the same time, eons of war were inexcusable. It seemed impossible for peace to occur if some kind of resolve had yet to occur. But he wasn't stupid, being controlled by Celestia in turn meant also being controlled by Unicron. While not really too knowledgeable about Unicron (he had been frozen under the ice at the time of Unicron coming to Cybertron) he knew that he wasn't one to be trusted.

Skyfire kept his optics forward, occasionally looking both ways. Most of the night had been a little quiet; only a small project was being worked on which only the most sensitive audio receptors would pick up. Now that the day was back, the Pony/Cybertronian hybrids were not as aggressive in their patrols.

From inside from a window, Celestia and beside her a quiet and surprisingly obedient Nightmare Moon was watching over the Cybertronian doing as she told when he arrived last night.

"I don't understand." The Unicron spawn said aloud, "If he truly did see your vision, why did he attack when you returned?" The spawn was trying not to aggravate the ruler.

"A factor that I haven't forgotten," She answered with no malice. "It is possible that he sees my plans for order for his race. If one like Starscream, once being brought back to his senses wanted escape from this war, it proves that they are not entirely lost."

"And he escapes any form of punishment?" She pressed lightly, "I mean he was part of the assault upon you after came back."

"I know. He turned back…that's why I am having several Pegasi spy on him at all times. I don't want to worry about betrayal at this moment."

"So what if does turns on his word?"

"Then I may have to enforce a law I made for my sister and the Elements. I will banish him and if he is seen in Canterlot without my authorization…he will be terminated." Celestia turned to the dark spawn, "Leave me be."

"What?" the spawn growled, "Have I worn out my usefulness my Queen?" She growled.

The powerful Alicorn turned to her "I have had no use of you since I made the agreement with Unicron!" He glared at her eyes hard with a slight glow "Understand that I don't like you! Just you remember that the only reason you're still around is because of Unicron…without him…you would be paying all the crimes you committed."

The dark Alicorn glared back, "Very well…" and with that the spawn turned away leaving the Princess to her own devices, which seemed to merely be watching the Cybertronian. The spawn was tired of this game. She figured that she would've totally changed by now. Just give up and destroy this planet…or at least the Transformers. But she was only ignoring or getting annoyed by her intervention. Unicron seemed to only control her emotions, which in turn, controlled her reasoning. But ultimately, Celestia was still Celestia, she wasn't losing focus and she hadn't slain anyone other than Bruticus (and it was up for debate whether or not 'she' had killed them). What was preventing Unicron from just controlling her completely?

"…Just you wait…Queen."

-Sugarcube Corner-

It was still early morning but majority of the residence of the town were out and about. It was a bit surprising to see how they didn't notice that their former Princess was out about normally. Perhaps the lack of attire and bandages seem to make them unaware or they didn't seem to care. Luna didn't seem to care about this…actually she was happy for this. There were a few ponies that walked by that seemed to notice or rather question the larger pony with both a horn and wings but still walked on by.

"It seems you're a little popular," Starscream pointed out walking next to the former Princess.

"We-I should've put on something." Luna said to herself "I'm not their ruler anymore."

"Don't worry." Twilight assured on the opposite side of the Princess "We'll help you through this. Let's just have some breakfast and we'll talk about everything afterward."

In a short amount time they arrived and saw that, surprisingly, all of them were there already, waiting for them. While Sugarcube Corner wasn't necessarily a restaurant, they did serve morning pastries that could serve as a quick breakfast, since they served coffee and other things. In hindsight, Twilight wished she chose an actual restaurant, but with a foggy mind, she couldn't blame herself and no one had objected.

"Mornin' Twi!" Applejack greeted as they approached with a smile. "Ah was wonderin' where Starscream was?"

Starscream raised a brow and turned away, "I'll tell you later…"

"Huh?"

"Um…" Twilight interjected, "Let's just get something to eat then we'll talk."

Applejack shrugged, "Alrighty!"

They all greeted one another and all purchased a small pastry and beverage of choice and took a set at a large table that could fit all of them. For a moment, Twilight lightly scolded Spike for leaving without her permission during all this. Big Macintosh also joined the group almost by instinct for his marefriend and Fluttershy seemed to enjoy his company. The place wasn't super busy but business was moving. Conversations about what they saw yesterday over at Canterlot or just all the strange events from yesterday were a big topic.

Starscream seated himself next to Big Macintosh, trying his best to avoid both Twilight and Rainbow Dash. Across from him was the sky blue Pegasus he was trying to avoid. Surprising she wasn't glaring at him or any such nature, but rather a slight sadness, same as he was feeling. At least he knew that they would be able to talk it out more comprehensibly compared to last night.

"How are you holding up, Princess? I know yesterday was very strenuous for you," Rarity asked concerned as she drank her tea.

"Luna," She corrected. "And we are fine. Our wounds are healing and with given time we-I have settled down." She turned beside her, "Twilight and I have been able to…cope."

"Remember, ya'll ain't alone in this." The farmer mare said with kind smile, "We're all in this together."

"Yep!" A very much energetic and back to 'normal' Pinkie Pie called out as she took a break from her cupcake, she herself made. "You have all of us! And together, we can get Celestia back to normal and fix everything."

"Yeah!" Rainbow exclaimed, gathering energy, "Just give it time and we'll be back to normal, right Screamer?"

The ex-seeker was hoping to stay out of this, mostly because he was stuck in his own thoughts as well. Though sounding selfish, he was a bit more concerned with his relationship with Twilight and Rainbow Dash. However, he quickly put aside that train of thought. "Of course. We now have contact with Cybertron. The Autobots set up a communications array and I'm sure the Decepticons had one back at the Space Bridge. If Celestia doesn't know about it, we'll have an upper hand."

"But won't they um…kill her?" Twilight asked concerned.

"I'm sure they're focusing more on Unicron. That's an enemy we know how to fight," He stated.

"Yeah…that Matrix thing right?" Rainbow asked for confirmation.

"Autobot Matrix of Leadership." Twilight corrected for Starscream.

"Right," He answered as he looked back down to his half-eaten pastry. The rest of the group seemed to be enjoying their little conversations as they ate there small meal. "But Celestia isn't just going to let us attack Unicron. It's the source of her new power."

"He is correct." Luna continued, "My sister will protect him…whatever happened to her. This can't be her; this…Unicron must be doing something to her."

The ex-seeker made a light groan. That was obvious. Even though Starscream never cared much for the Day ruler, he did know who she was. And her just stabbing them all in the back didn't seem right with him. If anyone would know about backstabbing, it was him…

Obviously, Unicron played some role in this but he couldn't tell how. It almost seemed like there was a third person in this. He was aware that Unicron could use some form of telepathy on Cybertronians, he had done this to Megatron and a few others during his attack on Cybertron before Megatron turned into Galvatron. Unicron had been able to trick Megatron and a few other Decepticons and they become new Transformers. Starscream himself hadn't been affected, he had been trying to take advantage of the absence of Megatron to become leader and…that hadn't turned out well. Fortunately, Megatron and the others were able to break out of Unicron's influence and ultimately Galvatron and the others were destroyed in the process.

But could he do this with organics? Cybertronians made sense, he would be able control them to some extent. But organics? There had to be a third being in this, it didn't make sense that Unicron could do this on his own.

"Starscream!" a voice called out, interrupting his thoughts. It was Rainbow Dash. He could tell that the conversation he'd been waiting for had come. The lack of calling him 'Screamer' hinted that this wasn't going to go well "Can we talk outside?"

Starscream nodded before turning to the group "I'll be waiting outside." He stated to the group. He took the pastry, ate it quickly, and finished his beverage. Rainbow Dash wordlessly, and discreetly, did the same and followed him. Small conversation was still around the group and didn't interrupt anything. Really, the only one to notice was Twilight.

Both of them made it to the exit with Twilight watching them. Luna was actually preoccupied as her friends were constantly talking the same thing, pushing out theories, and Pinkie Pie boosting morale. Luna noticed Twilight's suspicion of the two but kept her mind on the others. Much like she was, they were scared, confused, and all wanted some answers. After a few moments, the lavender unicorn went to follow the other two, saying nothing to the others. The Alicorn did nothing to stop it.

-Outside Sugarcube Corner-

The stallion Pegasus brushed his black mane as he walked outside and went behind the building with Rainbow Dash a few seconds behind him. It was strange really; he was actually looking forward to this but at the same time he was relishing the few seconds he had left before they actually started their inevitable conversation. He wanted it done with and just let it out of the way and on the other hoof he was hoping to avoid it so and it would go away…a strategy that he seems to be paying for doing it all this time on this planet.

Starscream leaned against the side of the building and turned to the corner where Rainbow Dash would be appearing. He sighed, hoping that this would go smoothly and not be like it was yesterday. But both of them had calmed down, rested, and eaten to some degree, so it seemed more likely and less edgy more calm on both sides.

"Starscream," she called out as she finally came from the corner and went to sit next to him. "Look, I know I kind of over reacted last night."

Starscream sighed, "I did no better."

"Hmm," she said idly, "I don't want to end it." She turned to see Starscream looked a bit surprised when she saw that she got no reaction, "At least not like that…"

"What you said is right though." He answered, "I really don't have much of an explanation for my actions before all of this." He blinked, turning to Rainbow Dash, "When I was adjusting to your planet's ways, I spent a lot of my time with you as well as Twilight…but back then I thought it was just a temporary thing. I thought I was a prisoner…" He paused, taking a breath, "We went through a lot together when Megatron attacked the first time…but…"

"Why do you trust Twilight more than me?" she asked gently. Starscream visibly flinched at the question. He turned to her, she wasn't glaring at him, and there was no venom in her tone.

"…" he turned away, staying silent for a moment. "She was the first to trust me…"

"Huh?"

"She was the first to reason with me. She wanted to learn from me, and she treated me no different than she did any of you. I suppose that's what made me open up to her more so…" He turned back to her, "I felt more comfortable telling her who I once was."

Rainbow Dash actually remembered that. She remembered she treated him so poorly when they first met. It was for a good reason and she knew Starscream knew it was too. He nearly killed her and took away her ability to fly for a time. It had taken a few days for her to actually look past that. She vividly remembered their first real moment together, when she was teaching him how to fly as a Pegasus. To this day, she found it pretty impressive that he had learned so fast.

"Do you like her?" She asked plainly.

Starscream remained silent. He liked her of course, but he didn't know in what way. Was it simply a close connection or was it romantic? He spent so much time with her that he was more comfortable with her than he was Rainbow Dash. To be fair, majority of their time together was because of Celestia. But even when they weren't in Canterlot he often would spend time with Twilight over Rainbow Dash (*). He did think she was an attractive mare but really, romance was a thing he was trying to avoid overall. Even when Rainbow Dash was the only one, he tried to keep it to a minimal.

"How do you mean?" He asked stupidly.

"You know what I mean." She said firmly but kept her voice at an equal tone.

"I…I don't know." He answered as honestly as he could.

Rainbow let out a long sigh, "I don't want to end it this way."

"…I don't either. Perhaps a hiatus is in order." Rainbow seemed to panic for a second. "Just till all of this settles down." He sighed, "We've been through too much together to simply end it."

Rainbow Dash sighed and frowned but nodded "Yeah…"

Both were being completely honest and it just made it all the more difficult. Starscream wasn't comfortable exposing himself to her and that wasn't good in a romantic connection. Really, Starscream didn't know much about Rainbow Dash either. Though ironic, her boasting only signified her 'better' qualities. A tract they both shared but in the end, that told them nothing.

Starscream said nothing as he walked by her and started his way back inside. Rainbow remained alone for a moment a bit saddened. She was glad that he was being honest with her and that at least he was still willing to talk to her civil, but it didn't make the end result any easier. She shook her head, starting to feel annoyed and depressed at the same time.

"Curse you Celestia…" And with that, she walked back inside as well.

At the back of the building was the previously addressed mare who heard most of the conversation and she too was saddened. On top of that, it only made her question her relationship with Starscream further. She shook her head as well trying to keep her head straight; they would have worry about Celestia and Unicron first before they worry about this.

Twilight turned around with her head down only to bump into a vividly bright Pinkie mare. "Twilight! I'm surprised at you!"

The lavender unicorn shook her head as she looked up at her "Huh?" She really didn't want Pinkie in the middle of this with Rainbow Dash and Starscream. "Look Pinkie it's not what it looks like."

"You know how rude it is for a pony to spy on other ponies!"

Twilight internally sighed, thanking the creator that Pinkie didn't have all the facts like she thought she did. Twilight quickly recovered and made a small nervous chuckle "No no, it's not like that. I went to go see what they were doing and by the time I got there they finished their conversation."

Pinkie gave a sly smirk "Sure. I bet it was a conversation."

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing. I just know you wanted to see them go at it?"

The unicorn mare didn't even bother and just started her way back, trying her best not to let her mind figure out what Pinkie was trying to say.

-Cybertron-

It took a great deal of time and effort but eventually, the few Autobots and Decepticons that knew of Unicron were able to create at least a temporary ceasefire. The message that broadcasted both Optimus Prime and Megatron announcing the threat helped spread the message quickly and effectively. Unfortunately, it only stopped them from shooting each other, not necessarily work together.

Both Optimus and Megatron expected these result however. After eons of war, one could only hope things were going as smoothly as they were. Of course the two leaders were having troubles themselves. Megatron wanted to attacked and be rid of Unicron directly as Optimus wanted assist the planet. Neither of them had all the facts, all they knew was that Celestia the planet's ruler somehow gotten hold of the power of Unicron and now they controlled that planet and was planning on controlling theirs.

The faction leaders were in the Decepticon hanger bay and were over looking the Decepticons and Autobots alike prepping and repairing one of their many star ships. Aside from themselves, several trusted Cybertronians on both sides were watching to ensure no more violent outbreaks would occur. Both leaders were on an upper stairwell over looking the event.

Megatron smirked "It truly is a moment is Cybertron history." He noticed Optimus turning to him and continued on "The combined efforts of Autobot and Decepticon truly are a force to be reckoned with."

Optimus knew what Megatron was saying but decided to play along "Yes. Our race united as would definitely make a very powerful and prosperous planet."

"Yes" he started his way up with Optimus following him "After all, our combined efforts were ultimately what saved our race and defeated Unicron before."

"As well as other disasters." Optimus pointed out which Megatron could recall. There were a number of occurrences where they teamed up and it was entirely necessary. Once was when was the Insecticons went rouge. Another time was when Starscream attempted to destroy the planet Earth with the Exponential Generator to collect the energy from it and other disasters on their own planet and Earth.

"Exactly. It's a pity that such powerful unions can only be temporary." Megatron pressed as they both were in the middle of the walkway and turned to see the two factors doing repairs and building a star ship.

"Indeed. It is a sad truth." The Autobot leader kept his optics on the workers.

"Should they be limited to-"

"Enough." Said firmly turning to Megatron with a hard glare "I loath this war more than you can imagine."

Megatron remained silent as his smirk lost some of its integrity.

"But I am not naïve. When this is over, and you're willing to compromise…I'll be listening."

-Outside Sugarcube Corner-

The ten of them exited the place after having their light breakfast. All of them seemed to be in a bit higher spirits than before. They didn't have a plan so they could only hope to free Celestia and somehow get rid of Unicron. (Conversation or purify of Unicron came up but Starscream assured it was a lost cause). But it didn't mean they were without hope. All of them were determined to get things back to normal and be rid of Unicron weather they have support of the Cybertronians or not.

The group was heading back to Twilight's library. Surprisingly, there was little conversation between the eight of them. Aside from the clear problems between Starscream, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight, but town was in clear distraught, many of them were talking about Luna's presence for one and many theories being thrown as to what happened. Surprisingly there were no guards to keep it in line, though this could be because Ponyville really was a very quiet and peaceful town therefore having harsh government control would prove to be unnecessary and a waste of resources.

"Twily!" A voice yelled out from a distance.

Twilight's attention hit its apex. "Shining!" she couldn't believe it. She shook her head as tears came from them as she heard his voice. She almost forgot about him, not intentionally, but with everything else piling on top if each other, she simply forgot, perhaps intentionally due to her already broken emotional state. She looked around frantically till finally noticing three stallions coming from their left. Shining Armor in front and in the middle with the other two stallions behind holding a large box.

Twilight immediately ran over and tackled her brother with a hard hug, "Oh Shining Armor! I was so worried…I had no idea what happened to you!"

Her brother seemed to be a little out of it but hugged her back, "Yeah, I missed you too. I'm just glad to know you're alright."

"Do you know what happened?" Twilight asked, wanting to know if he had been updated since she never saw him in the battle with the Decepticons and Autobots.

At this point the large group approached them in order to be part of whatever was unfolding. "Shining Armor," Starscream stated plainly to no one particular.

"Did Celestia send him here?" Fluttershy asked timidly next to her colt friend.

The red stallion only shrugged but understood what she was trying to say. However, while being with the girls, they filled him in on what actually happened at Canterlot so he was pretty sure that if it was anything more than personal for Shining was unlikely.

"How did you get here? Does Celestia know?" Fluttershy asked a bit boldly for her considering Twilight and her brother were still having a moment.

The siblings let go and the elder sibling began "No. I was unconscious."

"It is true." Luna stated idly "He tried to defend the city with a shield spell. Unfortunately, this didn't falter them. But your best was more than appreciated."

"Yeah…" the Captain seemed a bit bothered before walking to the former Princess and bowing "I apologize my Princess. I should've trusted-"

"I am no longer a Princess. Please do not address me as such." Luna asked and explained gently. This was getting irritating but it wasn't like Celestia made a huge announcement about it except for perhaps in Canterlot itself.

"Oh…well my Lady. I…viewed you in a bad light. I wish I hadn't." he felt he had to apologize since he had treated the previous night Princess so poorly since her return.

Luna shook her head, "It may have hurt, but all the distrust from everypony is justified. I accept your apology."

"What's in the box?" Starscream asked, walking to the side of the three ponies and getting a better look at the large box being held by the completely silent guard stallions.

The young purple dragon jumped off of Rarity and onto Starscream's back, "Is that what I think it is?" Before he could continue he was harshly pushed off by the stallion he hopped onto. Spike glared at him with him returning it an annoyed look. Safe to say Starscream found this small reptilian creature annoying.

"Yeah. It's the Elements of Harmony." He said with a nice jump in his tone.

"No way!" Rainbow Dash yelled out flying above all of them to see the box. At this moment the two stallion guards put the box down and opened it and revealed the artifacts. "Oh yeah! Awesome!" The other Elements of Harmony and the others went to take a look at the contents and all of them cheered excluding a skeptical Starscream, and a grinning Luna and Big Macintosh.

Twilight smiled and looked back to her brother, "How did you get them? Luna said that the door was protected with a spell that only the two of them together could break."

"Well that's partially thanks to Luna. I put in the underground shelter under the castle for emergency like this. A few others along with me stayed there the whole time and we learned about what happened to Luna and Celestia."

"Of Course! I forgot that the shelter had an exit outside the city." Luna remembered able to follow the story fairly well.

"Yeah, but how did you bypass the spell?" Spike inquired.

"We didn't have to. The Underground Shelter was made for a scenario like this and one of the rooms we can enter from underground is the room with the Elements of Harmony. We knew we may need them so we took them and headed to Ponyville."

Luna's smile stayed strong with nod, "Excellent work Captain."

"Looks like we have a chance after all!" Pinkie yelled out happily collecting her Element necklace. "And when we free Celestia we can save all of Equestria again!"

"Yep! Things are finally lookin up!" Applejack agreed also taking her Element.

"Thank you so much Shining Armor! You helped a lot!" Twilight thanked "Let's head back to the Library, we need to strategize a plan."  
><span>****

* * *

><p>(Whistle) Well did a couple changes to the original story board but namely the end of the chapter but I think it worked out okay. Anyway, my editor now has two chapters to edit, still needs to do the one prior but is doing exams and on vacation so no need to rush him. So I'll post the edited version when he's done.<p>

On that, I'm writing two stories now (Non MLP related) so I'm compromising by doing one chapter back and forth. So updates won't be as frequent. Anyway, Enjoy the chapter


	19. Nothin's gonna Stand in Our Way

**Chapter 19** Nothin's Gonna Stand in Our Way

The group wasted no time; they immediately went back to the library and started their planning. Shining Armor and the guards however didn't stay, due to Shining Armor's position; they knew that eventually Celestia would be questioning where he was sooner or later so he couldn't stay with them and be part of the plan. Big Macintosh remained but knew little of Canterlot so he decided to do what he did best and remained silent.

Starscream too, though uncharacteristically, stayed quiet, putting forth little involvement into their plan. Aside from being in an emotional state that made all of this seem like a secondary concern. He almost regretted making the hiatus but he needed the freedom from Rainbow Dash in order to decipher his own feelings with Twilight. Now he had no intention of keeping Rainbow in the dark, after all she was the one to provoke such a possible attraction to his attention.

But Starscream was also questioning their 'weapon'. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and even a few others informed him of the 'Elements of Harmony' and their great power but he himself didn't know its capabilities. He was told that it freed Princess Luna of Nightmare Moon (and by the story he was told wasn't all that fascinating in his opinion). He was also told of Discord, which actually proved to be a huge threat; turning all of them against their elements, destroying all sensibility and practicality of their world. And the Elements were able to stop him.

While Discord sounded like a credible threat, it didn't seem to beat Unicron. Its true Discord did nearly bring the planet under his control, but Unicron actually destroyed many planets before coming to Cybertron and it seemed that some of the abilities he was told Discord had were similar; controlling individuals, spawns, and just overall massive power.

"Y'all bein awfully quiet." The large red stallion said idly.

The silver stallion kept neutral expression. Starscream and Big Macintosh shared a simple relationship. While they didn't spend too much time together, they seemed to accept each other's company. All the time Big Mac watched over Starscream when he first came to Equestria inadvertently created some link of trust and since he never pressured or imposed on the ex-seeker, Starscream never found a reason to dislike or not trust him. In fact, Starscream viewed him as his only male friend on this planet aside from Dr. Whooves.

"I have little to contribute," He answered quickly. "I know nothing of this weapon, my only assistance I can provide is the actual fight…I do think we should wait for Optimus Prime and Megatron to see their plans with Unicron."

Macintosh had a small grin though he didn't care for his attitude. While he knew only a little bit of the ex-Cybertronian, he kind of expected him to refer to the Elements of Harmony as 'Weapons'. "Didn't stop yah before."

"All I have to say is that we should wait till the Autobots and the Decepticons come up with a plan. But what do I know? Despite my race's previous encounter, we don't know much about Unicron. And I fear that any solution I can think of will probably resulting in harming Celestia with no benefit coming from it."

The larger stallion turned to the smaller stallion as he kept a scowl on his face, "Hmm…"

"What?" Starscream could tell he had something on his mind.

"Just a bit surprised is all. Usually, I notice you being more…aggressive I guess."

The ex-seeker growled, turning away, "I have other things on my processor now!"

"Mind."

He growled at the smart remark as he glared at the slightly grinning Big Macintosh. "I'm going outside." And with that he left indiscreetly as the others conversed about some kind of strategy. Big Macintosh looked over to the group before following him.

"So it's simple. We'll write a letter and see if we can get permission to meet up with her or if she can come here." Twilight explained as she started writing a letter on the table with a semi-excited Spike being ready to send it.

"But what if she refuses?" Fluttershy questioned timidly.

"She isn't gonna refuse!" Applejack said confidently looking over Twilight's shoulder to see what she was writing, "The Princess might be a bit nutty recently but I know she wouldn't turn on her completely. She practically raised you!"

Twilight nodded with a slight smile "Of course. She taught me everything I knew…that's gotta mean something…" towards the end, she started to lose a bit of confidence in her own statement.

Luna put her bandaged wing over the troubled unicorn, "Of course she will." Luna's state seemed to be confident, "You were more than a mere student to my sister Twilight. She viewed you as family. If she was truly lost, she would've been rid of all of us."

"Indeed." Rarity agreed, "I too have yet to lose faith in her as well. This…Unicron is clearly what's affecting our ruler's judgment."

"Of course it is!" Pinkie Pie confirmed as she jumped on the table looking at the letter upside down. "Celestia would never do that to us intentionally or anyone for that matter." She kept her bright happy demeanor as she turned to their rainbow mane pegasus who was currently looking elsewhere, "Right Dashie?"

"Um…" she shook her head, "That's right! Cool!"

"Is something wrong dear?" Rarity asked idly as she noticed Rainbow's lack of attention. Though arrogant, much like Starscream, she did have a strong enough attention span to stay in tuned with everyone especially with something important. But now she was in a corner a bit of a distance away from the group.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She poorly acted with a smile but such a reaction didn't fool the dress designer, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Rainbow Dash!" She said her name firmly as she walked over to her and kept her voice low in order to keep their conversation somewhat private. "Last night you were more than willing to come up with a plan to finally bring our world back in order. Darling, I know something's wrong."

Rainbow turned to the group. All of them were looking over Twilight and watching her write the letter. She turned back to her sophisticated friend, "Look Rarity, I'm glad you care and all but…I'm not up to it right now."

Rarity looked over to the group and then back to Rainbow Dash, "Rainbow Dash, please, tell me what's wrong."

The pegasus mare sighed, "It's Starscream…"

"Oh." Rarity wasn't too surprised, as she knew the look of heartbreak. "Dear please tell me what happened."

Rainbow was silent for a moment. She did want to tell her but…what was she supposed to say? She didn't lose faith in Starscream really by the way he silently walked out, obviously trying not to get anyone's attention she knew that he was either confused or saddened (which Starscream seems to interpret as anger naturally) as much as she was. She knew that she was partially at fault; she brought it up almost accusingly.

But in a way, she needed sort her own feelings on the ex-seeker. They started as enemies and within a week's time, they grew close. He told her a generalized version of his relationship with Megatron and how trapped he was being with the Decepticons. After learning from the confused pegasus she taught him and in time they could almost talk about anything. They both loved flying and being in charge and both had the habit of jumping the gun and making rash and sometimes unintelligent moves.

But she didn't 'know' Starscream. She knew this couldn't easy for him. He lived for several million years as a thirty-foot tall machine and then suddenly became a small organic creature. She also had to keep in mind that during all of that he was a military commander of an evil army for many of those years.

But she didn't know what to think about that really when Twilight actually knew all about this and she didn't. Starscream merely gave her small bits like being an Air Commander and his high position as Second-in-Command. He never went into detail about what he did aside from fighting the Autobots and how many times he tried to overthrow Megatron in many instances. He never talked about what exactly they fought for aside from energy or never went into detail about what he did specifically in these fights or whatever.

Rainbow sighed as she kept her gaze on her generous friend, "Really…Starscream and I have been… a bit distant recently. I mean even before Megatron and Unicron and even before Celestia was call him and Twilight all the time."

"What has he been doing when he's not with you then?"

"Well," she paused, "basically he's been spending time with either Twilight or the Doc."

"The Doc? As in the Doctor?"

"Yeah Doctor Whooves. Derpy's husband," She answered which Rarity understood as she nodded and Dash continued, "I mean there was even a time he left me to spend time with Twilight when we were watching a Wonderbolts air show."

"Oh dear…" Rarity sighed. "How did you find out?"

Rainbow looked over her shoulder to see what the group was doing. They were all still occupied with the letter so she turned back to Rarity, "What do you mean?"

"How did you find out? Do you find him at the library or what exactly?" Rarity explained.

"Oh, it's nothing like that. I mean, it's not like he kept where he was going a secret. He told me he was going to meet up with Twilight or the Doc."

"Hmm…well it's not that." Rarity let out a breath, "Do you know why?"

"No…" She said, a bit discouraged, "I know he's confused and still adapting to everything but…why does he prefer to be with Twilight instead of me?"

"Well I can't speak for Starscream. But you need to talk to him."

"About what?" Rainbow really didn't want to get any else involved in this aside from herself, Starscream and inevitably Twilight if she wasn't already.

"I think you know."

"But…we already talk and he said that we should-" she was quickly hushed with a white hoof in mouth.

"Rainbow Dash, we can't restore Equestria back in order if your head is out of it and Starscream's not contributing. His race is just as much involved in this as we are." Rarity explained. She knew she was hitting pretty hard on this but not only was she concerned for Unicron but she didn't want her friend to be like this any longer.

"It can't be that simple." The rainbow mane mare stated.

"Of course it is darling. Communication is what makes a relationship." She noticed that probably wasn't the best way to put it. Rainbow slumped a bit, she remembered her telling her that Starscream was conversing with Twilight more. She cleared her throat, "What I mean is not all problems with the heart heal with time."

"But-"

"Rainbow Dash!" She raised her tone to keep her attention completely on her next words, "If he really didn't have feelings for you, how did he break the spell and save you all those months ago?"

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened at the realization.

"Hey you two!" Pinkie Pie called out waving her foreleg at them "Are you going to contribute or what?"

"You bet!" Rainbow called out and flying over to the group, "We're saving Equestria again!"

Rarity merely smiled and walked over to see the letter Twilight was writing.

_-Outside the Library-_

Starscream walked out of the library silently and sat outside looking over to the far away castle when everything changed. He considered going to one of the Communication Arrays and see if they left him any messages or attempted to contact him. He had to thank Primus for being a pegasus otherwise it would be difficult to use the thing.

He wished he could stay focused but Rainbow Dash was constantly at the back of his mind. It was ironic really; before he came to Equestria…heck even before the war, he viewed romance to be a simple-minded flaw of any sentient being, organic or mechanical. That changed when they opened his optics/eyes to friendship and in time he viewed Rainbow Dash in a different light, especially when she taught him how to fly.

He smirked as he sat down on the ground thinking back at the pleasant memory, they really weren't even friends yet but it definitely was a spark. The whole time he remembered finding a certain beauty about her even before he was turned into a pony the first time. The natural rainbow color mane and sky blue made her stand out from the rest and couldn't look past it. He had a grin growing unintentionally. He couldn't help it, Rainbow Dash had left a mark on him that even with a moment where his life could've ended…he had to show how much he cared.

He was still surprised at himself at the fact he was the one that instituted on their first kiss at the battlefield. It was first time he understood the meaning of the action. He knew it was important in romance and he had to show Rainbow Dash that…

He sighed as his pleasantries fell to an annoyance, "What about Twilight?"

The seeker turned away for a moment. Like Rainbow Dash, he did enjoy her company but Rainbow, perhaps due to their relationship, made it difficult sometimes. Starscream could easily be himself around both of them. But the unicorn was more than willing to listen to him on things he'd never want to share with Rainbow Dash; he was more comfortable with her knowing all these things about him.

Perhaps that's what it was he hoped for. Thinking her imagination would be enough to fill her curiosity. But he could tell that she wanted the truth. "Loyalty…" Starscream chuckled at the irony. It almost felt like a test really, like weather or not they would see each other in the same light after going into more details.

He trusted Twilight with that information…but maybe it was because they were just close friends. He and Rainbow were on such a closer level that he didn't want to taint it with his past. How brutal and cruel he was to Autobots, Decepticons, and innocents alike. What he did on Equestria was minor to what he'd had done on Earth and Cybertron. In a way, he felt it was unimportant, after all, everyone had their own secrets and he was sure that Rainbow Dash didn't tell him everything.

But…he gave a vague history before the war and some accomplishments during the war. The only thing he put any kind elaboration on was his relationship with Megatron. She deserved to know but…was it worth the risk? While all of them attributed to him remembering who he was before the war Rainbow Dash was the one that ultimately made him stay.

At that moment, he heard the door open and close behind him and saw Big Macintosh coming out. He groaned, annoyed, "Oh, look who it is…"

"Ya look like ya got something else on yer mind." The larger stallion said.

"Is it that obvious?" To this Big Mac smirked. Starscream sighed, "I only told you so."

Mac grinned and gave a light chuckle, "Eeyup. What's on yur mind?"

He glared but took a breath and calmed down, "It's Rainbow Dash."

"Hmm…Fluttershy told me you were with her. Not too surprised really." He explained while Starscream merely tilted his head a bit, "What's the problem?"

He groaned, he didn't want to rope someone else into this but he since he probably had more experience than he did in this genre so he decided to tell him, besides he barely talks to anyone as is. "In recent time…I've been very distant with her to the point where I was spending more time with Twilight. I'm still trying to sort out weather my feelings for her were…" he didn't want to say it.

Big Macintosh kept his expression the same since he knew what he was trying to say. "Well, do you see Miss Sparkle the same way you did Miss Dash?"

"What?"

"When yur visiting Twilight do you see her more than a friend?"

Starscream took a moment to think about it, actually never looked at her in any other light he only viewed her as a friend never daring to look at her in any other light. He couldn't tell if Twilight saw him in any other way. In a way, he had a deeper level of trust in her because he told her everything he'd done and she always treated him the same. They also had a lot in common but he never viewed her in any other way he did Rainbow Dash.

Despite keeping his past a secret and staying away from her, he always thought back to her when he thought back to what he truly cared about. In hindsight Twilight was a close friend he could always go to…like a biological bond…

"Yes…" he finally answered.

Macintosh nodded, "She's like a comfort zone fer yah. I don't pretend to know what ya'll are going through. But both Miss Sparkle and Miss Dash are smart mares, they know you're still trying tah figure all this out."

Starscream had a very small grin, "Yeah…" He turned back, "You go see where the mares are at with the plan. I'm going to the communications array, see if they left me an update. Inform them to wait till I return, I doubt the Elements alone will be enough."

Macintosh nodded, "Eeyup."

_-Canterlot-_

Skyfire was now on patrol, no longer just standing by the door. Queen Celestia was no longer looking over him but told him to go on patrol as the city was being rebuilt from the attack. It was still amazing to that the Decepticons cause so much damage and really all for petty revenge. Megatron was prone to do things like this sometimes but usually it's for something more important in the long run. Though trying to take out the capital city would aid them in some ways, it seemed counterproductive. But Skyfire didn't pretend to understand Megatron, he didn't expect many people did.

"Cybertronian." He turned around and what he saw caught him off guard. It was another Cybertronian, one he didn't recognize. This one almost as tall as him, he stood firmly. He was all purple save for his face, which was silver, he had red optics and on his helm, he had two long protrusions. His voice was a bit deep but not quiet monotone like Soundwave or Prowl.

"Another Cybertronian?" He looked down and noticed the Decepticon insignia on his chest. "Decepticon…" he said silently. "I thought I was the only one who joined Queen Celestia's regime."

The unknown Decepticon smirked slightly, "I haven't, I serve Unicron directly."

"Unicron?" Skyfire questioned. "But you do know about what he did to Cybertron?"

"I was there," The being smirked, rubbing his chin. "I was there with the Decepticons and the Autobots as they united forces against Unicron."

Skyfire blinked his optic covers, "Who are you?"

"Since my time with Unicron, my identity has been many…" he smirked, thinking of how blind both the people of Equestria and Cybertron were. "But at the time, I was called Cyclonus."

"Cyclonus?"

"That is correct."

"I've never heard of you." Really, the shuttle didn't know what to think. Aside from meeting a Decepticon that was clearly a high rank and never even heard of him, granted he wasn't too up to date on Cybertron when he awoke from the ice. In fact, he'd only been on Cybertron a few brief times since then.

"I can't say that you remind me of anyone I can recall since then either," He stated. "What's your name?"

The white Cybertronian looked at the Decepticon for a moment, "…Skyfire"

"A former Autobot no less," He stated, looking at his insignia.

Skyfire was about to say that he would always be an Autobot but didn't know if that would be the right thing to say, he didn't know if he, Unicron, or Celestia would misinterpret what he would be saying. For all he knew, one of them was watching. "Yes, I serve our Queen now."

"Excellent," He stated though Skyfire noticed that the ever persistent grin he had seemed to falter a bit. "You realize serving her means you're serving Unicron as well."

"…I know. But my race has been irresponsible… if we don't have a mediator, the war may never end."

"Indeed," Cyclonus nodded once. "But if we're to bring peace…you do know your race will retaliate and force may be necessary."

"…" he tried to stay calm internally and keep a straight face, "I know."

"Excellent." With that, he started to walk away.

Skyfire blinked his optic covers before take a step forward, "Cyclonus." The addressed Decepticon turned his head, showing that he got his attention. "You said you were there when Unicron came to Cybertron, right?"

"Yes."

"Why do you serve him directly?"

He thought for a moment before answering, "I was there before he even came to Cybertron…" and with that he walked a few yards before transforming into a unique jet and flew away leaving a confused Skyfire.

"He was there when the Decepticons and Autobots united…then how…?"

-_Cybertron-_

Prowl was currently overseeing several Cybertronians, Autobots and Decepticons alike, at the Autobot home base, where several working operations were going on. He served as a guard, making sure there were no outbreaks between the two factions. Prowl was a bit surprised that Optimus gave him this position, especially after he made it perfectly clear that he very much disagreed with just about all the decisions he made with the unification with the Decepticons.

He trusted Optimus, he really did. But this was far from the first time he'd questioned his leader's methods. Prowl made it very clear that he'd never trust a Decepticon. Despite Starscream showing some kind of reform from what he knew, he refused to see him in any other way. In his optics, all Decepticons were the same, a lost cause. He never saw Decepticons in any possible light to redeem them.

"Decepticons…" he had to admit, he was a very narrow-minded individual. He himself had experienced Autobots that were just as corrupt as Decepticons, and yet they weren't Decepticons. Sometimes he wondered if there were a few exceptions, he had to admit, it was surprising to see the planet running like any peaceful planet and Starscream wasn't restrained in any way.

He turned over to the side from the computer where Soundwave was performing the same duty he was. The Decepticon Communications Officer was impossible to read due to his red optic band and concealed mouth through his always-present facemask. Next to Megatron himself, he didn't trust Soundwave in the slightest. The Decepticon Third-in-Command always seemed to be following Megatron without question. He did hear a rumor saying that during their first encounter with Unicron that he had voiced interest in taking control when Megatron was missing, but that was it.

"What's the word on the attack on Unicron?" Prowl asked, he really wanted this to pass so he could get over this uncomfortable feeling of his enemy constantly around him.

Soundwave kept his optics on the monitor. "Mobilization to attack Unicron nearly complete. Strategy: Distract Unicron while Optimus Prime and Megatron unleash the power of the Matrix."

"Simple enough, what about Celestia and the organics of the planet?"

"Unknown. Megatron hasn't stated any action toward her other than destruction."

"And Optimus is going with this?" Prowl prodded.

"Unknown. Neither Optimus Prime or Megatron have elaborated on any countermeasures toward their ruler."

"Then what are-"

All of a sudden, a call came in. Soundwave answered it immediately and was greeted with a ponified Starscream. "My fellow Cybertronians," Starscream gave a characteristic grin, "I'm still surprised that I've yet to be informed." It was then he noticed that it was Soundwave and Prowl to which this was ended with his grin faltering a bit. "Perfect…"

"Oh great, just what exactly what I need, you calling," Prowl said, voicing his emotions clearly.

"The feeling is mutual Autobot. Where's Skyfire? At least I know he'll actually give me answers."

Prowl was about to say something but stopped himself, where was Skyfire? He hadn't seen him since they were on Equestria. In fact, he couldn't recall him even coming off the Space Bridge at all. His expression of contempt for the ex-seeker and Soundwave fell and turned to one of confusion. "Actually, I don't know."

"What?" Starscream couldn't believe this. "Find him!"

Prowl groaned a bit and attempted call him through his comlink but came up with nothing, more likely due to being out of range, which with that knowledge indicated that he wasn't at the base. Cybertronian comlink had a fairly long range without using a communications array to go much further.

"I can't get a hold of him," Prowl uttered, a bit confused himself.

"For Primus' sake…" the ex-seeker groaned then turned his attention to Soundwave, "Soundwave, locate Skyfire."

"Who are you to give orders?" Prowl sneered.

Starscream gave a slight sneer of his own. "Fine, Soundwave, are you able to locate Skyfire?" He asked, a bit more gently instead of a command.

The blue Cybertronian didn't seem to mind either way, as he started working on the console the first time he was told, but each time he came up with nothing. He turned away, noticing that he wasn't able to pick up his energy signature or any signal from him at all.

"Unable to locate Autobot Skyfire," He answered, looking back up to the monitor.

Starscream showed visual concern on his face. Ironically, if he hadn't come here, he'd probably not care but since they've restored to some degree their old friendship, it made him slightly concerned.

"Well-" he cut himself off; he had to remember he technically had no power over them anymore. "Will you at least tell me what your plan with Unicron is?"

Prowl would usually be the one telling him that it wasn't his business but he wasn't stupid, despite how, earlier on Equestria, he had stated that the Autobots alone could defeat Unicron, he wasn't serious, he just didn't want to ally himself with their enemy. "We're planning a full scale assault. We're going to distract Unicron, we'll blow an opening and see if we can get Optimus in there with the Matrix."

"What about Celestia?"

"I don't know, neither Optimus nor Megatron expressed any plans with her."

"Hmm…" Starscream remained silent. "We may have that covered…"

"Hmm?" Prowl said, interested. "Hope you're not over estimating your abilities, Screamer."

The ex-seeker visibly cringed. He never liked the nickname 'Screamer' at all. The only Decepticons that he let get away with it were Thundercracker and Skywarp. Other Decepticons were met with him abusing his power often.

This thought actually made him think back to Rainbow Dash. He never understood why, but he actually liked it when she called him 'Screamer'. Heck, she called him that before they found any common ground and he didn't mind it. He never corrected her he let each one slide, to the point where it didn't bother him anymore. On that note, he actually found it saddening that she called him by his full name back at the bakery instead of 'Screamer'. Even when the other Elements called him that on occasion (excluding Twilight who identified him as 'Star' on occasion, which he didn't mind either), it hardly bothered him.

Starscream shook his head. "No, it's not me Autobot." He explained, "Unicron has amplified his power with magic somehow and Celestia is the source of that power. The residence of this planet has a weapon to counteract such power. They believe that it will be enough to defeat or rather purge Unicron from Celestia, which in turn may weaken Unicron."

"Huh?" Prowl put a servo to his chin, "Well, if this thing works, then we won't have to worry about Celestia getting in the way or worry about magic that Unicron may have."

"I don't know if it's as foolproof as they believe, but I've heard of what it can do against formidable foes, it may be exactly what we need."

"Attack Fleet via warp gate to Unicron will begin within Equestria's orbital cycle, Recommendation: Purge Celestia before fleet arrives," The Communications Officer informed them.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Soundwave's right. If this thing works, we'll need her out of the way and safe before we start that attack. We don't need to kill her if she's really this great ruler or have her kill us."

Starscream nodded once, "Agreed. If everything goes as planned, Celestia will not be a problem."

-_Library-_

The group finished the note they were going to send to Celestia, and hopefully if would help they get their ruler and friend back to normal. Big Macintosh informed them of Starscream's status and they all agreed to wait till they had all the facts before they went on with their plan.

In a moment's time, all of them were in their own conversations with Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Luna double-checking the letter to see if there were any errors or anything that seemed too suspicious. Twilight was a bit skeptical of the plan but she was a sure that Celestia would at least respond, after all Celestia never said they could never communicate ever again or that sending a note was part of their banishment from Canterlot.

"You still have doubts about the letter?" Luna inquired.

"Well, not really…but I guess I still have doubts…yeah…" Twilight was clearly covering her actual concern but Rainbow didn't notice and Luna decided to hold off on it for now.

"Oh come on Twi, I don't care what's gotten into Celestia, she'll listen," Rainbow Dash assured her.

"Yeah, but we're still playing a game of deception, on top of that, we don't know if the Elements will work, who knows how powerful Unicron made her."

"Come on, we've been through this!" Rainbow exclaimed, a bit annoyed. "If they were able to turn Discord into Stone, and purge Nightmare Moon, then Celestia can't possibly stand up to it! Besides, the others will take care of Unicron."

Luna stood in thought for a moment. "What are we to do with the Decepticons?" she said aloud, more to herself than anyone else.

"Uh…" Rainbow stood confused for a moment then turn to Twilight, hoping for an answer.

"One thing at a time," Twilight said before rolling up the letter and putting it on the table they were standing around. The lavender unicorn rubbed her hoof into the ground and started to look away from the two.

Rainbow Dash turned to the dark alicorn beside her with a confused look and was met with an understanding one from her. Luna, while she did not completely understand Twilight's issues, she knew it must have something to do with Starscream and Rainbow Dash, not just Unicron.

With all the time Twilight and herself have gotten significantly closer due becoming somewhat like a substitute teacher in the recent past. From that she's learned that the lavender mare was very openly showed her concern especially when it came to Celestia and disappointing her or her friends. But when it was personal or something that's personal for another, she tended to make it just as obvious, but not as open.

"Twilight, what's wrong?" Luna asked.

"It's nothing," She answered plainly, looking up at the two of them. She was able to see that neither of them bought it. "Look it's-"

"Come on Twi, you know that you can tell us anything. You do know that you're just a bad a liar as Applejack."

Twilight tried to come up with a rebuttal to that but came up short. She sighed, looking at her colorful and dark friends, "Um, Luna, can I speak with Rainbow Dash in private? It's really important that I speak with her."

Luna nodded once; while she wasn't entirely certain of what the situation was, she figured it would be best if they sort it out themselves, whatever it was. The Alicorn took a step back and the two other mares left to go into the second room of books.

While neither Luna nor the two mares in question did anything to bring attention to them, the other mares, stallion, and drake watched them going into the next room wordlessly.

Rarity was the first to speak after a brief moment of silence, "Um, Prince- Luna, um, you wouldn't happen to know that was all about would you?"

Luna looked toward the door then back to the white unicorn, "Rarity, Twilight and Rainbow Dash seem to be in some way personal turmoil that I believe we should leave to them."

Rarity stood there thinking for a moment, she wasn't sure, but she would've put bits on the fact Starscream had something to do with it. She turned back to the former Princess, "Um, excuse me Luna, but do you know if Twilight has any sort of, um, attraction to Starscream?"

The Alicorn stood in thought for a moment, "Actually…" she paused. "I don't know about attraction in a romantic sense but…I could tell that she and Starscream had grown close to one another."

Rarity sighed, "They must be confused on their own emotions. If I remember correctly, none of them have had a special somepony before."

"Hmm," this was news to the former Night Princess. "I was not aware of that. Well, they must sort it themselves, but we need all of them together."

"Oh, seems that you've had experience in this field," Rarity stated, to which Luna gave a halfhearted chuckle.

"No, not really, but when you guide everypony to a good night sleep, you tend to learn a few things."

At that moment, Starscream returned to the library, making it abundantly clear that he had returned with a loud closing of the door.

"Hey there, sugar cube," Applejack said, greeting their male friend along with the others. "What's the word?"

"My hypothesis was correct. They're planning on focusing on Unicron, they didn't have a plan for Celestia."

"Oh good!" Fluttershy said in relief, having been very concerned for their ruler and friend. "So what about Unicron?"

"They're implanting a diversionary tactic; keeping him focused on an armada while Optimus uses the matrix to destroy Unicron once again. But we must act quickly."

"Why? What's happening? Is something bad going to happen to Celestia if we don't?" Pinkie prodded.

"That's a possibility but not what I meant," Starscream said, showing he was a little annoyed at being interrupted. "No, but they plan on attacking within the orbital cy-" he growled as he corrected himself, "within the days' time."

"Wait, how? Didn't you say it took about seven days to get here?" Rarity questioned.

"They plan on using the warp gate. When the Decepticons built the Space Bridge, they became able to use it as a beacon, if it's activated, to send in the armada quickly. But enough about that, we have to move quickly."

"And what's the hurry?" Applejack asked, motioning with her hoof.

"As you know, Celestia's power has been amplified intensely due to Unicron influence. Needless to say, she will come to aid Unicron which may end in Celestia getting seriously injured or killed or our efforts being met with no success, depending on how powerful she really is. I agree with both Soundwave and the Autobot, it's best we cleanse her before the attack."

Luna nodded, "I agree, we need to act quickly." Luna turned to Spike, "Spike, send the letter."

"Got it!" The young dragon left the group and went to the small table where Luna, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash had previously been conversing to get the letter to send it.

"How long do you think ya think it will take before she comes over?" The orange mare asked the group.

"Sooner the better!" the pink Earth pony of the group exclaimed, "Then Celestia will be ours again, and once Unicron is gone, we can have Party!"

"Um…sure…" Starscream seemed a bit confused. He turned to Spike to see him blow his green flame on the letter and the smoke sending it off. It was then he noticed the lack of both the studious and athletic mares. "Where's Twilight and Rainbow Dash?"

Rarity walked in front of the other mares and confronted him directly, "Um, girls, can you give us some privacy?"

"Privacy? What with the secrecy all of a sudden? We're all friends, right?" Pinkie prodded.

"Yes, but I think we should leave them be," Luna said as she nodded to Rarity to which she returned with a smile.

The group merely shrugged and let them be. After they left, there was a moment of silence and a slightly confused Starscream. "Okay, what's this all about? Where's Twilight and Rainbow?"

"Keep your voice down," She ordered sternly but kept her composure. "They're in the next room. And if I'm correct, it's about you."

The ex-seeker raised a brow a bit annoyed with the game. It didn't take him too much time to realize that the mare learned of the somewhat in-complete love triangle that was causing so much trouble with himself and Rainbow Dash and Primus knew what Twilight was thinking all of this.

"What's going on?" he said keeping his voice low.

"All of you are suffering from this romantic turmoil. Now I may not know all the details, but I do know one thing, you need to sort it out. Both Twilight and Rainbow Dash aren't thinking straight, and it's hurting the rest of us as well."

The ex-seeker growled, "We'll worry about it after all of this blows over. Besides Rainbow Dash and I are on hiatus-"

"You've delayed this long enough!" She raised her voice. She turned around to see that the group didn't seem to think too much about what she said, so she turned back to the stallion. "Starscream, I don't pretend to know what you've been through but I do know this in the perspective of the mare and it's painful. We still have time, and if something happens, I'm sure they would like to have closure to what this is."

The pegasus wanted to argue but he got nothing. It's not like they didn't have time either. Truly, he wanted to get out of this problem as much as he knew Rainbow and perhaps Twilight did, but he didn't know how to address it. In the given time, he was able to sort out his feels to some point but he couldn't do it alone, the girls had to be involved as well.

"Fine…"

-_Next__ Room-_

When the two mares entered the room and closed the door behind them, they immediately sat on the ground and stayed silent for a moment. Rainbow Dash remained a bit clueless, but she was concerned for her friend. Twilight on the other hand was a bit nervous; she did want to get this of her chest just as much as she knew Rainbow Dash did with her relationship with the ex-Cybertronian.

"So…" Rainbow began, "what's up Twi?"

The unicorn mare sighed and looked up to her multicolored friend, "Rainbow…how are things between you and Star?"

Rainbow was a surprised but at the same time a bit confused, "Why?"

"Well, you see, I'm sure you know Star and I have been spending a lot of time together and…well I don't know if there was anything happening between you two." Twilight felt bad sort of lying, she and Starscream had spent a great deal time together but she only knew this because of this morning and spying on them.

"Well, we've…wait are you trying to get with Starscream?!" she said angrily.

"No no no!" Twilight said quickly, hoping Rainbow would listen. "Please just listen, it's nothing like that!"

To the lavender mare's relief the pegasus stayed and listened to her case. "Dash, I just need to know. I mean, Starscream and I have gotten close over time, what with Celestia calling and all that, and we got along fairly well when he first came. I don't think it's romantic but…I've never had a special somepony before and I didn't know if something was wrong between you and Star."

Rainbow took a breath, she should've saw this coming knowing in some ways she made the issue by bringing it up. "Well…I don't know. I mean…aside from last night, we don't fight or anything it's just…he barely talks to me, almost ignoring me."

"What did you two fight about?" the librarian probed lightly.

"Well, basically Starscream was pointing the hoof at us for not doing anything about his warnings and I told him that he didn't do much to stop it either." She sighed not wanting to bring up the next part, "And I brought up the fact that he and you have been spending more time together than he's been spending with me…even when you weren't in Canterlot. In rage, I broke up with him and told him to stay with you, thinking he wanted to be with you…instead of me…"

Twilight noticed the wetness in her eyes as she brought it up. "Oh…" the mare answered, understanding Rainbow Dash's side of the problem. "I don't know if that's true…"

"Huh?"

"Starscream didn't want to talk about it earlier when I asked him why he stayed over. I didn't want to ask him either…he must feel bad too."

At that moment, they heard the door open, close, and then saw the stallion in question walk in. "Starscream?" Rainbow was the first to speak.

"Yes, I believe it time we finish this once and for all," He answered walking to a more logical position.

"Right…what are we supposed to do?"

Rainbow really didn't want to be the one to have to start the conversation, but she didn't know how to address it other than head on. "Starscream, do you like Twilight…like really like her?" She knew for sure Starscream had deep level of care for her, Rarity had to reminder of that but knew it now. But she had to know if he truly did have any feelings for Twilight or herself.

Starscream stood there for a moment, trying to piece it together one last time before he answered. Thanks to Big Macintosh's questioning, he'd been able to figure some things out. One of the major things was his relationship with Twilight. He knew that they were close, but with Rainbow Dash he was even closer…to the point he didn't want to risk ruining it with anything he had done in his old life, thinking that keeping her in the dark would be best but… what good was that if Twilight knew?…She deserved to know him…

"Yes…like a biological bond…"

Rainbow Dash was confused but Twilight understood what he meant, "You mean like a sister." She thought about it for a moment, and it made sense; she had never viewed Starscream in a romantic sense but rather as a close friend that she trusted and could learn and teach, but hearing it, made sense to her, being brother and sister.

"A sibling…yes…" Starscream said making a sigh thinking any sort of reaction.

To his surprise, he was met with a hug from the lavender mare. He looked up to see her pull back with smile, "You know…that makes a lot of sense…I couldn't pin point it either but when you said it…I do kinda feel like I'm with my brother Shining Armor...if he was new to Equestria, a bit analytical, angry and was millions of years older than me. But otherwise, I've always feel comfortable with you, talking to you and everything."

Starscream chucked at the response. He turned to Rainbow Dash who was walking up to them with a hopeful expression. Starscream smirked as he walked up to the colorful mare, "It took time and bit of processing power but…I figured it out." The ex-seeker himself couldn't believe it but he trotted over to her and kissed her.

Rainbow Dash intensified it immediately catching the ex-seeker off guard. It almost felt like all problems they've had just disappeared. Twilight chuckled and respectively turned away. When they broke the sky blue pegasus erratically jumped in the air and went on top of the stallion's back hugging his neck tightly but the ex-seeker didn't seem to mind.

"I missed yah Screamer…" she said sincerely. "You're a bit of an egghead and you can't stop analyzing everything but hey, I need something to balance me out." She then leaned closer to his ear, "I wanna who you were Screamer."

Starscream sighed but had a grin and nodded once, "Of course." He then turned to Twilight as the excited mare on his back finally climbed off him. "Finally, I can move on from this emotional ride of leisure."

"What?" Rainbow questioned.

"I believe the humans called it a roller coaster." He answered groaning a bit.

Twilight giggled but then immediately stopped, "Wait, what about Unicron and Celestia?"

"Primus." He shook his head, "We need to be ready. The Autobots and the Decepticons are planning on a full frontal assault on Unicron within the orbital cycle. They plan on destroying him by using the assault as a distraction so Optimus can use the Matrix and destroy him again. In order to keep both Celestia safe and to ensure victory, we need to break Unicron's influence before they arrive."

"Good plan, did Spike send the letter?" Twilight asked.

"As soon as I told them, Primus knows when Celestia will arrive, but we need to be ready."

Rainbow gave a determined nod, "The sooner the better."

_-Canterlot-_

Celestia stood in her thrown room thinking about everything that had occurred in the last couple of days. It was strange, she herself didn't get it. It almost felt like something was preventing her from dwelling on it. Not to mention the random fits of rage and just flashes of all sorts of things. There were times where she seemed to black out or only see red.

It felt strange though, it didn't feel like she was under any sort of control, but rather the fact that she couldn't feel certain emotions. She knew something was wrong but Unicron gave her the power to possibly ensure peace on two planets.

It's was strange. She knew she would feel some things but instead would feel something different almost the exact opposite. Mentally it was there but emotionally it wasn't…she almost regrets the decision she made with Unicron…but she only felt confidence…

"What has happened to me?" she asked herself, remembering her sister's hurt expression and her beloved student weeping at what she had become.

All of a sudden, she noticed the smoke come through to her and materialized in front of her. She was a shocked to see her former student send her anything at all but opened it anyway, missing her student and sister despite what her emotions were saying.

The letter was vague but it had clear instructions. It basically said that both Twilight and her sister wanted to see her again in hopes to understand her reasoning and now if they could perhaps understand her and Unicron's new regime. The bright and powerful Alicron nodded as she put the scroll to the side.

"Very well."


	20. Forever

**Chapter 20** Forever

"…and then all of us surprise her and use the Elements to save Celestia." Twilight reviewed to the group as she handed the Element of Magic crown to Starscream to who scoffed at the object but said nothing about it.

"Seems sturdy enough." The silver stallion said as he fondled with the crown in his hoof "We just have to make sure that she remains completely unaware of the plan."

"Eeyup, we're only getting one shot at this. We mess this up; we may never get Celestia back to normal." Applejack elaborated.

"Then we can't screw up." Rainbow Dash explained flying above the group "If she shows up and zap her back to normal, we'll all be okay."

"Indeed." Luna nodded surprisingly optimistic "The Elements of Harmony have yet to fail us. I have complete faith in all of you."

The group continued to speak together in their group mostly trying to assume one another that everything was going to be okay. Spike however, wasn't part of the conversation, not this time. He took it upon himself, with the assistance of Owylsius, to keep watch outside for the Alicorn in question.

"Still no sign of her." Spike said to himself with a sigh "Hope she shows up soon. Even with everything she's done, I don't want her to get hurt."

"Hoo." The nocturnal creature called.

"Celestia." Spike answered.

"Hoo."

"Princess or…Queen Celestia." Starscream answered as he himself walked over to the window, still holding the crown with Rainbow Dash followed behind.

"Hoo" the owl continued.

"Celestia." He answered with a light groan as he looked out the window.

"Hoo."

The ex-Cybertronian growled as his crimson eyes turned to the bird annoyed "Celestia…"

The rainbow maned pegasus chuckled lightly as she attempted to calm everything down "Uh…Screamer, um Owlysius doesn't-"

"Hoo."

"Who do you think?!" he growled as he turned his complete attention on the nocturnal bird.

"Hoo."

"Okay calm down." The sky blue pegasus interrupted gently even though she was enjoying the little show "Um owls don't usually say much of anything else other than 'Hoo'."

The silver pegasus huffed but didn't push it any further "What's he doing up? Doesn't he usually recharge during the day?" Starscream knew of the nocturnal creature's existence but he never really interacted with him before.

Rainbow Dash grinned, this is one thing that continued to amuse but also appreciate the ex-Cybertronian. In some ways it seemed that he was reluctant to learn the way things were on their planet, to the point he would flat out refuse part take in events or even challenge some principles of others. Strangely enough Starscream never seemed to show any interest in Tank, didn't bother him and he didn't seem to be fascinated with the tortoise.

"Still a bit tense?" Rainbow prodded.

Starscream sighed "I still have doubts…I wish you could demonstrate its powers…then again I've never really had been fighting against magic before."

"Then leave it to us." The female pegasus said proudly "We've been up against Discord for crying out loud, I think we can handle this."

The ex-seeker chuckled "Don't worry; I have faith in all of you. After we made Megatron pull back, faith in you and the others is far from lacking." He smirked as he gazed upon his recently restored lover "But back on Cybertron, usually there was something we could fall back on or retreat, even Megatron wasn't foolish enough to never let everything he quested for go to waste." He sighed "But we're at our last line of defense, we're not-"

"Everyone, she's here!" Spike yelled out excitedly "Celestia is outside!"

Twilight gave a firm nod "Alright girls get in position." She announced but not too loud, she didn't want to risk their plan getting compromised.

Starscream quickly concealed the crown through his wing, doing his best to keep it out of sight within its feathers, and stood next to Twilight. Luna also stood on the opposite side the lavender unicorn. Spike went next to the bookcase to look like he was working as Owlwisious went back to his usual spot to look like he was asleep. The others also went into their respected hiding places around the library.

All of them waited for either the knock on the door or a call, expecting something from their ruler to come in so they implement their plan. "Twilight, Luna, I have come to answer your call."

"Let's do this." The leading unicorn said to herself silently, mostly as self motivation "Come in." it was then she used her magic to open the door and let in her former teacher.

Not too surprised, when she entered she kept a firm and stock expression. Much like when the regime started, her body kept a faint glow with her royal attire still changed with her horn spark power every now and again. Her appearance was just as imposing as before, clearly displaying the power she recently acquired.

"Um..." Twilight hesitated for a moment "Queen Celestia we just-"

"Twilight" she interrupted "We may no longer be teacher and student doesn't mean that I no longer see you as a friend." The lavender unicorn looked back up to her former mentor and could see that she was genuine but also seemed…blank. Like something was blocking her expression through her almost completely bleached out eyes "Don't fear me…there is no need to call me by title."

Luna took a step forward "Sister, understand that our actions at Canterlot were with good intention."

Celestia nodded but her expression was stern "I know. But our system was flawed, and I know that in your lives you won't come to understand why" The three of them in the room stood shocked at what she just said "The power I have will make peace as I rule and others will understand that with such power, I must use it to maintain order."

Starscream stared at the now independent ruler of the country "You realize what Unicron has done before this. He's devoured hundreds of worlds! He's a chaos bringer not a mediator!"

"And you were much better?" Celestia countered. Starscream turned away "What as you and the Decepticons were no better, and you particularly Starscream was no 'angel' in the bunch."

The ex-seeker didn't seem to have much of a rebuttal but didn't seem to be affect any further by her elaborating on it, Luna was a bit surprised but Twilight already knew this about Starscream and was more surprised that she threw that at him "Unicron has shown me what happened with you and the Decepticons-"

"Then you know what he did to Megatron and the others." The silver pegasus countered.

"Megatron and the others abused his power that Unicron gave him." It was at this moment that the three of them noticed that her voice changed silently, it sounded more…masculine. "You and your entire race has no right to say what I have done is justified or not." She huffed as she gave a disgusted look at the ex-seeker. "You have no place in this visit my former student and sister."

"Right." Twilight walked in front of an irritated pegasus. She faced him for a second before giving him a barely noticeable nod which Starscream confirmed by ruffling his wing but making it look like it was out of irritation. Twilight turned back to their Queen "Celestia, we just want to understand. We're confused why you'd change so much all of a sudden. I mean, you basically created the structure that Equestria used before…this."

"It's not complex…you know that. Both of you, this world is simply corrupt, since my sister's return, everything has been falling apart! The long terms of peace ended and noticed that in order to bring peace back. The Elements were not enough, I needed more power! And I knew that would bring peace-"

"Now!" Twilight yelled out.

Starscream reacted quickly extending his wing fast as the concealed crown flew out and Twilight grabbed with her telekinetic magic and placed it on her head. The other five mares with their elements came out of their hiding places as they stood ready. Starscream and Luna jumped to the side to get out of the way as Spike went to the side next to Luna.

Celestia barely had time to react as it all happened so quickly. "No!"

Like before, the six elements charged up fired their multicolored beam and hit the self proclaimed Queen. Starscream laid back from position his position he jumped from and saw the power of the Elements for the first time. The rainbow beam seemed to pierce through her as she clearly was in pain but any doubt that the ex-seeker once had was completely gone.

Celestia cried out but it seemed slightly masculine but it continued to growl out. Her body grew brighter than before but she seemed to be losing her power. Celestia cried as with a final scream the Elements stopped their assault as the Alicorn stood weakly as she fell to the ground weak. Her body was back to her normal hue and her royal attire was gone excluding her crown with was damaged but was now gold again.

The all of them approached her but Luna went in front of all of them. Celestia lied their crying in her weakened form. Luna noticed how similar it was with her when she was freed from Nightmare Moon. Here, her sister was weak and vulnerable looked just like she did that time, though she still remained in her large Alicorn form. She continued to cry in the ground barely moving aside from her sobs.

"No…no…please…" she said barely comprehensible. She finally looked up to a concerned but also teary eyed younger sister. The nine ponies and dragon approached but let Luna stay with her and stay a distance away.

"Sister." The dark Alicorn lay on her legs as she went to comfort her distressed sister. Celestia hiccup as she looked at her. Luna first noted that her eye color was no longer bleached out, it was her normal eye color, and nothing seemed force anymore, she was back. Luna put her neck against hers as she placed a wing around her.

"I'm so sorry Luna…I just…"

"Enough." Luna said firmly "It has passed…"

"But I-"

"Stop" Luna said with a saddened but relieved tone "I've made a tragic mistake as well... and you welcomed me back when I didn't deserve it."

Celestia tried to hold back from crying further "But…Unicron he destroyed everything with-"

"Enough" Luna helped her older sibling up to a sitting position and put her sister to a hug with a foreleg over her. At this moment, the six mares went to comfort their weakened ruler and friend. Twilight too was in tears and hugged her as well, insuring her former teacher she was loved.

Starscream and Big Macintosh stayed to the side, merely watching everything unfold. Despite now being part of their race and was also officially a citizen of Equestria, he didn't have much of the greatest of opinion on her, not counting her involvement with Unicron of course. As for the Big Macintosh, there was no need for his input, he felt he would only get in the way.

It was a long several moments, they were all completely quiet as Celestia's cries subsided in her sister's chest and the six other mares stayed to comfort their friend. Luna had a bit of a smile after a moment, she had her sister back and that is all that mattered to her and like she did to her with Nightmare Moon, she was not going to abandon her, she would always be by her side.

"Thank you…I've never felt so foolish…" Celestia said silently.

"We forgive you." Fluttershy said as she flew to her eye level "We all make mistakes."

"But…but I've done some much to hurt all of you. I've hurt everyone that were closest to me…how"

"Celestia…you've taught me everything I know, and this whole time in Ponyville I've been learning about friendship…of course we forgive you."

Celestia stayed silent for a moment before she cried one last plea "I was so scared. Unicron manipulated my feelings so I hardly felt remorse to what I was doing to all of you…I was still in control…I just let him control me…turn me into the monster I was…" the ponies in the room stayed silent "He made me feel I made the right decision and I made no mistakes... but I still did them…how can that be forgiven? I did little to fight it. I let him destroy your lives and turn Equestria into a police state…I can't be redeemed…"

Starscream took a step forward "For Primus sake" he said audibly to get the purified Celestia attention "If you and everyone in this room learned to trust me than your wrong."

Rainbow Dash turned to him instantly; she didn't know what to expect out of him really "What Unicron did to you was no different to what Megatron did to me." He began "I was merely a scientist and Megatron knew how to take advantage of my abilities and flying for the Decepticon upraise…I knew it was wrong, but I did it anyway. Every battle I fought for millions of years I lost sight of who I was. A once moral and loyal scientist slowly turned into a cowardly, power hunger, back-stabbing, Second-in-Command. I lost sight what I believed in and with the war seeming never ending; I had no reason to question my mentality or morality. I killed thousands of my own kind, Autobots, Decepticons, NAILSs, civilians, friends, Cybertronian, organic…I didn't care I had no reason to, anyone who stood in my way for total power of the Decepticons I merely removed them if I could…or set it up so Megatron would" He stopped, he was surprised he wasn't as emotional about it as he was before when he told Twilight all this. "I used to blame Megatron…while he may have molded me…I didn't resist, I let him turn me to that and ultimately I did all those horrible things…not Megatron." He stopped for a moment "And yet…those are looked past by you… and you let me stay, taught me and made realize what I had become..."

Twilight knew all this already but Rainbow Dash didn't. She knew that he was a commander and perhaps a bit he did some horrible things but he never told her this in such detail. He killed so many people heartlessly and without care. It didn't take her long to figure out this was the reason he didn't want to tell her. He must've been afraid she would think of him differently, despite everything they've been through…

Celestia let out another sigh as she processed what Starscream has said. Minus Twilight, no one knew that much about Starscream, his past anyway. Though it was clearly compressed and he perhaps left out details it said everything that needed to be. She turned away from the preaching stallion and back to her younger sister "Do you really-"

"Do you trust me?" Luna asked interrupting her sister "After everything I have done as Nightmare Moon? Do you trust me?"

Celestia was confused for a moment but stopped herself and analyzed the question. She knew she forgave her all that time ago so why was she…she understood. "I do…as you trust me…"

The group, excluding Starscream, all had a relieved smile as the older Alicorn returned her younger sister's affection and held more confidence "Thank you…"

At this moment Rainbow Dash trotted over to a distant Starscream who was merely watching the whole moment unfold. For a moment the two of them said nothing but unlike before, Starscream acknowledged her existence by facing her as she went to the corner of his eye. The ex-seeker stayed silent for a moment expecting any sort of reaction from her. "There's more to it than that." She stated.

The stallion nodded "Celestia needed to know that she was far from unredeemable. But that's another story, you'll learn in more detail who I was when this is over." He finished.

Rainbow's expression was stock. It didn't say much of anything anyone would be able to decipher. Starscream's serious expression softened to a small bit of concern since he wasn't sure what her expression would be to learn what he just said. Really her expression didn't change even after Starscream's did.

It was at this moment, Rarity saw that neither of them was continuing to contribute to Celestia's little recovery session. "Are you two alright?" she questioned.

"Yeah." Rainbow answered without turning away "We're fine." And then she finally went back over to the group turning away from the ex-seeker.

Starscream stayed a bit silent before turning away from her and noticed that Rarity was facing him a bit concerned "Um…is everything alright darling?"

"I don't know... you should know better than me." He said quietly.

The unicorn sighed "I'm merely a spectator dear. I don't know everything."

The ex-seeker nodded "You're involvement is most appreciated." Starscream let a small sigh as well and Rarity gave a small understanding grin. From then the two of them split and went back to the group, with Spike and Macintosh falling a bit behind.

"We need to get to Canterlot" Celestia said in a panic "I need to undo what I have done." She tried to get up and succeeded when Luna aided her "I need to restore what I have destroyed."

"Wait, since Celestia is back to normal" Applejack began "What does this do ta Unicron?"

"Logically since both Celestia and Unicron were connected, the two of them should be at their normal states of power. Surely Unicron would notice that Celestia is no longer part of him." Starscream thought aloud.

"I…" she took a breath "Can't hear or feel him anymore." At that moment she started on her way out as her younger sister and her former student held onto her from each side to help her keep her balance as she lead the group out of the library and into the town. "We need to hurry, I we need to get Canterlot back in order before Nightmare Moon does any damage."

"Yes we mus-" Luna stopped "What?"

Celestia stopped; she realized that she never told Luna or the others of Nightmare Moon. On that note, it was clear that what Luna told her before seemed to be telling the truth of her knowledge since she was so confused "Nightmare Moon isn't what you thought it was…Nightmare Moon wasn't anything you created, at least not in the form you think. Nightmare Moon is a spawn of Unicron."

The group gasped. "What? How?" Luna questioned entirely confused "I…I thought I created Nightmare Moon…"

"I know you're not the one manipulating all this Luna…you couldn't have." Celestia explained. Luna stayed a bit confused and a bit scared "Nightmare Moon told me that herself…as Unicron himself confirmed." Luna stopped puzzled "You may have not been in the correct state of mind, but Nightmare Moon is a separate being and possessed you."

The former Princess was a bit confused. Was this truly accurate? She did remember that that some thoughts and even words were not her own when she became Nightmare Moon but she dismissed it as her unstable emotions were the cause of this, the thought of possession didn't even cross her mind really.

"Where is she?" Fluttershy politely asked as she could see that Luna was still taking everything in "I mean, where has she been all this time?"

"In Canter-" she was cut off with a loud boom coming from the sky. The group looked up and saw two aircrafts flying over them.

"I thought everyone returned to Cybertron…" Starscream said aloud.

"Who are they?" Pinkie asked "Are they here for the super ultra mega party for the return of-"

"No!" Starscream stopped her to which this was answered with a frown from the pink mare.

"They all look like more of" Applejack stopped as she gasped "Skyfire?!"

"What? No way!" Rainbow Dash flew up to get a better look but was quickly greeted with a rain of laser fire. "Whoa!"

"Everypony, out of the way!" Twilight yelled out as the rain of fire came. Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Luna and Celestia ran together, Big Macintosh and Spike ran back in the library as the firepower came but notably it seemed like they were missing on purpose. Luna and Twilight stayed with Celestia as they attempted to get to safety.

Before any action to stop them came up, the fire stopped. In an instant, the two large Cybertronians flew down. The large white one, that was confirmed to be Skyfire landed in front of the library as another purple one flew in the middle.

Starscream and Rainbow Dash were in the air and were able to get a good look at them as the others were scattered in different directions "Skyfire…Cyclonus?" the ex-seeker was left confused.

"So it looks like Celestia has been removed from Unicron." Cyclonus chuckled. At this moment, Skyfire aimed his duel barrel blaster at Celestia, Luna, and Twilight that were in his sight. Cyclonus kept his attention toward Starscream, but also kept a look at the remaining group of the mares in question. "I'm sure you remember me Starscream."

"Cyclonus? But…Skywarp was-" Starscream was quickly cut off.

"I bet even Megatron has forgotten about me." Cyclonus chuckled dryly "When Megatron was turned to Galvatron. I was also there next to the Cyclonus you knew."

The ex-seeker didn't blink as he turned his attention to his old friend "Skyfire, what in Primus name are you doing!?"

Skyfire gave an uncharacteristic grin "I'm saving our race."

"Are you mental?!" Rainbow Dash flew in front of the white Cybertronian but was quickly stopped by a shot fired from Cyclonus. Rainbow stopped herself but glared at Skyfire "I thought you were on our side."

"I'm fighting for what is best for our race. Our race is out of order, and with Celestia guiding us, we can finally end this war."

Twilight stood in shock, it seemed like everything was turning against them. It was then that something struck her "Celestia, you're still the Queen."

Celestia turned to her ex-student confused "What?"

"Remember, you crowned yourself Queen of Equestria and Cybertron. You're above them, you can show at least him that." She quickly explained.

Celestia thought about for a moment before finally nodding and gently got Twilight and Luna to let go of her. Luna took a step forward as her sister walked away from them "Be careful Tia…"

Celestia merely nodded with a soft smile and then stood tall as she gave a determined glare "Skyfire! How dare you attack your own Queen!" She yelled in a similar tone to Luna's Royal Canterlot voice "I did not authorize this action! Stand down!"

Skyfire for a brief moment seemed confused but just as anyone could catch it, his expression changed to seriousness "Your connection to Unicron has been broken…" his tone sounded, for a lack of a better term, robotic, emotionless "Without his power, your wisdom will not be enough!"

Starscream immediately activated the device on his flank and turned back to his Cybertronian form "Skyfire, what has happened to you?"

Skyfire seemed to expect this kind of response "It must be quiet a shock eh, ol' buddy." Starscream took a step back in concern as Skyfire seemed to be enjoying this "You changed after so many years." Rainbow Dash attentively stayed on the Seeker's red shoulder, internally, Starscream was relived to see that she at least had some trust in him despite his little speech earlier "You know…it's very similar to before now that I think about it."

"I…don't understand, why is Skyfire acting like this, the two of them were friends again before they left for Cybertron…and he was protecting us before." Twilight said aloud.

Luna looked over to her retreating sister as she to was confused "You're right, I don't understand either. He even overlooked my sister as no longer his Queen. What is happening?"

"Who's side are you on Skyfire? What about the Autobots? What about our friendship?" he pleaded.

The white shuttle chuckled darkly "Now this is familiar… remember 'ol buddy? I had a similar revelation when you awoke me from the ice. Only for you to not only change into low-life Decepticon but also for you to turn on your best friend!" his once grin turned to a look of contempt "I refused to follow a road you took and nearly took me offline…multiple times!" He then chuckled again "Now the roles are reversed. You've been gone so long, I come back with the Autobots, and now it's you who doesn't see the big picture as to what the whole fate of Cybertron has become."

"This isn't you…" the seeker said silently.

It was at this point Cyclonus who was currently looking the group with the his weapon pointed at the cowering group laughed "Don't fool yourself Starscream. Skyfire has merely seen the light."

The seeker growled as Rainbow Dash looked over "How can we stop them?"

"I don't know, but we will-"

"I'm shocked." Skyfire interrupted once again "I'm surprised you haven't backstabbed them like you do everyone else. What makes her so different Starscream? What makes that organic and all of them so much more worthy of your loyalty as apposed to everyone else?"

"I was corrupted then… I let myself become that but I'm not like that anymore. They showed me what I have become and I know that is not who I am! Just like I know that you're not Skyfire!"

Cyclonus made a grunt "I honestly thought he'd be the easiest to plant seeds of doubt."

Luna looked up at the large purple Decepticon curious as he kept his weapon aimed at the group "Seeds of doubt?"

"You know all to well Luna." Cyclonus chuckled but it suddenly became feminine, a familiar feminine chuckle. Luna was the first to recognize it.

"No…"

"Oh yes!" At that moment the large purple Cybertronian flashed and in his place where the one and only Nightmare Moon. The group looked shock which amused her "Ah, I always did prefer your races' form as apposed to theirs."

Starscream quickly tuned his gaze to the Unicron spawn and he too was a bit shocked "Who's that?"

"Nightmare Moon." Rainbow Dash answered quickly as she quickly hovered over Starscream. "If I can get back to the group we can use the Elements again."

The seeker made a light groan but didn't argue "Fly to them, I'll distract Skyfire."

Rainbow smirked but her seriousness didn't falter "Thinking in the same rhythm." And with that, she jet toward the group as fast as she could.

As expected Skyfire reacted with raising his duel barrel blaster rifle but was quickly disarmed with fire from the opposing seeker's signature null ray, Skyfire made a loud growl "You!"

Starscream smirked, he still didn't know what was wrong with Skyfire, since this clearly wasn't him but if he was still going to give him the 'Starscream' he was talking about "Come now Skyfire" he began "Surely, you would now that as a Decepticon, I am one of the masters of deception."

Nightmare Moon turned and saw the whole thing "Skyfire stop where-" this she noticed the lack of Rainbow Dash on the seeker's shoulder. She turned back to the group she was previously looking over at, she noticed the presents of the previously missing mare.

"Gotcha!" Rainbow Dash yelled cockily as the six mares had charged their Elements and was aimed at the Unicron spawn.

Just as they were about to fire, Luna and Celestia both noticed a last second smirk on the spawn. "What?" Celestia said confused to her sister before the Elements fired.

Both Skyfire and Starscream's attention was directed to the conflicted as the Elements fired and beams of energy as before fired and the spawn. Like before it shined brightly on its target but Starscream first noticed that, unlike Celestia, she looked…unimpressed and unaffected at that "Impossible…" This was quickly ended with duel blast from Skyfire's primary weapon knocking the jet onto his back. He groaned in pain as Skyfire walked up to the downed seeker with a duel barreled weapon pointed at his face.

"Watch and be amazed…" Skyfire continued with an uncharacteristic smirk appeared again.

In a few moments later the Elements stopped and the mares stood their quietly as they tried to catch their breath. "I think we did it." Twilight said as the smoke stayed where it was.

"Of course we got her" Applejack continued taking a breath in with a smile "There was no way-"

She was stopped by a light clopping into the grass they were standing. The group and the two Alicorns stood in shock as the Unicron spawn walked through the smoke with an unimpressed look on her face "That is getting old."

The group gasped "What!" Rainbow Dash cried out.

"This isn't possible…" Luna said taking a step back as the rest of the group did a similar action.

Twilight was about to cry. How could the Elements fail? Everything they have been up against were either gone or subdued in some way. But now it proved to do absolutely nothing to their first enemy. How could she (he/it) be able to take the Elements without even flinching?

"Did you really" Nightmare Moon began with a large smile "think that would work?" She proceeded closer to the group as they continued to take a step back a bit further "Magic…something so…distant would affect Unicron?"

"But…how did-" Celestia was cut off.

"Your magic didn't restore Unicron, your energy did. Think of it as a jumpstart and with time not only did he look into your mental capabilities and learn the properties of magic, but also learned to mimic them. What you seen of me is merely the power of Unicron…now imagine my power with magic!" At that moment, the spawn powered her horn fired a stream of electricity like power at the eight of them, knocking all of them unconscious.

Starscream's optics widened "No!" This was answered with a metal fist to this face, knocking him out of commission.

"Excellent." The dark spawn said with a chuckle "Come Skyfire" Nightmare Moon's form changed back to Cyclonus with a brief flash "Take them all to Unicron, with Unicron watching them, they can't possibly get in the way."

Skyfire nodded as he grabbed a hold of the seeker he just knocked unconscious as Cyclonus grabbed a hold of the group of mares in his servos and with a second the digitally transported back to Unicron.

Big Macintosh and Spike were still in the library scared out of their mind. Big Mac wanted to help but he knew if his sister and her friends couldn't pull it off, then anything he could do would be futile. Spike was just scared out of his mind, hiding on the rim of the window ceil as they watched the whole thing.

"What...what are we going to do?" Spike asked the red stallion.

Mac shook his head terrified but also he didn't have an answer to give.

In a short distance from the the bushes, a black stallion with a shot cut blond mane with sunglasses watched the whole thing "Looks like I'm gonna have to quiet messing around and putting this big guy back into action."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay...<p> 


	21. Master of Deception

**Chapter 21** Master of Deception

An invasion force of such magnitude one would be considered an act of war. While that may have been a somewhat appropriate term for what was about to happen, it wasn't entirely accurate. Unless one was to equate it as a war for the 'Fate of the Universe', then it would fit fine.

Optimus Prime and Megatron were standing on the bridge as they were on the flagship heading for the Chaos Bringer. The warp gate had pretty much taken care of most of the trip for the massive fleet. The Spacebridge the Decepticons built had a beacon that made the weeklong trip into one of only a few short hours. Without this, the gate wouldn't work; it was part of a safety feature that not only prevented them from getting lost, but many possible malfunctions that would result in their deaths.

It was then that a call came through. "Optimus!" Wheeljack called out as he ran up to the two leaders, "We're getting a transmission from the Autobot main base on Cybertron."

"Patch it through." Optimus ordered. Wheeljack nodded and ran back to his console and patched through the transmission.

"Optimus, this is Prowl, we've been updated on Equestria's current status." The Autobot trooper said with Soundwave also seen through the video screen.

"Starscream?" Megatron asked.

Prowl nodded. Optimus made a mental note that he didn't show any kind of animosity toward Megatron. Optimus had noticed Prowl's recent grudge against all Decepticons and Optimus didn't particularly blame him. He didn't expect this unification between the two factions to be without come conflicts. But Prowl had been extremely against the unity of the two factions up to this point so he was a bit curious.

"And?" The Decepticon leader continued. He too seemed to be curious as to what the Autobot Trooper had to report.

"He said that the residents of the planet have something that will be able to purge Unicron from their ruler."

"How?" Optimus prodded.

"He didn't go into details, he merely said that whatever he was using has worked on powerful foes before, and considering Unicron is both conventionally stronger and can use Magic, since it's magic based, he may be a subject to it as a weakness as well." Prowl explained.

Megatron smirked, "Well, it looks like Starscream and those fleshlings on that planet have been of some aid to us after all."

Optimus didn't quite agree with that statement but he did have to agree that this was good news. "If this can bring their ruler back, then we can make the assault without causing any unnecessary harm."

Megatron gave a dry, humorless chuckle, "You're still on about protecting their precious leader? Our races are about to face Unicron, and that traitor is who you're worried about?"

Optimus didn't take Megatron statement well. "We will not cause unnecessary casualties." He began, his light blue optics glaring.

This particular act seemed to legitimately amuse the Decepticon leader. "Casualties? Surely we've been at war long enough to experience casualties." He stopped, expecting either Optimus or some other Autobot to say something but no reply came. "This is war Optimus, it's best to act when the opportunity presents itself. We know that she was willing to put herself above us using Unicron and you know that will only cause further conflicts."

"Celestia was fooled by Unicron. I spoke with her sister; she's not like this. We can't have any of these creatures of this planet perish because we chose not to act."

"Choosing not to act?" Megatron questioned, "You know the only reason I chose to agree to this union was simply for the safety of Cybertron. The fate of these creatures at the hands of their ruler or Unicron is not our concern and neither is their planet. You know that only you hold the key to ending Unicron once and for all."

"Are you kidding?" Prowl called out over the video com, "They may have just subdued a major threat that could've made this entire attack fleet all for naught!"

"Celestia's power has never been properly calculated." Soundwave called out, surprisingly in the Autobots' defense, "Effectively neutralizing a threat without the cost of immediate resources or unnecessary damages should be considered."

Now it was Prowl's turn to smirk, "Hmph, even your own side knows who's being smart about this."

This didn't faze the Decepticon leader. "We don't know for certain," He said in a surprisingly controlled tone. "If there's one thing I've learned about my former Second-in-Command, it is that he is as reliable as he is trustworthy."

"But what benefit would he get out of lying to us?" Prowl questioned.

"He's right. You saw us fighting alongside him, he had every opportunity to betray us and he stayed on our side, even when the odds were against us." The Autobot leader pointed out.

Megatron, to Prowl's surprise, actually seemed to consider this factor, "It is interesting that he didn't beg to join Unicron's side." Megatron then turned back to Prowl, "Did Starscream say when they plan on their attack?"

Prowl shook his head but Soundwave stepped in again. "We informed him of our scheduled attack, we believe he will try to accomplish this within the time parameters we gave him."

Optimus nodded, "If they succeed in freeing their leader from Unicron, then we can proceed with the attack without delay." He paused for a moment, "Do we know if they have accomplished this yet?"

Prowl shook his head, "No, haven't heard from him since." As he said that, he remembered something. "Optimus, you haven't seen Skyfire by any chance have you?"

"No, I haven't seen him since we left the planet," Optimus responded, rubbing his chin. "Are you looking for him?"

"No, but Starscream asked for him and no one seems to have seen him since then."

"Did he stay on Equestria?" Optimus asked aloud, mostly to himself.

"That's the last place anyone has seen him," Prowl stated also a bit curious as to where the large shuttle was.

Megatron chuckled lightly but Optimus seemed to be the only able to hear it "Interesting, we're here concerned over whether or not Starscream betrayed us when it could really be one of your own."

Prowl's once calm exterior turned to a more characteristic glare from him "Now just hold on an astrosecond, last I checked, Skyfire didn't have a history of changing sides and backstabbing his comrades!"

Megatron seemed to be enjoying this "Really? If I remember correctly, Skyfire was originally on our side when we woke him from the ice."

"He only joined your side because he and Starscream were friends eons ago. And on top of that he was deceived about who you Decepticreeps were."

"But do you not remember? Celestia gave us the option to be her protection or return to Cybertron. He may have been cowardly and chosen to side with-"

"Enough!" Optimus called out; silencing the two, "We have no evidence supporting betrayal. Prowl did you check on Cybertron and Earth?"

Prowl nodded once, "We can't get a hold of him on Cybertron, and no one on Earth has seen him either."

"We can't waste time on that," Megatron interrupted. "We've already put our time and resources into this fleet. The search for a one mere Autobot is of no consequence." And with that Megatron left the bridge, seemingly in a huff.

Optimus looked at the door Megatron exited for a moment before turning back to Soundwave and Prowl. It was then that he noticed Prowl's pondering expression. "Something bothering you?" he asked politely.

"I don't believe it but…what if Skyfire did ally himself with Unicron? What are we going to do?" he didn't seem to be so much saddened by the thought as he was curious as to what their plan of action would be.

"No different then what we would do for Celestia. We'll try every way to avoid hurting our friend. But I'm sure Skyfire is alright."

_-5 Million years ago-_

_"Megatron? Decepticons!" an Autobot cried as several Decepticons blew open a hole into the side of the ship. Megatron lead the large group of Decepticons flew in to take over the ship._

_"Die Autobot!" Megatron called as he transformed to his gun form to be quickly in his Second-in-Command's hands._

_Starscream smirked as he fired the powerful weapon at the terrified Autobot. The shot pierced through his upper shoulder and part of his neck blew out and killing him instantly._

_The other Autobot Troopers piloting the ship turned around and returned fire. The Decepticons however were able to react quickly, and went for cover as the three other Autobots continued to fight back. The Decepticons, being more experienced warriors, were able to return effective fire and disarming them._

_Starscream chuckled as he jumped from cover, still holding onto his leader with a sadistic grin, ready to make the kill shot. In rapid succession, the Air Commander fired Megatron three times, killing the other Autobots. The seeker kept a large grin as he let go of the weapon as he then transformed back to his robot mode._

_"This was almost too easy Starscream." Megatron said with a smirk as the other Decepticon troopers flew over to take control of the ship._

_"Yes, mighty Megatron, much easier than attacking the real threat; The Autobot Moon Base." Starscream said with a grin, thinking he had impressed his leader. It only made sense after all; the Autobots were developing many weapons and trying to formulate a full-scale assault. The Decepticons recently took over most of Cybertron but Autobots quickly regroup on two of Cybertron's Moons as well as another dead planet known as Charr._

_"You're an idiot Starscream." Starscream's smirk fell. "Once we get past their early Warning System using their own shuttle on Resistance Base on Charr, the Autobots will be vanquished forever!"_

_At this moment, one of the Autobots attempted to grab a hold of Megatron's leg. "Noo…" he tried to say before he was shot again._

_"Such heroic nonsense…"_

_-Sometime later-_

_The Decepticon group that infiltrated the Autobot base all ran back to Astrotrain to make their retreat. Everyone was damaged in one way or another but some were worse than others. Ironically, Astrotrain was in the best condition compared to, everyone else in the group. Perhaps the one to come out the worst was their notorious leader, who attempted to have a fight to the death with his rival but not only did Optimus come out on top, but a small yellow Autobot intervened further, making it impossible for him to win._

_Optimus was above execution so he didn't kill him and rather let him be, letting the Decepticons chose weather he should live or die. Starscream perhaps left the most obvious distaste as he mocked and kicked his fallen leader. The only reason he was with them was because Soundwave and Rumble carried him back._

_Now the attack force on the facility was in shambles it was currently had Starscream being their leader. After a brief announcement from Astrotrain that informed all of them that he wouldn't make it back to Cybertron unless they jettison some weight._

_"My fellow Decepticons, it seems that Astrotrain has requested that we lighten our burden." Starscream said with an inappropriate smirk._

_"If that's the case then I say it is Survival of the fittest!" One of the Constructicons called out._

_Starscream's grin widened as he turned to the floor where Megatron was sitting, holding onto his damaged side, once again noting how he looked worse than everyone else. He looked up to Thundercracker and Skywarp, his two wing mates. If Starscream had friends, it was them. He'd fought alongside them and they had even saved his life a times but…when would an opportunity like this present itself again? They were expendable. They may be his 'friends' but he was more than willing to sacrifice them if it got Megatron gone with them._

_He had a very light and brief chuckle "Do I hear a second on that?"_

_"AYE!" Majority of the Decepticons called out with a hoar._

_The red seeker chuckled again "And against?" he asked mockingly. This was answered with a small, heavily damaged group weakly saying "Nye"_

_"The Ayes have it!" He announced. At this moment, the Decepticons were toward the heavily damaged Decepticons pushed them out the airlock, as they begged to stay aboard. Starscream internally laughed as Thundercracker called out to him, 'Brother don't!' They weren't brothers, but some saw himself, Thndercracker, and Skywarp as such and so he knew that he was referring to him._

_There was one last thing, Megatron himself. Walked over and picked up his leader went to the airlock door. "Oh how it pains me to do this!" his said, grin getting wider._

_"Wait!" Megatron called out weakly as he looked up at his Second-in-Command, "Wait. I still function…"_

_Starscream internally laughed enjoying this whole thing, to the point where he decided to quit the act as he let him go to let him drift into space, "Wanna bet?"_

_"STARSCREAMMM!" Megatron called out as he saw the seeker's grin staying wide as the door closed._

_-More time passes-_

_Horns were being played loudly as the entire Decepticon army looked upon a stage that was protected by Dirge and Ramjet. In the middle was Starscream, now wearing large cape as well as new shoulder pads. After the prolonged playing of trumpets ended with laser blast from Starscream's signature null ray, Astrotrain placed the custom-made crown of gold and rubies upon his head. The entire time, Starscream kept a strong grin. Finally, it was his; he was finally leader of the Decepticons as he quested for so many stellar cycles._

_Astrotrain took a step back as Starscream raised his arm out. "My fellow Decepticons, as your new leader I-" he was quickly stopped as he saw a foreign ship fly into his view and heading for the group of Decepticons in the center aisle as they all jumped out of the way. Upon landing, a purple Decepticon jumped out of the cockpit as the ship he came also transformed to robot mode stood behind him._

_"Who disrupts my Coronation?!" Starscream cried out loudly at the intruding bots._

_"Coronation Starscream? This is bad comedy!" He said with contempt as he approached the seeker._

_Starscream squinted and noticed that he was somewhat similar to Megatron. Only he was purple, a bit bigger, and had different fusion cannon. "Megatron, is that you?" he uttered more in confusion than anything else._

_"Here's a hint!" at this moment the intruder transformed into what looked like a mobile battle cannon and powerful beam of energy._

_Starscream was in shock snapped out of it, he quickly jumped to the side but the blast still got his wing, tearing it off completely. The pain was immense; the seeker could feel his fluids leaking from the inflicted wound. As Starscream tried his best to get past it, he could hear the intruder transforming and coming up the flight of stairs._

_Starscream wanted to defend himself but he was so weak from the painful attack. Soon the intruder was in sight, the seeker feared for his life. Before he could utter anything, the Megatron familiar intruder grabbed the seeker by the neck pulled him up. Again, he tried to speak but was stopped by a punch across the faceplate, cracking it and knocking his crown off his head._

_The purple intruder then slammed the seeker in the base of the stage before kicking him off the flight of stairs. The seeker cried as he was easily thrashed about, not one of his followers was defending him. Starscream tried once more to speak but was silence with another cry the intruder fired his primary weapon and blew off a section of his leg._

_The intruder then smashed the crown he was previously wearing and slowly walked down the flight of stairs to get back to him. Starscream was finally able to utter something, "Mega…tron…"_

_The intruder chuckled darkly. "Galvatron…"_

_-Sometime later-_

_Starscream was put into a dark holding cell with large energy bars keeping him in place. He was put basically on death row, Galvatron wanted to kill him with an audience for attempting to kill Megatron, but wanted to be rid of the Autobots once and for all first for whatever reason he wasn't sure of. The seeker was still greatly damaged, only small patches and welding on his faceplate was done clearly for the reason of keeping him alive long enough for Galvatron to perform his execution._

_Galvatron didn't talk to him much after stopping his Coronation aside from telling him his name. It'd been roughly a whole orbital cycle since then and the seeker could do little to prevent what was coming to him._

_But he wasn't afraid of death, not entirely anyway, he was more angry than anything else. How dare he take away his position he fought for so many years for! It was finally his, after millions of years of planning and scheming he finally had obtained what he fought so hard for… and he lost it as soon as he got it. It wasn't fair to him, why did he have to lose it so fast? Mere seconds after he was crowned he lost it._

_"Who are you Galvatron?" he said in a weak angry tone. Really, Galvatron never answered his question. Was he Megatron? One may say he was over analyzing this but he couldn't help but think that perhaps this wasn't merely a reformatted Megatron. The way he spoke, the way he attacked him…it didn't seem like Megatron. His reaction seemed genuine enough but it still…didn't seem like him._

_Another thing that plagued him was that he always referred to Megatron as a separate being, as if he was an entirely different Cybertronian. He never referred to Megatron as himself or any manner that implied they were the same person. The other Cybertronians that came with him he learned were also the other Decepticons they threw out into space were all of them reformatted as well, and like Galvatron, they seemed to be entirely different beings._

_It was then an explosion was heard. The wounded seeker tried to move but his wounds made it difficult. Several shots from energy weapons could be heard echoing through the prison he was stuck at. It was at this particular moment, he blood curling scream echoed through the hall…A familiar scream…more like a battle cry…_

_Starscream attempted to get to the edge of the energy bars to see what was happening. After some difficulty trying to crawl to the edge he saw blast of energy go through the halls, a very familiar sounding one._

_It was too dark to see anything down the hall but he could hear someone heaving and clearly limping on leg. Starscream just assumed it was an injured Decepticon trying to remove himself from the fight from the other side, Autobots more than likely._

_The energy bars keeping him secure emitted some light so he could only see some much ahead. The seeker groaned as he attempted to push away but immediately was stopped when he saw the approaching Cybertronian at the front of his cell. Starscream slowly and cautiously looked up and was more terrified then he thought he would be when he saw who it was._

_"You think a mere doppelganger can replace me!" It was Megatron…the one he had thrown out into space, still as heavily damaged now as he had been then. This was different though he had a large wicked grin as he noticed that he was holding onto Galavtron's Spark. He could tell because part of his armor was still there and some of the deep purple of the Decepticon symbol still remained._

_"Megatron…" The terrified seeker backed away, fearing that he was going to do the same to him._

_Megatron chuckled darkly at the terrified seeker as he let go of the remains of Galavtron to the ground, crushing its spark, "Don't worry Starscream...you still have some use to me…"_

_"What?"_

_"These cheap knockoffs of my warriors were created by Unicron." Megatron explained really out of nowhere, "He found a way to take control of us… I had to break myself free from this doppelganger but I succeeded…it will take more than mere possession to control me…" He then turned off turned off the energy bars and approached the fallen seeker, "But this battle is too big for us, we need to get in contact with the Autobots…"_

_Starscream was about to get up but was quickly slammed back into the ground with the foot of Megatron, "Think about double crossing me again Starscream…and you will not be so lucky…"_

_-Inside Unicron-_

Starscream's optics came online as he made a weak groan. He attempted to look around but it was a bit painful and for some reason difficult. He was still in a standing position but he was still in a cell. It was organic, only some parts seem to be metal. It was at this moment he noticed his wings and arms were wrapped around with metal wiring through the wall. He didn't need to be told that he was inside Unicron. He couldn't see much outside the bars, as the only light source was from a small green light coming from the ceiling.

"Starscream, you have awakened." Skyfire said as he watched him look about the cell.

"How perceptive…" the seeker said smugly turning away from him.

"Oh, is that how you treat an old friend?" Skyfire snickered, leaning on the bars.

"'Old friend', hmph, you're one to talk," He growled.

Skyfire let out a dry chuckle before turning serious, "What is it?"

Starscream looked at him confused.

"What is it that makes them so different…really?" Skyfire elaborated. "What makes them so different that you won't leave their side like you did everyone else, even putting yourself in harm's way to protect them. What is it?"

"You're really one for asking that? I may have betrayed everyone else but I never turned on my race!" He glared, though Skyfire's expression didn't seem to falter.

"Which one?"

The seeker paused for a moment. "Both. I may have defected from the Decepticons and even purposely drew out the Autobots but I will not put all of them at the hands of Unicron and ensure their destruction."

"So it's best we just kill ourselves then?" Skyfire tested. "Unicron and the Queen could've finally brought an end to this Primus forsaken war. And for some reason you choose to keep the war going."

"Why do you think I left?" he questioned back. "Besides, you've never fought Unicron or seen what he's capable of!" He shook his head, "You're not Skyfire, you're just another one of Unicron's spawns."

The shuttle shrugged and pushed himself off the bars. "Not quite, I am your old friend, I remember all the expeditions we did, the experiments…shooting at each other, I remember it all. I just…" he thought for a moment, "Saw the light. Whether you like it or not, Celestia was right, our race is irresponsible and we need a mediator of some sort and with Unicron even more powerful than before, I think we can finally bring our home and race to peace."

"By being under the constant surveillance of a planet-sized destroyer?" Starscream asked sarcastically.

"If we must." Another voice called out from the behind him. He turned to it to see Nightmare Moon, Cybertronian-sized, coming up to stand beside him with a small grin.

"Why don't you just eat the planet like you did to two of our moons?" The seeker sneered.

"Well, we did make a promise to our dear Celestia, so we feel…obligated."

Starscream couldn't help but chuckle at this. "Right…where is she anyway? Where are all of them?"

"Oh don't worry; they're right here." The dark Alicorn spawn said as other lights came on around them. Starscream could only see so much from his cell, but to his left he could see the Elements of Harmony all together in one cell and on his right, he could see Celestia and Luna in another together. None of them were awake, but he noticed they still had the Elements with them. He noticed Rainbow Dash was moving about but was clearly not aware of what was happening.

"They're just taking a rest, not too surprising really, you may have been merely punched, but considering how much Unicron has come to understand magic thanks to Celestia, it's no wonder the plan worked so well," Nightmare Moon explained haughtily.

The seeker wanted to say something about magic and its properties but decided against it. "What's the plan? Why are you keeping us alive?"

"Opportunity," She said matter-of-factly, "There is something special about you Starscream…something you yourself don't even know about."

"What did you and Unicron do to Skyfire?" he asked, his annoyed tone demanding a real answer.

Nightmare Moon chuckled again. "Starscream…I think you know more than anyone in your little group that no one is perfect; all of us have a deep desire, pain, or vice that will always be part of us, which is why it's so easy exploit and use to make them more…assessable. You will always have a desire for power for your race, Luna will always be plagued with guilt and criticisms and jealous of being in the shadow of her more appreciated sister, Celestia longed to have complete power over the country again, and the supposed Elements of Harmony demonstrate that they are far from any of those things are lacking."

Starscream turned away, "What's this 'opportunity' you have with us?"

"You Starscream, you have little to offer. But when I saw how useful your friend is," Starscream winced, "I thought it wouldn't hurt to have you as one of us as well…all things considered. Not to mention there is something about your spark that catches Unicron's optic." 

"And the six of them?" he prodded further.

"Can't really use the Elements without them, can we?"

"What use is that to you if its power has no effect?"

"Not so much for its usage as much as power. Sometimes harnessing the power can become so much more useful." She was about to continue but was stopped by Starscream interrupting.

"And Celestia and Luna serve as a backup?"

"Catching up pretty quick." Skyfire said, "It's amazing that you're able to piece everything together like you used to yet you still won't come to…the winning side."

"I'm not turning on them. You know that if you hadn't been lost that I would've never joined the Decepticons or even been part of this war!" The seeker argued, trying to get his wings free.

"Perhaps but these…characteristics don't just pop out of existence. Something must've sparked this desire for power and-"

"I've moved past it," He interrupted, though there was still doubt in his tone. "This planet has shown me a lot of things. One of which was that power, regardless of what degree, is meaningless in the long run."

Nightmare Moon grinned, "I'm sure that is what you want to believe…tell me Starscream…if Megatron gave you the position as leader…would you turn it down?"

"I-" Starscream stopped before he could answer. Could he? Despite everything, he couldn't honestly say that. Usually lying would be no problem but… he tried so hard to get a hold of that power. Millions of years of failure, trying so hard to get to the top, doing whatever he could to take over the Decepticons have them serve him…it was in his spark…

Nightmare Moon kept her grin as Skyfire began to smirk. "I thought so."

"The seed of doubt," Skyfire said idly.

"Indeed." Starscream looked up to see Nightmare Moon charging up a spell with her horn. The seeker panicked, trying to get out of the way but failing. "Too late, you're going to be one of us now."

It was then an explosion occurred at the end of the room. Nightmare Moon stopped the spell and turned around with Skyfire to the origin of the explosion. The loud noise was able to wake up the Elements as well as the two Alicorn sisters.

"Hey Lucy, I'm home!" a rough voice called out. When the smoke cleared, they saw a tall, sunglasses wearing stallion with a cigar in his mouth, a stinger missile launcher on his back as well as a familiar handgun on his foreleg.

"What the-" Skyfire said, a bit surprised.

Starscream could hardly see, but he could tell by the voice just who it was and groaned, "I can't believe my aft is being saved by this guy."

"What was that?" Pinkie Pie cried out, confused.

Almost all the Elements, as well as the Alicorn sisters, were confused except for Applejack, who smirked slightly, "Gotta say, can't argue with the timing."

"Wait, is that Duke?" Rarity asked no one in particular.

Nightmare Moon glared at the ground and then back at the intruder. "I don't know how you got here but you will not be getting out alive!" The dark Alicorn growled as her horn began to glow and Skyfire aimed his weapon at him.

"Looks like it's…Time to Kill!" The dark stallion jumped into air, the Stinger pulled forward and fired the rocket at Nightmare Moon, hitting her in the face and stopping the spell. Skyfire, however, was unharmed and still fired his weapon. He missed, but managed to stall the stallion.

Starscream continued to struggle before finally realizing something. "Oh, for Primus's sake…" In a flash, he returned to his pony form. "How did I miss something so obvious…?" With his wings no longer restricted, he was free to fly out of the cell through the large space between the bars.

Skyfire paid no attention to him; still trying to get the stallion with his massive weapon but he was surprisingly agile, considering the weapon he was using. Nightmare Moon shook off the weapon's attack and prepared another spell. However, she was interrupted by another shot, but not from Duke.

The shuttle noticed this and turned to the side to see two stallions he'd seen before. One was a large red stallion with an orange mane and green eyes armed with a launcher weapon. The other was a white unicorn stallion with a blue mane wearing the typical battle armor he saw the soldiers of Equestria using, carrying an old assault rifle.

"Shining Armor!" Twilight called out to her brother, happy to see him.

"Big Macintosh!" Applejack called out as well along with a widely smiling Fluttershy behind her.

"How did they get in Unicron?" Nightmare Moon growled, not enjoying the fact that she was constantly being interrupted. Skyfire didn't miss a beat; he quickly fired at the two stallions. They separated and went different directions, Big Mac going to Duke's side. Duke and Big Mac fired upon the large shuttle Cybertronian but it had little effect.

"For the first time…I kinda see why Decepticons find you guys not worth saving," Skyfire said uncharacteristically, about fire again.

Just then, a blast to the back forced him forward, followed by a 'numbing' sensation. He turned around to see Starscream in his Cybertronian form aiming his null ray at him. "And why I find you no different from them!" With that, he tackled the shuttle.

"Let him take care of that one, we got the Alicorn!" Duke called out before being silenced with an energy blast from the dark Unicron spawn.

"You are nothing to me!" She cried out as she focused on the three stallions with their modern conventional weapons.

At that moment, Luna and Celestia were attempting to break out, though that wasn't too surprising, but the bars seemed to be immune to their magic. They noticed the all-out fight that was happening in front of them, but they focused on trying to find a way out while Starscream and the others took care of the two servants of Unicron.

"Unicron must've made our magic unusable against him!" Celestia exclaimed, feeling a headache around her horn from the excessive use of attempting magic.

"Don't worry!" Shining Armor ran to the two Alicorns' cell. "I'll get you all out." He then went to the side of his armor to pull out a pouch with a few charges in it. He looked them over and took a quick breath, "Unicron may have magic too, but he's not invincible." He placed the charge, "Stand back!"

The Alicorns did as instructed and backed into the cell as much as they could before the charge could explode. When it did explode, it only took out three of the bars, the charge wasn't as powerful as he'd hoped but at least it was big enough for them to escape.

"Excellent work Captain!" Luna said to their savior as she squeezed out with her sister behind.

"Thank you Shining Armor…" Celestia said a bit of uncertainly.

"It was a pleasure Lady Luna and your majesty Celestia." Shining Armor bowed before starting to run to the next cell with the other girls, "Now to rescue my sister and her friends!"

Celestia and Luna followed trying to move quickly but also try to keep their attention away from the fight between the Unicron spawn, the two stallions and the two Cybertronians. As they ran, Celestia turned to her sister, "'Lady Luna?'" Luna didn't respond, however she did acknowledge her sister by facing her direction.

"Shining Armor! How did you get here?!" Twilight asked excited and relieved to meet her brother.

The white stallion chuckled as he put a charge to the bars with his magic, "A bit of a long story, let's just say that this Duke guy may be a meathead, but when it comes to a rescue plan, he's more cunning than he lets on."

"Huh." Applejack said watching with Fluttershy as her brother and Duke continued to distract the Unicron spawn they knew as Nightmare Moon.

"So how are we getting out of here?" Rarity asked.

"We can't leave, Rarity," Twilight explained, "We may not have another chance to get this close to Unicron after this."

"Getting eaten is the closest way?" Pinkie asked, but the group didn't seem to understand the question, and not because of the loud fighting outside the cell.

"I don't think he ate us…" Rainbow replied, a bit confused by the question.

"Then how did we get in here? Nightmare Moon did say we were inside Unicron, so that means he either ate us or-"

"It doesn't matter how we got here," Applejack interrupted turning away from the fight. "We just need to see if we can put stop to all this."

"Applejack's right, it doesn't matter how we got here. We need to what we can do to help," Twilight confirmed.

"Alright everyone!" The captain said taking a few steps back. "Back away!" He commanded both them and the Alicorns who had joined them. As before, it exploded and was able to free the girls.

Unlike the first one, this explosion got the attention of Nightmare Moon. She glared as turned to see the free captives. She quickly teleported away from the two stallions that were the cause of her distraction and reappeared, flying, above them, confusing the two male Earth ponies. Having successfully evaded them, she grabbed hold of them with her magic and threw them into a nearby wall, breaking their weapons. She took a quick glance at Skyfire and Starscream, who were still fighting one another, due to Skyfire being larger and perhaps, as far as she knew, even better armed, and decided to let them keep at it as she focused on the escaped group.

"I don't know how you got inside Unicron but it matters not!" Nightmare yelled out, her angry expression emphasizing her point.

"Why are you doing this!?" Pinkie cried, "Why do you keep going around possessing everyone and making them-"

"Give in to their desires?" She said playful stopping the usually happy mare. The dark Alicorn landed, quickly glancing to the two previously attacking stallions to see they were still down before she focused back on the group. As she did, she chuckled, "You think you know your rulers…your friends? I merely allowed them to finally be able to act on their desires. Luna had always shunned in favor of her sister and her more popular day, so I gave her my power to let her act on her desires…and in time Unicron would've arrived." Luna looked guilty at the remark, but didn't give any kind of denial about the statement.

"And your dear Queen Celestia, she was no perfect little ruler either." Everyone, Twilight especially, took notice at that remark. "She missed having all the power. When Luna was gone, everything she said went, with no deliberation or anything challenging her authority, she had all the power…and she missed it." The group turned to Celestia and like Luna, she too had a guilt-filled expression, her frown clearly representing her feelings towards accusation without vocally admitting to it.

"All I did was give them the power to do so. Only on occasion did Unicron and I manipulate them by making sad memories resurface or smoothing out some conflicting ones…in the end, they did everything."

"Don't feed us any of that garbage!" Rainbow Dash yelled out taking to the air but remaining only a few feet above the group. "We know you guys did this all along!"

"Did we?" Nightmare challenged as she looked over the two Alicorn sisters.

Neither of them spoke or looked at the group, who expected an answer, making it was clear they were not going to give one. The two sisters did look at one another, both having conflicting emotions about what Nightmare Moon was revealing. For Luna it wasn't so bad, Twilight and the other Elements were very much aware of what had happened, or at least they knew most of what had happened so it was not as though much was being revealed here. With Celestia on the other hand, it was a bit different. Celestia, both before and after Nightmare Moon, was considered the pure one, an individual with little to no flaws, an individual that was incorruptible…superior to her sister. However, her recent actions and Nightmare Moon's revelation told a very different story.

The dark spawn of Unicron laughed, "You're no better…"

On the other side of the room, the two Cybertronians continued to battle. It was mostly close quarters, almost strictly hand-to-hand; a fire was only shot when there was a brief moment where they were any lengthy distance apart from one another. Skyfire was bigger and had more physical strength than the opposing seeker, but Starscream was faster, more agile, and on top of that more experienced in battle than Skyfire was, despite his half-year hiatus from the war.

The two flyers locked with their palms holding each other back trying to push the other back, ignoring the other side of the room where Nightmare Moon and the others were. "What happened to you!? Give me a straight answer!" Starscream yelled at his friend.

"Moment of doubt Starscream," He explained though his voice seemed too disoriented for that moment. "We all have our vices, most of us never overcome them or confusion this is when we are most vulnerable."

Starscream activated his jet thrusters to assist him in pushing the larger Cybertronian. "What? What are you talking about?"

Skyfire's voice changed back to normal. "Our race is irresponsible!" he yelled out as he resisted, "What Celestia said when she crowned herself was absolutely right; we'll never find peace, there will be eons and eons of war till we kill ourselves to extinction!"

"You know better than that! Unicron will devour this planet and then Cybertron is next!" The seeker tried to explain as he continued to try to push the shuttle back. "Skyfire, listen to me!"

"No." The shuttle overpowered the seeker despite the latter's attempt to overpower the larger Cybertronian, pushing him down on to his back. However, Starscream reacted quickly, firing a rapid succession of shots at him. The rapid fire not only pierced through him and broke through his armor, but Starscream's signature weapon held its affect, paralyzing him for at least a moment.

The seeker turned his attention away and saw Nightmare Moon talking down to the group, unsure of what she was doing but decided not to let it continue, obviously Nightmare Moon was influencing a lot of what was going on. He fired upon her.

The Dark Alicorn saw this and quickly deflected the attack with a magic barrier; clearly, she was getting sick of being shot in the face with rockets and lasers. "How I would enjoy killing all of you…" She growled as she charged her horn and fired a blast of energy back but he dodged it. "Unicron will deal with you…but I have a few others to worry about it now."

"You get back here!" Luna cried out, flying towards her and charging a spell but before she could do anything, Nightmare Moon disappeared. Behind them, Skyfire disappeared with her.

"Primus Damn it!" The seeker yelled out as he kicked the ground and letting out a few deep breaths.

Fluttershy and Applejack ran toward the two savior stallions that aided their escape. "Oh, are you okay Mac?" Fluttershy asked as she rubbed her neck against her coltfriend.

"Ah'm alright sugarcube," He answered returning the affection. "Just glad I was able to help instead of standing back…felt useless."

Applejack chuckled, she remembered him expressing how useless he felt the last time with the Decepticons invading. Applejack never felt that way about her brother, quite the opposite in fact, but she figured it was just a stallion thing. She then turned her attention to Duke who was getting himself up and picking up his launcher weapon putting it on his back. She chuckled and walked over to him, "Well, looks like yer backin up that big 'ol mouth yers."

The stallion chuckled. He was a bit saddened at the fact that he failed in attracting her but unlike the rest of the group, at least she sort of accepted him "That's right baby! When all else fails, I don't!"

"Now don't get high and mighty." Applejack chuckled, "We're not out of this yet." The stallion only smirked adjusting his sunglasses and walking with her and the other two back to the rest of the group.

"Good timing guys!" Pinkie Pie said with a smile, "Looks like you guys saved us this time!"

"Yeah, I guess you can call it returning the favor." Shining Armor smirked, as he looked over some other the rest of charges he had.

"Where did you get these things? Obviously it's not magic." Twilight questioned as she looked over one of them, getting them from bag with telekinesis magic.

"That's a bit of a long story, but let's just say thank goodness Doctor Whooves was able to reprogram the space bridge and take us in here."

"How did he figure that out? Cybertronian technology is well above your understanding," Starscream asked, looking over the group.

"Let's just say that thing on your flank sort of helped," Duke explained as he walked up to them.

"So what do we do now? I really, really hope we can leave soon," Rarity groaned, "This place is disgusting!"

"What do you expect when you get eaten?" Pinkie explained.

At this moment they all heard a loud booming and continuous fire, sounds similar to the Cybertronian weapons but larger. There were also some explosions heard and a bit of rumbling but nothing disorienting.

"The assault," Starscream said knowing the attack had finally begun.

"We're inside, its best we see if we can get to the two of them before they can aid in Unicron's protection." Celestia said.

The group seemed to agree with this course of action and moved on to the exit that Duke and the others made to make their grand entrance. Most of them were on foot but the two pegasi flew above and even Rainbow Dash flew on top of the seeker's shoulder. It was at that moment that he noticed the colorful mare was a bit…off.

"Is there something the matter?" The seeker asked quietly, something a bit difficult considering his size.

Rainbow shook her head "Uh, no it's just…eh nothing it's just…nothing."

The seeker didn't buy it but didn't push it "Very well."

Rainbow Dash turned away, not too happy lying to him. As she was knocked out, she saw visions of the addressed seeker. Was that who he was? Was that the person he was before he came to Equestria? "It's…no biggy."


	22. Chapter 22 and Notice

**Chapter 22**

A brigade of massive firepower fired upon a large mechanical planet looking being. An armada of massive warships fired continuously on it. The armada consisted of at least 500 warships, made of both Autobots and Decepticons. Many Cybertronians were out in space, namely fliers of both sides ready to go forward and start and closer assault on the planet destroyer.

Optimus Prime and Megatron were out in space as well, ready to start their operation. The plan was simple but still a bit difficult. The assault with the massive invasion was only to get Unicron's attention, preferably get him to transform. Pervious experience, at the cost of using one of Cybertron's moons, they believed that Unicron was more vulnerable in his robot mode. They also were expecting something to come out to assist him as well, namely Celestia, assuming Starscream and Elements were unable to cure her. Once the brigade and the main assault began, Megatron and Optimus would enter into Unicron and do what they had done before, open the Matrix and destroy him once more.

The brigade continued, rays of energy flew and hit their large target, both factions ready to continue on with their next phase of the plan.

"Continue the assault!" Megatron cried out firing his own weapon at the Chaos bringer "He'll react in due time."

"Unicron will call someone to his aid in due time." Optimus said, mostly to himself. He knew Megatron would only make some kind of comment to it if he talked to him.

The assault continued for several minuets just with continues fire till finally, Unicron seemed to give him his attention. The center core where the two large claw like horns started to show movement and middle core glowed a bright yellow.

"Only a matter of time now." Megatron growled, knowing that the moment they were waiting for was finally coming.

"We need Unicron to transform." Optimus said getting his weapon ready "But if Starscream and the others haven't succeeded-"

"Which is the most likely." Megatron said, making a snarky remark.

Optimus ignored him "Then Celestia will be coming to his aid soon."

Finally, after a few moments of the continuous assault, something came into sight from the shining core of the planet destroyer, it came to be as a silhouette of an Alicorn, though it didn't look entirely like Celestia or Luna, like Optimus and Megatron were familiar with.

The Decepticon leader lowered his primary weapon as the Alicorn came into view, while still a distance away, they were able to make out certain details like the garments and the helmet crown it was wearing "That's not their leader…"

Optimus made note of this "You're right. Looks more like Luna than Celestia…"

Megatron but a servo to his chin, letting the ships behind them continue their brigade "Both leaders are planning this?" Surprisingly, this didn't seem to be an accusation as it was a theory that he was throwing out there.

Optimus shook his head keeping his weapon ready "No, this isn't Princess Luna."

"Optimus Prime! Megatron!" The Alicorn cried out as he flew toward them suddenly, avoid the onslaught of firepower on them "You should've waiting for your new ruler, she might have spared you!"

"No one rules over Megatron!" The Decepticon leader cried out as he flew toward the dark Alicorn firing his fusion cannon. "I've destroyed Unicron before and I'll do it again!"

Optimus knew that statement wasn't entirely accurate but this was no time for correction or start a fight with his rival "Megatron wait!"

The dark Alicorn chuckled as she charged a spell her horn and fired a beam of energy at the Decepticon leader. Megatron dodged the attack doing a roll through space and now using the momentum through this stunt he fired his primary weapon at her and was able to successfully land a hit on her but like Celestia it showed little effect but it did make her fall back.

The Decepticon leader activated his jet thrusters toward her and materialized his energy flail and with all his might hit the Cybertronain sized Alicorn making her fall back further. He laughed "Unicron may be weaker than before." At this moment he noticed Optimus Prime was hovering toward to where he was. "Galvatron and his cheap imitation of my men were more of a challenge than you are!"

The rain of energy continued toward their primary target but still Unicron showed little movement, perhaps waiting on the results with the two leaders and the Alicorn. "Galvatron?" Optimus questioned.

Megatron chuckled "Before we called upon you to fight Unicron, he captured me and men and turned us into new Cybertronians, spawns that took over us through influence. I broke through the influence and destroyed him along with the influence he had over my men."

The dark Alicorn chuckled overhearing this "So you remember" The Alicorn's voice suddenly changed to a very deep masculine voice "Surely, you will remember me."

The two faction leaders turned to one another then back to the Alicorn. It was then they saw with a bright flash a familiar looking Decepticon, at least to Megatron and a number of other Decepticons.

"Cyclonus?" Megatron questioned.

Optimus didn't recognize the Decepticon at all and the fact that Megatron seemed to question the idea of him being right in front of him seemed to alarm him more so than the fact that it just morphed into a totally different being.

"I thought I eliminated you after we freed Skywarp!" Megatron growled raising his fusion cannon.

The former Alicorn chuckled at the Decepticon leader's confusion "I was never your idiot solider. But you and I did meet once, when Unicron influenced you with Galvatron…by the time you broke free, I already had disappeared to watch the conflict you had with Unicron along side Optimus Prime and the Autobots."

"I don't have time for this! I've destroyed all of Unicron's spawns before and I will do it again!" The Decepticon leader cried out firing his weapon.

The dark Cybertronian chuckled as he return fired with his blaster pistol. At this moment, Optimus also assist the Decepticon leader firing his own weapon of choice. Through the brigade of firepower, Cyclonus seemed to be enjoying the whole charade, dodging projectiles from the two faction leaders.

Cyclonus knew he couldn't win this fight, regardless if he was in this form or as an Alicorn, he was fully aware that either Optimus or Megatron would destroy him, unless Unicron came to his aid. While being totally loyal to Unicron, he knew that he was expendable. After all nothing can really stop him from making more spawns of some sort. But it didn't mean than he didn't have a contingency plan…one that even the Queen herself didn't know.

Though the fire fight, Cyclonus chuckled darkly and silently "Come aid your new master…"

_-Cantorlot-_

The city was still under much heavy reconstruction from the long grueling attack from the Decepticons and their newly crowned Queen of Equestria and possibly the whole planet. The repairs were being done by both official construction workers hired by the Equestrian government as well as volunteers from both its own citizens as well as neighboring towns.

And one of these volunteers was a brown earth pony stallion named Doctor Whooves. A well known inventor and scientist known for being educated in working with time related science. However, his reasoning for being in Canterlot wasn't necessarily for the same reasons as others were there.

After several hours had been a bit hectic for him and his small family; just a few hours ago he was at home trying to keep the peace with his wife and child before going to investigate some loud noises that occurred in the suburban part of Ponyville. When he arrived, he saw the two Cybertronians teleport out before running into a large black stallion asking for his help.

At first he didn't know how to help, after all he wasn't a fighter at all, nor did he believe that he could contribute anything that would be of much help. He was confronted with another larger red stallion and a small baby dragon that filled him in on the details on what was happening. Being somewhat a friend of Starscream, and feeling that he could assist in one way he agreed to help them. It was then they met across another white stallion, out of breath coming to aid his sister, knowing that the ruler was coming to her.

He didn't know much of what they wanted him to do but once the black stallion, who identified himself as Duke, he felt that he could be of some use knowing that they wanted to be at the large planet looking being looming over the planet. He realized that he could do this with the Space Bridge the Decepticons built. The only reason he knew about this was because he heard various citizens talk about it and eventually saw it himself via Duke.

But regardless, he did know about Unicron and Celestia crowning herself as Queen. He still didn't know exactly what to do though, he knew that their only chance was the Decepticon Space Bridge but it did not mean he was able reprogram it…which was obviously what they wanted. This was a serious risk but they all seemed to be willing to take it. And if the situation was reversed, he was also be willing to do the same for his wife and daughter.

The young dragon chose to stay…or rather one of the stallions convinced him to do so. The unicorn stallion transported them and himself to the Cybertronian Space Bridge. The white unicorn then transported Duke and the red stallion someplace else that Duke told him about.

It was all guessing but the Doc actually had a pretty good idea of what he was seeing. And he had Starscream to thank for that. Because he spent all that time trying to build the device so Starscream could change to his Cybertronian form to Equestrian. Through analyzing it, he had it made so it would be part of Starscream's previous Cybertronian form and basically, just through that he was able to alter the path. It also helped that Starscream taught him some of the basics of the Cybertronian alphabet and dialect…well along side Twilight Sparkle anyway.

He still had his doubts; even after a few hours of working on the thing he still felt it was too risky…he wished he could've tested it first. But when three other stallions returned with weapons he wasn't too familiar with, they demanded they took the risk. He informed them that it was a one way trip, even if it did work like he hoped but they all seemed to be willing to take the risk.

He activated the bridge when they all walked in and that was the last he saw of them. He was wishing to the Creator that he was successful…he didn't want three lives lost because of him.

It was then that he was confronted by three large metal creatures. Not as big as the average sized Cybertronian but still much bigger than him. He was violently taken by one of them and was taken to Canterlot and was told to work on restoring the city. The other two stood by the entrance of the bridge, obviously guarding it…it really was only a one way trip.

And now he was here, currently trying to rebuild the large once beautiful city. He had full intention of being part of the effort eventually, but he didn't expect to be forcefully put to work.

The Earth pony sighed as he gently started staining one of the boards that was on top of a couple of 2x4s. He tried to focus on his work but the large Cybertronian/Pony hybrids were constantly patrolling around them. It was unsettling, just these massive…_creatures_… just looming over him and everyone else. It didn't necessarily feel like slavery, the large beings didn't punish them for taking a breather and he even noticed a couple of them going home and they didn't stop them. He would love to do the same but he felt he was put here for a reason, messing around with the Space Bridge maybe wasn't the wised move for him.

"Daddy!" a voice called out behind him. He immediately turned around, only to have a small unicorn filly jump up to him and place her hoofs around his neck. He greatly returned it "Honey, glad to see you are okay." He looked up to see his wife looking at him with a smile "Thank goodness, you two are safe." He lowered his daughter and gave his pegasus wife a kiss. "What are you two doing here though?"

The grey mare made notion to her mail bag "Package for a resident here…two day delivery!" She chimed with a smile with her wall-eyed expression. The Doctor always seemed to be drawn by the innocent mare's impairment but she was far from mental, in fact she was fairly intelligent…just a bit clumsy. One may say that such a love for a scientist would be disastrous but he didn't let such a thing get between his work and this lovely mare.

"Oh, well why is she here?" The brown Earth pony asked, rubbing the young unicorn's mane.

"School was out. I think the town has been a little too scared to do everything like normal." She explained a bit of concern in her tone.

He nodded "I see…" he turned back to his work before taking a look at one of the patrolling Cybertronian/Pony hybrids.

"Is this what Celestia made?" the naïve filly asked her father and mother.

Her father nodded "Yes Dinky…I believe so."

"What are you doing here? I was wondering why you didn't return home when you went to check out everything with the noise." Ditzy asked her husband.

He paused for a moment before finally answering "I had to help three other stallions get to" he motioned his hoof to the large planet looking being, though it was a little difficult to see due to it being daytime "him. I hope they made it. Since then they took me here to start working on the relief effort.

It was just at that very moment a loud whirling of machinery was heard. The large metal pony like machines that were once patrolling the city suddenly stopped in place and started emitting the loud sound. The small family immediately went around one another, after making a short distance away from all the once moving creatures. Both parents covered their only daughter and looked around at the large beings.

"What is happening?" Dinky asked scared, cuddling up under her mother's wing, almost crying.

"I…I-I don't know" she responded, trembling a bit "Just stay with me and your father…everything will be okay."

The town of the working ponies around the city had similar reactions, most of them running away from them as others went inside of the habitable building, hoping to remain hidden from the large machines.

It was at that moment, the Cybertronian/Pony hybrids immediately, almost in unison jumped into the air and activated jet thrusters and flew into the sky, abandoning what they were doing previously. All of them headed into the sky; seemingly heading toward the planet looking being that was 'protecting' them.

From there jettison into the air, much impact and smoke covered the city but it cleared out within a minuet or two. The small family finally broke apart looking around the city, seeing the citizens of the town getting out of their hiding places and looking up into the air.

"Where did they go?" Ditzy asked, holding her daughter close.

"To that…thing…" motioning Unicron "Maybe they did make it…" he sighed "We need to head home. Now!"

_-Inside Unicron-_

"_I don't care what happens to this Planet…Shockwave prepare energy collectors to gather the remnants of the planet."_

Rainbow Dash couldn't fly like she usually would…her head was filled with Starscream's voice saying all sorts of horrible things. When she was knocked out by whatever spell Nightmare Moon left her with…she saw something play through her mind.

Starscream and the other Decepticons breaking into a place in space where all of them killed several other Cybertronians, they all mocked their deaths, and planned on their next target. She saw them destroy another base of other Cybertronians, killing thousands, leaving their own behind and escape. Starscream however stood out…he didn't care what happened, he was willing to have anyone pay the ultimate price if he got what he wanted in the end. He wanted power…take over the Decepticons…he didn't care about anyone, comrade or anything other than himself and power.

He mocked his leader, took his position and even when Megatron returned and gave him a second chance…he continued scheming and attempting in many ways to overthrow Megatron, even at the expensive of an entire planet of another race she wasn't familiar with.

"Um…Rainbow Dash." The colorful mare turned to the right of herself from the seeker's shoulder to see Fluttershy flying up and landing next to her "Are you okay?" She asked gently "Since being freed you haven't said a word."

Rainbow groaned. As strange as it sounded, she felt vulnerable. Her mind was still replaying her lover's possible past history. She really didn't want to speak about it, especially with them being on Starscream's shoulder. "Not really…" she admitted.

"I thought so…is there anything you want to talk about?" her kind friend asked.

Rainbow noted that Starscream gave a subtle turn of his head, perhaps trying to listen in "No…not now anyway…thanks though."

The yellow mare gave a light sigh "Okay." With that she flew back down to the group of her friends and the three stallions.

Rainbow herself made another sad moan, scrapping her hoof into the surface of the seeker's red shoulder, not facing his large head. She couldn't tell if she was now afraid of Starscream or if she was just digesting everything that was being showed to her. Part of her wanted to believe that that Unicron or Nightmare Moon was once again playing his/her games, making up false images. But from what little Starscream did tell her about who he was and what he had done it seemed plausible. But how? Maybe it was both, perhaps Unicron was trying to make her and the others turn on him and showed her in detail what he had done and who he once was. She wanted to ask Starscream about it, but with the constant vibrations and loud banging of various forms of firepower hitting the surface of the planet sized being.

"It's hard to believe something like this could even exist." Rarity said idly, looking around the narrow tunnel they were all walking through.

"It is quite a sight." Shining admitted "Then again, I didn't think someone like Starscream existed either."

"There are millions of different star systems. All of them have unique ecosystems in their biospheres. Some may be similar but inhabitable for you creatures." Starscream didn't face them, he kept his gaze forward as he continued to inform them "Many are different in their own ways."

"Star systems? Different from our sun?" Celestia asked.

Starscream smirked, he wanted to blow their minds. Did they truly believe that they controlled the stars and manipulated the rising and lowing of the sun and stars of their system? They had no control over that. They merely control the rotation or the air pollution within the planet's atmosphere they could control, giving the illusion of brightening or diming stars or changing placement. When Twilight explained how their planet worked, he didn't believe it for a second. He'd been to thousands of planets and all of them spun on an axis, orbiting a sun and rotating, showing where the sun would shine. There is no reason why this planet would be any different. When Luna 'raised' the sun, the shadows were too far off, for the time of day, the only way this could happen was if is the rotation was altered. There was no magic in the forthcoming of day or night, merely nature. He figured all this out piece by piece, thinking of both planet Earth and Cybertron…there was nothing unique about the planet itself really when it came to the sun.

He told Twilight on one of their trips from Canterlot and while she didn't believe him at first, she realized he was right but due to her declining relationship with her teacher and friend at the time, she didn't want to confront her about it and Starscream in some respects didn't care nor thought about telling anyone else about it.

He thought about bringing this up but decided against it, they had enough problems now. "Yes and many worlds."

"And I was there with him!" A voice rang out through the tunnel they were traveling. The group broke from their conversation as in front of them was Skyfire holding his duel blaster and firing at the ceiling above them. The group disburse, the rubble from the ceiling ended up dividing the group. Starscream, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Luna all were in front of Skyfire and the others were on the other side of the rubble. Rainbow Dash immediately took to the air along side Luna as Starscream got to his feet facing his now former friend.

"Are you guys alright!" Twilight cried, hoping she'd get a response from the others.

THE END

A sad report and this can hardly be considered a chapter since I am here to state…(Long sigh) my resigning of my brony status. My love of the franchise is gone…I have no desire to continue with the show, the comic, the toys and other MLP related things. Actually, I resigned it a long time ago but I still kept my foot in the door with this very story. I have abandoned the franchise a long time ago besides this story [which was probably alive more so for being a Trans-fan than a brony] …but now it's completely gone. I have no desire to see its completion. I would list as to why but I guess the best way to put it would simply be a lot of things I enjoyed are gone. Twilicorn isn't the reason (though that didn't help) and I tried to look past it but I can't anymore, I can't enjoy the series anymore. In fact even before season 3 concluded I pretty much left it in the dust, got rid of all the stuff I had and I have no idea what happens after season 3 honestly. Seriously, I've pretty much have forgotten a good amount of things about it...

So I have posted all that was made for Chapter 22 and as reward for my readers that supported me with this story I will summarize what was going to happen (I had the whole story planned out since the beginning) as well as other small MLP related stories as well as the future plans I had.

Starscream would fight Skyfire and would win. Skyfire would only smile as he explained his plan as how he justified what he did. He would tell him that Unicron/Nightmare Moon would use their existing emotions, feelings and morals and that controlled them, even though the people they controlled could hardly tell. Starscream is broken apart as his friend is about to die. Skyfire explains that he was glade that he was able to see and be with the Starscream he knew from all those years ago and refers to him as his best friend despite all that's happened. That moment he would die with the words "Good bye…old buddy."

Starscream would reflect on all the moments they shared since they met as scientists including all the times they met on the battlefield. The group tries to comfort him but he rejects it merely says that they have to stop Unicron. They get attacked and are separated from Starscream and Duke Hoof'em (he more than likely wouldn't have much else to do with this story).

While separated Starscream runs into Megatron and Optimus (who entered Unicron during a borage of lasers and other obstacles) and upon explaining that Celestia was free from Unicron's grip, Optimus tries to use the Matrix but realizes that he can't open it. When he attempts to open it, it appears to rust and looks like it couldn't be open. A beam of energy is fired and it knocks the Matrix out of Optimus' hand but Starscream grabs a hold on it.

At this moment they run into Nightmare Moon the same time the ponies do. Starscream, Optimus, and Megatron team up and try to fight off Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon would kill Starscream, piercing beam into him and eventually Megatron and Optimus succeed but at this moment Unicron's inner defenses kick in and separate the two of them and the main six and the Princesses remain alone to face Nightmare Moon.

Nightmare Moon recovers and chuckles as she continues to mock them in their state. Starscream (died holding onto the Matrix) suddenly wakes in up in a void when he sees Alpha Trion. Trion would chuckle as he would remember Starscream back when he was younger. Starscream questions everything and Alpha Trion explains that darkness can't be brightened with the Matrix alone. Starscream would argue that a Decepticon couldn't open the Matrix but Alpha explains that the Matrix chooses when the power was to be unleashed. Sometimes we need to look where we don't understand.

At this moment, the mane six would use the Elements one more time since Nightmare Moon continues to mock them constantly challenges them to use them on her and destroy and shed of hope they have left, trying see if using it inside Unicron would let Unicron understand and absorb it's power. The girls sadly agree to it and fire attempt to make things right once more.

Starscream awakes (the Matrix gave him the power still use his dead body) and sees the girls charging the Elements and immediately understands what Alpha told him. He throws the Matrix into the beam of energy they fired and the Matrix glowed. Nightmare Moon screams in fear Starscream gets up grabs the powered (purified) Matrix. Finally, he would release the power of the Matrix and destroy Unicron and the beam killing Nightmare Moon. They all excavate Unicron, with Starscream and Optimus holding on to the six of them and get back on the planet but Celestia is lost in the destruction and it explodes along with Megatron.

After all is said in done both Optimus and Starscream notice the two of them are missing. Elsewhere on the planet in Canterlot both Celestia and Megatron are alone there as an injured Megatron and an injured Celestia lied there. Megatron gets up and points his fusion cannon at her and she panics. In time Optimus stops him as he holds on to the other ponies and places them on a nearby building. Megatron argues that she can't be trusted since she willingly let all this happen. Before anything could happen, Starscream would shoot him in the back and while he was temporally deactivated he grabbed Megatron's fusion cannon, placed it on his arm and waited a few brief moments. When Megatron awoke he was startled.

"Who is leader of the Decepticons?" he would ask. Megatron growls trying to find an alternative but gives in and makes Starscream leader. Starscream steps away and walk toward Optimus but would stop. It would hit him that finally…he got what he's fought for millions of years and now it was his…and he would giving it away? He would struggle with this fact till he would look at the girls and finally realized that he had to go with his plan. He walks over to Optimus gives him the fusion cannon telling him that he surrenders the Decepticon army and makes Optimus leader of the Decepticons as well sadly.

The others (By then various Autobots, Equestrians and Decepticons see this) are in shock by this. At this moment Starscream slowly turns around, transforms and flies off somewhere. After this Optimus gives a speech explaining that this war and everything that has happened was wrong but all of them ignored it and merely played their roles and now finally a peace may happen…only if they let it.

The fate of Cybertron and the Autobots and Decepticons would remain up for debate of the readers. Some time will pass and Starscream will be alone in a field while thinking of the millions of years of trying to obtain leadership was so quickly gone. He would think how despite the fact it was behind him now…he was still be mad at the fact he lost it as fast as he gained it...again.

Eventually Starscream would let out a cry as he reverts back to his pony form, removes the device and crushes it as he continues cries, millions of years of fighting and all the things he fought for all those years was all for nothing and many people paid the price for nothing for him or anymore in the end. At this point Rainbow Dash would find him and she would comfort him and explain that everything was alright and that she accepted who he was and that she was willing to give him a new start and would stay with him till the very end.

It would end with an epilogue with the Space Bridge getting deactivated and Starscream doing everything in his power to keep Cybertron from returning to the point he installed a cloaking device for the planet so it wouldn't have this happen again. Celestia brings back everything in order despite her reputation being very poor now and Luna stays by her side. Celestia tries to appoint Luna as a Princess once more but Twilight will tell her that Luna didn't want to be one. Luna however didn't want Celestia to be alone on the thrown when things looks so grim for her so she agrees to take the title once more. But Celestia decides to not do so and instead let her be an advisor if she so wishes and she agrees. Celestia promises that if Luna ever wanted to be relieved from her title or be a Princess again, the options would always be there and no matter what happens the night was always be hers.

Other MLP ideas that never came to be

1. In the end all the girls were suppose to get a stallion in their lives with the characters from the show from ones I created (Kinda). The next story "Hero of Gallowmare" was going to focus on Pinkie Pie.

Twilight – Was Skyfire but changed I had plans to change to Starscream but because fan reaction was poor, and I didn't want to change what I had planned so it was up for some else (Skyfire would've probably came back one way or another).

Rainbow Dash – Starscream (if Twilight did get Starscream, it would've changed to Soarin)

Applejack – Duke Hoof'em

Pinkie Pie – Sir Drake Foalesque

Fluttershy – Big Macintosh

Rarity – King Sombra or ponified Megatron (more of a joke pairing)

2. **Hero of Gallowmare:** The third and was to be fairly brief story where MediEvil was to be part of Equestria's history. I'll post what I had done of that story. Basically, was going to be Sir Drake Foalesque (Sir Daniel Fortesque) who would be part of the mix as King Sombra uses Necormancy to take over Canterlot and even brings back Bruticus (There were going to be a lot of references to Green Lantern's Blackest Night story)

3. **Elements of Honor: **A forth and more than likely final major story for sure if the series remained consistent for the most part. After everyone got their stallion, the mane six would be captured by someone and Celestia believes that since the six stallions were romantically involved with the six of them, they are the Elements of Honor, artifacts that were linked to the Elements of Harmony and the six stallions would have to go on a perilous journey to get the elements and save the six mares.

4. **Nnnope (Probably would've never metalized):** A short story based on the rejected episode idea for Big Macintosh. The six mares push their stallions a bit too far as they all go on a vacation and expect all of them to take care of everything as they are out. All six girls notice this and try and find them before the six stallions go their separate ways. (Probably never would've been written)

5. **Canterlot Royal Wedding Take 2:** Basically a reimaging of the actual episodes but it would focus on Starscream and Luna instead of the mane six and the actual events. Luna would fight on Nightmare Moon again as Starscream would face all the other Starscreams from other Transformer series. (As there was a slightly different twist with Cadance)

6. **Oneshots:** I had a series of oneshots planned to be written after 'Hero of Gallowmare' was finished. Didn't come up with many. One would've been all of them camping and another would've been a competition where Starscream and Twilight finally settling once and for all what would've been superior…Magic or Technology.


End file.
